She Drove Away With My Heart
by somewhataddicted
Summary: AU Doccubus- Lauren and Bo are both business first, driven, successful women who clash during a potential business transaction at a car dealership. Sparks will fly, tempers will flare. This summary is horrible. No idea what I was thinking. Hope the story is better. M for language and who knows what later. You know me. Cover image by CindyB.
1. Chapter 1

_**First, thank you for the amazing response to my last couple of one shots. Including the collab with TheLostFoodie. I enjoyed writing them. I'm also undecided if I will add a chapter to "Power of Positive Thinking," for those who are asking.  
**_

_**Next, if you're not on twitter or a registered user on here, why? JK. You can reach me at somewhataddictedfanfic at yahoo dot com. This site doesn't let you put email or for the reviewer who tried to leave hers, here ya go. Thank you for all the great feedback on my updates. You guys are amazing!  
**_

_**As for this little story, I kept thinking of doing a fun little Doccubus car lot fic. If I continue it won't be very angsty and it probably wont be very long, but I hope its enjoyable. Bo and Lo are OOC.  
**_

_**Having worked in the business for a good number of years, it uses my experiences and some fun stories. I did not research dealers in Vegas or much of the high end brands, so if its inaccurate, I apologize in advance for being lazy. **_

_**Finally, none of this is meant to be offensive. It is a reflection of what I've witnessed first hand from the very kind, yet gruff men I have worked with and consider great friends. It's not much, but if you are easily offended by sexist talk...well, consider yourself warned.  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER**- I own nothing. Doccubus belongs to Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures.**_

**Chapter 1**

Is this what it felt like to have it all?

Some people wanted to find their one true love. Some wanted their name in lights. Most people wanted money, a nice house, a fancy car or other material things.

Me? I never needed fame, but I had everything else. Material things by the dozens, a nice home, access to any car I wanted and my one true love...I was on my way to her right now.

The sun was shining, the top was down and it was another beautiful sunny, Las Vegas morning. So nice that I took the long way to work for a change. Usually I was in a rush. There was money to be made and deals to close. Nothing made me happier than the thrill of the car business. You couldn't find a time to catch me when I wasn't either on the phone or on the computer. It didn't matter if I was home, at work or at the casino. The business came first. It was the reason I had it all. It was what I loved. The thrill, the power of the close. There was nothing like it that I had found yet in my life. It was almost an addiction. One I didn't want to quit.

Today was different. As much as I was ready to get to work, I was finally taking a moment to enjoy the things I had and where I was at this time in my life. Maybe it was only for a few minutes, but it made the day that much sweeter.

The vibration of my phone against the center console drew my eyes. Shawna's name lit up and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. I picked it up and set it against my ear as I drove slowly through traffic.

"Yes?"

_"What're you up to tonight?"_

"It's end of month. I'm sure I'll be busy late. Too busy for that blind date I know you want to set me up on."

_"Why would you think that?"_

"Call it a hunch. You've been on me for weeks now."

_"All I'm saying is you need to get out there. You never know when misses right will pop up. Besides, a little time between the sheets is never a bad thing." _She laughed.

"There's a difference between dating and hooking up, Shawna. I don't want to date and believe me, I have no problems when I just want to get laid."

She groaned. _"I know. I've seen your moves in action, remember?"_

I smiled. I did indeed. It was years ago. We turned into great friends, though.

_"Fine, no date, but come out with me and the girls tonight at the club when you get done. At least we can have some friend time, throw down a few drinks and dance the night away. You know you guys killed it this month. It'll be celebration time."_

"I'll think about it."

_"Great. See you tonight then."_

I laughed as I hung up the phone. A night on the town did sound like a great idea. She knew she had me with drinks and dancing. She'd make a great closer, always assuming the sale. Too bad she never took me up on the offer to give it a try.

Shawna was just one of my many friends that persisted in telling me I need to find the right girl and get a life away from work. But I was content right where I was. My family? Well, they were all in the car business, so there was no pressure there. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

It wasn't as though I never dated. I even tried a few relationships, like Shawna, but they always wanted more from me. Meaning, they wanted me to ignore my work, my passion, my love. No matter how clear I was up front, they all thought I'd change if we stayed together.

Wrong.

Work was my wife, my mistress, my other mistress and any other relationship you could have. That was perfectly all right with me.

I slowed to a stop at the red light and glanced to my right. My reflection shone back at me in the giant glass panels of the investment group complex. A smile crept across my face. I did love the black Bentley coupe. It was the one I chose to drive most often, but was it my favorite car?

My fingers tapped the wheel in time to the music. My gaze traveled back up to the light while I thought it over. I'd been around cars my entire life. I'd driven nearly everything at one point or another, but my favorite?

This was probably the one I like to look at the most, with the exception of a Bugatti. There was just something about the lines on the Bentley that drew me into it. The Bugati, on the other hand, was just hand crafted brilliance. No one could deny that. The one I liked to drive the most though, was the one that hardly ever saw the road. My grandfathers 1955 Austin-Healey 100S. A blue and white, completely original, garage kept classic with under five thousand miles. It was his baby and he left it to me. He knew I'd take care of it, treasure it, just as he did. I was just as passionate about four wheels and steel horses as him and we used to spend hours talking about all things automotive. Cars were definitely my passion and that was one I would never part with.

That reminds me, I really should take her out again soon and let her stretch her legs around town.

The light finally turned green and I pressed the accelerator to the floor, leaving everyone else behind. Play time was over. It was time to make some money. Twenty minutes later I pulled into the dealership, coming to a stop in my reserved spot. I was a little later than usual, but then, I was the boss. I panned the acres of shining cars before grabbing my bag and heading inside.

On my way in the door I paused when something caught my eye. The new guy, Craig, was on the top floor of the parking garage hanging a wind cone off a pole. I shook my head and opened the door, chuckling at the sight of my longtime salesmen Bob and Burt doubled over in laughter at their prank.

"You guys are buying him lunch." They straightened up quickly at the sound of my voice.

Burt wiped the tears from his eyes. "Aw come on Lauren. You used to do the same thing. Its a right of passage," he whined.

I struggled mightily to repress my smirk. It was true. Teasing the newbie was nothing new. It was definitely funny as long as it was tame and it wasn't happening to you. "I know, but you're still buying him lunch and telling him we do NOT have a helipad."

"Okay," they answered in unison with hands in their pockets and looking at their shoes like little kids.

I started to my office before turning back to them. "Oh, and guys?" They looked up at me. "No sending him to check the air pressure in all the tires, either."

"Shit Lauren, you're taking all the fun out of everything," Bob groaned. He was always the ring leader. If he behaved, then Burt would too.

"I'm sure you'll find something else. You're creative guys. Besides, Craig's a good kid. He's working hard and selling cars. Don't scare him off. I need a lot more than you two old antiques on the floor if I'm gonna keep leading the region in sales."

"Ouch. Antique? Is that a challenge?" Bob spoke, but they both bowed up.

"Maybe." They were so easy. "You're only at twenty this month. Angela's sold twenty six and she doesn't even know how to open the car door."

"Yeah," Bob sighed. His eyes glazed over. "But she's hot. Have you seen the rack on her?"

Of course. You couldn't miss them. They were perfect specimens of the finest money could buy. "I have, but that's not the point." I needed to get the boys back on track.

"Honestly, I could careless if she could speak, I'd still buy the car." Bob nudged Burt in the ribs while they chuckled.

"Then maybe I need a sales floor full of supermodels," I said in the most stern voice I could muster. I laughed when their faces fell. As if I would do such a thing. Angela was a great closer and in her defense, some of these cars had hidden door handles. "Relax guys. Just pick it up, okay? And watch the way you talk around her. Be gentleman."

"We will boss." Bob answered. They both nodded their head. "To tell ya the truth though, she's worse than we are." He grinned wide.

Maybe Angela was one of those rare few women that could make it in this business and blend in well with the boys. "Noted. Now, I know you're better than what that board says and let's face it, no one wants to work these hours if they're not selling cars. Now hit the phones. Sell a car and be a star. Two hundred cash to the one with the most sales today."

"Oh, that is all mine," Bob trotted toward his office.

"No way Bobbo, That's the special bottle of Crown I've been wanting," Burt yelled as he waddled the other way as fast as he could for a three hundred pound guy.

I stood there and watched the old pair scramble. They'd both been with the company a long time and both still wore the stereotypical slicked back salesman hair and had a mustache. I put my foot down years ago on the god awful suits and ties. This was an upscale dealership and even though we had a used car department that carried a little of everything, I still wanted them all to look the part.

At the sound of Burt's voice on the phone I turned and headed for my office with a grin on my face. Yes, I did love my job. Maybe we'd make Craig go pickup lunch in that hideous custom painted pea green Porsche 911 that no one would look at. After all, a little fun never hurts anyone.

I passed the used car office, stopping dead in my tracks at the sight of Jim with his feet up and his head tipped back. His mouth was open wide with snores loud enough to wake the dead echoing from her room. I kicked his chair and waited. He snorted and wiped his hand across his shirt leaving a trail of orange from the remnants of his morning Cheetos.

I kicked it again, harder. "Jim. Wake your ass up."

He about fell out of the chair as he jumped up startled. "Huh?"

"Jim," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't have you come in early so you can get stoned and take a nap. You're here early to get the damned used cars stocked in before we get busy."

"Sorry Lauren." He looked away and sighed. "I was just-"

"Yeah, I know. I swear, if you weren't a family friend Jim I'd toss you out on your ass. Just stop making me look like a fool and do what I pay you to do. Isn't it enough I give you a salary and got you off the floor?"

"I know. I really am sorry."

He wouldn't look at me. It wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation and sadly, it wouldn't be the last. It didn't keep me from trying though.

"Just get to work." I stormed out shaking my head. He was seventy five and refused to retire, but he was like an uncle to me. He said it would kill him and I believed it. The car business was just as much a part of him as it was me. Jim was not in the best of health and was never a great salesman, so what could I do? I gave him a cake job and tried to keep an old man happy.

**XXX**

The day was nearly over and I'd been scouring every line all day to make sure all the I's were dotted and T's were crossed. When I said I loved my job, I meant it. I really did. Everyday except for month end closeout. Paper work and numbers, my dad calling and just one cluster fuck after another seemed to always present itself. Everyone's panties were in a bunch as salesman and managers scrambled to hit bonuses. None of which would be paid until my numbers were concrete. To top it all off, the lot porter backed a used Porsche into one of the new Bentley's. Of course it would happen on my busiest day of the month.

I tore my eyes from the computer screen and looked out the window, exhausted from the seemingly endless stream of numbers before me. There were several customers on the lot, but the bright yellow Lamborghini that zipped through the lot and screeched to a halt in a handicapped space caught my attention. The woman who climbed out of it was anything but disabled. She was breath taking. The was an aura of authority and something else I couldn't pinpoint. I wanted to tear my eyes away and get back to work, but I couldn't. The brunette stranger had me in a trance. Her perfect form. The long dark hair flowing down her shoulders. The way her hips moved. The confident stride.

Only when she disappeared through the doors of the building down stairs did I blink. It was then I also realized I hadn't been breathing. A quick wave of dizziness overtook me as I inhaled a deep breath of air. I wanted to run down there, get a better look at the woman that just made my mind go blank and my heart pound like crazy even though I stood a story above her, separated by concrete and glass.

I shook the cob webs from my mind and took a deep breath. No time for that now. There was work to be done so the business office could go home. In an hour or so it would be official. The slate would be wiped clean and we'd all start at zero once again. I turned my focus back to the screen, my fingers running through my hair as an old nervous habit. It was hard to focus when my thoughts kept drifting back to her. Who was she? What did she want? Was she a banker? A customer?

I shut my eyes, rubbed my temples and groaned. Why did I refuse to have a general manager for the store? Oh right. Because I was hands on. Partly because my O.C.D. insisted I micromanage every detail and partly because I enjoyed it so much. Besides, I never trusted anyone else to take care of the little things, or the customers, the way I did. It was one of the things that set my dealership apart among the regular high end customers. Now if I could just get one more hour of quiet time this would all be done for another month.

"Excuse me, Lauren?"

_So much for that. What was it? Ten seconds?  
_

It was Jim's voice. I grunted as my eyes opened, but I kept my head buried in the statistical nightmare that was closeout.

"I know your buried in here, it's just that we have a customer out here who insists on only working with, and I quote, 'the man in charge'."

"Of course they do." I'm only elbow deep in paperwork. How do they always know? "Damn people. Always feel like their entitled to something special because of what they do or who they know. If they only knew they'd get a better deal from the salesperson than from me." Jim laughed as I complained without ever looking up. "Who is it?"

"A Ms. Bo Dennis. You're gonna want to meet this one." I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling that goofy smile he'd get when there was a beautiful woman around.

My pulse quickened. Could it be the woman in the Lamborghini? I quickly searched the name on my computer as I usually did with those demanding personal attention. My breath caught as the picture came up beside the information. It was her. The breathtaking brunette I watched waltz across the parking lot a few minutes ago.

"Bo Dennis." The name rolled off my tongue in a whisper only I could hear.

Something about her captivated me. My heart pounded like a drum in my chest at the thought of meeting her. Quickly, I skimmed her information then stood from my seat and looked at Jim. "Well, let's go meet Ms. Dennis shall we."

Down the stairs and through the hall, my eyes searched the faces ahead to get a good look at her before we actually met. I had a leg up with already knowing about her. She'd been in town less than a year, the CEO of a company that bought a few casinos. She was in charge of running them. But she was also the daughter of a billionaire shipping magnet. Seemed she enjoyed making her own legacy even though she had no need to work. That didn't exclude her from the typical behavior that accompanied such people, though. Still expecting special treatment because their time or money was better than everyone elses.

The woman didn't see me. She was staring at my classic car as I approached. Bo Dennis was stunning. That was undeniable. Even more so up close. And those definitely were not store bought breasts.

I moistened my lips and couldn't help but admire the sight before me. Ignoring her seemed to be an impossibility for everyone. I savored one last appreciative glance at her statuesque profile before I glared at any salesperson I caught gawking, sending them on their way.

Oh, and one other fun fact about Bo Dennis, she loved to gamble.

So did I.

I was about to find out if she was the type to double down, or throw in her cards.

With a deep breath I steeled myself for the chess match. "I believe you asked to speak to the man in charge." I put on my best smile, fighting the weak knees that struck me when she turned and flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"Wow." Her eyes widened as she examined me from head to toe, taking in every detail.

An eruption of feelings that were completely foreign to me flowed through me, set off by her intense gaze. I cleared my throat to get her attention back on business, hoping that it would also cool my rising desire from being visually devoured.

"You're certainly no man." She held out her hand with a smile that was still bright as the sun, but now had a sexy undertone as she continued to stare at me. "Bo Dennis."

"Lauren Lewis. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Dennis."

I accepted her greeting, giving her a strong handshake that meant business. I wasn't prepared for the warmth that came with the contact. Spreading up my arm, making my stomach flutter.

Her smile faltered slightly. It could be wishful thinking, but I swore her breath hitched as she stared at our hands.

I pulled away and cleared my throat again. Did she feel the same? Did she notice?

_Focus on the sale Lauren._

"How can I be of assistance to you today, Ms. Dennis?"

"Yes, I want to buy a car." She smiled again, quickly regaining her composure. "Two actually."

"Fantastic. As one of the largest import dealers in America I'm sure you'll find our prices more than fair. We'd love to earn your business. Bob here can help you with that. Thank you fo-"

"No, Ms. Lewis, I only talk numbers with the head honcho. No offense to Bob, or any of your sales staff, but I prefer to skip the back and forth and get right to business." She spoke politely and professionally. It was a bit of a surprise.

"I see. And what is it you are interested in purchasing today Ms. Dennis?"

"The Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Roadster in Diavolo Red and..." she paused and turned around. Her hand rose and her finger pointed to my car. "That Austin-Healey over there."

This was going to be more fun than I thought. "Well, I'd be happy to give you a very generous number on the Vantage, but that one is not for sale."

"I'm sorry? Is this not a dealership?" She threw her hands up and waved them around in a sudden swing of mood. A scowl was fixed on her face as she turned back to me. And there it was. So much for polite. She wasn't used to being told no. "That is a car. I want to buy it. Money is no object. How much for the classic?"

"My apologies Ms. Dennis." My smile never faltered.

Her expression softened and she smiled again. No doubt she'd thought she won.

Not this time. Not on that car. "Let me rephrase that. I am more than happy to get you a very generous deal on the Aston Martin. The Austin-Healey, is not for sale. But I am more than happy to find you one like it."

There was a fire in her eyes now. "I doubt there is another like it. A 1955 100s all original?" Her brows knitted tightly as she attempted to intimidate me. "I want to speak to the owner. I'm sure he is in the business of making money and I have plenty of it and I am willing to pay big for that car."

"I am the owner. It is my car. As I've said, it is not for sale."

"I see." She huffed. "Well I guess I will just take my money to a more amicable dealer then. Someone who appreciates my business."

"As you wish Ms. Dennis. Your business here is most certainly appreciated, but not required. I think I can keep the lights on if you decide to go down the road. Have a nice day." I held my hand out to shake once more. It was more out of the need to touch her again than professionalism.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms tight against her chest in defiance.

I rescinded my offer of a parting shake and gave her a nod instead, smiling politely as I walked away. The sound of her mutterings and name calling as she stormed out made me grin all the way to my office. Getting under her skin gave me more satisfaction than it should. She was stunning anyway, but my god she was beautiful when she was angry.

I made my way down the hall and back to the stairs in a hurry. My mind running a mile a minute. I refused to bend to those that thought they were owed something because of their wealth or position. Vegas was a material town, more so than many other big cities and you had to stand your ground. It pissed me off when any customers popped an attitude, more so if it was due to social status. Besides, my family had built a series of dealerships from the ground up. I was no stranger to money myself, but money didn't give you permission to expect others to bend to your will. I may not have had tycoon cash or old money, but I could more than afford anything I wanted. I just did it with kindness and respect to those trying to make a living assisting me.

Speaking of things I wanted...

In that moment I found myself wanting nothing more than getting to know the brash, uppity brunette that made my heart skip a beat and challenged me in ways that had nothing to do with intellect. I'd met many a social lite, model, and millionaire, none of which took my breath away like she did as she strode with a bold swagger that rivaled her beauty. Her dark brown eyes sparkled when she looked at me and even though she was petulant when she was told no, it seemed there was something more to her.

She was used to getting what she wanted. So was I. Who knew where this would all lead. At the very least, I loved sweet victory of closing a deal, whether I was selling a car, negotiating for a home, or picking up a woman. Bo Dennis would be a worthy opponent indeed. Only thing was, for the first time in my life, I feared I might lose more than just a car deal. Something inside told me to be careful, but I couldn't fight my instincts. It was always work first.

As soon as I made it to my office I stepped to the window and watched her Lamborghini peel out of our lot. I found myself with an unstoppable grin from ear to ear and a pulse that raced like Indy car. I was sure we weren't done yet. Actually, I was counting on it.

**XXX**

**So there it is. Let me know what you think of this Doccubus fic and if it's something I should continue. I appreciate all R &amp; R's and feedback immensely. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank**_** you for such a wonderful response to this story and "Power of Positive Thinking". You guys are amazing. I say it all the time because it's true. **_

_**If final exams are on the agenda for you, I hope they're going well and maybe this can be a little stress release for you. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like I said before, this will be a short story, so idk how much more there will be, but here goes round 2 :D**_

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't get her out of my head. A sad truth that made the last few hours drag on unbearably as I struggled to focus on the black and white stats on the screen before me. Everything was finally in the books and all of the other departments had headed home, leaving me with just the numbers, my thoughts and a few members of the sales department.

The net profit stared triumphantly back at me. Another successful month.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs as I scanned the walls. They were littered with of all the awards we'd won since I bought out my father. He had owned it for years after his father retired, but this was a novelty to him. His bread and butter were domestics, so he never put much effort here despite arguments by granddaddy and me. This store deserved better, so five years ago I set out to prove him wrong. You could say it's been a sticking point in our relationship ever since.

With a sigh I leaned forward and turned off the computer, then stood from my chair and walked into the showroom. It had been quiet the last two hours after a rather busy day.

"Congratulations everyone." My voice startled them to attention. "Our best month to date and sure to be a top five in the nation for our new models as well."

My smile grew as they applauded.

"So you know what that means right?" I folded my arms and sat on the edge of the nearest desk.

"Steak lunches tomorrow," Bob hollered causing everyone to cheer again.

"Well, yes, except for Wade. I refuse to play a part in another heart attack. Besides, Em would kill me if she found out." Everyone laughed as his shoulders slouched and he groaned. "But we'll find you something equally delicious for your efforts."

"Nothings as good as Ricardo's Delmonico's," he whined.

Bob nudged him in the ribs.

"I know, but you'll manage." I walked over and gave him a pat him on the back. "But it also means a new month and we need to do even better next month, so go home, get some rest. Tomorrow we hit the ground running back at zero."

"Lauren," a deep voice called from behind, "you want me to stay the last thirty minutes in case someone comes in?" Chris was one of the newer sales people. Clean cut, good looking and a real go getter.

"No, it's all right. I can take care of them." I smiled. "I used to do this, too. Go enjoy your night."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, thanks. Make sure you get some rest too, though."

I nodded with an easy smile. Did I ever rest? A little here and there. Mostly, I was always working. But to me it rarely felt like work. But tonight was one of those nights where I'd let my hair down and the sound of my ringing phone drown in the music of the club. A night out with the girls. It was well earned and I could honestly say I was definitely looking forward to it, but what would've been better was a quiet evening with a little something to take the edge off and a certain brunette heiress by my side.

"Bo Dennis," I said aloud to an empty showroom. "What have you done to me?" In one brief meeting Bo had become the only flesh and blood woman that ever left me breathless and addicted at first sight.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I made my way to the only other lady that had ever made me swoon. The one in the showroom on four wheels that left me just as breathless and every bit as addicted. Also on first sight. How ironic that of all the cars on the lot, Bo would want her.

Just as my hand touched the door handle, the phone rang. I trotted to the nearest desk and answered in the customary receptionist manner.

_"Hello, I'd like to speak with the sales manager please about a dealer trade."_

"I'm Lauren Lewis, the owner. I can help you with that."

_"Great. Lauren,_ _I'm Mike at Seattle Aston Martin. I'd like to buy or trade for the Diavalo Vantage Roadster."_

I was lucky I had two of the new models, one was the Diavolo red. But my gut told me this was for Bo. Her Google search revealed that family was in Seattle. It wouldn't be that easy for her. It was also a hot commodity so I wouldn't give it up easily anyway.

"Sorry, I already have a buyer for that one, but you are welcome to the other."

_"I really need the red one for a very important customer."_

"I understand, but this one is already arranged for a very important customer of my own. That will be a very hard one to get. Might be better to order one."

_"You're telling me. But they want it now."_ He grumbled something else I couldn't make out and then hung up.

That would really piss her off. I chuckled as I set the phone back in place.

She wanted my Austin-Healey, yes, but she really did want that new Aston Martin, as well. What was it about that woman that made me want to push her buttons? She was stunningly beautiful and brash and confident and the feelings she bought up in me only drove me to see how much more she could make me feel.

Ms. Dennis would surely be on the war path now and when she did get the car, she'd probably want to flaunt having got what she wanted. Surely she would just go to another dealer and buy one there, but I knew it was a tough find right now. Curiosity got the best of me. Before I knew it, I was behind the managers desk opening up the dealer locate screen. I clicked all the options to match the car Bo wanted exactly. Just like the one on my lot. There were only two others in the states if they weren't already sold. The closest was in San Diego. Luckily, the owner there was an old friend. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

We went way back. Kurt used to work for my father before moving to California. We did a lot of trades over the years, but this one might be a tough.

"Kurt, hello. I hope business isn't busting your balls."

_"Hello, Lauren. Never. You know I have a set made of steel."_

I laughed. "So you keep telling me."

_"What can I do for you?"_

"I need a favor."

_"What's that?"_

"The new Diavlo Vantage Roadster. You have one. I need one."

_"Oh boy, Lauren. I don't know. That's in high demand. I'm not sure I want to let it go."_

"Oh come on Kurt, you and I both know that your clientele love to special order. They never want whats on the lot. You can have my blue one, plus any other on the lot."

_"Hmmm..."_

"Okay, or any future favor. I know how you like to say I owe you one."_  
_

_"Now that is tempting and very true." _He laughed._ "Actually, do you have a Mulsanne Speed? I do need a camel colored one."_

"Done. I'll have a truck there in an hour."

_"Wow, you're in a hurry for this one, huh? Must be a great deal."_

"It's a very important customer. Do you need me to send your cars now, or just send them back on the truck?"

_"Nah, I can wait."_

"Thanks Kurt. Say hello to Michelle and the kids for me."

_"Will do. Take care Lauren."_

I hung up and sat back in my chair. A grin pulling from ear to ear. I could get stuck with this car for a long time to come, but it didn't matter. Whatever it was about Bo Dennis, I found myself looking for ways to meet her again sooner than later. In my gut I knew that ruffling her feathers would earn me another face to face.

I returned to my pride and joy, finally getting to sink into her original leather seats. I ran my hands lightly across the steering wheel and hummed. She sure did make me happy. Plus, I always felt like my grandfather was with me when I sat in her. "We need to go for a spin soon. How's that sound?" I smiled and climbed back out, shutting the door gently behind me. One last glance and I was ready to head home.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, the phone rang again. A dealer in Phoenix wanted to buy the same Vantage. He'd already tried Kyle and heard that I bought it. "I'm sorry. They're unavailable."

The dealer slammed the phone down as he hung up. A satisfied smile crept up my face as I leaned back and set my fingertips together. Is this what Dr. Evil felt like? It was bringing me such joy to infuriate this woman. She had connections and could get the car through any dealer. She wasn't one to wait, though. There was no way she would order and wait six to eight weeks. People like her got what they wanted right when they wanted.

Not this time.

Maybe Bo would just send someone else in to buy the car, but somehow I was certain she wanted the satisfaction of doing it herself.

I locked up the dealership, got into my car and turned the radio up. It was time to head home and freshen up before meeting Shawna at the club. I couldn't wait to distract myself from this sudden obsession that was Bo Dennis.

**XXX**

I pulled up to the Luxor and stepped out of my car, handing my keys to the valet who was waiting attentively and smiling ear to ear that he was going to drive the Bentley. As soon as the valet pulled away I ran my hands over the cream colored silk blouse to smooth out any creases from my seat belt. I glanced up and braced myself for the grilling I was about to receive as I spotted Shawna waiting for me out front. She never missed a chance to get me alone. Always digging for any gossip I might have or providing digs about my lack of social life.

"So, what was so," she paused before making air quotes with her fingers, "interesting today?"

"Nothing much really. A bit of craziness with a damaged car and so many hours spent looking at numbers it feels like my eyes are permanently crossed."

"Mhm. That can't be all. That shit happens once a month." She took two big steps and cut me off, her light green eyes searching mine the way she always did, knowing I would give in eventually.

I shrugged. "That's all." But it wasn't. Not even close. I wanted to keep this one to myself for a while, but the memory of Bo's two very perfect looking breasts peeking out of her blouse and that smile made the heat rise up my neck. The confident, determined stride she had was sexy as hell. She was a strong woman who could take whatever she desired and I found myself more and more, wanting to be what she desired next.

"You're poker face is for shit tonight Lauren, that's how I know something's up. Usually you're stone cold, but someone's got to you. In a good way. If you insist on keeping me out of the loop, you know I'll just employ my super spy skills. I'll find out soon enough." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked toward the club.

"Mmm, yes. I am well aware of said spy skills, but there's nothing to tell."

"I see. So the game is afoot, then. Whatever it is, I hope this 'nothing' turns out to be a whole lot of something that ends up with you getting banged senseless."

"Shawna!" She had a way with words and a skewed outlook on life. She made life entertaining as a friend, but it didn't help matters when we tried for something more.

"What?" She shrugged without a care. "It's been a while and I have to say I've never seen you with the look you got in your eye tonight. It makes me think maybe you'll even end up married to something besides your job."

"Doubtful. Can we drop it now please." This conversation was making me uncomfortable. Marriage was not on my agenda. My heart belonged to the business. "I'm ready to relax with a strong drink and friends. Who's coming anyway?"

Shawna didn't have time to answer before I was wrapped up in a strong hug by another. All I saw was the top of a head of light brown hair, but I knew who it was by the way she held me.

"Lauren, I missed you. You didn't get to our game last time we were in town."

"Mandy, I'm so sorry, but work..."

"Yeah, yeah. Always work for you." She pressed her lips softly to mine. "You gotta live a little."

"Well," I smiled, gave her another quick peck and brushed a wisp of hair from her face. "I'm here tonight."

"Yes, you are. Let's not waste another minute then."

Mandy took me by the hand as we met the group at the door. Charlie was a taller, thin red head with amazing legs who played on the same soccer team as Mandy. Those two were always a ton of fun and so laid back. Leslie was one of Shawna's workout friends, a short, fit woman with stylish short dark hair who I'd only met once or twice. Jen looked more like a pin up star, the tallest of the group with a nice body and killer smile. Her strawberry blonde hair was always perfectly done. She was a banker that I did most of my business with and was the living example of the phrase "let your hair down." All suits during business hours and crazy party animal after hours. The group suited me well. They could pull me out of my one tracked mind and make me have fun and never did we have drama. Just good times all around.

We made our way through the VIP entrance and past the line waiting to get in to the popular dance club. The music was loud and the sea of bodies were moving perfectly in time with the beat as the colored lights flashed over them. Any time Marcus was here the crowds were always doubled. He always made sure to have the latest mixes and the bass on high. He was also a good customer of mine who I've had play private parties and events when he wasn't traveling the world. If he were here more often, I might actually go dancing more.

Like the women on a mission of fun that we were, little time was wasted getting to our reserved booth. The six of us enjoyed the first round while laughing at the two drunk guys trying to flirt with us. After ten minutes, they still hadn't taken the hint so Charlie pulled Shawna in to a smoking hot lip lock that left the men stammering. That was our cue to take it to the floor where they could ogle from afar.

We took turns dancing with one another until I settled in with Mandy, same as we always did when she was in town. She was easy to be with and that was exactly what I needed tonight. A weight lifted from me as we danced and drank the night away. A few hours in my sweat covered skin goosed with an eerie feeling of being watched. I thought it was just the alcohol, or maybe the two creeps from earlier. As I moved with Mandy to the slowed tempo of the music, my eyes scanned the crowd. Everyone was into their own thing, eyes locked on their partner, bodies moving and grinding.

And then I saw her. Standing by the bar her hand around a glass that set on the counter, but she had no interest in it. Those deep brown eyes of hers were fixed solely on me and it sent a rush coursing through me like never before. It was exciting, almost voyeuristic and it turned me on to have her looking at me like she wanted to ravish me right here on the dance floor. I moved with more passion, pushing in tight to Mandy's backside, never taking my eyes off Bo. She licked her lips and smirked, lifting her drink in a silent toast to me.

Not even multitudes of passerby could break the connection in those moments. Not until a stick thin, peroxide blonde slid into Bo's side drawing her attention from me. They smiled and laughed. The sight making my stomach turn. Was this what jealousy felt like? I'd never experienced it before, but as she kissed Bo on the cheek and touched her arm in a more than friendly way, my pulse pounded in my ears and I was consumed by the desire to rip her hand off.

The moment the girl walked away Bo's gaze came right back to me. It heated me from inside out, taking my breath from me with just a glance. I had to look away, focusing instead on Mandy and how her body moved with mine. And what a body she had. We'd done this many times before. We fit well. She was a professional athlete with barely an ounce of fat, but toned just right. She was my last almost relationship and now we were friends with benefits. Any other day Mandy would be all I needed to scratch the itch and go back to business, but now there was the devastatingly gorgeous Bo Dennis. I feared nothing would cure the need she brought up in me but the woman herself.

Mandy spun around, demanding my attention as her hands moved to my hips. She kissed me hard as she ground into me. When we parted I looked back up, swallowing hard when I saw the space she had occupied was now filled with some frat boy looking for his next victim. Bo was gone. The loss was felt to my core and it flustered me. That and the combination of heat and alcohol made me want to get away. I needed a moment to get my wits about me, the woman's stare doing far more to me than I had ever expected.

I excused myself to the ladies room, hurrying right to the sink. I splashed some water on my neck to cool the heat. If only there was a way to cool the heat in other places. The attendant handed me a clean towel and when I turned around, there she was. She looked even more glorious up close in a red leather vest that hugged her voluptuous form to a tee, perfectly fitted black jeans and knee high designer boots. I swallowed hard and smiled, struggling to put my work persona into play.

"Hello again, Ms. Lewis." Her voice was silky smooth and oozed with confidence.

"Hello." Mine was neither as I croaked the single word out.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you on my dance floor. Of all the casinos..." She took a step closer. A seductive half smirk pulled at her mouth.

I collected myself quickly, standing taller and finding my voice. "Well, of all the casinos you manage, imagine my surprise to see you at this one."

"I knew you did your homework." She winked. "This club is the best. It has the best music. The best bartender. The most beautiful women." Her eyes traveled slowly and openly down my body. "Do you come here often?"

I laughed. That was such a pick up line. "I know the DJ and yes, it is very nice. The upgrades to the VIP area, like the new sofas and Vinnie here," I pointed to the attendant, "puts this club in top tier in town."

Her brow rose when I said the attendant's name. It was a habit I had to learn the names of servers and such. They appreciated it more than people knew. "So you know clubs as well as cars. A woman of the world." She chuckled.

I smiled, my confidence returning the longer we bantered, or flirted, whatever you would call this. "I know business and I know high dollar clientele. You know the type I'm talking about." A minor dig at her earlier behavior caused her smile to falter, only for a moment.

"Hmmm, yes." She moved even closer, invading my personal space.

The heat from her body permeated my clothing and made my pulse thunder as I fought to hold on to the last shreds of a cool exterior.

"What can I say? Those kinds of people," she moistened her lips as she stared at mine. "They see something they like and they just have to have it. They have the resources so why not reach for the stars?"

"Yes," I swallowed to relieve my suddenly dry throat. "But they are not entitled to have all of the stars." Her lips were so close. Dark red lipstick that matched her vest shimmering in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. I was so tempted to close the gap. See if they tasted the way I imagined. I moistened my own lips in response and weighed my options.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She pulled away, relieving me of any decision making. "But you'll never get there if you don't try."

I was as relieved as I was disheartened to feel the cool air against my body as space fell between us once again. I concentrated on controlling my breathing and my libido. She definitely knew the effect she had on people, me especially.

"And as far as trying goes," she continued, "I'd be remiss if I didn't say it's a shame for you to miss out on what I'm offering."

"What one person feels is missing out, another doesn't miss at all." I quirked my brow at her in challenge. "It's all a matter of perspective. Besides, I have plenty of offers knocking on my door."

"Mmm, so I see." She nodded out the door.

"And I don't mix business with pleasure."

Her eyes narrowed and there was a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before. "You think this is just about the car?"

I was a bit confused as to what game she was playing now, but I was certain it was still about the car. "Isn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would help." She chuckled.

"Mhm. See?"

"You're not making it very easy for me to get what I want."

Once again Bo stepped closer. She was enjoying the effect she had on me and was using it to her advantage. I had to turn the tables somehow.

I leaned forward and husked lowly into her ear. "Nothing easy is ever worth having."

She swallowed hard and I smiled my sexiest smile as I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. Her delicious mouth so close once again that I could smell the whiskey on her breath. "But I always get what I want," she said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe its time you got something you never got before."

Neither of us moved. Neither blinked. Like two bulls ready to lock horns we both held strong to our spots.

"What would that be, Ms. Lewis?"

"Beaten." I smirked and held her gaze hard even though I was fighting the temptation to breakdown and kiss her like senseless.

She stared at me for a moment, a light smile began playing at her lips as she looked me over. My body tingled from the electricity between us brought on not just from mutual attraction, but the seduction of our game.

"I love a challenge," she whispered before pulling back. "Have a wonderful evening with your friends Ms. Lewis. We'll see one another again soon."

"Looking forward to it, Ms. Dennis." I nodded in return, acknowledging that our time this evening had come to an end.

Without another look she waltzed out of the room leaving me in a daze of lust and adrenaline. Rarely had I found my match in business or life in general. I think I may have just found both.

I took a deep breath and looked back in the mirror. Never had a woman made me feel so many things without ever laying a hand on me. I could only imagine what would happen if she did. I turned around and headed for the door, handing Vinnie a twenty for his time. Mandy smiled when she saw me. She had so man things going for her. I admit we've had a good time during her previous visits, but the only woman I seemed to have eyes for now was the devil in a red vest.

Bo was no where to be found, but as soon as I reached the table a man delivered a round of drinks. "Courtesy of Ms. Dennis. She said the rest of your drinks are on her tonight. Let me know if you need anything."

The ladies whooped and hollered their approval.

Shawna leaned into my ear, shouting above the music, "Who's Bo Dennis?"

I shrugged and turned so she could hear. "The 'nothing much' I mentioned earlier."

Shawna's face dropped. "Oh my god, she's into you!" She looked around for any signs of the woman she'd never even met. "Did you bang her in the bathroom or something?"

"What? No!" I recoiled in disgust, but my chest and thighs tightened at the thought of it. My body pressing hers hard against the bathroom stall. My hand working it's way inside those tight, black leather pants while my mouth devoured her neck. Her deep throaty moan as I slid inside and fucked her hard and fast, uncaring how many heard us. Watching her come unraveled by my hand made my breath shallow.

I cleared my throat. Shawna was too busy scanning the VIP area to notice my reaction, thank goodness. I took a sip of Crown and ginger before adding, "She's a spoiled little rich girl entertaining herself with the idea of having a job."

Shawna's eyes fell back on me, her gaze narrowing in on my chest where I could still feel the heat. "Mhm. Whatever you say. I'm gonna enjoy these drinks and I bet you don't last a week before you hit that."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, hoping like hell to hide the flush once again consuming me at the mention of sex with Bo. That was one bet I wouldn't be taking.

The way my body reacted to Bo was unnerving. Whether it was her voice, her gaze or the mention of her, it made my stomach flutter, my heart pound and other areas go into overdrive. My gut hinted that there could be something more between us, a feeling that was unusual to me since casual was all I was ever looking for. The little voice in my head said to be patient, but if it were up to my body, I'd have followed her back out to her car on day one and taken her right there in my parking lot.

Whatever was brewing between us, I looked forward to what was next. I had no intention of trying to prolong it or play betting games with my mischievous friend. But one thing was for sure, one week was longer than I cared to wait to find out.

**XXX**

**There it is! I hope to update sooner next time as the next chap is partly written already. Reviews are always appreciated, so let me know how I did here and if you liked the club scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So happy you all enjoyed last chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, too! They only make me want to try and up the ante. So in the spirit of the holidays, whether you've been naughty or nice, here's a little sugar and spice :)**

**Chapter 3**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The high pitched screech echoed painfully through my head. Too incoherent to fumble for the snooze button, I drug the pillow from under my head and covered my face. I wanted to block out the world a little longer. The old saying nothing's free was ringing loud and true this morning. A few too many free drinks were consumed last night and now I was paying for them.

I groaned and rolled to my side. Just a few more minutes was all I wanted. A smack to the head viciously denied me the one request of a hungover fool. "What the..." I peeked out from under the cocoon of darkness, straining to see through the haze of bright light. It was Mandy.

Her face was scrunched into an uncomfortable frown as she nudged me again. "For fuck's sake, Lauren, shut that thing off," she mumbled in a raspy, sleep-filled voice. She rolled away from me and threw her arms over her ears to buffer the sound of the alarm.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. What did we do last night?

I moved to sit up, but the pounding in my head said no way. Falling back with a groan I reached blindly to no avail. My frustration got the better of me as the alarm continued to scream and Mandy continued to bitch about it. I was failing miserably, so I just ripped the bitch from the side table, yanked the cord from the wall and tossed it on the floor.

"Finally!" Mandy griped before rolling and throwing her arm around my waist. Her head came to rest on my shoulder.

I forced my eyes open again. Clothes. Clothes on were a good sign. She was in one of my dark tank tops and her boy shorts. I was in my Foo Fighters tee and black panties. It wouldn't be the first time one of us had to put the other to bed, but it was the first time I'd hoped that was all we did. A nagging of something like guilt sat in my belly. But how could that be when I'd nothing to feel guilty about? Bo and I were nothing to one another. I was free to do as I pleased.

Ugh! Awake less than five minutes and thoughts of Bo were already permeating my mind. I wished she were the one wrapped around me in bed. Was I having as much effect on her as she was on me? Or was this just a side effect of being around Bo Dennis and us mere mortals were left to suffer from her charms.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep from my face. So many questions...

"Hey," she whispered. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Like I drank too damn much. You?"

"I could have drank less." She laughed. "But I'm not nearly as bad off as you."

I looked down at her smiling face and gave her the evil eye. "Are you saying I look like shit?"

"It would take a team of special effects artists to make you look bad, Lauren."

"Wow, aren't we the charmer this morning."

"I'm always this charming and you know it. It's the second thing you love most about me."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, her grin growing every second. "What's the first?"

"My ass."

"This is true."

We both laid there and giggled like teenagers. My hangover didn't approve of that either, causing me to wince as I struggled to silence the laughter. The moment I settled, a single question nagged my mind. One I'd never had before, but one that needed an answer. "Hey, um... did we..."

"No. No way. You were sooo drunk."

I cringed hearing that I let myself lose control like that.

"And I'd never take advantage of a lady." She winked. "Besides, as much as I enjoy having you in ways that are more than friendly, above all, we are friends. I quit drinking when I saw you getting tanked, drove you home in your car. Hope you don't mind I crashed here. It was late."

"No, of course I don't mind. I appreciate you taking care of me. I'm really sorry I-"

She held up her hand, stopping my words. "No worries, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you." I smiled. It was good to have a few good friends, even if I didn't see some of them very often.

"As a friend, I do have to ask," she paused, which drew my attention to the concern in her eyes. "You maybe want to tell me why you went off the deep end and then rambled on and on about this Bo?"

_Oh God! No, not really.  
_

"I, uh..."

She let go of the hold she had on me and propped her head on her hand as she looked at me. "Cause it's okay, Lauren. You won't hurt my feelings. I know what we are and what we aren't, but I have to say in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you like this. Whoever Bo is, she's got a hold on you. Like big time."

A deep sigh of relief rushed out of my lungs. I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath, but the moment she brought up Bo's name, I was rendered breathless. Sad that the woman could do that to me again, this time without even being in the room. That was a first.

"I uh- I hardly even know her. I mean, we've only met yesterday...twice. And it was only for a few minutes, but..." What Bo did to me was so difficult to put into words. It was almost like my body had a mind of it's own. The whole thing sounded so crazy, but felt perfectly natural.

"But she's definitely left an impression?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"She's the one that bought us the free drinks?"

"Yes, she manages several hotels. Actually, she's Bo Dennis, the billionaire heiress. She came to the dealership wanting to buy a car yesterday."

"Billionaire? Score!" She put her hand up for a high five.

It was awkward, but I laughed and didn't leave her hanging. "Yeah, but she was kind of a bitch when I refused to sell her my grandfathers car, too."

"Interesting. Well, I couldn't really make out what you were saying, but it definitely didn't sound like you were too upset over that anymore. I think you like her."

"She's gorgeous, what's not to like?"

"No, no. You get lots of hotties. I mean you really like her. You need someone that can make your blood boil and make you passionate about something other than work. From what I'm seeing, boy did she ever. I bet you woke up thinking about her didn't you?"

"This is weird Mandy."

"What? It's girl talk. You need to talk. You never talk. So, you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not like you think."

"Fair enough."

"How did you know?"

"Because of all the times I've woken up in a bed with you after you passed out, you've never worried what we did the night before. In fact, if we didn't, then we usually did when we woke up."

"Noted." I glanced at the clock. "I'm late. I need to get to the dealership."

"No you don't, you own the place."

"Yes well, it doesn't run itself Mandy."

"It could if you let it. You need more 'you' time Lauren."

Not her now too! This was not the conversation I wanted to hear in the morning. Or ever again. "You too? Why does everyone keep saying that. I love what I do. I love being there."

"Calm down now." She placed her hand on my arm. "I know you do and that's fine, but your life can't be all work all the time. Life's too short. You got money by the truck loads. Enjoy it. I gotta say I love coming over here and distracting you for a few hours. Watching you transform from 'serious money making Lauren' to 'good times, money spending Lauren' is like watching the Hulk turn back into David Banner. Well, if David Banner were getting his freak on out on the dance floor." She smiled wide, holding in a laugh.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that comparison, but I hear what you're saying. Maybe one day I will, but today, I have to go. Wait, no. I don't have to, but I want to go to work." Actually, I'd have stayed home today if I wasn't so anxious to see what Bo would do today now that I had two of the cars. "Make yourself at home, though. You know where everything is. You can take one of my cars if you want or I can send a driver when you're ready to head out."

"I got it covered. I'll call Charlie in a bit. Mind if we take a swim in your pool?"

"No, you know you guys are always welcome. If you want, we can all have dinner here tonight."

"No can do, we have the awards show tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight. Good luck."

"You could come. You could be my date again?"

"I don't want to cramp your style. Your a big star now and all the ladies will be after you."

"True." She cocked her head to the side, a lopsided grin taking over her face. "Maybe you could have dinner with Bo tonight."

"Stop it. I'm getting in the shower."

On my way to the bathroom she called out from behind, "You got it bad. Live a little, Lauren. Ask that woman out or I will."

I stopped. My head whipped around. There was that surge of jealousy again. It was foreign and unwelcome and served as another reminder that I let this woman have an uncanny hold on me. No, I didn't let her have anything. She waltzed in to my sanctuary and then drove away with my heart.

I realized I was glaring at my friend, who was now sporting a satisfied smirk with her elbow propping her head up. She winked then laid back in bed. I rolled my eyes and continued to the bathroom. For the first time in my adult life, I really did have something besides work on my mind and apparently, it wasn't the end of the world.

**xxx**

An hour later I pulled into the drive of the dealership and headed for my spot. I hit the brakes when a head popped up over the hood of one of the cars and gave me a panicked wave. Throwing it into park, I jumped out the door to find Craig on a knee in front of the parked car.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me, his face beet red as he stuttered, "Uh...yeah. I um, got my tie caught."

"Got your tie caught?"

He nodded.

I looked down at the front of the Bentley and sure enough, his tie was shut in the hood. I took a hold and gave it a pull. The thing was stuck and it was stuck good. It was hard not to laugh at him, but I managed to keep it to a minimum as I stepped to the door. When I pulled the handle, it was locked.

"You have the key?"

"No." He rested his head in his hands in defeat on the hood of the car.

Now I had to laugh at him. I pat him on the back as I went back to my car. "I'll send help," I said before I shut the door. Poor guy. That's one I hadn't seen before and I'd seen a lot of crazy things.

Walking through the showroom door I yelled for Bob.

"Yeah Lauren?"

"Can you take key number one-thirty and help Craig please? You'll get a kick out of it."

"Oh boy, what did he do now?"

"You'll see." I chuckled. "Thanks Bob."

**XXX  
**

The rest of the day was uneventful, but steady with customers, a great start to the new month. I began to wonder if I'd misplayed my hand with Bo. I'd expected her to blow in like a hurricane and as each hour passed, I grew more and more disappointed.

It was late Saturday evening when Bo made her dramatic entrance into the showroom. She was ranting about how I was holding the cars hostage and keeping her from making a purchase. She was gorgeous in that gray pencil skirt that revealed amazing toned legs and the low cut black blouse designed to reveal other things I couldn't wait to see up close. Even from here I could see the sparkle in her eyes that shone with mischief as she made a scene.

I studied her from afar, taking her all in. The tone and expression was obvious to me, but not to the salesman. It was just for show, but what a show it was. She stood there with her hands on her hips, chewing Chris a new one as to why the owner wasn't already front and center to respond to her beck and call. When she fell silent and narrowed her eyes, he scurried off in my direction.

So Bo was an all in kinda gal. Just like I'd hoped.

Chris reached my door I waved him off before he could get a word out.

"I know. I heard it all. It's fine." My smile was unstoppable as I readied myself for our next encounter. One that I was in control of. It was harder than ever to put up the professional facade I was accustomed to as I strode out to meet her. The look on her face was almost unreadable. Almost. It was a half glare, half smirk. She was enjoying this, too.

Everyone scattered when I approached. Either they were afraid of her, or didn't want to be the one dragged into to dealing with her if I made the deal. They didn't have anything to worry about though, no one else would be dealing with her but me. I held out my hand in greeting. "Hello again Ms. Dennis."

She ignored it and spoke with a stern tone instead. "The one in New York is sold and you, Ms. Lewis, have the only other two available right now. Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I wanted to increase my odds that I'd get to see you again." Bo's brow rose up, clearly amused at my response. "Or maybe I just wanted to see if I could piss you off."

"Well played on both." Her expression remained unchanged. "But my seeing you again was a sure thing." Her smirk grew wider and it was my turn to be amused. "What if I decide not to buy one?"

I shrugged without a care. It would be an easy model to move. "I'll still sell them."

"I guess you weren't kidding about beating me last night." She folded her arms across her chest, drawing my eyes right to the swell of her breasts.

That had to be her plan. What a beautiful plan it was. Who was I to ruin it? I took another second to admire the view then plastered on a shit eating grin and winked as I brushed past her for the door. I pushed it open and held it there. I looked back at her, silently requesting that she come along.

Bo stared at me a moment. Her eyes drifted down the length of my body as she gauged my intentions. That look did things to me. Things no one else could do. _Stay the course Lauren, you've got this._

Finally she took determined steps, her shoulder ghosting across my own as she moved past me. She looked back, a sexy smile playing on her lips. "Why thank you, Ms. Lewis."

The scent of her perfume permeated my senses, accelerating the beat of my heart. I rolled my eyes and shifted my libido back into neutral as I let go of the door, walking quicker to take the lead until we came to the pair of red matching Aston Martin's parked side by side.

She took her time strolling around each one, looking them over inside and out. Every once in a while she'd glance up at me. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. They were identical cars, so nothing to dwell on there. Several minutes later she seemed to settle on one she liked better.

"Find one you like, Ms. Dennis?"

Bo meandered closer as she nodded. Her finger teased the painted red metal, but her eyes locked solely on me. "She's stunning."

The way she said it, mixed with the look she was giving me, made my body shiver. "Yes, _she_ is," I returned in the same sultry tone.

We stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours. It was warm. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. I never felt anything remotely close to the way Bo made me feel. Mandy was right. I liked her big time.

"I know you've had many." Bo stepped closer, her eyes never leaving mine. "But have you had one like her yet?"

"No," I spoke softly, "but I imagine she'd be divine."

Bo blushed and broke our gaze as she looked at her feet. It was only a second before she met my eyes again. A second longer than I ever wanted her soft browns to be away. She licked her lips and replied, "I think you'd be right. As usual, Ms. Lewis."

I was ninety nine percent sure we were not talking about the car anymore. I'm not so sure we ever were.

"I guess if I want her then I have to play by house rules?"

I nodded.

"And there is absolutely no amount that would make you sell the Austin Healey?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. I fold. House wins. Are you happy?" She crossed her arms and tried to look stern, but was failing miserably.

A soft smile was my only reply. Time to play a new hand.

"You're a formidable opponent, but I warn you, I'll even the score someday." She held out her hand to shake.

I wanted to touch her again. To feel her skin on mine. To see if it sent electricity through me like it did the first time, but I had a better idea.

I left her hanging and walked back to the door. She huffed, but was quickly behind me. The click of her heels on the pavement catching up to me in no time. I held the door for her once again and led her to the car she's wanted so badly to buy.

It was late and most everyone had gone home. Only Bob was there to see me remove the velvet rope and wave her closer. He gave me a curious look and I shooed him away.

Bo looked at me confused. "I thought you weren't selling it to me."

"I'm not. But, I figured I would let you have a closer look. It's the least I could do for all your trouble, Ms. Dennis."

"You could do more, but thank you." She winked and walked up to the car. Bo moved slowly, cautiously as if treading on scared ground. Bo ran her hand delicately down the side of the car admiring the lines and details. She soaked it up the same way I did. She was in awe and so was I.

I stepped up and smiled. "You want to sit in the driver's seat?"

Her face lit up like the sun and it melted my insides. "Could I? I'd love to, I mean if that's okay."

"Sure." I motioned to the door, inwardly cringing at the fear that she'd just hop in and slam the it shut with out a care. It deserved a gentle caress not a crass hand.

Bo pulled softly on the handle and stared at me as she opened the door slowly. She seemed to be waiting for me to change my mind and honestly, the thought did occur to me, but she was so taken by the car, and I was so taken by her, I let it go. The guys would have dropped their jaw to see anyone else inside the car. I never allowed it to happen.

Confident that I wasn't going to change my mind, she slid with ease into the driver set, settling in and placing both hands on the wheel. Her eyes scanned the dash, door, mirrors and then back to me. "She's magnificent."

Bo was magnificent. The words almost escaped my lips when she spoke again.

"How often do you take her out?"

"On occasion. I keep up all the maintenance even though she's on display. Every once in a while she goes for a spin." I admired the way Bo handled her with tender loving care. It was unexpected and endearing. I believed people treated their cars or other prized possessions the way they treated people in their lives and I completely expected Bo to act like the entitled little brat she did earlier. This was a pleasant surprise that only drew me in deeper.

"How do I look?"

"I don't imagine there's anything you don't look good in, or out of, Ms. Dennis."

The blinding smile said it all.

"You would be correct, Ms. Lewis. I can see why you're so good at this."

"I think we've moved past formalities, don't you? Please, call me Lauren."

"Very well, you may call me Bo."

There was something between us in that moment. Shawna would have called it sparkage. It was bright enough that even I could recognize it, which was unbelievable in itself. All I knew was I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and I was more than happy to fall victim to the inferno that was Bo Dennis.

I stepped closer, setting my arms on the edge of the door, allowing me to lean in closer to her. It was time to go all in and ask her out. I could smell her musky perfume again. "Bo?" It filled my senses and made me lose my train of thought.

She turned her head. Those luscious lips were so close. I'd never wanted to kiss anyone so bad in my life. I couldn't take my eyes from them.

"Lauren?"

Shit! How long had I been staring like an idiot. "Hm?" My eyes widened and I backed away. I needed space. Her smirk was all knowing and I scolded myself for it.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, since you won't let me buy this car, which I would have taken for a Sunday drive, I imagine I'll be at work. Why?"

I smiled at her attempt at pity. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with us for a ride?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you, me and her." I ran my hand along her hood with affection.

Bo was speechless. She could only nod and smile.

"Good. How about eleven? I'll meet you out front. Then you can take your new car home afterward." I winked. I was feeling a bit full of myself having beat her at her own game and having this hand well in my favor. Maybe I should hit the casino tonight.

Bo got out of the car and invaded my space, knowing damn well that she could make my stomach flip more times than an action movie car crash. "Maybe I'd like to take something else home afterward."

The look in her eye was dead serious. My mouth went dry. My heart stopped. No words would come out of my mouth. In our little game of poker, I'd thought I held all the cards, but Bo just threw down a Royal Flush and took home the entire pot.

"I will see you soon, Lauren." She whispered in my ear.

Her warm breath on my skin caused other areas of my body to heat up. Before I knew it she was gone and I was left standing there alone. My hand moved to my heart. It was a pointless gesture that would do nothing to still the revving engine in my chest. I'd never loved losing a game more in my life. Still, it made me smile. Bigger than I could ever recall smiling.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

**xxx**

**Oh I know, such sweet torture! I promise there will be some kind of action next chapter, which hopefully will be before Christmas. Hang in there :D In the meantime, what did you think of this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy 2015!**_

_**Thank you once again for all the love! You guys really do make me so very happy to write for you. This fic will be over soon, not sure how many chapters, as I've said before, but I want to let you know that this will be my last for now. I will work on TPOP and eventually update, but I have other goals such as publishing that I want to pursue and some real life matters that need my attention. Who knows, a one shot may appear from time to time, but in the immediate future this is my last hurrah. So I hope you enjoy and I will try to make this a good one.**_

_**Thank you all :D**_

**Chapter 4**

I was giddy. I, work-a-holic Lauren Lewis, was giddy like a damned teenager that just scored her dream date for prom. What the hell was wrong with me? I was a thirty-five year old, grown ass woman for crying out loud. A big time successful one at that. As my friends liked to point out, one who was all business, all the time and couldn't get her head out of her ass long enough to enjoy life. All of a sudden, a pretty stranger walks into my showroom and all I want to do is pull her into the backseat of the car and make out. Did she have some kind of pheromone concocted in a lab with her billions of dollars, because this was definitely not the cool and collected me I was used to.

Sure, she's picture perfect from head to toe and who wouldn't be excited to go out with a billionaire? But she's arrogant and petulant and rude and enjoys our game as much as I do and she's sexy as fucking hell...

I shook my head. Good lord, Shawna would have a field day with this.

I pressed the gas a little harder, letting the wind blow through my hair and hopefully clear my head. I needed to pull myself together before I got home. Shawna would be there with dinner so we could watch the awards show to cheer Mandy on and comment on the red carpet as if we were fashion reporters. Just a stupid little game we started years ago watching the Oscars one night. Turns out this one was less painful than playing the drinking game.

As I pulled into the driveway my phone vibrated with a text. It was Mandy.

_Hey, you were right. The chicks dig me. lol Wish me luck _

_When will you learn I'm always right ;)_

_I know I know. Why isn't there an eye roll emoji? I totally need one right now_

__There's something for you to work on in the offseason. _Good Luck. Not that you need it, you are the leader in scoring right? Ha Ha_

_Har Har. You better have gotten your head out of your fine ass and asked Bo out. We're coming over for dinner tomorrow night before we leave and I want deets_

_Well actually, I put on those big girl granny panties you gave me and asked her out. We are going for a drive tomorrow and thank you for saying my ass was fine_

_Holy fucking cow! Those must be magic panties. See you tomorrow_

_P.S. you know your ass is fine and that damn hair of your is always fucking perfect. Bitch lol_

_P.P.S. I want my panties back ;)_

That woman could always made me laugh. One of the main reasons why we'd been such good friends all these years. I chuckled all the way to my door and right into the living room, choking it back down when Shawna raised her brow at me.

"Someone's chipper. Do tell," she said with a smile.

"Just Mandy. She sent me a text saying she was glad I didn't want to go tonight because all the ladies were after her." I set my stuff down and walked to the fridge, pulling out a cold beer.

"That girl," Shawna laughed through her words, "I swear, I wish I had her life."

I popped the top on the Guinness and took three big gulps. That's good stuff.

I smiled at Shawna. "Well I'm glad she's finally getting to enjoy all her hard work with an endorsement deal and back to back huge seasons. That's a career where you have to get it while you can, you know?"

"That's my motto, get some while ya can." She giggled and I shook my head.

"Is sex all you think about, Shawna?"

"Why, can you think of anything better? And don't say cars or car business because you know you'd rather have really good sex than sell a car for crying out loud."

"Point taken. Honestly, I'd like really good sex in a really great car."

"You mean like the woman from the club in your Bentley?"

I rolled my eyes. She was almost right. "I'm gonna change and get ready for the show."

"Good, because this red carpet reporter is ready to judge."

"Be right out." I put a big dent in my beer on the way to my room. After the last two days, I was ready to keep my mind occupied with something other than Bo for a few hours.

XXX

I had trouble sleeping last night. I was overly nervous and excited for this "date" with Bo. Was it really a date? Yeah, it pretty much was. Was she feeling the same way? She always seemed so sure of herself. It was much harder to for me to break her stride than it was for her to do it to all it took from her was an innuendo or a look and I'd falter.

I filled the thermos with coffee, lots of it, because I needed it today. I grabbed two bottles of water and packed the basket with cut up apples, grapes and assorted cheeses. It really wasn't anything special. I did it every time I drove to my favorite spot at Red Rocks Canyon. I was pretty excited to take my girl out there, and to have Bo along only added to it. I loaded everything into the trunk along with a blanket since the rocks could leave quite a mess. I wasn't sure how particular an heiress would be about her clothing. I had on my usual clothes for this excursion, khaki shorts, sandals and a sleeveless blouse, something casual. I hoped she'd be doing the same.

I put on my Ray Bans and cranked up the Bentley. It was a perfect sunny day once again as I headed into work. There were a few things to tend to before we took off. I hoped Mark had the Healey out and ready to roll. I couldn't wait to get her out on the highway. Even more so, I couldn't wait to see the look on Bo's face when I opened her up. Just the thought of Bo with her long dark hair flowing in the wind and a huge grin on her face made my heart skip.

Very little traffic meant I arrived at work within minutes. Perfect, because I couldn't wait to get underway. Bo would be here in an hour so the more time I had, the better. I wanted my mind as free as possible this afternoon. As I made my way to the front door, there she sat. Navy and white, gassed and ready. She was beautiful and I couldn't stop smiling. I set the basket in the trunk and went right to my office.

Not five minutes later Angela walked into my office with the biggest shit eating grin I'd ever seen.

"Okay, what?"

"Oh nothing," she said as she sashayed toward my desk. "Just that I sold that ugly Porsche you hated."

My head shot up, instantly forgetting the contract I was reviewing. "Bullshit."

"No bullshit. Joey Jones, the first pick in the NFL draft, he was here with some buddies. He wanted to get his mom the Rolls she always wanted and a little something for himself. I convinced him that it was a steal and one of a kind." She crossed her arms and fell silent with a cocky smirk.

"I sure hope it's one of a kind." I laughed and shook my head.

"Even better, sold both at sticker price."

"Rockstar!" I gave her a high five.

"Now I'll take that five hundred dollars bonus you had on it." She held out her hand.

"What bonus?" I couldn't remember any bonuses.

"The one last month, and I quote 'five hundred cash out of my pocket to anyone who gets that ugly piece of shit off the lot' so its gone. Pay up boss lady." She smiled wider.

I laughed even louder and stood from my desk. "You're right. I guess I'd given up hope that it would ever sell." I pulled out my wallet and counted out five hundred dollars. I set it on the desk and smiled. "That's a great start to the day for you. Don't get lazy on me now. The best time to sell a car-"

"Is right after you sold a car. I know. Thanks Lauren. Hope you have enough gas money to get home." She chuckled and winked as she walked away.

"I'll manage."

With a little wave she was gone. I'll be damned. This was going to be a good day indeed.

Bo was thirty minutes early. Somehow I knew the minute she hit our drive as my eyes were drawn to the window. A black Rolls Royce stopped directly in front of the showroom. A tall female driver in a tailored, for fitting suit stepped out and moved to the back door. She puled it open and out stepped Bo with every bit the aura of the heiress she was despite her laid back attire. She wore a baby blue sleeveless blouse, v-neck of course. I smiled at the view I had from one story up. Tan linen pants, sandals and a large brimmed white hat with sunglasses finished off her . She was beautiful, as usual. Casual looked really, really good on her. Like that would be a surprise. I imagined everything looked good on her.

She pulled the shades from her eyes and looked up at me. It was only a moment, but it made my breath catch in the way she knew I was watching. She threw me a smile before turning her attention to the classic car in the spot beside her. Bo walked around her one time and then made walked to the front door.

I collected myself, the way I always needed to before I saw her, and made my way to her. Through the corridor I could hear her speaking with Bob. She was quite cordial today, catching him off guard after her previous behavior. He was still unsure around hr as he tiptoed through their conversation. The moment her eyes met mine she smiled wide with a gleam in her eye that made me smile just as wide in return. I was such a goner for her already and I didn't even know her yet.

"Hello, Ms. Lewis," she drawled in a way that sent a shiver of excitement down my spine.

"Hello, Ms. Dennis. Are you ready to finish the paperwork on your car? Then we can go for that ride."

"Very ready."

I motioned for her to follow me to my office. I went directly to the guest chair and pulled it out for her, earning me a sly grin.

I stepped around to my side, doing my darnedest to maintain professionalism for the next twenty or so minutes I needed to finish this transaction and get the hell out of here. I slid a folder to face her and opened it. "Everything is highlighted where you need to sign. I just need to make a copy of your license, insurance and receipt in the check."

"Will you take a personal check? Being the weekend and all, I couldn't get a bank check."

"I'm petty sure you're good for it."

"That I am."

By the time I got back from the cashier, Bo had finished signing and was admiring my office from her seat. I handed her the books, keys and held out my hand to shake." Congratulations Ms. Dennis, you're the new owner of a Vanquish Roadster. Would you like me to show you how everything works in the car?"

She took my hand. It was warm and soft and we indulged in it far longer than was necessary, but neither of us pulled away.

A soft smile played on her lips and she tipped her head when she spoke. "Maybe later. Are we all done here?"

"You can't wait for that car can you?"

"She's gorgeous. A rare beauty and it will be a treat indeed, but I'm really looking forward to the company."

I cleared my throat and fought the rush of heat moving into my cheeks. "Well then, let's not keep you waiting any longer." I grabbed my bag, keys and led her outside, opening the passenger door for her and earning a cheeky grin for my efforts. What was I doing?

"Why thank you."

I just nodded. There was a permanent smile plastered on my face that had been there since the handshake. As I moved to the driver side I caught Bob smiling at me. I glared at him, causing him to straighten up and scurry off. As soon as he left I smiled again. I knew what he was thinking and he was right. I was smitten.

XXX

How lucky was I to spend the day with the two most beautiful ladies I'd ever laid eyes on? I was right on point about how amazing Bo would look as we finally left the bustle of the city behind and hit the open highway. I kept my gaze glued to her as I pressed the accelerator down. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as the old engine roared to life. There was nothing like these old hand crafted engines that were built to perform years before all the computers took over and it was really nice to be in the presence of someone else who appreciated them the way I did.

"Lauren, she's unbelievable. Better than I even imagined. " She threw her hands up in the air and let out a holler.

Her smile was infectious, as was her laugh, and I couldn't help myself but to join in. What a contrast to the woman I'd been dealing with the last few days. I didn't know how a woman of her stature would act, but this was definitely a surprise to see her so free and easy. She had such an effect on me and that made me feel free and easy with her.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. " I winked. "Do you have a time you need to be back?"

"Not at all. I am all yours."

Her words hit something inside that brought out a wave of emotions I wasn't prepared for. I forced a smile while I reeled them all in. I was suddenly nervous and unsure of myself when I spoke. "I uh, I'm taking you to my favorite spot. I drive out here once a month, though I don't usually take her. I don't like to put too many miles on her."

She nodded with no sign that she'd caught my swing in mood. "Thank you for inviting me."

We looked at one another and then at the road. We were silent for several miles. Just the sound of the wind and the radio, singing along to a few of the oldies we both knew. The long period of quiet allowed me the time I needed to regroup and enjoy our ride.

"You like swing music and fifties beach songs?" Bo quirked a brow and smirked.

"Yes I do. When I drive her I always play it. Almost like traveling back in time, especially in the desert where everything's untouched by development and there's no signs of the booming town Vegas has become."

"I like that." She looked at the road ahead again. "You're a very interesting woman, Lauren Lewis." The way she said the words hinted that she'd done a web search of her own and it made me chuckle.

"Oh, and what would make you say that?"

She shrugged and ignored my question.

"I see. No words. That's new."

She laughed and looked back at me. "Okay, so I did my own search."

"Ah, I figured you would."

"It was only fair. I needed to know who I was dealing with after you decided not to do business with me."

"And what did you find?" My sights held to the road ahead as I waited to hear just how much digging she'd done. It didn't bother me. I was actually intrigued to see what items would capture her attention the most.

"The usual stats and that you bought the dealership from your father. That it belonged to his father before him. You're very saavy."

"Thank you."

"It also had plenty of red carpet pictures with celebs and you're friend from the club especially."

"Jealous?" I tipped my head to catch her eyes.

"Should I be?"

"You should, but there's nothing to be jealous of?"

"Really?" She cocked her head and gave me a look of disbelief. "None at all?"

"Nope. None. I don't think you could ever call what we had a relationship, but we've been friends for many years." I couldn't believe we were having this conversation right now, yet it was oddly a turn on. Th possessive gleam in her eye when she asked about Mandy made my blood rush a little faster.

"Good to know." Bo relaxed back into her seat a little more.

"And what about you, Bo? You're not exactly absent of red carpet walks and celebrity photo ops either. And that bulimic looking blonde from the club..."

"I think you're the one who's jealous." She smirked.

"Should I be?" I repeated her question.

"Absolutely, I'm a catch."

We both laughed. Modest, she was not. I rolled my eyes and she shook her head. She placed her hand on my arm, immediately drawing my attention to the warm skin teasing every cell in my body from the electricity between us.

Her eyes met mine with a deep sincerity that didn't match our conversation. "No, Tora is also an old friend, and an ex, but that is all. You've no reason to be jealous."

I didn't respond. The conversation played over in my head. Bo was being obvious, making sure she wasn't stepping into a hornets nest and truth be told, I didn't want that either. I was more relaxed now with that off my shoulders and we'd settled into something besides our work persona's.

Our turn was just ahead and I let out a deep sigh. Something about this place just seems magical. So much natural beauty and the red coloring of the rocks. Would she enjoy it as much as I did? I hoped so.

"Red Rock Canyon? I'd heard of it, but I haven't ventured out of the city since I moved here eight months ago."

"I'm glad I could help you escape the concrete jungle. I hope you like dirt."

She chuckled. "I can rough it."

The road curved around to several parking spots. I pulled in and without a word I hopped out and opened the trunk. Bo slid out of the car gracefully, fixing her hair and placing her hat on her head.

"You ready, Bo?"

She gave me a nod we started down the path. We were silent. She looked side to side taking in the scenery as we followed the trail. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. I was pleasantly surprised that she didn't make a fuss about losing her sandal on the rock or her feet getting dirty. She just giggled and kept moving. The more time spent with this side of Bo, the harder it was for me not to drop this basket and kiss her senseless. Especially when she kept sneaking looks of her own. At one point she licked her lips and I almost lost it. Instead I walked a little faster, anxious to get to our destination.

It wasn't far at all. Just a twisty trail that still had the parking lot in sight, but had a nice view of the magnificent colors. I never left my girl unattended. She was always within sight or locked up safely inside. I set out the blanket and food. It was so easy to be with Bo. Our conversations shifted back and forth covering a ton of topics from how we both wanted to make our mark without our parents to our love of adventure and of course our love of cars. I'd never been with anyone where I let my guard down this quickly. It was like we'd known one another for years even though it was your typical get to know you questions.

"Lauren, tell me something about you that's not in a web search." Bo leaned back on her elbows and looked to the sky.

"Okay. Hmm, I'm actually a Skip Barber racing school instructor."

"What?" She sat up and smiled. "Really?"

I was glad she liked that fact. It had been my experience tat many women were unimpressed with my hobby. "Yes, I love racing and driving. I took the course several times and even competed. Eventually I achieved and instructor rating, even though I've never taught."

"That's amazing. I'd love to do that."

I shrugged, feeling a little shy but fighting hard to stay bold. "Maybe I can take you sometime."

She leaned back again as she looked at me with an excited grin. "That would be amazing. I'd really like that."

"What about you, Bo?"

"Well, you know I have a jet, but most people don't know that I have my pilots license."

"I bet that's pretty amazing, flying."

"It is. I earned it when I was a teenager and still keep it up, but I usually don't fly myself if its long distance. I like to relax."

"I could understand that. Still, I bet it's a lot of fun and to be in control at that height."

"It is. I can take you sometime. If you want."

"I'd like that. I love all kinds of engines and planes have always fascinated me."

"Sounds like a date then." She looked over the top of her glasses and bit her lip.

"I guess so," I said, fighting the urge once again to crawl over and kiss her. I was quickly losing strength though and I knew I would give in before we left here today.

"Here, come with me for a moment." I stood up and offered my hand to help her up.

She smirked and accepted it, getting to her feet and brushing off her pants. "Where are we going?"

"Just right here. It's the best view. I moved her in front of me and pointed out a few landmarks. She smelled so good. The heat from her body radiated through my clothes and forced me a step back even though I wanted to be closer.

She surveyed the landscape for several seconds in silence then sighed. "This is some of the most breathtaking scenery I've ever seen. Thank you, Lauren."

"You're welcome, Bo. Thank you for joining us."

"I sure could go for a nice glass of brandy and some Godiva dark chocolate truffles right now."

"Me too." I laughed more than the comment allowed.

"What's so funny?"

"We are so much alike Bo."

"How's that?"

"Well." Her eyes fixed on mine as I spoke. "We're both strong women that are used to getting what we want and we both want a lot of the same things."

Bo bit her lip, God I wanted to taste them so bad.

"Care to share what it is we both want, Lauren?"

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, but mostly I was entranced by her. The way her mouth moved when she spoke, the way my name rolled off her tongue, the quick spark in her eye when she looked at me. She was a magnet and I was drawn helplessly to her.

"For starters, we both want a nice glass of brandy and dark chocolate right now."

She nodded.

"We both want to win all the time."

"That is very true."

I smiled and stepped a little closer, my hand reaching in front of her to point at the four wheeled goddess. "We both want her."

Bo's eyes moved from my lips to my eyes, then followed my hand to the Austin Healey.

"Right again."

"And we both want this."

"Wha-" I caught her as she turned toward me, my lips capturing hers gentle but firm. The second our skin met there was an explosion in my chest like that rivaled the V12 in her Roadster. The ripples traveled throughout my body effecting everything from my thoughts the the strength of my knees. I'd never felt like this with anyone.

If she was startled, it was only a millisecond. Bo wasted no time returning the kiss, but allowed me to take the lead. Her hand slid up my neck, through my hair and settled back of my head. I couldn't resist pulling her closer as one arm slipped around her waist and the other cupped her jaw as our mouths took their time. It was amazing. The tingle that started at my lips when we touched spread throughout my body.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Both of us took our time exploring whatever the other offered. It was innocent though. Sweet. My head spun in a good way and I held her tight to maintain my balance. Feeling faint I had to break away. The rush of oxygen brought me back to my senses and I wondered how long I'd gone without air. Bo was flustered. Her cheeks and chest red, her lips swollen, but a sexy smile formed that let me know I was right indeed.

"Usually I hate a know it all," she whispered, "but I can't even hate you right now for being so right all the time."

I chuckled. My thumb moved up and down her cheek. She was even more beautiful this close.

"You want to walk a little?" I didn't want to move, but I wanted to give her the option. The last thing I wanted was to rush this. Whatever it was.

She didn't speak, only nodded with a goofy grin on her face. She looked like she was still lost in the moment, much the way I still was. I forced myself to step back. My hand slid from around her waist, but was stopped by the grip of her finger tips.

"Wait. No," she said, her brows creased as she was deep in thought.

"No?"

"No, I don't want to walk. Not right now."

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"I want to do that again. But this time without the sneak attack." She grinned and pulled me into her. "I want to look at you."

Her hands held me possessively, yet they were gentle. Strong enough to be in control, yet soft enough that I could pull away if I wanted. That was the last thing I wanted. She studied every inch of my face, her hand moving to my cheek, thumb running across my lips. The care in her touch made me tremble. Bo closed the inches between us slowly, looking right into my eyes as she did. Her lips grazed mine and my eyes fluttered shut. Then they disappeared, leaving me desperate for more. I opened my eyes to witness an adoration I'd never seen before staring back at me.

"I feel like the luckiest girl alive have even gotten a second glance from you, much less a kiss. Maybe I'm being greedy wanting a second, but I you know I just cant help reaching for the stars." Bo whispered against my skin.

My heart fluttered at her admission. The reference to an earlier conversation made me smile and when her lips parted mine, the quake that shook my body was greater than that of a hundred funny cars.

XXX

An hour later we walked back to the car slowly, each finding a little reason to lean closer or brush against the other. I placed the basket and blanket back into the trunk and had an idea.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to drive her back to city limits?"

"Really? I mean I'd love to you know that, but are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I held up the keys and she held out her hand with a nervous smile. I placed them in her palm and lingered a moment as she closed her hand around mine. Once again I was overcome by the feeling that made me grin wildly as she smiled back at me and mouthed a 'thank you.'

I couldn't help the blush from the way she stared right into my soul with such deep sincerity.

"I'll treat her just like my own." She ran to the driver door and just like at the dealership, she used such loving care as she shut the door and caressed the wheel. She turned the key gently and the engined cranked right up. The vibration sent her smile into overdrive as she looked at me. "You gonna just stand there or are you coming with me?"

I laughed and climbed in. She pulled onto the road slowly and with extreme caution. She was nervous, but I'd never been more nervous. No one outside of my family had ever driven her and here I was handing her the keys on the first date. What the hell, I'd already given her my heart. I'd never believed in love at first sight but there was no denying it had hit me like a ton of bricks.

As we reached the city limit my phone rang. It was the dealership. It rang again and Bo looked at me. "You gonna answer that?"

I reached for the phone then thought better of it. For the first time in my life I didn't want to think about work. This day had been perfect and I never wanted it to end, even though it had to soon. I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "No. No I'm not. The manager can handle it." Bo smiled and looked out the window. Three seconds later a text came through. The quick flash on the screen told me that I would have interrupted this amazing day for nothing important and I suddenly knew that what my friends had been saying was right all along. How many other days had I ruined with nonsense?

We switched back at the gas station at the end of town. The closer we got to the dealership the more my mood dropped. I didn't want the day to end and I wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Lauren?" She set her hand on my arm.

I looked over at her. Her smile did things to me. Crazy things and I wanted to see her like that always. "Yes, Bo?"

"I had a really great time today."

"I did too." The best day.

"Could I take you to dinner tonight to say thank you?" She looked so hopeful, but I had plans and it broke my heart.

"I'd love to Bo, but unfortunately I have plans."

If my heart was breaking before, the look on her face now was devastating. I was more sure than ever that she was feeling what I was and I couldn't leave it hanging there. I wanted to see more of her as soon as possible.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Oh no." She shook her head and shifted in her seat. "I couldn't intrude."

"No really, it's just the girls from the other night having a friendly dinner at my place before Charlie and Mandy leave town. I bet they'd love to meet the mysterious woman that paid for all their top shelf booze the other night."

She smiled a shy smile. It was so genuine and adorable. Nothing like I'd expect from the brash woman I first met. "If you're sure it's no problem-"

"It's not. And I'd really like it if you joined us."

"Then yes, I would love to met your friends."

"Then I will see you around seven?"

"Five hundred plus horses couldn't keep me away."

I laughed. Her reference to horsepower and her new Vanquish didn't escape me.

"I sure hope not."

It was the best feeling to make her blush. She looked away then back at me. I bit my lip and laughed, pressing the accelerator harder and making her yelp from the force. Yup. This has been a great day. I couldn't wait for tonight.

XXX

Sorry to end it there, but I ran out of steam. Read. Review. Tell me what you think, you know I look forward to them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but a lot has been happening in my life. Some good, some bad. If you follow me on twitter you know all about it. Let me just say that I appreciate all the support in both cases. You guys and gals truly are Faemily. **

**I don't know what I think of this chapter, but anyway, after much internal and external debate, the events in my life right now make me want to keep this story light and fluffy. So, however much is left, just relax and enjoy the sappiness of it all :)**

**Chapter 5**

I closed the door behind me softly and fell back against the cold wood that kept the bustling sounds of my Sunday afternoon neighbors where they should be-outside. I leaned hard against it, my legs feeling like I'd run a marathon. My heart still racing at the quick and steady pace it had since the moment I laid eyes on her this morning. Now that she was gone I was spent. Breathing in and out slow and deep in an ever failing attempt to gain some kind of control over myself, the memory of her words, the look in her eye and the subtle graze of my hand as we parted ways just sent me back into overdrive. With heavy arms I pushed off the door and willed my lead legs to carry me to the sofa, falling hard into the cold, but supple leather with a groan.

It was never more evident that I was out of my element than right now. I was emotionally exhausted, yet oddly invigorated. I'd liken it to going to the gym and working muscles you hadn't used in a long time. In my case, emotions like these were like muscles I'd never, ever used. The experience of it all was exhausting mentally, and physically. Was I really so emotionally inept my entire life? So out of touch with what it meant to have human relationships? Having sex was one thing, but real, deep connections apparently escaped me until now. There were family and friends. I loved them and would do anything for them, but this was different. The only thing close was my connection to cars and my dealership, but even that couldn't compare to this intense longing that had taken hold of me the moment Bo Dennis drove onto my lot.

It was hard to let her leave today, both of us wanting to carry the date long into the evening. We still would, just in a different way than our primal urges were screaming for. Even now, my body reacted to the way she gripped my waist when we kissed. Her hands were possessive, yet passionate, strong, yet gentle. I couldn't get close enough to her, at least not clothed and in public. The kisses were everything a first kiss should be and the moment our lips met I was certain I'd never want to kiss any other. Her dark brown eyes, wild and intense when we parted, showed me everything I'd been missing and everything I could ever want for the rest of my life.

I squeezed my eyes shut hard. My mind played ahead to just before she got out of the car. Bo looked at me. No, it was more like she was looking right into the deepest parts of me I didn't know I had. She smiled a smile that made my body do so many things; heart skip, stomach flip, thighs clench. Her hand covered mine, the warmth spreading up my arm as she spoke. Just a simple "thank you" and "can't wait to see you later," yet every word, as simple as they were, was like a scripture. I was a lost, but now I'd been saved.

"Oh my god." I covered my face with my hands and let out a ridiculous laugh. I was a cliche. A love at first sight romantic movie cliche. I didn't even recognize myself right now, but somehow, I was happy being this stranger. I liked the way she made me abandon everything I'd ever known or believed about myself, and even though we hardly knew one another, I was sure she was enjoying whatever I did to her as well.

There were a couple of hours until dinner and I still had to shower and get dinner ready, but it wouldn't take long. At the moment, I lacked the energy to get up anyway. I reached for my phone and set the alarm before placing it on my chest. My eyes drifted closed as I let sleep find me, if only for a little while. The last clear thought I had was how I couldn't wait to see Bo again.

**XXX**

When was the last time I was this nervous? I couldn't honestly recall. Maybe never. Question after question raced through my mind while I prepared dinner. Would Bo show up? I was pretty sure she would. After all, she did ask me out tonight too. Plus, her eyes lit up at the invite. She would show up.

Would she be on time, or fashionably late? Many so-called "important people" liked to make an entrance. It was hard to read her. She had that stereotyped public persona, but what I saw today was a complete opposite.

Was it too soon to have her for dinner with my friends? We only met three days ago and today was our first date. Talk about moving fast. Hope she didn't bring the uhaul. Wait, would I even care?

Yeah, I would care. I may be head over heels, but I still have some sanity.

My head dropped, shaking it as I laughed at myself in disbelief. "Uhaul," I whispered to no one. Damn if Mandy and Shawna didn't rub off on me sometimes. I took a deep breath. _Take it one step at a time, Lauren, just like closing a deal._ Things had a way of going south when you focused on the end and not what was going on right in front of you. Tonight it was dinner, then we would see where we stood. It could be a total disaster. Then I'd be back to just me and my cars.

And there's the old Lauren everyone knew so well. The one always looking for a way to get back to the solitude of her career, her professed "love of her life."

The last of the chicken cordone bleu was assembled and I set it in the oven. As I washed my hands, the click of the front door signaled the festivities were now in session. Six forty- five. Mandy and Charlie were in the living room calling out for me as if I were lost in a crowd or something.

"In the kitchen, as usual," I answered just as loud. How many times would we do this? Judging by the fact that it had been this way for the last many years, probably every time.

"There she is." Mandy rushed forward and crushed me in a hug. "Charlie's turning on the end of the game, so tell me everything quick, before Shawna gets here."

"A lady never kisses and tells," I joked as she finally released me.

"So you admit there was kissing. Excellent." She reached around me to grab a wedge of cheese off the platter. "And that's bullshit. Ladies tell one another everything." She winked and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Well not this one." I folded my arms and smirked as leaned on the edge of the counter beside her.

She pouted. The chubby cheeks she had made it cute when she did that. It was killing her not to know. I'd be telling her anyway, it was just fun to torture her a little.

"It was great." I smiled. Well, I more than smiled. Talk about cliches, it literally reached my eyes. I was practically squinting from the ridiculously big smile I had right now. "Better than great. It was amazing. She's not at all like you'd imagine. And the way she makes me feel..." My eyes fell shut, suppressing the wave of feelings that were becoming my norm when anything related to Bo came up..

"Holy shit, Lauren! You're completely red. You've really got it so bad. And that's so good." Her grin was a mild wide as she bumped me with her shoulder. "And the kiss? Fireworks?"

"The kiss..." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't think of a good enough word to describe it. "More like atomic bomb. I've never felt my entire body turn into an instant inferno like that before."

She stared at me, a goofy grin on her face but she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and looked away. "This is weird to say to you. I shouldn't-"

"Lauren, its fine. We talked about this already. How long have we been friends?"

"I don't know. Feels like forever." I turned back to her. She didn't seem fazed.

"Exactly, so I want you to have that. You deserve it. We don't have that spark and we both know it. Its just fun for us. I hope I find that spark with someone one day too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She didn't even flinch.

Her answer was concrete and that made me feel so much better. We'd always shared girl talk, but until now, I'd never had anything close to my heart to share. It was frightening to let it out to such a great friend that had also been more than a friend on so many occasions. "Thanks Mandy. I do love you, you know."

"What's not to love? Come here." She held her arms open for me and I gratefully accepted it. "I love you too, Lauren. I hope it works out for you. I think she's good for you."

"Me too."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Good because shes coming to dinner."

"Fast mover. I like it!"

I moved out of the embrace and gave her a playful smack to the shoulder. "No. She invited me to dinner tonight and I had you guys coming over, so I asked her to join us."

"Uh huh. I get it. You didn't want the date to end. You totally plan to have your way with her in that car don't you?"

"What? No!" Kinda. Maybe. Yes. "And yes, okay, neither of us wanted the date to end."

"Well I'm excited to meet her. I looked her up online. Smoking hot. You two as a couple will be melting all the lesbians panties."

"Oh god. Please don't say anything like that when Bo is here." I'd probably die on the spot.

She laughed loud and slung her arm over my shoulder. "Sure thing."

Shawna walked in. "What did I miss? Why is Lauren redder than my glass of Pinot?"

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" Mandy sing-songed.

"Who?" She set her glass on the counter and quirked her brow.

Mandy looked at me and winked before turning to Shawna. "Just the mystery lady that bought us bottomless booze."

"So you did bang her!" Shawna jumped up and down clapping her hands like an exuberant five year old.

Mortified. That's the word for it. These two were determined to torture me. "No! Oh god. This was a bad idea. You guys please try to refrain from embarrassing the hell out of me."

"No promises. Mandy, come fill me in. I can tell Lauren's reached her limit on sharing tonight."

They left the kitchen and me alone to my thoughts. I ran my fingers through my hair. Hopefully my friends could find a filter for their usual blunt banter and not cause Bo to run off wondering how she got involved with these crazy people.

Just as I reached into the oven to pull out our dinner, the doorbell rang. That would be Bo. Of course she would show when was busy.

"I'll get it," Mandy yelled.

I hurried and set the tray down. "No, I'll get it." I ran into the living room and blew past her, stopping at the door to collect myself. Mandy chuckled, mumbling something that made the girls laugh as she leaned back on the couch. "On your best behavior ladies. Lauren might want to keep this one."

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave them each a pointed stare. The doorbell rang again and I opened it slowly. She was just wearing simple blue jeans and boots, but I was speechless none the less. And of course everything fit her to a tee, but it was toned down more than usual, making me both appreciative and disappointed by the fact. On one hand I'd have a better chance of getting through the evening without drooling or gawking, but on the other, I was looking forward to that. Just a tad bit anyway.

"Hi."

One simple word but the way she said it made my stomach drop. I swallowed hard, my eyes traveling up to meet hers. She looked a little nervous, her weight shifting side to side, but it was adorable. Her smile was every bit as warm as earlier though and it was quite the feat just to find my voice. "Hi," I managed slightly more than whisper. We stood there staring, who knew how long, lost in one another. It was a pattern that seemed to keep repeating itself when ever we met.

"You look great, Bo."

"Yeah? Thanks. So do you. I love that blouse on you."

"Oh, thank you." We were silent once again, still standing in the doorway when a clearing of throat brought me back to reality. "Sorry, Please come in." I stepped back and pulled the door open wider for her to enter. Why was this so awkward? We'd just been together for hours. Even shared two amazing kisses. It was just a friendly dinner for Pete's sake.

She walked past, flashing me a shy smile as she brushed my shoulder whispering a soft thank you. She stopped inside with just enough room for me to shut the door and stood there waiting for me as the group stared at her.

"Everyone, this is Bo. Bo this is Mandy, Charlie and Shawna." I pointed each one out.

"There will be a quiz later," Shawna joked, drawing laugh from everyone including Bo.

I was happy for the ice breaker. After seeing Bo so confident with me, it was weird to see her so shy around my friends. Maybe she was feeling them out first, like I usually did with strangers. Or maybe she wasn't sure how to act around normal, non-billionaire folks like us. Or maybe it was because she was just as taken with me as I was with her and she wanted to make a good impression. Whatever the reason, it would be interesting to watch the night unfold and based on what little bit I knew about her, I was pretty sure it wouldn't take much for her to fit in.

Bo smiled and handed me a bag. "I brought a little something for dinner."

"You didn't have to, Bo." I opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal XR which made Mandy and Charlie express their gratitude with a fist pump.

"I know." Bo laughed. "But judging by the way you gals cleaned me out of this the other night, I knew it would be welcomed."

"Heck yeah. Thank you, Bo, and thank you for the other night. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Bo set her keys on the end table and moved toward the sofa and Mandy. "And congratulations on your award. Well deserved after the season you had." Bo was already starting to warm up as every eye in the room moved towards her. It was impossible for her not to be the center of attention with her beauty and aura.

I set the bottle down and sat in one of the chairs, motioning for Bo to come sit in the one next to me.

"You watch soccer," Charlie asked.

"Yes, when I can. I played a little in college and I enjoy following it still."

"Wow college? Nice." Shawna said.

"Yeah, uh," Bo chuckled. "I wasn't really that good, but it was a small private school and it probably looked good to have me on their team given who my parents were. But it was fun. Some of the most fun I've ever had."

"You should come out to one of our games or practice. I'll let you play."

"Oh lord no. Its been too long, but I'd love to go to a game now that I'm here. Although, L.A. isn't that far to see you either."

Shawna piped in, "So, do you do a lot of red carpet events? I've seen your sister a few times at events I've attended."

"I do a few. Some of them are more of a requirement due to business relationships, but mostly I'm more of a home body. That's really more my sister's thing. She really loves the socialite life. Though I do enjoy a good night out from time to time."

Shawna nodded. "So, you plan on staying here a while then?"

"I do usually move quite a bit, but I like it here and enjoy what I'm doing, so if things work out," she looked at me," I could see making my home here."

Everyone looked at me. The sudden attention brought a nervous heat to my face and neck. I suddenly wanted to run and hide in the kitchen. "Bo, do you need a drink?"

"Sure, that'd be great thanks."

I escaped to the other room. The muffled voices of the group carrying on were barely audible, but I wasn't listening anyway. All I could think was how I needed to get myself together and make it through the night. I'd done it before and I could do it again. I think. But that was before our date. That was when I was challenging the entitled rich girl I first met. That's not who she really was and I found myself falling much to hard, much too fast and it only made it worse the longer I was around her.

"Lauren?" Shawna's high pitched voice cut through my silence.

"Hmm?" I turned around and looked at her, a blank stare. I hadn't really heard what she said.

"I asked how long till we eat? The girl's are starving."

"Oh, umm, we could eat now. It's ready. I'll just get a-"

"Here, let me help you." She swooped in next to me and pulled out the pan while I bent over to grab the salad from the bottom of the fridge.

"She's really got a hold on you doesn't she?"

"Who?"

"Who?" She rolled her eyes. "Bo. Who else?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, but so is she. That girl's got it just as bad as you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. She's hardly taken her eyes off you since she got here and she's got that far away 'ga-ga' look on her face."

"Do you need anymore help?" Her voice was silky smooth and it made me shiver with excitement. Even without seeing her my body knew exactly who it was.

I looked over my shoulder. Bo was openly admiring my ass. She caught me looking and her face dropped as she flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. Getting to see the effect I had on her first hand made me brave again. The usual confidence was returning as I winked and stood up. "Sure Bo. Thank you. You could put the vegetables on the table."

She smiled wide and picked up the bowl. I caught Shawna trying to contain her giggle at our behavior. When Bo left she leaned in and whispered, "That ass of yours gets'em every time."

I shoved her playfully. "Take the chicken out there before girls get rowdy. You know how those two can get."

"Yes ma'am." She scrunched up her face and trotted out with another snarky, "Anything you say ma'am."

I laughed and set my elbows on the counter, leaning over far enough to see around the corner and into the living room. Bo was amazing with people. She was laughing and carrying on as if she'd always been one of us. It made me fall that much more and I'd suddenly accepted the fact that I'd stopped trying to catch a limb on the way down.

I sat next to Bo and across from Mandy. Dinner went well and once the food was long gone, we still found ourselves laughing and chatting about anything and everything until late into the evening. Bo and I stole glances and looked for any excuse for contact. Mandy nudged me under the table and gave me a thumbs up. Clearly Bo had won her approval. It was safe to say she had all of ours.

Eleven thirty and we began to call it a night. Mandy and Charlie had a plane to catch, the rest of us faced long work days. I found myself in the same spot I was hours ago, not wanting my time with Bo to end. They helped bring everything to the kitchen, but I shooed them away. I didn't need the help. Clean up was a time of solitude for me. I kind of enjoyed it and my OCD loved it.

We said our goodbyes one by one. From the corner of my eye I caught Bo lingering off to the side. We were both nervous. How would we say goodnight in front of the others. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't into giving them a show. Shawna and Mandy shared a look then ushered Charlie out in a hurry, yelling goodbyes, thank you's and nice to meet you's over their shoulders. The door slammed shut and it was just us. And silence.

"I'm really glad you invited me, Lauren."

"I'm really glad you accepted."

She stepped closer, looking down to her feet then back up at me. "I had a really great day. Best one in a long time."

I did the same as she did, looking at my feet as I closed the distance a little more before meeting her eyes. "Me too." My stomach was doing more flips than a gymnastics team. My hands fidgeted. I wasn't alone.

She shifted her weight side to side as she tore her eyes away and looked around the room. "I guess I should be going."

"Yeah. Long day tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah." She chuckled.

"When can I see you again Bo?" I got right to the point. I was hoping for soon.

"Umm...sooner rather than later I hope." She smiled.

God that smile. It would be the death of me.

"That would be preferable." I smiled back, moving closer still. Her breath hitched and she froze in place. We were arms width apart now and it seemed awkward. Neither of us sure what to do next.

"Tomorrow night?"

"No, I have a family event to attend." She frowned. "How about Tuesday night?"

"Sounds good. Eight-ish?"

"Sure." Her smile returned. "We can figure out where later." Bo fumbled with her keys and bit her lip, weighing her words carefully. Was there anything she did that wasn't sexy? "Would it be weird if I told you all I could think about since this afternoon was kissing you again?"

In a moment of clarity I closed the gap, pausing an inch from her lips. My gaze was drawn to them, loving the way they quivered slightly before my eyes traveled up to her darkening brown ones that were staring back at me with the same mix of emotions that was swarming me-desire for the one we're falling for and fear of the fact it's happening so fast. But we couldn't stop it, or at least I couldn't, and I didn't want to. This was the first time in my life I wanted to throw planning out the window and let the crazy ride called life take me where it may. I wanted Bo. For a night. For a week. Hopefully for the rest of my life and I'd felt that way from that very first glance.

My body carried me closer, eliminating the frustrating inch that separated us and quickly surrendered itself to the thrilling sensations that only Bo could elicit. She was just as eager as me. The faint sound of her keys hitting the glass end table registered in my mind before all sound vanished. All thought gone. My left hand cupped the side of her face, my right brushing up and down her shoulder as her arms enveloped me whole. Our bodies pressed as close as clothes would allow as we slowly, softly tasted one another, breaking only for a moment to catch our breaths before falling right back in.

Bo's mouth drifted toward my jaw and down my neck. I was quickly losing all control. I'd have to take her right here if she didn't let up soon. My body was begging for it, but before I could move she stopped. My eyes fluttered open, surprised, yet happy that one of us had the willpower needed to stop this train before it was too late, even though some parts of my body was cursing that very same fact.

Her forehead came to rest against mine, her eyes shut tight as we both tried to catch our breath. She licked her lips and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a small satisfied smile. She took a deep breath in, then blew it out and opened her eyes. "How sad are we?" She giggled. The sound setting my heart afire. I wanted to hear it every minute of the day.

"Disgustingly sad." I giggled with her, unable to contain myself. I brushed her dark hair from her eyes. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither. See you Tuesday?"

"Yes."

She tried to step back but I still had a firm grip on her. Her eyes lit up. "You'll need to let me go."

"I don't think I can." I meant that on so many levels.

She seemed to understand as she kissed me hard and fast and full of passion, pulling away and leaning over to brush her lips over my ears as she whispered, "Until Tuesday..." She slipped from my grasp and gave me a wink.

I just stood there as she walked out the door, not moving until the roar of her powerful V12 faded away. It wasn't as powerful as whatever it was that was coursing through my veins, making me want to run around the room and shout my enthusiasm to the world. Rather than jumping for joy, I closed my eyes and smiled, touching my lips and whispering, "I can't wait."

**XXX**

**Reviews, I love them! Thanks for reading and please follow me on twitter at sw_andersen or on facebook as I try to embark into the world of publishing**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm thinking probably 2 chapters left, maybe 3. ******There will be a time jump soon. ****

**Sorry this is so short, I just couldn't decide where I wanted to go next, but I will make it up to you before it's done. I'm sorry that my brain just feels fried and needs a break soon, hence all fluff, but seems many of you are happy with that fact. I may edit this a little more later. So anyway... here ya go :D**

**Chapter 6**

Ever since Bo left my house the other night it's been hard to sleep, hard to focus. There was this constant thrumming that kept me awake and distracted, making me want nothing more than to see her, touch her, again. The first kiss out in the canyon was beyond intense, but over shadowed by the build up and preconceived ideas of what it would be like to hold her and taste her lips. While it shook me to my very core, it was the kiss in my living room that did me in. That kiss awakened every cell in my body, like I'd never been alive until the moment she breathed life into me. Now she was the very air that I needed to survive in this new life.

It wasn't lost on me either, how neither one of us were these silly love struck women. We were both driven by money, success, a need to achieve beyond our parents. Love wasn't in the forefront of our minds, yet there we were, like a scene from a movie where two women tumbled down the rabbit hole after just one date. Boy was that hole a deep one for me. There wasn't even a hint of daylight. Good thing Bo was all the light I needed. Judging by her comment, she was right there with me. We were sad and I wouldn't change a thing. Now the biggest test would be navigating our feelings with the high demands of our careers. Would that one day we spent together be like a fairy tale that turned into a nightmare? Or would we see it through and find a happily ever after? I never enjoyed fairy tales, but if the rest of my life included the Bo Dennis I spent Sunday with, that was a future I could be very happy with.

I sighed, running my palms up and down my face then let my fingers slip through my hair. My keyboard was shoved away as I fell back into my chair and looked out the window that faced the lot. There were a couple of customers that had pulled up and were now making there way through the inventory. Where were my sales people? I stared at them for a moment before my mind drifted once again.

Monday came and went. Bo and I had exchanged a few flirty texts and two phone calls that set up our next date. The woman had the uncanny ability to make my spine tingle even with a few brightly lit letters on the screen of my phone. It put a smile on my face all day, even through quarterly meetings. Now here it was Tuesday and we were supposed to meet for some drinks later between her two scheduled business meetings. Apparently night time was a good time for casino business gatherings. Two hours wasn't much, but I'd take it. We both had a busy week of prior engagements and didn't want to stretch it until the weekend.

That was a good sign right? That she was just as anxious as me and have our next date?

Only six more hours to go.

I couldn't believe I was counting down until I would get to see her. Thank goodness I wasn't doodling her name on my file folders with little hearts on it. I had to keep myself busy. Sitting still wasn't my style. I'd go crazy in here just thinking in circles.

I stood up, slipped on my blazer and headed to the showroom. On my way down the hall I heard hushed voices ahead. It was men's voices. One sounded worried, the other two trying to calm him down. I stepped into the cubicle, put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat, snapping them out of their huddle.

"What's going on gentlemen?"

"Umm...," Paul stammered as he took slow steps away from me.

"Nothing Lauren," Chris replied with a nervous look.

"Really? It sounded like a little more than nothing, but if that's all it was then maybe I should be on someone's ass for the two customers that have been roaming in used cars for the last five minutes unassisted." I was less than amused. Something was up, but all I really cared about was selling a car and we couldn't do that with them all sitting in here.

Chris darted from the room with a quick, "I'm on it."

"Me too," whispered Dan, who hadn't said a word up till then, but scurried off behind Chris without ever making eye contact with me.

That left me and a very guilty looking Paul. "So Paul, what did you wreck now?" In the six months he'd been here he'd already damaged three cars. If he wasn't such a good salesman, I'd have fired him after the second one.

"I swear boss, I did everything right this time."

"But..."

"But the truck was jacked up so high that even though I looked all around me before backing out, I never saw the Camaro on the other side...that is, until the roof raised into the air out the passenger window. The big ass tire clipped the wheel well, tore the quarter panel and lifted the car up."

"Holy shit Paul really? What am I going to do with you?" I turned to look outside, but I didn't see any of the cars involved. "Where are they? Was it a customer? Did we get their information?"

"No, we took it in on trade, so it's ours to fix."

"You mean yours to fix." I glared at him, fair warning that this was the last straw.

He cowered and shook his head.

"We'll have Julia deduct it weekly from your check. And you're no longer allowed to back anything up. I don't care if you have to come and get me. Got it?"

"Yes, Lauren."

"Now get out there and get an up, or get on the phone. You have a paycheck to make."

Without another word he dropped his head and shuffled to his office.

It's always something around here, but it wasn't all that bad. If it hadn't been a recurring theme for "Crash," as he'd come to be known, I'd have let it slide. With that out of the way I turned my focus back to what I did best, selling cars and making money. I mingled with the few customers that were with salesman, fluffing them up and hoping it would ease the close.

Five hours and forty minutes left.

**XXX**

Her office was huge. That was my first thought as Bo greeted me, shooed away her assistant and shut the door behind us. We stood there awkwardly, unsure how to greet one another this time and in this setting. We opted for a warm hug that lingered longer than a normal one should. It said what we were both probably thinking- we craved that contact, but didn't want too get carried away. At least not here. Not now.

Her hands moved up and down my back as she whispered, "I just need a few more minutes." She pulled away and glanced back over her shoulder, smiling brightly as she walked back to her desk. There was a little extra sway to her hips just for me that made me forget what my second thought was. She sat down in her over sized leather chair that matched the over the top professional decorating job that adorned the office space. It definitely fit her public persona, but not at all the Bo I spent Sunday with. "Make yourself at home, Lauren."

Oh wait, I remembered my second thought- God damn she's hot! How'd I get so lucky?

I bit my lip and moved slowly in her direction, taking in every tiny movement of her in that perfectly pressed blue designer blouse shuffling through papers and setting them into precise piles.

"Sorry." Bo's dark eyes peered at me through her lashes. "I'd hoped to be done by now."

"No problem at all," I replied,tearing my eyes from her. I veered off toward the towering case of books that held volume upon volume of legal, business and marketing books. Off to the right were a few classics, Edgar Allen Poe and Henry David Thoreau. Several Kurt Vonnegut's were also there. On the shelf below were several pictures of her at various stages of her life. One was Bo with her college soccer team. She definitely looked happy. Then, there was a teenage Bo smiling wide standing beside an airplane. The last picture was of her and her sister on a red carpet, very formal and seemingly pretty recent. She was smiling, but there was no light in her eyes. Not like the other two. There were no family portraits and none of her parents. Most people would probably think it odd, but I understood. Relations with my family were also strained, mostly with my father, but it spilled over onto everyone else whenever we were in a room together.

My mother always said it was because I was so much like him, but I hoped that wasn't the case. I'd spent so much time and energy separating myself from him, yet if I were honest with myself, there were all the signs that I'd be just like him when I got older. Consumed with my work, letting life, love and the pursuit of all happiness not involving money pass me by until I died alone. Sure, my parents were still married, but they were pretty much two people sharing a home. There was no more love there, only business. I could see the emptiness in my mother's eyes whenever we'd meet and the way she'd look at me with a pained expression, her heart breaking that her words were true. I never realized it until the moment I saw myself reflected in Bo's pictures. Her happiness came from outside the family too. Each of us having our hobbies that brought us that joy we hoped would fill the void, the loneliness. Hiding in our careers since it was the one place that offered fulfillment.

Her intercom buzzed. I spun around as she acknowledged her assistant that was announcing the incoming phone call. She winked at me then lifted the receiver to her ear. Right before my eyes her persona shifted into the consummate professional bitch that I'd first met.

"Stephanie, do you think I care that Felix is behind? You are responsible for keeping the renovation on schedule. You are the project manager. If Felix is behind then it is a failure on your part, which in turn looks bad on me. So get your shit together and get it done under schedule and under budget or you're finished here." She slammed the phone down. Immediately, she pressed the intercom and instructed her assistant to make sure her dress and limo would be ready for an engagement tomorrow night.

She sighed and signed a few things, then placed the documents neatly in the bin. Leaning back in her chair she smiled at me so sweetly, falling right back into the relaxed Bo that had me reeling.

"That was amazing, Ms. Dennis."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand my words. "What was?"

"You," I said as I took a step closer. "Just now."

"In what way, Ms. Lewis?" She crossed her legs and folded her arms, a tiny smile pulling at her lips that told me she was enjoying this.

"In the way you just move so seamlessly between the sexy, brash woman I met." I took another step. Her eyes dragging down my body as I moved closer yet. "And the sexy, sweet woman you are when you're with me."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you think I'm sexy." She smirked.

A cheeky grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You know you're sexy."

"I know no such thing." She winked.

"You're even more so now that I know there is more to you. Your not just a spoiled little rich girl Bo Dennis."

She stood up and slinked around the desk, coming to a stop and leaning on the edge of her desk with arms crossed and a dreamy grin. "And you, Lauren Lewis, are not just some stuffy, manipulative salesperson."

"I'm not?" I'd probably been called more bad things than good over the years.

"Nope. Lest you forget that I also had the chance to witness you change from the cold, uptight sales woman into the carefree, tire screeching, kiss stealing woman that's been sweeping me off my feet faster than a Hennessy Venom GT."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just when I didn't think you could get any sexier, you you talk fast cars."

Bo laughed and pulled me into her arms, wrapping me in a tight embrace, her lips millimeters from mine as we breathed the same breath. Her eyes sparkled as we smiled at one another. "I've been dying to kiss you again."

"What's taking you so lo-"

I was silenced by the long awaited kiss. It was fast, furious, passionate, incinerating. When we parted, gasping for air, she brushed her lips across mine and whispered, "God, you're beautiful and strong and funny. You're fierce and passionate. And I'm rambling and embarrassing myself horribly." She chuckled and shook her head before resting her forehead against mine.

"Are you kidding?" I was already heated from the way she commanded the kiss so completely, but those words brought a rapid flush to my cheeks and shy smile to my lips. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." My hand lightly brushed across her cheek, making its way into her hair. She pressed harder into my palm. The moment was perfect, beautiful, but somehow heavier than I was ready for. "I mean, I tell myself that every morning, but..."

She kissed me softly again, a light chuckle vibrating against my mouth. "Smart ass," she mumbled between light nips on my lower lip.

"Mmm," I hummed as Bo continued to pepper me with teasing kisses that only made me want so much more than we were ready for, especially with less than two hours. If and when we made it to that point, where I had her naked body pressed against mine, I already knew we'd need an entire night. The spontaneous combustion that erupted whenever we were near would not be put out easily, that was for sure.

Bo spoke in a low raspy voice, "Should we go grab a bite." She nibbled my ear, sending goosebumps down my neck. "Or a drink?"

"Mmmm," I hummed, turning my head so she had more skin to tease. "I'm quite happy right here actually."

"Oh really," she purred, working her way along my jawline as her hands traveled lower on my back.

"Definitely." I took control, spinning her around and walking her to the black leather couch a few feet away. With a gentle push, she let herself fall into the cushions. She looked up at me with eyes full of desire that traveled from my lips to my breasts then back up, meeting my gaze as she bit her lip and grinned wickedly. Taking a seat next to her, I slowly caressed her face before I leaned in, my breasts pressing against hers. The delicious feel drew a moan from us both. My hand came to rest gently cupping her jaw, holding her in place as I closed the gap and took her lips with my own.

What was it about this woman that made me want to dive in head first without even looking to see if there was danger below? Any time she appeared all thought went right out the window, all restraint thrown by the wayside. There was only her and me and I willingly let myself go with the flow.

It wasn't long until her mouth made a path to my collar bone and we began the slow, detailed mapping of one another's body. Her hands slid down my sides, squeezing handfuls of fabric into tight balls as things began to heat up. We kept it slow, but the passion had definitely escalated with deeper kisses, roving tongues and teasing fingers. Bo's tongue glazed my top lip just as she cupped my breast, sending me into orbit. I arched into her and moaned, setting my own hands free to finally find out if the reality of her tantalizingly full breasts would match the way I'd been imagining them. Did they ever and the response I received was overwhelming approval.

Nimble fingers slipped under my blouse, dancing electric across my skin. I followed her lead, snaking under the edge of her expensive silken shirt to find equally silky skin that I craved to touch more of. Buttons were soon undone. Heated skin and lace met heated skin and soft cotton. Tender words were whispered amid sounds of desire. Her darkened eyes, full swollen lips and flushed skin excited me to no end. I couldn't believe that I could make a woman like her swoon.

But I did. This was real. I was actually on the couch in a casino lip locked and on fire with a stunningly beautiful billionaire. It was something nobody in their right mind would ever imagine doing, yet here we were. She seemed to know exactly how and where to touch me and judging by the noises coming from her, I wasn't doing too bad myself. Every second was like an hour and I held on to every one, committing them to memory. I was actually enjoying the moment for what it was and though my want for her was more than ever, I was content to keep it here, at this pace, at this level of intimacy and not push for anything more.

Somehow we managed to keep our impromptu make out session above the waist for nearly an hour. I never even did that in high school. Bo and I laid on our sides, facing one another on her sofa as we struggled to catch our breaths and calm our libidos. I broke out into a fit of giggles an she was quick to follow. Everything was light and easy when I was with her, losing myself in her eyes, her smile, her very visible adoration of me that made every bit of my being sigh in contentment.

"You were right. This was way better than food or drinks." She kissed me on the nose.

"Mmmm, I'm glad you approve."

"Very much so. I can't believe we just did that. That was like a high school make out session. You turned me into a goofy adolescent teen, Lauren Lewis."

"So you're telling me you made out on sofas with hot, successful adult women when you were a teen?"

"Of course. It's one of the benefits of being an heiress." She laughed and bit me lightly on the chin.

"Yes, of course. How silly of me." I giggled, enjoying this lightness.

"You're welcome, Ms. Dennis. I was happy to help you relive your youth."

"I'm not sure I was thanking you. This could be very detrimental to my reputation."

"Good thing your secret is safe with me."

She groaned. "I have to go soon. I really don't want to."

We were silent, just the sounds of our breaths and the slowing beat of our hearts that beat as one as we laid chest to chest.

"Hey Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that picture of you by the plane the day you earned your pilots license?"

"Yes it was. Good guess."

"I can see the excitement in your eyes."

"It was one of my favorite days."

The intercom buzzed again putting an end to our time in our bubble. _"Ms. Dennis, Mr. Yamato has arrived early. He is on his way to the conference room."_

"All right," she called out. "Thank you Marni. Tell them I will be there in ten."

Bo groaned and nuzzled into my neck as she gave me a tight squeeze. She inhaled deeply before relaxing her hold and releasing her breath.

I closed my eyes and sighed, wanting nothing more than to stay here the rest of the evening. It felt as though I'd know Bo for years and it hadn't quite been a week yet. Everything was so natural and carefree. There was a bit of nervousness the other day, but after the texts and phone calls, the only thing I felt was the butterflies in my stomach that I'd get whenever she smiled at me. I placed a gentle kiss on her head then mumbled, "You better get moving or we'll end up here all night."

"That would be so much better. Maybe with a movie and some delivery." She smiled up at me and my butterflies took flight once more. "Maybe we can do that this weekend?"

"It's a date." Like I'd say no to that. Especially the way she was looking at me with a cross between desire and contentment.

We unraveled ourselves and stood from the sofa. Bo and I fixed collars and buttons, helping one another look presentable and not like we just had a major league grope session. I followed her to the door. She reached toward the knob then turned around, her back pressing against it so no one could get in or out.

"Go get'em tiger," I said with a slight laugh.

She stepped in, her arm sliding around my waist and kissed me one more time; slow, long and passionate.

My knees went weak as I melted into her arms. I could do this all day.

"Since our first kiss you've been like oxygen. Filling every inch of my being and making me feel like new. I can't get enough and I miss it when you're gone. Is that too much to say this early? I don't want to scare you off, but I think you feel the same way. I can feel it in the way you respond to me, how you look at me."

"I do and I'm not scared. I thought I would be. Even thought I should be, but I'm not." My hands slid up her chest to her collar, smoothing down the lapels of her now, less than perfectly pressed dress shirt. "Now go, you've got a business to run."

"Okay." Her head fell back, looking to the ceiling as she took a deep breath and let her arm fall from me. My skin turned cold where her warmth was seconds ago. When she looked at me again she had her game face on. "How's this?"

"Yes. Very stern and business like." I stifled my laugh at her serious silliness.

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"Wait, how about this one?" Her eyes lightened a bit, her lip quirked as if she knew a secret no one else did, but still held the seriousness of a woman that ran an empire.

"Ohh, I like that one better." I smiled. She really had a great sense of humor. The woman was such a contradiction to any per-conceived idea you'd have upon meeting her.

She chuckled. "The second one it is then. Can I walk you to the elevator?"

"I'd love that, but I think you'd better go to work. If I get you that close to an exit I might kidnap you from this place and have my way with you."

Her eyes lit up. "That's tempting."

"Ms. Dennis?" The assistant called out as she knocked on the door.

"On my way," she replied, her gaze never drifting from me.

"Next time..." I said as I opened the door and walked past the blonde, perky assistant holding Bo's black blazer. She gave me a pleasant nod.

When I reached the elevator I looked over my shoulder. Marni was talking and handing Bo papers, but the powerful heiress only had eyes for me. The door dinged and slid open. I stepped inside, turning to hold her gaze until the door finally broke the hold we had on one another. The moment she was out of sight I fell back against the wall, a heavy breath falling from my lungs. The way she made me feel was somehow simultaneously empowering, vulnerable and full of lust. But there was an undercurrent of something so much deeper than lust. I didn't want to rush anything with her, but at the same time I couldn't get enough.

I'd heard all the ridiculous stories of love struck fools that marry fast and love till death. They said it was like thunder or lightening, hitting you hard and fast, leaving you with your head spinning as you try to figure out what hit you. Seemed like a fallacy, but here I was, still tingling from the strike. Bo Dennis was definitely the one.

**XXX**

**My goodness that was pure fluffy cheesiness. Was it as nauseatingly sweet as you hoped? Too much? Not enough? Your opinion could win you $25. No, not really, but I do enjoy reading them.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh lord, ask and you shall receive. Here's a steamy Valentine's Day update, as requested. You'll be excited to know this one's finally going to earn that 'M' rating I stamped on it and that it went a good bit longer than I thought it would when I rushed to meet the deadline. Hope you like it. There will be a little time jump next chapter, but for now, enjoy. And when you're done, tell me things because I really tried to do something a little different here for a change. **_

**Chapter 7**

It had been nearly a week since our make out session in Bo's office. Nearly a week since every cell in my body had gone into overdrive, craving nothing but a simple touch from her. But since that day, I'd barely gotten more than a quick cup of coffee or a phone call with Bo. I was getting a bit on edge. Who knew one woman could get under my skin so quickly and completely. I sure as hell didn't. Yeah, I'd fallen for her hard and fast, but the idea that not seeing her for so many days would affect my mood or my focus on work was absurd.

Or not.

It was happening right now and I was powerless to stop it. It was evident in Bo's voice when we spoke too.

She would be back from her parents corporation quarterly meetings this weekend and I wanted to see her. Bad. It was almost more of a need at this point. An itch I couldn't scratch that was driving me insane. It wasn't even about sex, even though that had been the topic of several dreams since the day in her office, but no, it was more. I craved the way she looked at me with those dark chocolate eyes that made my insides melt, how she turned me to putty whenever she held me in arms that were strong yet gentle and the way she made me feel free, like I could just leave this life behind and run off with her on a moments notice without a care in the world.

Bo made me feel powerful and powerless and it was so damned addictive I could hardly stand it.

"You all right over there Lauren?"

I tore my eyes from the screen full of numbers, ones I hadn't even paid attention to. In fact, I wasn't sure what I'd been doing for the last oh...fifteen minutes. Bob was staring at me with his uber concerned look. "Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"Nothing, just you've been extra quiet and mashing that keyboard like it was that teenager that tried to sit in your 100S."

A smile crept up my face. Boy did I want to mash the boy that day. There's a rope around it for a reason. I sighed and stopped smashing the keys. "Sorry, Bob. I'm fine though. Just have a few things on my mind."

"Things like a brunette billionaire?" He winked.

Was I that obvious. I rolled my eyes, hoping to play it off. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged and came further into the sales office, taking a seat the edge of the desk as he kept his eyes firmly on me. "I don't know. You've been different since you met her."

"How's that?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Bob reached out and touched my arm like a concerned parent. He was pretty much family. "It's been good actually. I've never seen you smile so much and I've known you your whole life."

"Thanks," I said, and leaned back in the chair. "I guess. I never considered myself unhappy before."

"Well Lauren, if there's one thing I've learned in my old age, it's that there's a big difference between just having a good life and being truly happy." He paused to make sure I was listening. "You've got a good life. Hell, most would say it's a great life. Money, cars, hot little numbers you go to award shows with." He laughed. "But now, well now it's like you're glowing from the inside out. More than you do when you're sitting in your grandaddy's car. And that's saying something loud and clear if you ask me."

I didn't ask, but Bob knew everything about me, had been there for every birthday and every milestone. The fact that he could see it was staggering to me. I always thought I did well to hide my life from my work, but once again, I knew nothing. "I do like her."

"What's not to like?"

"It's more than that. Like you said, I've had more than my share of rich and beautiful women. She's nothing like you'd imagine. Nothing like the spoiled bitch that walked in here that day. Complete opposite."

"So she's just like you."

"What?"

"Easy now, I just meant that you try to keep yourself behind the veil of business and closing deals. You can be a full on bitch, but you're not the hard ass you think you are. Most people know it. Yeah, you want to make money and expect the best, but you have a good heart and you take care of your family. Here, and at home."

His words sunk in. Bo and I had our similarities for sure, but maybe we were even more alike than I thought. Except for the bank account, of course. I gave Bob a nod and looked out the window, wishing I were with Bo right now. I hoped this would get better with time, because I the way my mind kept wandering, made it impossible to get things done. How do people function like this?

I was about to ask Bob about the early days when he first met his wife, see what wise words he had for me, when my phone rang. I about blinded myself from the ridiculous glow when I read Bo's name on the screen. I looked up and Bob was grinning ear too ear. He knew exactly who was on the other end. Suddenly I felt shy and embarrassed. The heat rose to my cheeks as I gave him a soft smile and excused myself.

"Hello Bo."

_"Hi Lauren. How's your day?"_

I wanted to laugh and tell her she was all I could think about, but how sad was that. It had only been like two weeks. "Not as productive as I'd like," I answered. That wasn't a lie. "How about you?"

_"Boring. Stuffy. Void of a certain blonde car enthusiast."_

I smiled knowing she was missing me too. "Well that sounds like torture."

She laughed. It was a sound that brought me more happiness than I'd ever imagined possible. Happiness because I was the one bringing her joy.

_"It really is, but we've finished all the boring business crap. We have my grandma's eighty fourth birthday tonight and then I'll be coming home Saturday."_

"Wow, eighty-four. That's fantastic." It took all I had not to cheer on Saturday.

_"Yeah, she's still feisty as ever. It'll be fun, even if it means dealing with my sister and the rest of the family for longer than I'd like."_

"Hmm, I know what you mean."

She let out an awkward chuckle and then the line fell silent. I shut my office door behind me and sat at my desk, glancing out the window across the acres of cars. My mind flooded with things to say and the question of what Bo was thinking as the silence engulfed us.

_"I can't wait to get home and I was umm... wondering if you'd like to go out Saturday evening. You know, like an official date?"_

Bo stumbled through her words and its was adorably endearing. Nothing would make me happier. "Oh like a date-date," I teased.

_"Yeah, or if you wanted it could just be for drinks, or something..."_

Her voice trembled a bit. Was this woman really afraid of asking me out after the way our first couple of meeting went? "Relax Bo, I'd love to go on a date-date with you."

_"Great. That's great."_ She breathed a sigh of relief that I could hear through the line. _"How about I pick you up at six?"_

"Sounds perfect. What should I wear or bring?"

_"Just bring you and as for clothes, not too casual, but not overboard dressy. There's a place I'd been wanting to go for dinner, but other than that, I hoped maybe you'd show me around town a bit. I haven't really done much besides work since I got here."_

"I can do that." My stomach fluttered as the sound of her voice shifted back to the confident, sexy woman she usually was. I loved that I could make her stumble, unsure of her every word or action. It was a strange power and I found I enjoyed it.

Our conversation shifted to her home and Seattle and casual chit chat about current events. It was all so easy and natural, but it made me miss her even more.

Just two more days.

**XXX**

For possibly the first time in my life, I was ready early. The spare time afforded me the annoying luxury of pacing back and forth in my living room. The anticipation after not having seen her in so many days set my nerves on end. Why did I feel like this? Maybe the same reason Bo was so nervous to even ask for a date. We were both new to emotions that were so intense and overwhelming and we were struggling to gain a footing on how we should act and feel. Especially when they were strong enough to infiltrate work time.

I froze at the deep roar of a high dollar sport car pulling into my drive. Breathing became a struggle as the doorbell rang. Come on Lauren, it's only Bo. You've already taken her out in your car and groped her shamelessly on her office couch. But somehow the label of a real date made me extra antsy.

I wrung out my hands and smoothed down my shirt. I pulled the door open wide and there she was, looking every bit as dangerously sexy as I remembered. She had on tight black jeans with knee high boots and a blue and white sleeveless blouse, low cut of course. She was holding a bouquet of wildflowers, which she extended with a shy smile.

"I uh, didn't know if you liked flowers or not, but it just felt right."

It was impossible not to grin at how out of character she was right now. I ran my hand down her arm and pecked her on the lips, keeping it innocent so we'd actually make it out to dinner.

"Why Bo Dennis, are you trying to woo me," I teased. She blushed and dropped her eyes to the ground as I took the flowers and let her inside. "Thank you, Bo. They're lovely. And for the record, I do like flowers, but I'm not a fan of roses. Too commercial and unimaginative. These are perfect." I winked and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen as I fetched a vase.

"Would I sound conceited if I said I'd never been the one doing the wooing? So I'm a little nervous, sorry."

I filled the vase with water and set it aside, grabbing the scissors to trim the stems. I glanced up at her. She kept shifting her weight from toe to toe like a little kid. Bo just kept surprising me and I fell a little harder for her. "No, not surprising at all, Bo. I'd imagine they line up for miles to woo you." I wiped my hands and set the filled vase on the counter that looked out into the dining room then turned back to her. She was staring at me with a look I didn't recognize, but it made my body feel warm all over.

"What about you Lauren, have you ever wooed anyone?" She let out a little laugh and seemed to relax a little.

"Yes actually."

Her brow rose and I'd almost dare say a flash of jealousy shown in her eyes. It was quick, but it was there.

I smirked. "It was in the fifth grade and I gave Jenny Queensbury a handmade Valentine asking her to be mine."

Bo laughed and shook her head. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Did it work?"

"Nope." I slumped over and pretended to be dejected. "Jeremy Kinney's giant heart and bag of candy won her over."

"Well her loss is my gain." Bo took a few steps toward me and reached for my hand.

"Seems so," I replied and let her fingers meet mine.

"You ready to go?"

"Lead the way." She pulled me behind her as we rushed out the door.

**XXX**

The night passed quickly. We started at the Stratosphere, where I learned that even though Bo likes to push the limits and considered herself an adrenaline junkie, being catapulted into the sky or dangling over the edge from eight hundred and sixty feet in the air was not on her list of preferred activities. While she screamed bloody murder and threatened my life several times during the rides, she laughed about it all the way to dinner.

Piero's was amazing. I'd actually heard of it, but had never been. Turns out we both loved Italian and the atmosphere was perfect to get to know one another better. Her favorite color was black. She preferred the green of the Pacific northwest to the red desert, but didn't want to be that close to her parents. Her dream car is a Bugatti Super Sport, but hadn't bought one yet. She was saving it for some unknown milestone in her life. Her favorite classic car she ever bought was a ninety-six Bacci Roadster. It was at her place back in Malibu. Needless to say, cars were a common thread for us.

Dinner drew to a close and we walked out to the car. I sure wasn't ready for the night to end yet. "What do you have to do tomorrow?"

She looked at me as we came to a stop at the passenger door. "Nothing. I'm free until Monday. Why?"

"I just wondered if there was anything else you wanted to do tonight?"

Bo smiled that smile that always left me wobbly. "I'm game for anything. I haven't had this much fun in... well, in a really, really long time. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." I smiled back. "I've had a lot of fun, too."

"Did you have something you wanted to do?"

Just you. But instead of saying that, I just shook it off. "Not really. If you want to stay out more we could hit a club or catch some live music, or..."

"Or?"

"Or maybe..." It was my turn to be shy and awkward, but I had to test the waters. I wanted every second I could get with her. "You'd like to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds perfect." She grinned brightly and kissed my cheek. She opened the door for me. "But I will warn you, classics are my favorites."

"Really?" I quirked my brow. "I can handle that. How about some Rebel Without a Cause or Maltese Falcon?"

"Rebel, of course. Drag racing, a brooding, handsome bad boy with a heart and a pretty girl. It's the perfect movie."

"Yes. Yes it is. Kinda reminds me of you."

"Oh really? How's that," she asked with a laugh.

"You act like a tough girl, but you're just a softie and you're impossibly gorgeous. And cars? You've got that down."

"Shh, don't tell people I'm a softie. That's only for you."

"You're secrets safe." I pecked her lips and slid into the car.

Bo's eyes sparkled as she shut the door. She climbed into the driver side and gave me a wink before the engine roared to life and took us back to my place.

**XXX**

When we got to my place we settled on the couch like it was an old routine. The movie ended and there was some random infomercial that kept playing. We were too busy talking and finding excuses to lean into one another to care what was on the screen.

I reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes when she finished giggling. It occurred to me how lucky I was to see this side of her and I wondered why. "Bo, why are you so different with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The day we met, that was the person you show the world. So how did I get so lucky to see this entirely different side of Bo Dennis?"

"Lauren," she said through a sigh, like it took all her strength to tell me this answer. "All my life people have wanted something from me because of who my parents were; friendship, money, endorsements, all of it. Some people revel in it, like my sister. Me on the other hand, I became very protective, weary of every new face and hand shake. Life became so much easier when I finally found the power of my inner bitch. I was able to get things done quicker. There was less bullshit. People were afraid of me and it suited me just fine. I have very few people that I truly call a friend, who know the truth. So you want to know what makes you special?"

I nodded and listened intently. I really did want to know what made her so interested in me.

"Besides the fact that you're stunning?" Her smile was beyond sexy. "You said no."

"No?"

Bo shrugged with a quick nod. "Yup. You said no to my money, my power, my bitchiness. You weren't intimidated and really didn't care who I was. You could hold your own. Your confidence made you that much sexier. Plus, there was just something that drew me in. Like we'd known one another in another life or something. I know that sounds weird."

"I know what you mean, though."

"I was going to try to ignore the feeling, but then there you were at my club. And then you went toe to toe with me over that car and good god, I'd never been more turned on."

"Really? Over the car?"

"You have no idea how delicious you were when you basically handed me my ass. I have to admit, no one's done that to me before."

"So getting shown up is a turn on for you?"

"I wouldn't say that, and by the way, it will never happen again." She smirked devilishly. "It was really all about you. There's just something about you, Lauren Lewis...you take my breath away."

"I can say the same about you, Bo Dennis. How could no one see how amazing you are all this time? I mean, I'm glad they didn't but still..."

"I guess it just took the right one." The admission caused her face to redden and her eyes to drift. "I cant believe how much I missed you this week. I don't want to sound all needy, but-"

"You don't," I rushed. I needed her to know she wasn't alone. "I missed you like crazy, too. Are we moving too fast? Is this normal? It seems insane?"

"Then we're both insane," Bo said with a laugh. "Anything that feels as right as it does when you're with me has to be good. I don't want to rush it, but I'm also not willing to put a speed limit on it."

"I hate speed limits." I frowned, fighting the urge to smile like the lovesick fool I was.

Her eyes lit up at my silliness, then she forced herself into a pout. "I hate any kind of limits."

We both started to giggle like school girls at a sleep over, our bodies drifting closer and closer. They say opposites attract. I wouldn't say we were opposites, but the attraction was beyond measure.

The lightness of the moment somehow resurrected the all encompassing need to feel her, touch her, taste her like I did that day. Where there was nothing else in this world but me and Bo and wave after wave of pure bliss swept through me. "Can we stop talking now? I really just want to kiss you."

"I thought you'd never shut up." Her hand moved to my jaw, thumb brushing across my lips as she stared at me reverently.

I wanted to nip the tip with my teeth, tease her with a light suck, but that would lead to other things. I didn't know if Bo was ready after talking about going slow, but I was more than ready to hop in the fast lane. Anytime my thoughts drifted to her I began to internally combust. Forget about what my body was doing when we were in the same room, or when we'd touch. That was more along the lines of a NASA sized rocket launch.

Bo's mouth met mine in slow motion, capturing me completely. Her tongue traced the edge of my top lip, stoking the smoldering fire I'd been keeping under wraps since our make out session.

I let her take the lead for now, afraid that if I did what I was dying to do I might ruin everything. It should be easy right? I mean, I was the queen of control, but if she kept touching me like that, liftoff would be imminent.

Her fingers slipped under the edge of my shirt, sliding along my back until her heated palms were flat against my back. Our tongues tangled, oxygen grew scarce as we shared the same breath.

I was quickly learning that when it came to Bo, control was a mere figment of my imagination. My hands tangled in her long, dark, silky tresses, pulling just enough to pry our lips apart so I could catch my breath.

Her eyes were dark with desire, lips full and face tinged pink from the rush of want surging through her veins. I was certain I looked the same. Could she see how much I wanted to taste every inch of her skin? Was it obvious how much I was holding back?

"Lauren." It was a breathless whisper. She nipped at my jaw, then brushed her lips across mine once again, her tongue darting out just enough to tease, leaving me wanting more. So very much more. One hand slid down, slipping out from under my shirt and moving further south. Bo cupped my ass and pulled me into her, forcing a moan out of me.

My brain turned to mush and the last of my willpower fell away as her other hand palmed my lace covered breast.

Fuck control.

I practically tackled her to the floor. We rolled from the cramped sofa onto the carpet, our hands pulling and tearing at clothes, neither caring when buttons were strewn across the room or ripping sounds echoed over our frenzied moans and whimpers. We could buy more clothes later. Right now I couldn't get her naked and under me fast enough.

What seemed like an eternity later, the last of the fabric was gone. Her bare chest met mine, breast to breast, as a light sweat covered our skin. She was perfect and she fit perfectly to every curve and nuance of my body with hers. My thigh slipped between hers and I pressed forward. My tongue trailed over her chin, down her neck. I had a destination in mind, but first there were two very unavoidable detours on my journey.

Bo arched up, pressing her breast harder against my tongue as I sucked and nibbled the erect nipple. "So good," she mumbled, her hands in my hair holding me in place.

My body was on autopilot, trying to map all of her as fast as possible, but wanting to savor the moment just as much. As my fingers found their way to their goal, what awaited me left no question that she was as eager as I for this moment. Bo's legs fell open, inviting me in further. She was so ready and willing, content to letting me take her however I wanted. It only excited that much me more. All thought was quickly falling from my mind, instinct taking over as I basked in every sound I could elicit from her for lengthy minutes on end and rejoiced when I brought her to a long, hard orgasm.

The moment she came down, I entered her again, deeper, faster, wanting to experience the high of her tumbling over the edge calling out my name again as soon as possible. I was addicted. "You're intoxicating," I whispered into her ear as I curled my fingers with each thrust." I can't get enough of you." I sucked her lobe between my teeth earning a satisfying gasp of approval.

She writhed and panted, unable to form coherent words as she began to tighten around my relentless fingers.

There has never been another that felt as good as Bo. "I'd love to have you like this all day every day."

She grunted with every thrust of my hand, my hips driving me further into her. My palm rubbing the one place that send her soaring back into the clouds.

My body was flooded with adrenaline, desire, passion, so many things that I never grew tired. I could pleasure her all night. Each satisfying sound erasing any sign of fatigue that threatened to creep in. "Your voice hoarse from screaming my name to the heavens for hours on end until you beg me to stop."

"Please," she rasped between heavy breaths, "don't- stop." Her eyes snapped open and locked on mine as her body tensed and mouth fell open. Her eyes rolled back as her body unraveled for a second time by my touch.

My name never sounded so good. I'd never get tired of the way it rolls off her tongue, especially when it was laced with so much adoration.

Bo's body fell still.

I gently removed my fingers, moving quickly to pepper her with kisses until she came back down to earth. I was lost in delicious haze of creamy skin laced with the salty-sweet tinge of sweat and sex when I was flipped on my back, my head hitting the floor a little harder than I'd like, but when she slid into me, I didn't care about anything else.

Her fingers were magic and so was her mouth. She whispered, "My turn."

All I could do was gasp out her name as she took my breath away for the umpteenth time since we met, and launched me into the heavens for the first of many times that night.

Some ungodly number of hours later we were still on the living room floor completely spent. I'd never had sex like that before. Never craved anyone like that before. And once I got a taste, I was hooked. I could take her again right now if she wasn't passed out beside me.

Bo rolled over and snuggled into me, her arm draping possessively across my waist. "Mmmm, Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

She giggled for an unknown reason. "I'd swear you said liftoff right before you tackled me." She giggled some more.

I laughed to hide my embarrassment, but was failing miserably. "Sorry. Didn't realize I said it out loud."

She calmed herself and tipped her head up to look a me, a beautiful sleepy smile across her face. "What on earth were you thinking about in a moment like that?"

"Believe it or not," I said as I fell victim to her dreamy brown eyes. "rocket engines. Rockets and that the things you were doing to me had my body burning like a booster rocket ready for launch."

"That's gotta be the geekiest, sexy thing I've ever heard in my life. God, you are adorable." She pecked my lips. "And insatiable."

"That's because you are positively captivating, Bo. I'm under your spell and I willingly submit to it."

"I like the sound of that."

"Did you want to move to the bedroom?"

"I don't think I could walk thanks to a certain blonde who sexed me into oblivion."

I laughed. "I'm not going to apologize."

"God I hope not. I certainly wasn't complaining." Bo's arms wrapped around me even tighter and held me against her.

The heat from her body kept me warm enough, but I drug the blanket from the edge of the sofa and pulled the pillow with it, covering us up and settling in for a few hours of rest.

Everything had changed and there was no going back. I wouldn't even if I could. It was only a couple of weeks, but I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the woman lying in my arms as I drifted off to sleep was the one I wanted there every night for the rest of my life.

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading. Hope it fulfilled some of your Doccubus fluff quota for this sappy, holiday. Sorry if it needs more editing, I'm tired and wanted it done for you guys. Now I'm off to find some holiday chocolate. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow, ch 8? How did we get this far? It was supposed to be a short story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and enthusiasm for fluff. It doesn't stop here so enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8**

**Three months later- Thursday**

Was it illegal to smile all the time? If so I'd be locked away for life. But besides the smart ass remarks by my friends, or the sour looks from those jealous of my new found joy, it's been the happiest three months of my life.

Bob was right, I thought I was happy, that I had it all and I was living life to the fullest. Then I met Bo. That was the moment I realized I was just drifting through my existence. It's all kinds of cheesy and cliche, but the colors really are brighter and I do hear the birds sing. Guess I never paid attention before. Too wrapped in my work world to notice all the beauty around me. Now, I look forward to it every day and love every morning that I get a chance to wake up to the beauty beside me. The one in the form of a vibrant, strong, passionate brunette that's finally made me open my eyes to all that could be in this world.

This weekend I planned to surprise her with a trip to my friend's a race track. I'd give her a few lessons and take her for a spin in my old race car. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Among other things...

**XXX**

**Saturday**

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going or do I just have to keep guessing the entire trip?" Bo's look was serious as a heartbeat, but the slight curl of her lip gave away her mischief. "I know how much you love that."

"Please don't, you'll ruin the trip." I narrowed my eyes at her so she'd see I was serious despite her tease. "Can't you just relax and enjoy it? I promise, you'll love it." Ever since I'd told her I'd done competitive racing, she'd been asking me to take her. So today, we're going out to the rally car course at a my friend's track It would serve several purposes really. I loved to drive. Bo would love it. And Bo in a fire suit was going to be smoking hot.

"Does it involve you and me naked?"

She was always angling for nakedness. I had to fight to hold in my smile. "No." But it might if the track is really booked just for us like I asked.

Bo pouted. It was her go to look and it usually worked. Today would probably be no different.

"That wasn't part of the plan, but we may be able to make that happen. I'm always willing to ad lib."

"Really?" She turned in her seat, a look of surprise upon her face. "That's the first I've heard."

"Bo!"

"What? Usually its a set plan almost down to the minute when you plan things."

"Well, this is the first time you've tempted me with something so desirable." I flashed a seductive smile and winked.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future then." She grinned. Her hand moved to my knee, her fingers slowly began walking their way up my thigh. "Any way I could tempt you to pull over and..."

"No." That wasn't entirely true. "My surprise may not be as good as that, but I guarantee it'll be a close second."

"Fine." She pulled her hand back and frowned playfully.

"Besides, having my way with you after will be much more fun. Trust me." I winked again, smiling at the way it made her blush. I pressed harder on the accelerator. With images of Bo spread out on the hood of my rally car in her fire suit, the zipper down to her stomach so her mouthwatering breasts teased me like some eighties music video, I couldn't drive fast enough.

As we sped down the highway I caught her staring at me with a knowing smirk. As much as I could affect her, she could always make me just as weak kneed and she wasn't shy about it.

It didn't take long to get there and as we pulled up to the entrance I kept my eyes on Bo. Her mouth fell open and her eyes sparkled as she smiled a blinding smile at me. Already worth it. But it would only get better.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome, Lauren. I can't wait."

"See? I told you you'd be happy."

"Yeah, you did. What are we driving?"

"My rally car. They have a course here."

"Holy shit that amazing! Wait, you have your own rally car? Why is this the first time we've been here?"

"Yeah well, its a few years old. I have an old friend here so he keeps it well tuned and current with the best upgrades in case I ever decide to hit the circuit again."

"Why don't you?"

"I got so busy with work and buying the dealership. I did love it though." I really did. Few things were as freeing as high speed driving. Only the way Bo made me feel could compare.

"Well, you should do it again. Plus, I bet you look sexy as hell in that tight little racing suit."

"Hmmm, I was thinking the same about you." I pulled into an empty space and turned the engine off. I reached over, taking her hand in mind and pulling it up to my lips. With a soft kiss to her palm I glanced up and smiled. "You ready?"

"Shake and bake baby." She giggled.

"Oh lord," I chuckled. "Wrong kind of racing."

"Yeah, but it made you laugh."

"Let's go. I'm about to make you scream, and not in the way I usually do it." I waggled my brows. "We'll save that for later."

She quirked her brow and bit her lip. "Now who's tempting?"

The sexual tension was through the roof, never much of a feat for the two of us. Bo looked like she was about to pounce on me and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I loved it. I loved the way my body ached and tingled at the same time whenever she had that look in her eye. The one that said there was nothing else on her mind but all the ways she could take me.

I enjoyed being the dominant one a lot of the time, but Bo was the one person I never cared giving control to once in a while. The best part was, she did the same. Our mutual affinity for the give and take of sexual power made for the best sex I'd ever had in my life. It didn't hurt that she was the most breathtaking woman I'd ever seen, with that air of arrogance diffused by her heart stopping, dimpled grin. Just like the one I was suddenly getting the longer we sat here and daydreamed about breaking in the back seat of the Challenger SRT Hellcat I just bought. It might have seven hundred and seven horse power, but it had nothing on the power of those chocolate brown eyes that already had me wanting to be undressed and quivering beneath her touch in under a second flat.

My heart revved and my breath caught. We needed to get out of the car. Now.

I pulled the lever and shoved the door open, pulling in a deep needed breath as if I'd been submerged in water for too long. Damn that woman knew how to rile me up. I regained my composure and turned around to catch Bo's mischievous grin. She'd pay for that later.

"Lauren."

We both spun around to meet the source of the deep voice. J.C. was a childhood friend. We both shared a love for cars and racing. We were so close growing up, even went to dances together. If I'd been straight, I'd probably be married to him right now. He became a competitive driver on several circuits and a marketing juggernaut. His athletic build, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and good looks made him the perfect poster child and he took full advantage of it. Now he owned this track, the driving school and his own race teams. It had been a while since I'd seen him, but he still looked just as good.

"J.C." I smiled wide as he began to trot toward us. I took Bo by the hand, walking us both to meet him half way. "Hey, J.C.-" I was pulled into a strong bear hug before I could finish.

"Damn, Lauren. I've missed you. We need to get together more often."

"I know, but some of us have to work for a living."

He laughed and set me free, eying me up and down. "You still look great. And no, you don't have to work that much. You're an owner now. Sit back and count your money."

I smiled and glanced at Bo whose expression wasn't hiding the fact she didn't like the way he was looking at me. Right before my eyes she forced herself into the protective shell of the billionaire heiress.

Before I could introduce them J.C. extended his hand. "Hi, you must be Bo. Lauren has told me a lot about you. Enough to know that she's head over heels about you."

"J!" I slapped his shoulder, embarrassed by the way he blurted it out, even though it was certainly no secret.

Bo took his hand, her stern look fading away as I struggled to keep my face from turning beet red. "Good to know." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, J.C."

"Lauren, you weren't kidding were you?" He nudged me with his elbow, a wide grin across his face. "She's a bombshell."

"I am so gonna kill you, J.C." This was so awkward.

He let out a hearty laugh. It was one of those really great, sincere laughs that would put a smile on any ones face. Anyone except me when it came at my expense. Bo seemed to be enjoying this part a little too much, enjoying my utter lack of composure and his compliments. She'd have to pay for that later too.

"And don't worry about me Bo. Lauren's been into chicks for as long as I can remember. I might rib her a little and I'm a bit of a touchy feely guy, but it's nothing but brotherly love here."

She nodded, still loving it as she watched me squirm at the hands of my old friend. She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek, whispering into my ear, "Well that's a side of you I haven't seen yet." Her words and her breath on my skin did nothing to ease the blush that was heating my cheeks. "You're adorable when you're all shy and awkward." She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

It was safe to say I was in love with this woman. Hard to believe neither of us had said those three little words yet, but I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it much longer.

"You ready to showoff for me, Lauren?"

I nodded, words escaping me as we stared at one another.

Even though her facade had dropped, there was still a subtle possessiveness in her eyes. Her fingers found their way between mine and she gave them a gentle squeeze. She looked up at JC. I followed her line of sight and saw him smiling brightly at the two of us. "Lead the way JC.," Bo said.

He shook his head. "Wow, you two. Yeah...anyway, follow me." He turned and led us into the building to get suited up. He gave Bo the history of this patch of desert he bought and turned into a racing haven and some tips about handling the turns on the dirt.

She ate it up, totally engrossed in every word. The excitement in her eyes brought back memories of the first time I drove a car. Nothing beats the controlled chaos of high horsepower and the unstable track of dirt below the wheels.

He left us at the changing rooms, yelling over his shoulder that we had fifteen minutes to get out there and not to get down and dirty in his locker room. Bo shot me a sultry look as we pushed through the door. She wasted no time pulling her form fitting v-neck over her head. I turned my back, not needing anymore of her teasing or I would be forced to defy JC's request.

I slipped into my old suit that I kept here. When I turned around, the sight of Bo in a fire suit was even better than I'd dreamed. Just like my fantasy, she'd left it partway unzipped to show off what I could have if I indeed wanted it. Oh, did I ever want them. It would just have to wait a while.

I swallowed hard and breathed in a deep calming breath. Biting my lip and shaking my head, I strode over to her. My hands trembled slightly as I reached for the zipper, unsure if they would do what I wanted or take on a mind of their own and do what they were begging to do.

She watched me with careful eyes. Bo was game for whatever came next.

I tugged up on the zipper, breathing a sigh of relief that my not so nimble fingers cooperated with my not so steady mind. When it reached the top, I fastened the velcro flap across the top and stared at her lips before allowing my eyes to drift up to hers. They were smoldering, threatening to ignite me from the inside out, but now was not the time.

"Careful," I whispered breathlessly, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to those now would we?"

Her lips curled up at the corners, her gaze never losing their intensity.

"No. I do believe you're rather fond of them."

I nodded. "I am. Let's go have some fun in the car. And then we can go have some fun in the car." I winked. "I'll remind them just how much I enjoy their company." I kissed her hard and fast, pulling away before she could take it further.

By the look on her face I'd say I returned the favor of leaving her hot and bothered.

As we stepped through the doors to the track, there was JC leaning against the door frame of my Subaru Impreza rally car with a mile wide grin. He'd kept it in perfect shape for me.

"I'm kinda shocked," he said.

"Why?"

"The way you two were looking at one another on the way in I thought for sure I'd be waiting a while."

"Please, we are perfectly capable of restraining ourselves." Most of the time, anyway.

"Most of the time," Bo added with a cheeky smirk.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't have to say it out loud. he was like a brother to me and it was embarrassing as hell to talk about my sex life with him. "Don't egg him on, Bo." The two of them snickered. "You ready for your lesson?"

"Hell yeah! Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racing!"

JC about fell over with laughter. His hands on his thighs as he struggled for breath and shook his head. "NASCAR. I love it," he spoke through heavy breaths. "Great enthusiasm, Bo."

Bo was already beaming as she walked to the driver side. She slipped behind the wheel and surveyed the dash in front of her.

"Yeah, you missed the 'shake and bake' reference," I said with a chuckle as I climbed into the passenger side. I pointed out the gauges, explained how the manual shifting would differ from driving a car down the highway and a few other pointers. "Okay, any questions?"

"Not yet."

We buckled in and put on our helmets.

"So we're going to start with just driving around the dirt oval to get a feel for things. Then I'm going to let you practice turns using the hand brake. After that, if you're comfortable, we'll take some laps around the rally course. How's that sound?"

"Are you kidding? It sounds amazing!"

Her giddiness was contagious. "Driver, start your engines."

She reached for the key then paused and looked at me. "You are going to take me for a ride around the course at full speed before we leave right? I mean, I want to see you behind the wheel."

"Of course."

"Good, because it's kinda been a fantasy of mine since the day you told me about your racing days."

"Yeah?" Interesting.

"Yeah."

"Well, we can definitely fulfill that fantasy for you. Maybe one of these days I'll share my fantasy of you."

"What? You have one of me? Why not now?"

"Because you have a car to drive." I smiled and slipped on my glasses. "All in good time, babe. Now let's go. I wanna see what you got."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe."

"Challenge accepted." Bo slammed her foot on the gas, spinning the tires as we sped down the track. It took her a few laps to get the feel of the shifting and the way the car handled on loose dirt around the corners.

"How you doing, Bo? Having fun," I yelled above the roar of the engine.

"So much fun."

"You ready for the next lesson?"

"Bring it on." She pulled to a stop.

"Okay, hand braking. It's how you're going to slide through the turns. As you approach the corner, let off the gas. That creates a forwards weight transfer giving us maximum grip at the front end. You with me?"

Bo nodded, soaking up every word.

"You'll want to position your hands wide. You'll be using one hand on the brake and one on the wheel for a few seconds. It's easier to pull the wheel than to push it as you go through the turn. So play with a few hand positions as we go slow around the track practicing the maneuver. How this works is you simultaneously press the clutch and the handbrake." I pointed to the brake. "You want to make sure you're holding down the release button so it doesn't engage. The rear wheels will lock and we will start to slide which will make the cornering tighter. Got it?" She nodded again. "Then as the back of the car comes around, release the steering lock and let the wheel slip through your hands, but it has to be controlled. It'll take some practice to get it all together. It can be a bit complicated. And as you come out of the turn, shift down and accelerate enough to get the wheels spinning. You may need to counter steer."

Bo was deep in thought, analyzing my directions.

"Wanna give it a try? We can go slow."

"Okay." She was a bit apprehensive. It was a lot of information. Definitely a skill that required practice.

She took us down the track around forty miles per hour and just played with the steering wheel, finding a comfortable way to use one hand while memorizing the braking. It was a rough start, nearly stalling, spinning out and a few rough brakings that could give you whiplash. We'd both be sore later. With each lap she sped up a bit. Around lap nine she had nearly gotten it perfect. She was a quick learner, though knowing the way she drove her own cars this probably wasn't much of a stretch.

It was probably lap twelve when she let out a holler after she performed her first perfect turn. About a dozen laps later she brought us to a halt. "Damn that's fun, but I'm almost dizzy." She giggled.

"I know. It can get tedious."

"I swear I don't know how the NASCAR guys do it on those tiny tracks. I'd probably black out."

"The good news is you don't have to. We have several miles of rally course we can run if you're up to it. It's off road and curvy."

"Can't wait."

"Let's take a lap at a conservative pace and get the layout and I can talk you through any tricky spots, then we'll let you have at it."

"Lauren, have I told you how much fun I'm having?"

"Yes, and I am having fun watching you. You're a natural, Bo." I smiled proudly at her. She really was doing great.

She was suddenly shy and reserved when she spoke. Something I hadn't seen before from her. "I don't know about that, but it's exhilarating. Even better since I can't get a ticket."

We both laughed. She tried to lean in for a kiss, but the harness didn't allow much room for movement. Bo put on her best pout. "Guess I'll save that one for you for later."

"Looking forward to it," I said.

With that, she slapped it into drive again and we headed down the twisty course. I lost count of the laps we did, but by the time we were through, she looked like she'd been doing it for years.

"Your turn," she said, her body slumped a bit with exhaustion. Racing was hard work.

I couldn't wait to get back behind the wheel. We switched spots and buckled ourselves in. She was giddy as looked up at me with renewed vigor, her eyes sparkling like crazy from the adrenaline that came with driving fast and on the edge of reckless. Ironically, much the way I felt when I was with her.

"Hold on to your seat babe."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her when I punched the accelerator to the floor. With a takeoff faster than a Formula one car, the force of six hundred horse power took her breath away and pushed her further into her seat as we rocketed to over one hundred in a blink of an eye. I slid us hard through the first turn, giving her a good feel of the g-force the body experiences during a high speed maneuver. Next I hit the ramp we'd avoided when she was driving.

"Oh shit, Laauuuren," she screamed as we went air borne.

The car landed perfectly, but the aftershock always provided a hefty jolt no matter what. The breath was knocked from us both in the form of a heavy gasp.

"Whoooooo!" Bo let out with a fist pump. "Fucking awesome!"

I was grinning ear to ear. Boy I'd missed this and having Bo by my side made it that much better.

"God, and I thought you couldn't get anymore sexy," She yelled out out through another rough corner. Her hands bracing her body from the force.

After four laps, Bo egged me on for a fifth. She was having such a great time, especially over the jumps and through the water where she'd scream each time like it was her first. So cute. But she didn't realize how much work it was to handle the car at full speed and I was horribly out of shape. For her though, I would do anything. So off we went.

Half way through, my arms were burning and I saw my chance for a break up ahead. The water part of the course offered towering rocks that provided a bit of shade. I brought the car to a sliding halt and unbuckled my harness. Bo watched me with questioning eyes. I motioned outside. "Come on, break time." I grabbed the two water bottles, tossing one over to Bo, and pulled out the walkie talkie. I pressed the button on the side. "J.C."

_"You ladies okay?"_

"Definitely. Having the time of our lives. D.N.D."

_"Gotcha. If you're not back by dark though, I'm sending the search party."_ He laughed. It was only noon.

"Appreciate that. See ya later."

_"Later."_

I set the radio back in the car. When I turned around Bo was stuck in thought. "D and D? Dungeons and Dragons?"

I giggled. "No. Do not disturb. It's code from when we were younger and needed private time."

"I see. But why might we be needing alone time?" Her perplexed expression turned seductive as she sashayed closer and bit her lip.

"Oh, I might be able to think of a reason. You see, a terribly sexy lady put in a request and I just can't find it in my heart to deny her anything."

"Really? Sounds like I have a reason to be jealous. I need to meet this woman and tell her that you're mine."

My fingers wrapped around the fabric of her suit and pulled her close, stopping just millimeters from my lips. I held her gaze, melting into those eyes I truly couldn't say no to. "I'm definitely yours, Bo. Completely. I love you."

She was silent as the words sunk in, her eyes twinkled like a billion stars as her smile slowly grew, stretching all the way to her eyes. "I love you too, Lauren."

We soaked in the moment. Both of us admitted early on that we'd never really been in love or said those words to another, now here we were. A few months later and it was clear to everyone who knew us that we were beyond smitten with one another.

Slowly, we both erased the last bit of distance between us and and met in a passionate kiss. She parted my lips, taking more and I happily gave it to her. My hands wrapped around her waist, tugging on the suit to eliminate any space that remained between us. My thigh slipped between hers. Bo moaned and I captured it in our kiss. The small sound igniting my hunger as my earlier daydreams were becoming a reality.

Soft lips broke from my mouth and traveled down my neck, sending tingles across my skin. A nip on my chin. A tug of my hair. And suddenly the dull ache between my legs was a heavy throb.

I pressed her body against the car with my own, my fingers on a hunt for that zipper they so desperately wanted undo earlier.

Bo undid the velcro flap around her neck and then pulled at mine.

Our movements grew rushed, our kisses urgent. The feel of her tongue against mine was so addictive. I couldn't get enough. Just like every other thing with Bo. I needed to have her skin against mine, but first I wanted that image in my head. What I wanted was her on the hood, but it was far to hot from the hours of driving. I'd have to settle for taking her against the door frame. It was close enough for me.

Digging deep, I found the will power to take a step back. Her dark hair was wild, just like her eyes. Her fingers still held to the fireproof suit on my hip, not letting me more than an arms length away. Every second I wasn't touching her only made me ache more. In a slow, deliberate motion, I pulled her zipper down. Inch by inch her creamy skin was revealed to me. I licked my lips, my mouth watered. When it reached it's end my hands slipped over her shoulders, pushing the jumpsuit off of her body to hang at her waist.

Bo stood there in her red lace bra enjoying the moment just as much as me. Her chest heaving, control hanging on by a thread. By the looks of her she was ready to go full throttle, but she let me take the driver seat.

"I love it when you look at me like that," she whispered through heavy breaths. "No one has ever made me weak kneed the way you do; when you're looking at me like I'm the only thing in this world you would ever want."

Her words were heartfelt and heart breaking at the same time. Who wouldn't want her? Selfishly I was glad that no one else had ever had, because I did. Forever. "You are." I moved back into her, leaning close to her ear as I spoke, "The only thing in this world I will ever want."

Her fingers trailed across my lips.

My eyes fluttered shut. I nipped the tips of a couple, pulling a small gasp from her. How we could go hard and fast one moment, then slow and tender the next was mind boggling, but I wouldn't change a thing.

With one arm I pulled her in close, my mouth covering hers completely in a deep, thorough kiss as my other snaked inside her suit. Her heated skin against my palm made me feel complete. Bo's head fell back, allowing me to taste the expanse of her neck down to the valley between her breasts and to the pink, erect nipple that was begging to be tasted. She moaned her approval and arched into my touch, her breath catching in her throat when my finger slipped into her. She was so wet, so ready and as much as I wanted to drag this out, I was all out of will power.

"Yes, Lauren." Her hips moved with me, silently asking for more.

Anything. That's what I would give this woman. Even though my forearms were strained from driving I gave her all I could, following the pace she was setting, using my hips to help me deepen my thrusts. The sounds she made drove me crazy with need. I glanced up. It was a picturesque sight to see with the sky clear blue and the rocks bright red, but Bo with her mouth agape, short of breath, hands in my hair screaming out my name as she came was still the most beautiful thing in this world.

It was a great day.

**XXX**

_**Read. Review. I will try to post again soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we are, cruising right along...**_

_**As always, I love and appreciate your reviews, favs, follows. Thank you for sticking with me.**_

**Chapter 9**

**One month later**

"Lawrence, this car is too much for you. Let's go look at the off lease model I have." It was time to lay down the hammer. Take away the thing they wanted and they'd either pony up the cash or make the switch. Worst case scenario, you find out they really weren't buyers, but then you could move on to someone serious. Mr. Kimbrell, however, was always serious. So here we were. Time for the face off. The negotiating part was always my favorite.

"Lauren, I'm a millionaire. I can afford whatever I want. I've bought several dozen cars here. You could make me a better deal. I want this one."

Of course he could. That's why he's nickle and diming me on a Rolls. "Regardless of your financial stature, only a few people in the world aren't held tight to a budget. This car is obviously too high for yours."

"Ridiculous." He brushed me off. "I will just have to take my business somewhere else."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that. The payment you want is nearly twenty five thousand dollars away in price. I guarantee you no one will do that. And nobody beats my deals or treats their customers better. Name another dealer where the owner is even there, much less speaks to you. That's why you keep coming back."

"Look, I want that car."

"Very well. Sign right here."

"No, not at that payment."

Time to take a shot at his pride. "But you said you're a millionaire, what's a few dollars if you have that much? Put down another twenty five thousand and Chris will get the paperwork started."

He stared at the paper. I had him right where I wanted him. Budgets were everything. Many millionaires were leveraged to the hilt because they like to show everyone how rich they were. Or, in some cases, their significant other did. Sad actually. But as they say, the more you make, the more you have to make. And when you married a girl half your age knowing she only wanted your money, well you get what you deserve.

While he debated the situation, I glanced over his shoulder. I was supposed to meet Bo soon and as usual, thoughts of her were distracting to my work.

No sooner did I think about her then she waltzed through the door decked out in a perfectly form fitting business suit and her trademark low buttoned blouse. So good.

She'd been here a hundred times since we started dating, but she still liked to maintain her bitchy persona in public. Fortunately, the employees all understood that now, having her met her at my annual employee party. Now it seemed it was just a game to them.

She smirked at me from a distance then stopped in the showroom. Bo looked around with her hands on her hips, her face falling into a stern frown. "Where's Lauren Lewis," she said louder than necessary. "Tell her Bo Dennis is here and I want to purchase another car immediately."

Lawrence turned around. "Is that Bo Dennis the billionaire," he whispered over his shoulder.

"That would be her," I replied, trying like the devil not to breakout into a laugh. Thank goodness he wasn't looking at me because the smile just couldn't be contained.

Angela scurried up to Bo, playing the part of scared employee. "I'm sorry Ms. Dennis, but she is with a customer."

"What? Where? My time is valuable."

Angela pointed our way.

Lawrence visibly deflated, sinking back into his chair as Bo stomped towards us.

"Ms. Lewis, I'm here to make a purchase."

"Ms. Dennis, as you can see I am with another customer. I will be with you shortly."

Lawrence shot me a wide eyed look of shock at having blown off such a high profile customer.

She huffed. "I don't wait. You should know that by now. I want to buy that Rolls parked right there." She pointed to the car Lawrence was arguing over.

"But I'm buying that car," he said. His voice timid and his head bowed slightly as if speaking to royalty.

Bo leaned over him, staring at the worksheet between us. "Based on the scribble all over that page I'd say you're haggling, not buying. And from what I see you want to pay, I'd say it's out of your league. A Rolls isn't for everyone Mr..."

He quickly stood up and spoke, "Lawrence Kimbrell. Kimbrell Industries. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dennis." He extended his hand.

She took his hand politely, but kept her frown. "Yes, I'm sure it is." She turned her eyes to me, ignoring him completely and pulled out her checkbook. "How much?"

"No." He protested, pulling out his checkbook to match hers. He scribbled quickly, not daring to look up. He handed me a check for twenty five thousand dollars.

Bo rolled her eyes and sighed, growing bored with the man. "Fine Mr. Kimbrell. Lucky you found your balls in there somewhere before I wrote my own check." She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Ms. Lewis, if your finished..."

"Congratulations Lawrence. You know the drill. We'll have you out of here in a hurry." I looked up, finding Chris and waving him over. "Chris, send it to detail and get his paperwork going. His wife is going to be one happy lady tonight." I shook his hand and headed to my office. Bo would be waiting for me.

When I got there the door was half shut. She was sitting on the edge of my desk with a wicked grin. I shut the door behind me and approached her slowly, finally allowing the smile to grace my lips. "You love doing that don't you?"

"What if I do?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just saying. I had him myself you know."

"I know." Bo winked. "But you enjoyed it too."

I nodded and ran my hands down the lapels of her blazer. It afforded me a great view of her breasts being this close, but I held her gaze instead of letting mine wander. That was a path of no return. "You had him quaking in his expensive Italian leather shoes."

"Good."

"It was hot. Took all my strength not to climb over the desk and take you against the wall." My fingers gripped the expensive fabric of her blazer, tugging her a bit closer to me.

She smirked seductively. "Let's get one thing straight, Ms. Dennis does the taking, not the other way around."

I leaned in, my breath mingling with hers. I whispered, "Oh really?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Mhm," she choked out, not sounding so confident anymore.

"I've got news for you." I stepped in, trapping her between me and the desk. A nip of her ear buckled her knees enough to force her to use the sturdy oak to steady herself.

"Yeah? What's that." Bo's words were barely audible.

"Ms. Dennis, this is my dealership and in here, I do all the taking." My lips ghosted her cheek, searching out her mouth, parting her lips with authority before kissing her hard and deep.

Bo whimpered and relinquished control, her body melting into mine as her arms draped around my neck.

We were lost in one another. Lord knows how long t was until the need for air forced us apart. God she was so beautiful when her eyes were dark and she was looking at me with so much love and lust. I could imagine the things she wanted to do to me, to my body and it made me ache. I wanted to let her. So bad. But...

I let out a ragged breath.

This wasn't the time or place to do what we both could so easily do to one another. What we'd become quite familiar doing to one another. What we apparently couldn't get enough of doing to one another. It was pretty damn amazing stuff, if I did say so myself. I licked my lips, battling my desire to tease her more which would only serve to rile me up as well.

I needed a reason to stop, to get us out of here. Our date. Yes, that's what we were supposed to be doing tonight. A date. I took notice of the clock on the wall. We were going to be late for our reservation.

She rested her forehead on mine. "You are so fucking sexy sometimes, you know that?"

I laughed. I thought the exact same thing about her. Apparently we were both tuned on by confident women who did whatever they wanted. It was something we both were in our public persona's, but had fun with in our private lives. It had become a little game of who could seduce who the fastest. I could be biased, but I won a lot.

"I mean, how am I supposed to behave when you just lit me up like the Fourth of July? We could skip our date all together and pick up where we left off at home." Her eyes shone with a shimmer of excitement.

"That always sounds so good, but we've done that the last two times. I was kinda looking forward to this surprise you have for me tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I can't actually reschedule this one either." She scrunched her face in disappointment. "But you're going to love it so much. There's no doubt you'll be thanking me later." She smiled.

"Hmmm, intriguing. We better get moving then. I need to grab a shower and change clothes."

Her eyes darkened and she let out a low sexy growl. Her hands moved to my hips, balling the fabric up and holding me possessively. "Can I watch?"

"Not if you want us to actually make it to our date." I pecked her on the lips and grinned. "Come on. You're taking me out tonight."

Bo pouted. It was adorable. "Fine you win."

Beating Bo just did it for me. She was a formidable opponent and not much excited me more than beating her at her own game. "I usually do." Not that losing to her was ever in any way a real loss. She enjoyed the game every bit as much as me. I could see that sparkle in her eyes.

"Cocky." She narrowed her eyes and slid her hands don to cup my ass.

She also never gave in easily. It was a struggle to maintain composure, but I had to be strong. "I prefer confident."

"Either way its a major turn on." Bo leaned in and tried to kiss me again, but I moved away.

"So I noticed." I released the hold I had on her, reached back and removed her hands. Flashing my sexiest smile as I pulled away.

"Tease." She laughed and smoothed out her suit. "Don't act like you don't do the same thing with me."

I just smiled and took her hand, pulling her out the door. Oh, I do exactly the same with her and I wouldn't change a thing.

**XXX**

Bo took me to her favorite hotel, Aria. Remarkably, we made it right on schedule even though I gave in and allowed a quickie in the shower. As much as I loved to make love to her, I was really looking forward to going out tonight. Bo had been teasing me with this surprise for a week and I was dying to know what it was already.

Despite my nervousness and anticipation, I managed to enjoy the seven course meal from one of Bo's favorite chefs. We'd spent the evening seated up in a balcony overlooking a small stage. Instruments were set up, but the place had been silent the entire time. The room only held a couple hundred, but it was completely empty. Was the band part of the surprise? Or would she take me someplace else? Whatever it was, she was doing a good job keeping her secret.

Bo took the last bite of her decadent dark chocolate rum cake. Her eyes closed as she savored it with a soft moan of delight. She set her fork down and watched as I also finished it off.

Quite frankly, one of the best desserts I'd ever eaten in my life. And I'd eaten a lot of dessert.

"So," she started, "you know how I'm going home next weekend, right?"

"Yes." I fiddled with my fork. Her being gone hurt more than I thought it would. We'd been almost inseparable the last couple of months. It didn't take us long to become one of those nauseating couples. We were so sad. I loved it. "I'll miss you."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What and like, meet your family?" Was this the surprise? Because I was definitely surprised. Neither of us had a great relationship with most of our family. She'd met my parents, but it was only because they dropped by unexpectedly, catching us moments before we would have been naked on the kitchen counter. That went over well.

Her forehead creased. She chewed on her lip. She was nervous too. "Would that be bad?"

"No, I..." I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, I did want to meet them. I would some day anyway if we were going to be together. It meant a lot that she would want to take me to her childhood home.

She sat back in her chair and deflated. Clearly she thought this would go differently. "You don't have to, I just thought maybe-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She perked up, the corners of her mouth pulling into an apprehensive smile.

"Yes." I nodded. A light smile falling across my lips. "I'd love to go."

Her smile grew, those dimples that made me swoon coming out in full. "We'll fly out Friday night then." Bo reached across the table and covered my hand with one of her own, her thumb running softly across the back of my hand.

My eyes fell to the soft strokes that made my world lighter. Any little touch from her made me soar. "Good."

"Sure you're okay with this?" She dipped her head to catch my gaze. "I mean if it's too soon..."

"It's fine Bo," I reassured her. "You've met my friends and family. I'd love to meet yours too."

Her smile remained, but now there was a hint shyness. She intertwined our fingers and stared at our joined hand atop the table. "So, you ready for the surprise?"

"You mean that wasn't it?" I teased. "Butter me up with rum cake," I laughed through my words, "and take me to meet the parents."

Her head fell back, a hearty laugh filling the air that somehow made me the happiest woman on the planet. There was a gleam in her eye like none I'd seen before. "Nope. It's way better than this amazing gourmet meal and fancy wine. And far better than meeting my family. Come on." She winked. Bo placed her napkin on the table as she stood, then helped me from my chair like a total gentlewoman.

I liked the way she took care of me. We both took pleasure in treating the other like a queen. She held out her arm. I locked my hand around her elbow, walking arm in arm as she ushered me downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience, my dear." She peeked out the corner of her eye as we walked. When we reached the floor level of the theater she brought me up to the first row of seats and placed me front and center.

I looked at her. My head was full of questions.

Bo said nothing. Only motioned to sit. She glanced at her watch and smiled as she turned and sat next to me, her hand on my knee with the biggest grin ever on her face. What the heck did she have planned?

Her smile was infectious though, making my own break out the longer I stared at her. Whatever it was, she was mighty excited.

"Hey, Bo." A man's voice called out from the corner.

She bolted up and strode over with a hearty greeting.

I tried to see who it was, but her body blocked my view. They whispered a few words, then she turned around with a grin that blew her last one away as she revealed our mystery guest. My jaw dropped. Fucking Dave Grohl? No way!

My palms grew sweaty the moment they started their approach. I jumped up from my seat, star struck and speechless, which was new for me. The Foo Fighters were my favorite band and I'd been fan of him since I was a kid and fell in love with the grunge scene and the band Nirvana.

"Lauren, meet Dave," Bo said proudly.

Be calm. Be cool. Breathe Lauren. "Hi, Dave." I was failing miserably. My voice trembled a bit. I felt like an awkward teenager again.

He smiled kindly. Just a laid back guy in blue jeans and a tee shirt acting like he wasn't one of the last true rockers in America. "Hello Lauren, so nice to meet you. Bo's been going on and on and on about you."

"No I haven't," she smacked his shoulder playfully.

He laughed. "Okay, maybe just on and on." He flashed a grin at her. "Either way, it's great to be here and we can't wait to hear what you think of our new album."

"Wow, umm, that's great." I fidgeted, feeling ashamed that I wasn't up to date with my favorite band and having to admit that to them in person. Who'd have ever imagined? "I'm afraid I haven't heard it yet, though. When did it come out?"

"It hasn't yet, but we're going to play it for you tonight, and a few of your favs."

Bo was beaming, as she should be. This was absolutely the best surprise ever. I guess I'd have to get used to the fact that with a billionaire girlfriend, anything could happen. "Wow." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Sorry, that's apparently all I can say right now."

He chuckled. "I'm honored. I hope that's what you have to say after you hear the new material too."

"You guys never disappoint. I can't wait." My nerves were settling the longer we spoke. He was very easy to be around. Just a regular Joe that played in a band. Only made me more of a fan.

"Well, let's rock this place then." His passion for the music was evident. He jumped on stage and the other guys came out from the back a few seconds later. "And ladies, there may only be two of you here, but we wanna see you on your feet like you were at a stadium show."

"You got it," Bo yelled, kicking her heels under a chair.

I did the same. While they warmed up their instruments I leaned in and whispered, "How the hell did you pull this off, Bo?"

"You like it?"

"Let's just say you will be getting several thank you's tonight," I husked into her ear, followed by a wet kiss to her neck as the band began the set with an oldie but goodie, "Learn to Fly."

Bo caught my eyes with a smoldering stare that made me shiver in anticipation, but we'd have to wait. No way in hell I was going to miss this no matter how damn delicious she was. It was suddenly obvious to me that I was the luckiest woman on the planet.

I mouthed an 'I love you' and dug deep to find the will to tear my attention from her to the band. My mind was still spinning from it all as I started to dance.

Song after song played and I was in heaven with her beside me. I'd definitely have to thank her over and over again later tonight. What better way to end an evening of fine dining and a private concert than making love to my unbelievably amazing, gorgeous, rich girlfriend? I was living the damn American dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from.

**XXX**

I was on cloud nine all the way home. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Bo. She had every reason to be proud of herself. No one had ever done anything like that for me.

No one.

It was a once in a lifetime event. Well, with Bo, that might not be true, but it really was unbelievable. And Bo Dennis was an unbelievable woman. Never would I have imagined that my life would be like this when I met her. Yeah, there was an insane attraction, but the feelings I'd developed for her, that we'd both developed for one another, in such a short time was just...

There were still no words.

"Whatcha thinking over there?"

I looked at her, my heart swelling with love for the woman who has done nothing but exceed my every need and desire a million times over. "My mind is just blown, Bo." I reached over, brushing her cheek with the back of my hand.

She sighed and pressed against my caress.

"I just... have I told you how much I love you, Bo?"

"You can always say it again." She smiled softly. "I never get tired of hearing it."

"I love you, Bo Dennis. Thank you for tonight. It was the most perfect night."

"I love you, Lauren Lewis, and you are most welcome. Anything for you."

I slipped my hand into hers, letting them rest together on the center console as she drove. We rode the rest of the way in silence as I happily sat and replayed the events in my head. Dancing with Bo and singing "My Hero" with Dave and the band on stage. It was definitely a night to remember.

It didn't take us long to get to my house. When we locked the front door behind us, I fought tooth and nail to not rip Bo's clothes off. The looks she was giving me said that's what she was expecting, but instead, I wanted to go slow. She'd given me the perfect night and I wanted to give her the perfect ending.

With tender care I unzipped her dress and kissed my way down her strong, toned back inch by inch as the skin was exposed to me. The soft sounds she made with every touch of my lips made it harder to control myself. I let the dress fall to the floor. My focus moved to her neck, working my way along her shoulder as I slipped the straps of my own dress down and let it pool at my feet. I took my time removing her lace panties, but just about ripped mine off. I was so ready to to give Bo a night she'd never forget.

Bo gasped the moment my bare skin pressed against hers from behind. It never ceased to fill me with a strange sense of pride that I could take her breath away.

Our bodies molded together in a perfect fit. The heat from our skin and heavy breaths making the air in the room thick. My hands roamed the silky skin along her stomach, one finding a home on her soft, supple breast, teasing the erect nipple. The other wandered with a mind of it's own and only one goal.

Her hips bucked, then ground down onto my hand as I easily entered her.

"So good, Lauren."

Only a few gentle strokes before I pulled out and drew light circles as I took the moment to appreciate how wet she was. A simple proof of how much she wanted me to make love to her.

"No Lauren, please. I need you now."

"Patience my dear," I chuckled, throwing her words from earlier back at her.

She groaned her displeasure and rocked back into me, hitting just the right spot that sent a jolt of arousal through me.

"Bed," I whispered, spinning her in my arms and walking her backwards. Before I let her go I pulled her flush against me, covering her mouth with my own in a deep, searing kiss that made my own head spin. I'd never get tired of kissing Bo. I released her.

She fell back, her eyes alight with the fire of desire and her vast expanse of creamy skin on display for me as she laid out atop my bed.

So beautiful. So mine. I snaked my arms under her knees and pulled her closer to me.

She bit her lip and moaned, watching my every move intently. Her legs fell open, giving me permission to take whatever I wanted.

I licked my lips in excited anticipation of what was to come. Dropping to my knees, I skipped any further teasing as I finally tasted her. Forget what I said earlier. This was the best dessert I'd ever had. Bo was the best everything I'd ever had.

The soft sounds turned into desperate whimpers as her fingers worked into my hair, holding me in place. She worked her hips, hoping to get my tongue to the spot that would send her over the edge the fastest.

But I wasn't having it. Not yet anyway. All in good time. I pulled my head away and caught dark brown hooded eyes heavy with desperation and need. "Patience pays baby. I promise."

She nodded and dropped her head back in submission. It was an unexpected turn on that lit me up inside like never before. There wasn't an inch of her body I didn't taste or touch. I explored every bit of her, deep and slow, as if I'd never have the chance to do it again.

I'd never been so driven to make someone pass out from pleasure. Whatever it was about Bo brought that out of me. There was nothing I wouldn't give her. One thing was for sure, I made good on my promise until we were both spent. Something had changed tonight. I loved her, that much was true, but this was different. As Bo laid asleep on my arm, her long dark hair splayed over my shoulder and chest, I took in the delicate profile of her face and smiled at the sense of completeness that overwhelmed me.

This right here...this felt like forever.

**XXX**

**I may edit this ending a bit, I don't know if I like it, but let's here what you think. And I'm wondering if you're still enjoying the ride? Or is it time to wrap this one up? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the great reviews. So happy that you guys are enjoying this light and easy story. It's fun to write and seems you're having just as much fun reading it. So let's forget about ending in any set time frame and see where the wind blows with this one. With that said, due to working 3 jobs and some new health issues, my updates may be farther apart. I need to take a little more time to focus on me. Don't worry, the story will be finished. **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing and tweeting and all the other ways you guys share your feelings about my stories. It really does brighten my day :D**

**Chapter 10**

Some work days drag on longer than others and today was definitely on the excruciatingly long end of the dragging spectrum. Usually Wednesday was a good day for me, but today everything just had an extra roadblock. I was so far beyond ready to be home. As soon as I placed these last few orders I was getting the hell out of here before anything else had a chance to come up.

As much as I wanted too though, I just couldn't stay focused. My eyes drifted form the stack of papers before me to my window. The bright yellow sunshine and cloudless blue sky that made for a gorgeous day earlier was shaping up to be an equally nice evening. Perhaps a few beers and grilling a steak on the back patio would be a great way to wind down.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, ignoring work for a few minutes. There were more and more days I wished I'd be going home to Bo. We spent most evenings together, but it was always a meet up, or I'd have her over. We didn't spend too much time at her penthouse. Since it was in the hotel and close to her work, Bo was never as relaxed there as she was away. I could understand that though. If I lived above the dealership I'd always have work on my mind too.

Still, I was beginning to daydream of coming home to Bo from time to time. Something simple and normal. Domestic. Her work day usually ended before mine. She was much more strict about her nine to five hours. There were always exceptions, but for the most part, Bo would be waiting on me to meet somewhere. I wasn't ready to move in together though. As much as I loved her and the fact that things had been smooth sailing, I still enjoyed my space. I could definitely see a time however, when I could be ready to share all of myself with her permanently. That was a scary thought for me. No one had ever made me think about a future with them. That alone made this whole relationship with Bo that much more real for me.

Screw it, I'd finish ordering new inventory tomorrow. I grabbed the mouse, locked the screen and stood from my seat. How long had I been sitting there? My ass was numb and my back was sore. I really needed to get up and move more. Or let the managers do more of the work.

As the months have passed, I'd been happy to give up a little more control. I wanted to spend as much time with Bo as possible. Despite our busy schedules, we were doing well to make time for us. At least, so far. I was well aware of how absorbed I could get in work, so I was being extra careful not to fall into old habits. Constant reminders from Mandy and Shawna helped on that front. Bo was just as serious about her work, but less obsessed. Something I was trying to emulate. Work was just work and we were both already successful. Life was too short to ignore being truly happy. Bo made me truly happy. So, while I was apprehensive at the start, I was beginning to enjoy this new laid back Lauren that she brought out. So was everyone else.

I grabbed my keys and my phone, just as it chirped for an incoming message. I flipped it over to see Bo's name flash with a text. Reading the simple words lit me up inside and a smile replaced the stressed and tightened muscles that had pulled at my face all day.

_-Hey sexy car lady! How was your day?_

She'd taken to calling me "sexy car lady." It was sweet and reminded me that I needed a name for her. I tapped quickly at the screen and replied.

-Better now that I'm leaving

_-That good huh?_

-Yeah, but I could think of ways to make it better

_-Oh really now, like what? ;)_

Bo knew exactly what, but I loved to tease her.

-I was thinking beer and steak on my patio

_\- :( That wasn't what I had in mind_

I laughed at the text. I could picture her there with her pouty face.

-No? But those usually cheer me up pretty good

_-Then I hope you enjoy them. I guess I'll just hang out here. Maybe go down to the pool._

-There is one other thing that would make the day better?

_-What's that? Chocolate rum cake? lol_

Yes, cake! That was amazing rum cake. She knew what I liked.

-God yes! But I meant my day would be much better if I was seeing you tonight. Would you care to join me?

_-That would make my day light years better too. How about 7?_

-Perfect. You could even use my pool. Preferably in that black bikini I love so much :D

_-Mhm. Always trying to get me out of my clothes. I will, but only if you do the same in that bright blue one._

-Maybe. If you're good.

_-I thought you liked it when I was bad?_

-I like you every which way.

That was no lie.

_-Smooth talker. And you still want the cake too, don't you?_

-Ohhh, would you mind?

_-haha, I knew it. No, I don't mind. Anything for you. Love you_

-Love you too. Can't wait to see you.

I slid the phone into my pocket and headed to my car. I was sporting a ridiculous grin all the way. I knew it was ridiculous by the way everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. It took a lot more than that to ruin my Bo induced buzz.

I climbed into my car and took off for home. There was just one stop I needed to make first.

**XXX**

An hour later I had the grill fired up, the steaks seasoned and a beer in my hand as I sat on the patio taking in the perfect summer sky. I was wearing a new teal bikini that Bo hadn't seen yet. One of the good things about Vegas was it was almost always pool weather. I was a little nervous tonight, even though there was no reason to be. We were in a good place and Bo would love her surprise.

The doorbell rang. I hurried to let her in. I tried leaving it unlocked in the past, only to be lectured on how many crazy people there were in the world and she wanted me safe. It was sweet that she was protective of me. I stopped short of turning the knob. My stomach fluttered the way it usually did when I had been waiting all day to see her, but there was a nervousness as well. I'd reassured myself several times that we were ready for this, but no matter how many times I did, a piece of me was still unsure.

With a sharp breath I swung the door open. There she was, looking every bit like a super model in her black bikini, as requested. It was barely concealed by a white crocheted beach cover up. Her toned legs looked amazing as always and for a second I entertained the idea of skipping dinner, but I'd been excited about this nice normal evening at home. My body battled my mind as my eyes dragged down her amazing body. I finally came to my senses and opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

Bo bit her lip, no doubt knowing exactly what was running through my mind. She stepped inside and held out the cake.

I hadn't even noticed it between the exquisite view of her breasts and legs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How's that for being good? I fulfilled all of your requests." She smiled right before she leaned in and kissed me hello.

"Mhm." I pecked her lips again, needing another taste. "Very good girl indeed." I smirked, then headed for the kitchen.

"And what is that you're wearing? Haven't seen that one before?"

"Do you like it? It's new?" I smiled over my shoulder.

"I really like the bottoms, or uh, the lack of bottoms?" She chuckled, striding up behind me in a hurry.

I knew she'd love the cut of the new suit. Just enough was covered to keep it legal. I'd never wear it in public, but in private with Bo, it was perfect.

She couldn't resist pinching my ass and it made me giggle like a little girl as we ran into the kitchen. It was a struggle to hang onto the cake with her attempts at tickling me.

I set it down and quickly pulled her into my arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"Me too. It's been a hectic week."

"Well, now we can just enjoy some us time. No clubs or fancy restaurants. Just you, me and a beautiful evening outside."

"God that sounds so perfect." Bo brushed her nose against mine and relaxed in my embrace.

"Good. Why don't you head outside and I'll grab a couple of beers." I kissed her hard and grabbed her ass.

Bo smiled into the kiss. "That's not the way to get me to go outside," she mumbled against my lips.

I broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to speak. My eyes drifted from her lips to her dark brown eyes that were shining with such happiness. I loved that I was the one that made them shine like that. "Mmmm, I know, but I couldn't help myself. You're so damn hot."

"You're not too bad yourself there babe," she said with a wink. "Okay, I'm going outside now, or else we may not make it out at all." She pecked my lips and tore herself away from me. It looked like the single hardest thing she'd ever had to do with the sad face she was wearing.

"I'll only be a sec." I watched the breathtaking view of her backside as she slipped out the sliding glass door. A deep, soothing breath followed. I was so happy having her here in this simple domestic atmosphere. I hoped she'd like her present, because I would like to enjoy many more nights like this.

I grabbed the two coldest beers I had and made my way back outside. Bo was stretched out on a poolside lounge chair and I went to check the grill.

"I really love this," she said with a smile. She looked more relaxed than I'd seen her in a while.

"What's that?"

"Us. Here. Grilling and relaxing like normal people do."

I imagine Bo didn't have the chance to enjoy a lot of "normal" activities in her life. The fact made me sad, but glad that I was able to change that. I wanted more "normal" days with her. "Glad to hear you say that." I reached into the bag I had stashed under the grill, pulled out her gift and hid it behind my back. "I got you something."

"What? Why?" She sat up, her smile growing even brighter with every step I took closer to her.

When I stopped beside her, I pulled my hand from behind my back and presented the small box. I was careful not to make it look like a ring box. That was a road I wasn't ready to go down and I damn sure didn't want there to be any mixed emotions on her part.

Bo unwrapped the small box in hurry. Her smile dropped when she held up the key. My stomach dropped with it. Her reaction made me nervous. Maybe I'd misread where we were in our relationship.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at me, her face blank, but her voice a giant question mark.

"Absolutely. I love you and I want us to have many more nights like this. And I want you to be able to come and go as you please, because I know how much you like it here compared to your place. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't envision coming home from time to time with you naked and waiting for me.

My words were absorbed quickly as her smile lit up my back yard brighter than the afternoon sun. "See, always a motive. She laughed and kissed me hard. "Thank you. I love it."

"You sure it's not moving too fast?" Not that I wanted her to change her mind, but I wanted to be sure.

"No way. It's perfect. Just like you."

"Now who's the smooth talker?"

"Mmmm, I'd like to do more than talking." Bo's fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me down on top of her.

I laughed out loud, almost falling over the other side of the chair before I caught my balance and settled my body between her legs. "You know I love when you're using your mouth for other things, but I'd really like us to enjoy a little bit of this normal evening first, if that's all right with you?"

Bo pecked my lips. Her arms wrapped around my back and locked me in place. "So much more than okay." She kissed me again. "Just give me five minutes of this first?" She waggled her brows.

How could I ever say no to that?

**XXX**

Friday afternoon arrived and in a few short hours I'd be leaving with Bo for the weekend. I was a little more nervous than I was letting on to meet her family. Okay, a lot more nervous. I was definitely excited to see her plane though. I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that I'd be flying in my girlfriend's private jet.

Bo was so normal around me that I forgot she was worth billions. She never talks about her money anymore and never treats me differently. Sure, there's the unreal moments that only someone of her stature could make happen, like the Foo Fighters, but she never makes a big deal of those moments. When we're together it's just her and I and whatever trouble we find ourselves in at the time. Our one purpose is to make the other as happy as possible.

Disgustingly sweet, but absolutely true.

When I finally got home, Bo was waiting for me. She wasn't naked, unfortunately, but there was no time for that anyhow. Still, it warmed my heart to have her there. Somehow it made my home feel more like a home. I could get used to that.

"Hey sexy car lady? You ready to fly away with me?" Bo smiled as she approached me in a perfectly tailored cream business suit and matching blouse. She mostly wore dark suits and clothes, but this, this was something else. The contrast of the light fabric with her dark hair was positively delicious. "Hope you're packed and ready,' she continued. "We gotta get going." She swept me up into her arms and kissed me passionately.

With the stirring of emotion inside from moments ago and the sexy allure of her in a power suit, I deepened the kiss. My fingers gripped her lapels and pulled her tighter against me, taking as much as I could get. "Yes," I breathed out during a quick stop for air. I didn't give her time to say anything else as I dove right back into her waiting lips.

She didn't resist. Her body melded with mine. We stumbled into the corner of the sofa, nearly falling over the edge, but it did nothing to deter our actions. My fingers threaded through silky brown hair. With a gentle tug on her long tresses, Bo moaned into my mouth.

The sound set me off. My hands slid with precision from her hair, down her back and to the front of her pants, slipping under the waist band. I trailed a single finger between her legs.

Bo whimpered and trembled in my arms.

A low growl escaped my lips. I was lost to any reasoning or time. How could anything else matter when she was so devastatingly wet for me? My finger slid easily into her as I braced us against the back of the sofa.

"Holy fuck, Lauren," she panted. Her lips barely breaking contact with my own.

"I'll be quick," I whispered as I started moving in and out of her. Bo's body shuddered when I hit the right spot. The sounds of pure ecstasy pouring from her drove me deeper, harder. My mouth left hers and started a journey of its own along her jaw, neck and collarbone. Any exposed bit of creamy flesh I could reach. She was close. If we had the time I would tease her, taking her to the edge and pulling back until she couldn't take it anymore, but she was lucky. All I wanted right now was to send her sky high in a hurry. Make her head spin by showing her how happy it made me to come home to her and give her a little something to think about this weekend.

"Oh God, Lau-" Bo trailed off in a slew of curses and shallow breaths.

I held her tighter, her legs close to giving out as she approached climax. "I love you like this," I husked into her ear.

The muscles in my arm were burning, but it wouldn't be much longer. I curled my finger with each pass, my palm rubbing her in just the right way over and over, faster and faster, until she pulsed around my hand. She cried out. My mouth covered hers, stealing her passionate screams and keeping them for myself as I kissed her deep and hard until she collapsed in a breathless heap in my arms.

"Good god that was amazing," she panted as she tried to get her legs back underneath her. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I liked being able to come home and make you come." I nuzzled into her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. For a second I was afraid she'd be upset. I didn't know how much of a stickler she was on her travel times.

"With a welcome like that you may find me here waiting everyday." She smiled and angled her head to kiss me on he nose. "Thank goodness it's my jet. We can be a few minutes late."

Happy that she wasn't upset about the brief delay, I put on my 'sorry' face just the same. I tried to make it a quickie and it was less than ten minutes. A record by far for us. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be. Totally worth it." Bo placed an innocent kiss on my lips and unraveled her arms from around my waist. "I wish there was time to return the favor, because that was so, so very good."

"Be ready in less than five minutes." I started to walk away, but she pulled me back for one last longing kiss that made me want so much more. It was almost cruel.

She grinned. She knew precisely what she just did to me.

God I loved this woman.

**XXX**

Bo drove us to the airport. Our hands only pulling apart long enough to get in and out of the car. We stole glances and smiles all along the way like we were trying to hide our love from the other. So silly. The light and easy atmosphere that was always between us was part of the allure. I'd never been with anyone where everything was so effortless. More and more it made me believe we were meant for one another.

We turned onto the tarmac and headed to the private hangars. My jaw dropped when she pulled her car in beside a stunningly sleek black G6 jet. The sexy airliner definitely suited her to a tee.

"Wow, Bo." That was all there was to say.

"You like?"

"It's bigger than I thought." I didn't know what I had in mind really, but this was beyond anything I'd pictured in my head.

"So." She placed the car in park and shut it off. "I know we've talked about me taking you for a flying lesson and I still want to do that, but today, I figured you could at least be in the cock pit while we take off."

"Really? I'd love that. But what about the pilot?"

"Paul? He's fine. He'll take over after we get in the air and we can relax. I'll give you the run down on my crazy family."

"Sounds perfect."

Bo smiled and opened the door.

We were immediately swarmed by two men taking our bags. Two more rambled on about details of the flight and how the plane was stocked as per her specifications as they ushered us toward the plane. Bo nodded and took my hand in hers, unfazed by the circus going on around us. The whole scene was surreal, like something out of a movie about the super rich and famous. I'd been waited on plenty of times, but this was a well oiled machine where everything was tended to right down to the smallest detail.

When we reached the steps to the plane we were greeted by who I would assume was the pilot, Paul. He was dressed in the traditional dark blazer with gold stripes and a matching pilot hat with wings. He was older, handsome and very professional looking. He smiled warmly and shook Bo's hand. They exchanged a few words then Bo turned to me. "Lauren, this is Captain Paul."

He greeted me with a warm handshake of my own. "You ladies ready to depart?"

We nodded and Bo motioned up to the plane. "After you."

I climbed the stairs with her and Paul right behind me. When I reached the entrance my eyes popped and my jaw dropped. The inside of the plane was just as stunning. Black floors, black and white furniture and a large silver television. There was a dining room, living room and in back behind closed doors was probably the bed room. Just absolutely fabulous.

Bo brushed past me, tugging my hand to follow. She was at home here. "I'll give you the grand tour after we're in the air."

Paul buckled himself into a chair and got comfortable.

I followed her into the cockpit. Bo shut the door behind us. She took the captains chair and smiled as I sat in the co-pilot position. I copied her motions as she buckled in. There were so many gauges. How did anyone know what they were looking at? She impressed me as I watched her go through her checks and start the engines like a pro. Bo Dennis just got sexier.

"So, this is where the magic happens." She laughed.

"Oh? I thought that happened in the bedroom back there," I teased with a raised brow.

Bo blushed profusely. It was possibly the reddest I'd seen her. "Maybe when we get in the air, we'll have to see what kind of magic tricks we can perform back there," she countered, her face still pink and flushed.

Touche. "Maybe some mile high magic, huh?"

She winked and taxied the plane toward the runway.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

**xxx**

Getting in the air was much easier on a private jet. No dealing with all the other commercial liners or checking luggage. Then there was the added benefits of no annoying passengers or food carts. I could definitely get used to this. Forget first class, I should've chartered my own flights.

Before long we were safely in the air, soaring high above the clouds where the colors of the setting sun were magnificent. Nightfall would be here in a few minutes. The view from the cockpit was quite different than a side window. So much more open. I loved it. Flying lessons would definitely be enjoyable. Especially lessons from Captain Dennis.

I looked on in awe of the woman I loved. Bo was in her element. In total control of her surroundings and at peace with her place in the world, or rather, the world that revolved around her. She was magnificent in every sense of the word and I still couldn't believe that she was in love with me, that she wanted a "normal" suburban life with me.

Lost in my thoughts, Bo caught me staring. Her brow rose quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. Heat rose up my neck.

"You ready for a tour?"

"Sure."

She took me by the hand and helped me from my co-pilot chair. Paul greeted us and took our place.

Bo led me around giving me all the details of the plane. She was proud of it, as she should be. She bought it all on her own, without any of her parents money. This was truly like a home. Several tv's, all different types of seating, even an office with a small meeting room. I was right, the very back was her bedroom. The room was a nice size with a private bath and a king sized bed. Just like the rest of the plane, it was decked out in black and white. Very elegant, very chic, very sexy.

"Here it is. Where the mile high magic happens." She smirked and shut the door behind us. "Close your eyes."

I did as she asked. I was tempted to peek, but stayed strong. There was rustling, the sound of metal clinking similar to clothes hangars and a tiny click of a door.

"Okay. You can open them," she whispered in my ear, her breath hitting my skin and heating me from the inside out.

When I opened them again Bo was donning a dark blue pilot blazer and captains hat. Her long hair was tucked up underneath to expose her neck. A few dark tendrils had fallen out.

Was there anything she wasn't sexy in? Impossible. But this was one fantasy that had come true.

"Why Captain Dennis, what a very large plane you have."

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a wicked grin. "Why thank you Ms. Lewis. Better to seduce you with."

I loved when we played these little games even though I didn't need any help getting excited about Bo. "Some might say you're over compensating for something."

"Then allow me to show you how very wrong that assumption would be." Her voice dropped.

It was low and raspy and struck a chord that made me want to beg for her hands on me. "So, are you going to fly me to the moon captain?"

Her nose brushed across mine so light it was barely noticeable, but the heat from the close proximity of her body was impossible to ignore."You know I only aim for the stars."

Those were words from one of our first meetings. At the time I thought them brash, but now I wanted nothing more than for her to take me to those heights with her. "So take me there, Bo." I was barely hanging on. "Take me."

I loved control. In my life, in my work and usually in the bedroom. Bo was the only person I was comfortable enough with to give up that control. In fact, it was the only time I enjoyed giving up that control. There was just something about trusting her and allowing her to do as she pleased that was such a fucking turn on.

"Liftoff," she husked into my ear so low and sexy I had to squeeze my thighs together. She placed one hand on the wall on either side of my head and raked her eyes down my body. A ragged breath flowed out through her mouth as she took in the full sight of me. Her eyes had turned dark. She sucked in her bottom lip as if contemplating something major. Her head cocked and she brushed her nose up the side of my neck, inhaling deeply.

I shivered, my legs nearly jello and the low ache between my legs became a full throb. Bo Dennis was a force to be reckoned and I was powerless to defend myself. Like I would even if I could. With sure fingers she made quick work of my slacks, letting them fall around my ankles. She ran her finger over my underwear, purposely avoiding anyplace I'd enjoy too much.

"God I want you so bad, Bo." I didn't mean to sound desperate, but I truly was. I always wanted her, but since the rendezvous at the house, I'd jump started my own libido. I needed her now.

"What do you want, Lauren?"

"Just touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere." I was light headed and nearly breathless and she hadn't even gotten started.

Her eyes flashed. They were almost primal. She groaned and slowly unbuttoned my blouse. Bo nipped my neck and pressed her hips into mine, filling me with a rush of bliss. A gentle push sent the silky material sliding off my shoulders. Her hands glided up my stomach, finding their way to my breasts. Her thumbs brushed across my lace covered nipples. It was so very innocent. So very purposed. But the way she studied them as they hardened beneath her touch made it so very seductive.

God this woman. She had an expert touch and knew exactly what she was doing to me, exactly how she wanted this to unfold. A strong arm wrapped around me. The other made its way inside my panties and between my legs. She pulled my right leg up over her hip, pinning me to the wall with her body and holding me in place as she started thrusting into me.

My head fell back against the wall, relinquishing total control to the woman that held my heart. All I could do was gasp and grunt, my mind absolutely blown with the sensory overload she was unleashing on my body. Every touch from her was so right. But there was never enough of Bo. If only I could have more of her. On me. Inside of me. If it was possible to overdose on sexual desire I'd be a goner for sure.

Her tongue stroked mine with the same deep, slow rhythm as her hand. Her mouth enveloped mine, her fingers deep inside of me touching a place that had never been touched. Sensations I'd never experienced reverberated throughout every cell in my body. I saw stars. Lots of them. Hell, I think I even saw galaxies she sent me so far into the heavens.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew I was on my back on Bo's luxurious bed, with her head between my legs and my limp limbs draped over her shoulders. No idea where I was, or how I got here, but I knew for sure that with just a few more strokes of her very brilliant tongue was going to send me rocketing into orbit again.

And just like being in the darkness of space, I was gasping for breath, woozy, but happy to be there, where I'd never been before. Was it the altitude? The uniform? The unabashed desire when she looked at me? The fact that I was so completely in love with this woman? Whatever the reason, it was without a doubt the most passionate love making I'd ever experienced. This wasn't sex, even though we started against the wall, it was in no way sex. It was evident in every touch and the emotion in her eyes, that this was far more than sex to either of us. We'd said the words, but right now I was feeling the true depth of what they meant. Of what it meant to love an be loved by Bo Dennis.

**XXX**

**I got a little carried away. I had several messages that made me want to do a few different things in this chapter. I was going to have the 'meet Bo's family' in this update, but I guess it will be the next one. I have a several ideas for it anyway so maybe that's for the best. I'll try not to make you wait too long, but I do hope this tides you over for a while. Please review and again, I'm open to ideas or requests. **


	11. Chapter 11

**First let me thank everyone for all the support and well wishes. You guys brighten my days :D. My updates may still be slow, so please be patient.  
**

**Next, I'd hoped to redo another of my first fics for my two year fan fic anniversary, but I wasn't able to, so instead we'll celebrate with an extra long update of Drive. Hope you enjoy Lauren meeting the parents.**

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the flight was spent tangled up in one another and I prayed to all the gods that the cockpit had soundproof doors. When we finally threw in the towel, we stayed in bed sharing little details of our lives until it was time to get ready. My thoughts kept drifting to the little tidbits she'd revealed about her family life while I dressed.

Bo was never comfortable with being from old money or the expectations that were placed on every little detail. Apparently it was worse being the oldest child. She loved her family, but just like mine, they could be overbearing and most visits home would end up a stressful affair. Her sister was the living embodiment of an entitled brat who never worked for anything and rivaled Paris Hilton's socialite activities. Unlike her sister, Bo preferred to stay out of the media as much as possible and began separating herself from her family by earning her own money. She started at eighteen and now at thirty-five, had made her own billion plus. She never got a fancy degree, just used what she'd learned from her family and her own keen business sense. As if Bo wasn't impressive enough to look at, learning her back story just made her the total package. Bo was so much more than the bitch she portrayed to the world. There was more than even a Google search turned up. She was well-rounded, caring, strong, smart, funny, passionate and beautiful. She'd probably surprise me continually for the rest of our lives together. I fell a little more in love with my brunette beauty. For a split second, I wondered if it was truly possible to love her anymore than I already did?

And then that tiny inkling of doubt crept in. The one I'd been keeping at bay and smacking down whenever it reared it's ugly head. But his time it overpowered me when I realized just how deep I was in this relationship with Bo. It was uncharted territory for me. What should I expect? How should I act? Was I doing this whole relationship thing right?

When I was with her everything just flowed and nothing else mattered. I'd fallen so, hard so fast. I already had her in my life's plans without even thinking about it. What would happen if we didn't work out? Would I be able to go back to just being me and the car business?

"Hey, what's on your mind good lookin'?" Her arms wrapped around my waist as her soft lips found a spot on my neck.

Just like that every doubt disappeared. There was no way being with Bo wasn't right and no reason it couldn't be forever. I just had to keep fighting that little nagging voice inside my head. And I would, because I wanted Bo forever. Of that I was sure.

"Nothing." I played it off. I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"You sure, because that wasn't you're 'nothing' face." Her arms wrapped tighter. Bo's gaze met mine in the mirror.

She knew me too well already. I couldn't lie to her. I wouldn't lie to her. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and how easy it is when we're together. Then I had this second of doubt about whether or not I was doing this right." I paused and studied her expression. She listened intently with no outward show of concern. "But the moment you pulled me into your arms, it was gone. Nothing has ever felt more right." I was overcome with emotion I wasn't expecting. The open admission left me feeling more vulnerable than I ever imagined, especially since we'd already professed our love.

Bo's warm brown eyes stayed locked on mine. Now they were just as full of emotion, but held a hint of uncertainty. "I couldn't agree more. You make me happier than I've ever been, Lauren." She kissed my cheek. "May I ask what you meant by 'doing this right'?" She was honestly asking. Her tone held no judgement, only questions.

"Just that I've never really done relationships. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or what comes next. I worry that I'll mess this up and that's the last thing I ever want to do."

"So much pressure on yourself. You forget that I'm in the same place as you. I think if we just keep going like we have we'll be fine. There's no defined path or time table. We're doing great in our ignorance." She laughed and it drew one from me as well.

She was right. For a couple of people that knew exactly what to do in business, but no idea about relationships, we were doing great. Perhaps going with the flow on our own instincts would keep us on the right path. "I think you're right."

To my surprise, the expected quip about being right never came. She just offered me a smile and said we should be seated. In a matter of minutes the plane would be landing. Then it was on to our first formal meeting of the parents.

Just go with the flow, right?

Twenty minutes later we descended the steps of the plane. Bo hurried down before me and waited anxiously for me to reach her. She was bouncing like a kid at Christmas and I had no idea she'd be this excited to see her parents after the things she told me.

I had to smile. She was adorable. She fucking sexy and yet so childishly adorable when she was like this. It still amazed me the way she could be both things simultaneously.

"I didn't think you'd be this excited to go home. Or are you still high from that epic mile high sex marathon we just had?" I laughed as her excitement turned to a light blush and her dimples came out to play. I loved those damned things.

"Well I am definitely still buzzing from that." She took me by both hands and kissed my cheek. "But it's something else. You're gonna love it. Come on." She drug me by the hand. I stumbled a few steps, but regained my balance and laughed it off as she pulled me by the hand out of the hangar and around the corner.

The sight of it sent my jaw to the floor. "But..."

"I know right? Gorgeous."

"Yeah. Wow!" A Bugatti Veyron Pur Sang? One thousand plus horsepower of pure automotive perfection. It was the Bo of cars.

"Well, not as gorgeous as you," she purred, "but for her..."

She smiled that goofy smile I loved so much when she was sucking up. Not that she needed to suck up. "Oh my god Bo, but I thought you were waiting for something big to buy your dream car?"

"I was." She shrugged. "But then I met the girl of my dreams and I figured, why wait anymore? I might as well get the car of my dreams too?"

"You're such a romantic." I tried to play it off, but inside my stomach was fluttering from her admission. I dipped my head, pretending to check out the meticulously fine details of the carbon and aluminum hand crafted automobile while concealing the blush that was no doubt on my cheeks. "She's beautiful, Bo. Congratulations." I dragged my finger along the smooth line of the metallic paint then looked back up, meeting her eyes that were sparkling like crazy.

"She may be beautiful, but you my dear, are exquisite." Bo pulled me into her embrace and kissed me with a passion that only she could. The kind that turned me to jello. The kind that made me forget everything else in the world. A kind of kiss I wanted to enjoy everyday for the rest of my life.

But like all kisses they had to end and I was left speechless. "Bo..." I couldn't hide it this time. She was holding me in her arms and not allowing me to escape her gaze while my neck and cheeks heated up profusely. She had an uncanny ability to make me blush with such simple gestures or words. I hated it.

Liar. I loved it. I hoped it would still happen when we were sixty plus years old.

"Thank you. And you are exceptional. Incomparable."

"Someone's been using the thesaurus."

"Nope. Word of the day calendar," I teased.

"Either way, thank you."

I kissed her nose. "Now that we've gushed over how perfect our other halves are, are you ready to take your dream girl for a ride in your dream car?"

"Oh yeah." She beamed. Bo held out her elbow in proper fashion.

I giggled and bowed my head, locking my arm in hers as she led me to the passenger side and opened the door. I'd always wanted to ride in one and of course, drive one. Bugatti was one of a kind, just like Bo.

**XXX**

The car was fantastic. Everything I ever thought it would be, which made the ride after the flight that much more enjoyable. Usually I'd be feeling so cooped up by now I'd be cranky, but not this time. Being with Bo helped too. I was always happier with her.

Bo said it would take nearly an hour to get to their home outside the city due to traffic. Her parents enjoyed escaping their uptown penthouse on weekends and holidays and had purchased a large mountain estate. When we'd left the bustle and lights of the city behind the drive we were surrounded by tall evergreens and forest. They were beautiful, but couldn't match the sight of Bo. She was perfection in a power suit. Add riding in a dream car and it was a match made in heaven. I had to constantly talk myself out of asking her to pull over and let me try to cram myself into the driver side for a quickie. I swear I never craved sex with anyone this much before. I might actually have a problem.

I took a deep breath and reached down deep to turn my focus back to the scenery. I needed to calm myself down. This wasn't the time to revisit my teenage libido years when I was about to meet her parents. Parents who happen to be among the richest people on the planet.

We pulled off the main road and up to a large black gate between two very large rock walls that stretched as far as the eye could see. Mount Ranier was within clear view. She typed in a code and drove through. Along the way there were several smaller cabins then a large, expansive, log style mansion on the hill. Now, when I said smaller, I meant more like several thousand square feet, but that was just a drop in the bucket compared to the main house where we just stopped.

Bo placed the car in park and switched it off then looked at me with a cautious smile. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She reached over and gave my knee a supportive squeeze. "At least we're not meeting them when I have you in a compromising position on the counter."

That drew a laugh from us both and reminded me that one of these days we'd have to see my parents again. I also needed to get my key back. "Thank goodness for that."

With a soft smile and a wink she opened her car door and got out.

I paused and took a deep breath. No going back now.

Bo opened my door and offered her hand like. The gesture made me smile. I took her hand and stepped out of the car, interlacing our fingers as we moved toward the house.

These truly were one of the five most wealthy people in America and everything about the place screamed royalty. There was a man standing at the front door in a perfect butler-esq looking suit. The sight of him set nerves in my stomach into a tsunami sized roll. I wasn't usually nervous with people or even intimidated, but this was a big moment and even though she hadn't said it, I could tell it was an even bigger moment for Bo. We hadn't discussed how many people she'd introduced to her parents or even how they'd responded to anyone she'd dated before, but it was sure to be intense. People of their stature would be watching my every move and judging every response. It wouldn't be far fetched for them to see if they could rattle me. Maybe I should have asked more questions.

"Hello George," she greeted him.

"Hello Ms. Ysabeau." He bowed his head slightly.

"George," she scolded.

"I know. I forget now that I don't see you much anymore."

Bo smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You're forgiven. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ms. Lauren Lewis."

"Oh, very lovely to meet you ma'am."

His broad smile and gentle eyes were endearing, bringing a bright smile to my lips as well. "Thank you, George. Very lovely to meet you as well and to be here."

"If you need anything I am at your service."

"Thank you, but I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"As you wish, but you may be in need of a stiff drink later." He winked at Bo and they shared a laugh. Neither of which did anything to ease my nerves.

I smiled and went along with it.

George opened the door for us, but Bo pulled me to a stop before we entered. She leaned in close to my ear. "My father will be the quiet, judgmental one that's always thinking of how every little thing reflects on the family," she whispered. "My mother is the overly attentive one, or as I call it, nosey, that wants to make sure someone is good enough for me and the family. My sister, Kierstyn, will be the unmistakable fake blonde, prima donna bitch. But she'll be over the top friendly and act like she gives a shit about us. But don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise. Just be you. Whatever version of you you're comfortable with."

I chuckled. "Gotcha." I took one last long deep breath as Bo led us inside. Time to pretend I was at work and act like a duck. Smile and let it all roll off my back.

We weren't much more than three steps inside when an elegant, dark haired woman who was unmistakably Bo's mother strode quickly towards us. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she had a brilliant smile that stretched from ear to ear. I could see where Bo got her looks and other physical attributes from. Trailing behind her was a tall, handsome dark haired gentleman with a serious expression and a familiar sparkle in his eye. His hair was perfect, as was his goatee. The two of them looked like a pair of fashion models from a North Face catalog. The picture perfect house, clothes and greeting. Everything you'd expect from ridiculously wealthy people.

"Ysabeau, so happy to have you back home. You really should visit more often." Her mother wrapped her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Her father leaned over the pair and kissed Bo on the other cheek. "Hello dear. So good to see you again. I hope your trip went well."

"It did thank you." Bo unraveled herself from her parents, looking a little confused.

Her expression made me wonder if this was her usual greeting, or all for show. I hoped it wasn't for show. Bo was so amazing and deserved all the love in the world.

"Who do we have here?" Her father turned his attention to me. Her mother did the same after smoothing out Bo's blazer.

The knots in my stomach tightened. Did she neglect to tell them she was bringing me?

Bo reached for my hand and interlaced our fingers. She gave it an encouraging tug that brought me a few steps closer. "Father, I told you on the phone that I was bringing someone."

Her mother gave him a condescending look. One that told me he more than likely forgot or ignored things he was told quite often.

Bo closed the rest of the space and wrapped her arm around my waist with a smile. "A very special someone, actually."

Dear god Bo, don't make me blush in front of your parents.

"Mom. Dad. I want you to meet my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren Lewis."

She was beaming. Bo said it with such pride that I had tears threaten to break loose. No one had ever been that happy to introduce me to their family before and I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the love she showed me.

Her mother lept in and gave me a hug before Bo could finish the introductions. "Lovely to meet you, Lauren. I'm Evelyn." She released me and looked at Bo. "She's beautiful dear," she said with a wink.

Sweet Jesus, never mind Bo. Don't let mom make me blush.

The whirlwind continued as her father stepped in and took my hand in a perfect gentlemanly manner. "Lauren, we are pleased to have you as our guest. I am Alyn."

"Thank you both. The pleasure is all mine. It is very kind of you to open your home to me." I offered my most sincere smile. They seemed sweet enough, but it didn't quell my nervousness. Bo's words rang in my head and every little thing would be analyzed. I'd be putting those old etiquette classes to good use this weekend. I doubt these people even use contractions in a text, much less when they spoke. Let's not even get into which fork goes with what. I was already exhausted.

"Lauren, what is it that you do?" Alyn was ready to begin the inquisition not five seconds into meeting him.

"Father," Bo scolded. "Can't you at least wait until we've settled before you begin grilling my girlfriend."

"Yes Alyn, where are your manners?" Evelyn followed Bo's lead, but it was obvious she was just as ready to dig into my life.

Bo addressed her father, "I can assure you she's quite successful in her business." Her stern gaze fell to her mother. "But I'm sure mom already knows that."

Evelyn looked away with a shrug. "It's nothing personal. Just the allure of the easy access of the internet and wanting to keep an eye on my daughter."

"It's fine and completely understandable. I have nothing to hide." In truth, it was off putting, but what could I say? I was guilty of doing it too.

"Well now that settled. Shall we?" Alyn started walking to some unknown destination and we all followed.

Her parents led us deeper into the house, all the while chatting it up with Bo. I followed them blindly, Bo's hand still in mine while I took in my surroundings. I marveled at the enormous space of the great room with a panoramic window view of the mountain. Absolutely gorgeous. We ended up in a small kitchen with a dining nook that overlooked the giant expanse of evergreens. It wasn't what I would've expected, but something told me this wasn't the main kitchen.

"Honey," Evelyn began, "Chef Bradford prepared your favorite pot roast. We figured you would be hungry after your trip. I hope you like it, Lauren. If not, we can have something else made for you."

"No. No. That's not necessary. I love a good pot roast."

"Fantastic. I guarantee you it's the best. I stole Chef Bradford from old Gatesy. Bill is still mad he lost that golf game." Alyn flashed what seemed like his best attempt at a friendly smile. The man sure perked up when it came to winning. He was nice, but socially awkward and stiff. Very serious. Stuck in his head might be a good characterization. One could only imagine all the things he had on his mind.

"Look who finally came home." A high pitched woman's voice rang out from behind us. "If it isn't big sis Bo."

"Hello Kierstyn. I'm surprised you didn't have a big welcome party planned seeing as how much you love the limelight." Bo's response was dry, delivered with a smirk.

I turned and there she was. She was taller, but with Bo's build and the same family charm. Her hair was dyed a fiery red. But unlike Bo, everything about her screamed "look at me." Then again, having Bo as your sister probably meant you had to work harder to be seen. She kept her eyes on me as she approached. I couldn't read the look she was giving me. If she was trying to intimidate me she was failing miserably. More over, she seemed curious. Bo said she enjoyed playing games, so she was probably trying to feel me out so she could stir the pot later.

Good luck.

She stopped in front of me and looked at Bo. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Bo gave her a look, then relented. "Lauren, this is my siste,r Kierstyn. Kierstyn, this is my girlfriend, Lauren."

She held out her hand, which I shook politely. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, Lauren. Nice job, Bo."

"Thanks. Now leave her alone," Bo snipped in response.

That exchange went exactly as I expected.

"You two stop it." Evelyn broke in. "Can't be in the room together for two seconds." She shook her head.

Alyn stood up like he was about to make a toast. "Well, now that I have you both here, I have an announcement. The Dennis family has given the Benaroyal Hall a one million dollar endowment for the arts. Tomorrow night at seven will be a special performance in our honor. We are all expected to attend."

Bo let out a hard sigh that caught me by surprise. She was already irritated about something.

"Why do you always do this to me, spring these events last minute?"

"Ysabeau, calm down."

"No father, we were supposed to have a family weekend with just one business meeting. Every time I come home there's always a surprise."

"This is family. Our family being honored for contributing to the community we've lived our entire lives. Several generations actually," Alyn countered proudly.

"Whatever. That's great. I'm proud to do that, but you're missing the point." Bo leaned back in her chair and picked at her food.

"What's the point I'm missing?"

Evelyn placed her hand on his arm. "I think she's saying she'd like you to tell her ahead of time about theses things."

Bo nodded. "That would be appreciated. And I'd like us to actually do what we're going to do when I come home. It never ends up family. Always work. I can work in Vegas. You wonder why I don't come home often."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We always welcome you home. We are happy to have you and would love to see you more often."

Tensions ran fast and often in this home. Wasn't hard to see the frustration on Bo's part. Her father was all business and a daughter wanted time with her parents, not her boss.

The air in the room grew heavy as the two stared one another down. Kierstyn was content to watch it all play out from afar. Me, I felt trapped. I was an outsider sitting in on a private family matter. That was bound to not set well with Bo's parents. Appearances were everything.

Alyn cleared his throat and straightened his cuffs. The stand off was over, but long from settled. "Sorry you had to see that Lauren."

I didn't say anything, just focused on my pot roast, which really was the best I'd ever tasted.

"I will have Giovanni's here at ten in the morning. My dear, I trust you will bring Lauren down so that you can both pick out dresses for the evening."

"We will be there."

"Very good. It's getting late. We're going to retire." He nodded to me, Bo and Kierstyn. "Take your time and eat as much as you like. We will see you all in the morning."

Evelyn stood to leave with him. "Good night girls. And if you want breakfast, we plan to eat at eight thirty. But of course you can eat whenever."

Kierstyn parted seconds after them with nothing more than good evening and another silent appraisal of me, leaving Bo and I alone.

"So that's the family," she said between bites, still picking at her food slower than usual.

"It's okay, Bo."

"I get so tired of him doing that. It happens every time. Always something he throws in."

"I'm sorry its like that for you." We were quiet for a few minutes. Just the two of us dining alone is a giant house. "This really is the best pot roast."

Bo laughed. "It really is. He doesn't joke about food or money."

"Rules to live by," I replied with a grin.

"Come on." Bo set her fork down and got up. She grabbed our plates and went to the fridge. She scraped them into the larger bowl and covered it. "Let's take this to our place so we can chill out and eat."

So we weren't staying here. I guess one of the "small" houses we passed on the way in was Bo's. "Sounds great. Lead the way."

"And FYI," she said as she glanced over her shoulder. "We're not going to breakfast with them. I'll have something yummy sent over so we can sleep in and snuggle."

Gourmet breakfast in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend? Heaven. "I like the sound of that."

**XXX**

A night out with American royalty at the Benaroya Hall Seattle Philharmonic sounded enjoyable enough, but I was stressing. This was a big deal and there would be a large audience. There would be plenty of judgement and not just from Alyn and Evelyn. I considered myself a strong, confident woman, but this was more of a private matter, me with Bo. With the photographers present this was bound to make some very public national news in some form or another. I'd done a few events with Mandy and another famous somewhat-ex of mine, but that was small news. Anytime Bo stepped out into the limelight it was a big deal since she was so guarded. Even through the worry of it, I was happy, proud, honored or whatever word best fit the situation, to be Bo's date tonight. Judging by the way she'd been looking at me I'd say she's pretty happy about me being here as well.

But I wasn't the only one feeling tense. Bo wasn't happy about her father throwing this on us, or about going to a big public showing even though they'd donated all that money. Sounded like this wasn't the first time and I doubted it would be the last. Maybe he thought Bo wouldn't show up if he'd told her. From my observations they had an interesting and strained relationship.

Still, we'd both agreed to make the most of our first big night out together and that was exciting.

I pinned my hair up, wrapping it into a high bun with a stick through it?

Bo sauntered in behind me, looking every bit like a billionaire in her long, black Versace gown with diamond earrings, matching necklace and bracelet.

I eyed her in the mirror and she smiled as her eyes drifted down the expanse of my exposed back. She moistened her lips. Just the sight sent a shiver down my spine. It was crazy the way my body had a mind of its own around her.

I smiled over my shoulder. "Zip me up?"

She laughed and stepped closer, more like stalked. She was looking me up and down as if I were her prey. "I'll try, but no promises that I don't tear you out of it instead."

A small uncertain laugh escaped my lips. Bo had a serious gleam in her eye and a big part of me wanted her to do it. To hell with the symphony.

She took a hold of the zipper and eased it up slowly. A feather light kiss placed every inch as she moved up my back. Goosebumps spread across my skin and a smile pulled so big I had to check myself in the mirror to see if it was as big as it felt. This was like some kind of fairy tale.

When she reached my neck she groaned. Her hot breath caressed my skin and made my pulse thunder. "I've never seen you with your hair up like this."

"You like it?" I studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were glued to to my neck. It was oddly exhilarating.

"Love it. Your neck is just..."

Some kind of satisfied sound emanated from her. I swear it was purring. Not a second later she gently nipped along the nape of my neck. Not enough to mark, but the scrape of her teeth sent a lightening bolt through me. Her head nudged mine over causing me to arch away from her. Bo continued to work her way up every inch of my skin while her arms wrapped me up possessively.

I was putty in her arms and folded back into her body, powerless to do anything else. Her nips turned to open mouth kisses, then to velvety strokes and swirls from her tongue that scorched their way across sensitive skin. Every little touch only served to stoke the embers of ecstasy in which we'd so often lost ourselves.

"Bo," I rasped out, surprised that I was able to make any sound at all. "We have-oh my god." She sucked my earlobe into her mouth and bit softly. If this went on much longer we'd either not be making the date with her parents at all, or we'd be late because I'd have to shower and start over. My breath was shallow and I was about to lose my last threads of control.

"You were saying," she chuckled against my skin, but not missing a beat as she worked her way down the other side of my neck. Of course I leaned away, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Hell, if she wanted to blow her parents off that was up to her, but I doubted that would make for the stress free weekend Bo wanted.

"Mmmm. I uh..." The spot she just hit wiped my memory clean. Whatever words rational words I held had vanished into thin air. She knew just how to touch me.

"I swear I can never get enough of you, Lauren Lewis." One hand worked its way up and tugged the strap of my dress down to expose my shoulder.

We were headed in a downward spiral fast. What was it I wanted to say before...

"Oh yeah, your parents." I can't believe I was even trying to get her to stop, but deep down, that was what had to happen. At some point in our relationship we would need to gain some control over our libidos.

Not a lot, but some.

"But this is so much better," she whined. "How did I not realize how absolutely succulent your neck was?"

I laughed out loud. "Succulent, Bo? Really?"

"Laugh if you want, but when I saw you with your hair up, I suddenly had a neck fetish. I just had to touch it. Taste it." She swirled her tongue just below my ear and then sucked the sensitive flesh into her mouth, letting it go just as fast as she took it.

Fuck that felt so good. It was also otherworldly good when she did that in another area of my body, but I tried not to think about that. "I umm..." I sighed, grasping for every bit of strength to be the voice of reason here. "I promise to let you enjoy it again afterward, but we really should get moving." Deep breaths. That was what I needed. Deep calming breaths. "I get the impression your father wouldn't be very happy if we were late, much less missed all together."

"You'd be right. So exhausting." She finally ceased her sweet torture and rested her chin over my shoulder. We stared at ourselves in the mirror. "I don't even want to go. He always pulls stuff like this. I don't know why I was surprised."

Reaching up, I pressed my hand to her cheek. "You don't like the symphony?"

"Oh I do, but I hate the pomp and circumstance of anything he puts together. There will be a red carpet and pictures and all that shit. They love it."

"I see. Well, you'll have me there. I'll help you get through it. I also love the symphony."

"Yeah? I have to admit I'm looking forward to showing you off."

"It's our first official outing as a couple huh?" We'd been doing our own thing and staying away from big events. That wasn't really our scene. I loved that Bo was more low key. Not that those events and galas weren't fun, but they were exhausting and so pretentious.

"Yep. You ready for it? It's only been a few months. I don't want to put any pressure on you." Her tone let on that she was worried about tonight.

"Bo relax. I can handle it and being your date in public is no pressure at all." I hoped she bought that. I was doing my best to sell myself on it.

"You say that now." She winked and slid the dress strap back up. Bo placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and zipped the dress the rest of the way up.

"I'll say it later too. I'm proud to be your date and I am well aware that it will come with a few adventures and probably even some inconveniences. But that's okay. At the end of the night we will be back to just the two of us and our private life." I spun around and draped my arms over her shoulders. We pressed our foreheads together and breathed in the same air. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren. So much." She paused for a moment. her eyes shimmered, her brow creased like she had something else to say and then it was gone. Instead she breathed out a strained breath and smiled softly. "I'll let you finish up without my hands all over you."

"Okay." My mind wandered, wondering what it was she wanted to say, but couldn't. We unraveled ourselves. The way we were able to have these loving moments intermingled with seductive ones was something I'd never experienced. We were so unbelievably comfortable with one another it was like we'd know each other our entire lives. "But I hope you will have your hands all over me again when we get back. You need to finish what you started little lady."

"You got it baby." She smacked me on the ass and walked out of the room.

I forgot to mention the silly moments we had amid the sexy ones. So often it made me feel like a teenager hanging with my best friend. Well, a best friend that I also had a lot of sex with.

In a matter of minutes I'd cleaned myself up, retouched my makeup and was ready to go.

Bo was waiting by the front window, turning when she heard me make my entrance. "Stunning." She approached me, grabbing a small box off the table on her way over. "But I think it needs just one more thing." She opened the long black box with the Harry Winston name on the front. Inside was a breathtaking platinum and diamond necklace with diamonds all the way around.

"Bo, I couldn't-"

"I won't take no for an answer. This is one of my favorites and I want you to wear it. It matches your bracelet and earrings and it'll put the finishing touch on your gorgeous Armani ensemble."

I was stunned silent.

Bo walked behind me and reached over my head, placing the necklace against my skin so she could latch it. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Twenty five carats could never overshadow your beauty. You're positively breath taking." Her lips met my neck one more, but this was soft and loving.

Twenty five carats? Good lord that's a lot. I was sure there were plenty of far more expensive jewels, but for someone like me who didn't wear much jewelry, that was huge.

My hand moved to the necklace against my chest. The cold metal and heavy stones against my skin was an odd feeling. Bo turned me to the living room mirror. She was right. They were perfect for the black and silver trimmed, low cut vintage dress. The adoration in her eyes and the fairy tale gown, I never felt more beautiful in my life.

Bo's dress resembled mine enough that we looked like a matching pair. She extended her arm towards me with a bombshell smile that set me at ease. She was putting on all the charm with dimples for miles. "Ready my love?"

I'd be a fool not to be. "To spend the night on the town with the most stunning woman in the world? Absolutely." If it was possible, her smile just got brighter. She wasn't the only one with charm. I hoped my show of confidence would ease her mind and give her strength, as well as myself.

And just like that we were out the door, into her car and speeding toward what I'd hoped would be an uneventful night with the parents in a hugely public arena. But I didn't want to think about it so I turned the radio up. The song just happened to be Cobra Starship's "Never Been in Love Before." How very appropriate. I smiled at Bo and we both started singing. We sung along to whatever came on all the way to Benaroyal Hall using the music as a diversion for our nerves.

We approached the hall and there was a lane of very expensive cars bumper to bumper. We pulled in behind the last one. It had to be the valet line and it wouldn't be long now until I found out if my imagination would match the reality of the night. I hoped only the good parts would.

One more car and then it was our turn. There was actually a red carpet rolled out with plenty of photographers and news media. The sign outside said "Dennis Family Endowment." Her parents were standing beneath it being interviewed by the local media. They looked so comfortable in the spotlight. Maybe that was where Kierstyn got it from. Before I could put anymore thought into what lie ahead Bo touched my arm.

"All right." Bo took a deep breath and glanced past me to her parents. A second later her gaze fell to meet mine. the nerves were rising back up. "Here we go. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too." I took a deep breath of my own just as my car door opened. I stepped out to the chorus of several flash bulbs. That was distracting enough, but when Bo's hand slipped into mine I was blinded. There were more lights flashing than strobes at a nightclub as we made our way down the carpet towards the entrance.

Just before we escaped she pulled me to a halt. "Do what I do and smile," she spoke loud enough to hear over the yammering of the crowd, but low enough that only I could hear. Her arm draped along my waist and spun us back around. Bo was playing the role and I followed her lead. Every few seconds she'd turn us to face a different angle. After several minutes she'd had enough. With a gracious smile on her lips and a strong grip on my hip she announced to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming. We must get going. The show is about to start."

So many people were yelling out questions or asking for more pictures. A few even asked who I was. She ignored them all and tried to usher us inside, but our final escape was delayed. One last reporter with a cameraman stood between us and the door. "Ms. Dennis, what does it mean to you to support the arts?"

Like the professional she was, she answered with poise and confidence. Things like how she always loved the arts and how important it was to support them and allow children exposure to them.

"Thank you, but we really must go. Don't want to be late for our own show." She pulled me closer and nudged me to go. "Just keep walking," she whispered.

The reporter yelled behind us, "Who is your date tonight Ms. Dennis? What are you both wearing?"

The doors shut behind us and there was finally silence. Deafening silence. But I was relieved to make it through my first Bo Dennis paparazzi experience. "Wow, that was interesting." I kept my voice low. A soft chuckle followed my words. It was a madhouse when she took my hand in hers. I could only wonder what the headlines would be later.

"It always is, but unfortunately I've gotten used to it. What about you? Ready to run yet?" She held a cautious smile. She was seriously worried.

"Bo, it's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I think you're stuck with me."

Her smile shifted from cautious to relieved and the creases in her forehead relaxed. "Good. I've kind of gotten used to you."

"Have you now?" My brow rose in jest.

"Yes, I have. And do you know what my definition of stuck is?"

"Do share," I replied as we navigated the ramp to the balcony.

"Stuck is somewhere you don't want to be. You, my dear, are exactly where I do want to be, so nothing stuck about it baby." She pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

I didn't have time to respond. We'd arrived at the balcony where her parents, her sister and her football hero boyfriend of the week were seated. They all turned to greet us together.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance," her sister smirked.

"Not now Kierstyn," Bo huffed and helped me to my seat.

"What? It's all over twitter and Instagram already. Who is Ysabeau Dennis' hot mystery woman?" She held up her phone for us to see.

That didn't take long. Bo snickered and I smiled. I wasn't as bothered as I thought I'd be, but who would be upset about being the "hot woman" on a billionaire's arm?

Bo's hand once again found mine.

Our fingers fit perfectly. My gaze fell to our hands entwined on her lap and a warm sensation washed over me. Sitting here with her like this felt natural. Something that surprised me.

"Stop thinking, Lauren." Bo's voice was whimsical as it hit my ear.

She always knew. I smiled and squeezed her hand. The lights dimmed and the first chords of "Blue Danube" by Strauss began to play.

**XXX**

The concert ended to a roar of applause. Their performance was truly beautiful and seeing it from up here made it even more amazing as every note carried up through the air with perfection.

Bo stood to leave, but her father called her aside. She frowned at me and rolled her eyes before excusing herself. He only asked for Bo, not her sister, who was making her way out with her date and Evelyn.

I got up and stretched my limbs that were tight from sitting still for so long. That was a rarity for me. Several minutes passed with no Bo, so I headed down the hall to wait, taking advantage of observing the scene below instead of being a part of it. More flashes, more parading around. A circus of the rich and famous. Some clamoring for attention, like Kierstyn who was making her rounds. Others like the older couple I couldn't make out, but had a trail of media as they hurried away.

"Let's go." Bo's voice was angry when she walked past me without another word.

I had to walk fast to catch up. That wasn't the easiest thing to do in heels higher than I was accustomed to. I glanced over my shoulder. Alyn was far down the hall not looking all too happy either.

Bo had a frigid frown and a glare in her eye as she stormed down the hall in front of me. Whatever the conversation was between her and her father had brought up the defenses I'd encountered the first time we met. She was short and to the point with staff, bordering on rude as she hurried us out.

My hand settled on her forearm, hoping to draw her attention and calm her down, but she was having none of it. Her jaw clenched and it was full steam ahead, racing to the car far ahead of her parents.

I wasn't going to pry. Family matters were none of my business and I was quite familiar with feeling that way after visits with my own father. This was a version of Bo I hadn't had to deal with since we'd started dating and I wasn't sure how to handle her. For now, silence was a good option. That was what I preferred. Maybe later she'd open up, or vent, or whatever is was she did to get through theses times.

She growled at the poor girl that opened the door for us. She cursed the photographers. Not too loud, but loud enough.

I could honestly say that I was embarrassed to be with her in that moment. My hand slid from her arm. If she noticed she didn't acknowledge it. Slowly I put a little space between us. I'd never been in this position before. A public scene with people watching and a very high profile person in a potentially ugly news story. Bo wasn't the only one whose name would be splattered all over the news. She might not care, but I prided myself on treating people well and not making a scene.

"Bo," I whispered, hoping she would stop.

She marched on towards the valet. "Not now, Lauren," she barked over her shoulder.

She was getting on my nerves in a hurry. I bit back a smart ass remark. There was no need to add fuel to the fire. We stopped at the valet and she was instantly bitchy.

"Why isn't my car here?" Her voice was commanding and angry. Not my Bo at all.

The valet cowered a bit and replied, "I'm sorry Ms. Dennis, but-"

"No excuses, Brent. My car should have been right here. I told them to have it ready." Her voice grew louder and more harsh. "Get it here now."

I was horrified and angered by here attitude. "Bo, please." I was pleading with her to cool down.

She gave me a look that didn't sit well at all with me. I didn't care who she was.

"Brent, why are you still standing here?" She snarled.

"Umm, my name is Rob."

Bo rolled her eyes. "And this gets me my car here how?"

"That's enough, Bo." I rose my voice. Her brows shot up at my outburst. She was shocked to say the least, but I couldn't stand silent any longer."What happened?"

"Lauren, this doesn't concern you. I just want my damned car so we can get out of here. If that's all right with Bob."

"Rob," that valet snapped.

He wasn't making this any easier. Bo was fuming and she wouldn't let me in. I slid my hand around her waste and kissed her below the ear. This was my last ditch attempt to calm her since the car was no where in sight. "Bo, please talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Lauren, not here," she snapped and pulled away. "Shit, here come my parents. If someone doesn't get my car here in three seconds I'll be sure your fired, Rob."

"Bo," I spoke in hushed voice. "You're causing a huge scene. You're not going to be happy tomorrow." Maybe reasoning would work.

"So now you want to tell me what to do too?"

I shook my head and let my arm fall away. That was all I could stand. I was here for her and she was shutting me out. Not only that, but she'd turned into the giant bitch everyone claimed she was. I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I needed space and she needed to come down from her high horse. Whatever happened between them stuck a very sore spot with her. I was at a loss.

"No. I would never do that, Bo. Do what you want, but I don't have to stay here and be treated like this." I pulled two hundred dollars from my clutch and palmed them into Rob's hand when I shook it. "Please make sure her car gets here quick as possible and please call me a cab. I suddenly feel the need for some space."

"Wait, what?" What the fuck, Lauren? Where do you think you're going?" Bo reached for my hand. Her eyes burning a hole through me.

Wow, so that's how it can be with money and power. I glared at her and stepped out of reach. That got her attention and not in a pleasant way.

She muttered something under her breath as a couple more flash bulbs went off. This would definitely make some news. I hated to do it to her, but I'd had enough. I was afraid that if I stayed, one of us would say something we couldn't take back.

Rob opened the door of the limo nearby. "Bernie will take you anywhere you like. Mark is coming down the ramp with her car right now." He pointed to the Bugatti maneuvering with great caution towards us.

"Thank you, Rob. Have a good night." I took determined strides toward the door, doing my damnedest not to look back at Bo. If she was pissed, I didn't want to see that look again. If she was hurt, well, I didn't want to see that look either.

"Lauren." Her voice was softer. Pleading.

I gave in. I always did when it came to Bo. My eyes met hers. This time, instead of fiery rage there was acceptance that she'd fucked up and fear that it might cost her dearly. I gave her nothing, my game face was in place. That was how I dealt with drama. It was easier to go into work mode and pretend it was just another cranky customer. "I think some space to clear our heads would be good. I'll see you back at the estate."

Bo peeled her eyes from me and shook her head. "Fine. Just go then."

Rob shut my door and I pulled away just as Bo's car arrived. She was dejected and it showed through everything from her suddenly slumped posture to the crease in her forehead. I craned my neck to look out the window as we drove through the round about, cringing as Bo's father caught up to her before she could get into her car.

Great. That would only make things worse.

I gave Bernie the directions then leaned back and shut my eyes. I had at least a half an hour to decompress myself. Only problem was, I didn't have any idea what would be in store when she came home.

Apparently the days events were exhausting. I awoke to Bernie's voice telling me there was someone at the gate to meet me. For a moment I forgot where I was and had to come to my senses. Someone was at the gate waiting? There was no way it could be Bo already. A few seconds passed and my door opened to reveal a friendly looking and still perfectly dressed George, even though it was after midnight.

"Ms. Lewis, allow me to escort you. Ms. Dennis phoned and said to be expecting you."

"Thank you, but you didn't need to trouble yourself so late just for me." I shivered as a gust of the nippy mountain air hit my skin.

"No trouble madame." He smiled and opened the door of the car. It was much cooler up here and I was thankful for the quick return of heat when he shut the door behind me.

We rode for a few moments in silence before his gaze drifted from the road to me. "Pardon me for prying, but is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine thank you. I was just tired and ready to get back."

"I understand. It has been a long day for you."

"Yes, it has," I said softly. He had a gentleness about him that made me want to cry, shout, scream out my frustration at the top of my lungs. Surely he would understand, maybe better than anyone having worked for them. I'd fallen so fast for her and being kept in our bubble gave the illusion that she was this perfect creature. None of us were perfect though, and that illusion shattered in a big way tonight when reality reared it's ugly head. Now I had to recoup. I think we'd both forgotten there was actually some rocky terrain we'd have to navigate with her social status.

"Those social events can be exhausting." He smiled. "As can the family."

I never had to say a word. He did know.

I let out a ragged breath and nodded.

"If it's any consolation to you, I've never seen her more happy than when she arrived with you on her arm. She was radiant. You both were. I hope that whatever lies ahead for you both, the pressure of this family doesn't soil that."

The words hung in the air. The older man had probably seen more than his fair share of significant others come and go and wither under the weight of the Dennis family. I had no plans to let Bo go. I was all in, but we needed to talk and then we'd see where the cards lay.

"Here we are." He put the car in park and started to get out, but I stopped him.

"I can do it. Thank you."

"But I was told to make sure you were safely inside."

"No really, that won't be necessary. Unless there are bears I should worry about between here and the next twenty feet."

He laughed. "No. No bears or mountain lions that I've ever seen in here. It's walled off."

"Good to know. I will let Bo know that you took excellent care of me. Thank you again, George." I placed my hand on his forearm and offered a small smile. "For the ride and the words."

"Anytime. My pleasure. Have a good evening."

"You too."

Once I was inside and had the lights on, he pulled away. I headed straight for the shower. Some hot water sounded like a good way to decompress and wait for Bo to return.

**XXX**

Forty- five minutes later and no Bo. I'd taken my time in the shower, wrapped myself in one of the super comfy guest robes and toured the house before settling in the bed room with a glass of unnamed, but very fine scotch. I placed my suit case on the bed and sifted through my clothes. I hadn't had a chance to unpack earlier and now was a good a time as any.

A quick flash of headlights through the window meant Bo was back. The front door opened and closed quietly as it could and her soft steps echoed through the wooden hall.

I braced myself for what might come. Lord only knew what transpired between the two of them after I left. For all I knew she was furious with me. I didn't handle it as well as I should. When it came to rudeness, I did have a bit of a short fuse. Hell, it was the reason I blew her off our first meeting, then bought the cars to teach her a lesson. I should be nervous, or scared, or worried, but I wasn't. This was where I'd usually head for the hills, fall further into my work and proclaim myself married to my cars. Not this time. For some reason I'd found a serenity from George's words. Bo and I loved one another and I was prepared to face her head on, to work through this major, albeit ugly, moment in our relationship. We went big in everything, from sex to cars and now, arguments. Nothing like your first fight to be in the public eye at a big event.

A tired sigh hit my ears letting me know she was in the doorway. I pretended not to hear her. My hands fiddled needlessly with items in my suitcase until I heard her voice. She said my name, but it was more like a soft question and it made me freeze.

"Where are you going?" There was a tremble in her voice. "Are you leaving?"

My body stiffened, unsure of what state of mind she was in at the moment. When I turned and caught a glimpse of her though, it was easy to see. Bo's tear stained cheeks and red eyes broke my heart. Waves of regret rolled off of her. Her body leaned against the door frame defeated and exhausted. I wanted to run to her, keep her safe in my arms and reassure her I was never leaving, but I needed to be strong. We needed to talk.

"Nowhere, Bo. I'm not leaving, just getting a few things." My voice was soft and calm, but confident. We had both showed our bad side, but she was doubting us and that was the last thing I wanted. I took careful steps toward her. "I'm here with you. Always."

"Are you sure that's where you want to be, Lauren?"

"What? Yes, of course." I stood taller and spoke with certainty. She needed to feel the words as much as hear them. "But Bo, you have to remember there are two of us in this relationship."

"I know." She dropped here head. "I know and I really messed up tonight."

I nodded. There was nothing more to say about her behavior that she didn't already know. "I love you, Bo and I want to work through all of these little obstacles that come with loving a billionaire." I took a step closer and she raised her head. Her brow furrowed as she listened in silence. "It's not always going to be easy, but we can do it. Together."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"You just need to calm down and let me in. You completely iced me out and were rude to everyone, Bo. You need to control your emotions in public."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Oh, I'm the only one who needs control? You scold me in front of the valet, then left me there. That was shitty, Lauren. It hurt."

I swallowed hard. She was right. "It was. I didn't want to, but you were getting worse. You were talking down to me and your behavior was completely embarrassing. It set me off."

"So we both have things to work on."

"It would seem so, yes." I gave her a hint of a smile. "We have to remember that when we are out together that our behavior reflects on both us." She stayed quiet so I continued. "I may not be a household name, but I have a business and many important clients. I don't want to taint that. More importantly than all of that though, the Bo Dennis I was with at the end of the night is not one I want to be around."

"But that's not really me. I mean its in me, obviously, but that's not who I want to be. I let my father get to me and I... I don't know. I have no excuse."

"Bo, I know you're better than that. I wouldn't love you otherwise." I closed half the distance between us.

She forced a smile. The pain of a wonderful evening turned sour still etched on her face. "I'm just so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You are forgiven, but you have to promise to let me be there for you and to be more calm. I won't stand by and let you treat me, or other people, like that."

"I know. I will. I'm sorry, Lauren."

"I'm sorry too. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven."

"Good. No more sorrys okay? Let's just move forward." I cupped her cheeks in my hands and placed a chaste, but loving kiss to her lips. "Just remember this when I mess up." I chuckled.

She finally relaxed and smiled a bit. "I will." She kissed me again, her hands moving up to cover mine.

They were warm and still felt like home even though we'd had our first fight. "I think we will need to work on patience as we learn how to navigate our relationship, but Bo, make no mistake, I want to be with you. Okay?"

"That's more than okay Lauren. I love you too, so much. You're amazing."

"Thank you, but I'm also sorry for leaving you there. I'm sure that went over well. Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head and pulled our hands down between us. "Not tonight. And you were right to leave. I was a complete ass. Don't worry about my parents though. You're not the first to bail on one of us after an event." Bo laughed an honest laugh that lightened the air between us. "This sucks though."

"What's does?"

"I really want to have crazy make up sex with you, but I am so exhausted I could fall down." She frowned and stuck out her bottom lip like a little kid.

I laughed at her face. That pout always did me in. "That does suck. Come here."When she moved closer I spun her around and began to unzip her dress.

"See? Always wanting to get me out of my clothes."

"Can you blame me?"I let the dress fall to the floor and admired the view from behind. Bo loved black lace and it was safe to say that black lace loved her too. I bit my lip and let my hands slide down the soft skin of her shoulders. My loving touch drew a happy sigh from her that made my heart beat faster..

"No more than you can blame me." She spun around sporting a look of adoration. Her eyes said it all once again and there was no question that she was all mine. Bo brushed my damp hair back over my shoulder. "Thank you for being you," she whispered just before her lips caught mine, this time longer than the last.

I released the belt around my waist and shrugged the soft linen off my shoulders.

Bo smiled into the kiss as her hands found skin at my hips that was hidden just seconds ago.

I took one of her hands in mine and led her to bed, clicking off the lamp on the way past. She slipped off her underwear and crawled into bed facing me. There we were, just me and Bo and the full moon shining through the giant window. The beam lit her up in a way that made it impossible for anyone to look for beautiful than she did in that moment. I wished I was an artist to capture it, but etching it in my brain would have to do.

I caressed her cheek and pulled her in close, our limbs tangling as we exchanged tender kisses until she passed out. Those intense sexual encounters with Bo were always mind blowing. So was the over the top lives we led. But it was the little intimate moments like this that deepened my love for her. They were what made this all the more real. Just two women in love, shutting out the details and problems of the outside world and clinging to one another.

My eyes fluttered shut. My mind drifted away. I was losing the battle against sleep. I forced them open one more time to catch a last glimpse of her soft smile. The warmth of her naked body against mine was comforting. Her heartbeat was singing me to sleep as it beat against my own. Holding her in my arms like this made me crave more moments like this. It was the last thing I wanted to experience every night of my life for as many nights as I had left.

And so I savored this night and looked forward to whatever adventure lie ahead of us tomorrow knowing that no matter what came, we could end it the same way. Safe and loved in one another's arms.

**XXX**

**So there it is, my largest update ever! And I know I said I'd keep it all fluff, but there was bound to be a little bump in the road with Bo and her family. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think. Your words always serve as inspiration.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you thank you for the great response to last chapter. I really appreciate all the support and reviews. Hope this chapter lives up to what I had in mind. Things are still pretty hectic for me and ****I have no idea where this is going next, so the next update may take a bit. Or no. I don't know. Sorry.  
**

**Chapter 12**

Soft lips gracing my neck with tender kisses was a welcome wake up call. The arm draped over my hip slid forward and pulled me back into her. Bo held me tight. The perfect curves of body melded with mine from behind in the most delicious of ways. Her silky skin was warm. Her hold possessive. Wet tongue and moist lips teased the flesh below the ear making me sigh. The combination heated me in more places than just where our bodies met. My body was waking up and Bo's attention was definitely waking up other things as well.

"Mmmmm good morning." My first words of the day stumbled out in a gravely voice.

"Good morning to you."

I always thought Bo's raspy morning voice was one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard. My body agreed. There was a hum of contentment and arousal running through me now and I couldn't decide if I wanted the moment last as long as possible or to ravish her right now. My hand trail down her arm, finding the gripping fingers that held me in place and gave them a squeeze. "This feels good."

"Yes it does. I love waking up to you like this." She nuzzled into my hair, her warm breath tickling my neck. "I wish we could lay here all day."

"One of these days we should do that."

"Maybe a vacation."

"That would be wonderful. I haven't taken one in..." Wow, it's been a while. "A few years I think."

"Good lord woman. I knew you were a work-a-holic, but really?" She laughed.

I giggled and spun around to face her. I cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "It doesn't feel like work for me though. It's what I love."

"I know, and you are very devoted to the things you love."

"I am."

"And you love me."

"I do."

"Then I'm a very lucky lady."

"You are." And so was I. I rolled on top of her and stared down into her eyes. The ones that stared back held more emotion than I could fathom. My heart pounded hard in my chest and a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. There was truly no place I'd rather be than skin to skin with Bo and lost in the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. I lowered myself, letting my lips ghost across hers. "So am I," I whispered, then claimed her mouth with more passion than I ever thought I had in me.

The power of it drew soft sounds from us both. She returned the kiss, matching every ounce of enthusiasm. Our tongues executed a perfectly performed waltz, each stroke coaxing another erotic moan that only served to amplify our desire. Her kiss told me all I needed to know, but despite the urgency to send one another to the stars and back, there was no rush. No hurried pace. No overwhelming need to consume the other.

Every time I thought it was impossible to feel more for Bo, the depth of those feelings would grow. When I believed it was impossible to be loved or desired anymore than I already was, I was proven wrong. Last night proved to me that we were both willing to fight. We weren't perfect. There would be hurdles. Together we could clear them by challenging one another and daring them to fight for us. That realization brought me to a whole new level of intimacy. So many of the things I'd experienced with Bo were strange, completely foreign to me, but still comfortable. Welcomed. I couldn't fight it and never wanted to if I could. Something about Bo and I felt inevitable no matter the obstacle. I still had my lingering voice, that lingering fear of falling and crashing, but I could take comfort in that idea of inevitability. It grounded me and gave me strength. The strength I'd never had with anyone before Bo.

Our chests rose and fell together, intermittent gasps for air between languid kisses that threatened to leave us completely breathless. Eager lips never parted as she rolled us over again. She pressed her body down, her thigh slipping between mine. It's presence made known by the very divine sensation that started at my core and spread to my limbs as she began a slow rhythm against me.

I raised to meet her, matching her every move. My own thigh insinuated itself where she could reap the same pleasure she was giving me. My hands slid down the vast expanse of her back until my fingers kneaded into the firm toned flesh of her ass. Each squeeze a gentle prodding for more. A sheen of sweat covered our bodies, lending itself to the sliding of her body against mine.

Bo's fingers entering me was like a slow immersion into a perfectly drawn bath. The warmth encompassed my feet, then washed over my entire being inch by inch, as I slowly gave my body to the soothing touch of the water. The feeling brought a satisfied sigh from my lips that made her smile against my skin.

Long minutes of Bo's tender caresses and loving attention to every part of my body was just as soothing, but far more intense. Minutes I wished would last forever passed far to quickly as she brought me closer and closer to ecstasy. My toes curled. My breath caught in my throat. There was no sound. Only the sight of her mouth on my breast, gazing up through dark lashes as her skilled fingers delivered the knock out blow.

White hot would describe the sensation as I shuddered through the most intense orgasm of my life by her hand. My arms fell limp to the satin sheets. I was lost to the world. Only Bo's trembling body and smothered sounds of pleasure registered in my frazzled brain as she buried her face in my shoulder and came hard. She fell still, the weight of her body heavy on mine own as we both struggled for air. With great effort, I brought one arm up around her holding her close.

"I," she croaked out between breaths, "am so," she inhaled deeply and raised up to look into my eyes, "in love with you." Bo brushed the hair from my eyes. "Completely." Her voice was stronger now and her gaze honest and determined. "Helplessly. Un-apologetically. Unabashedly. In love. With you."

She kissed me again, deeply, thoroughly, rendering me nothing but jello. I was speechless. This wasn't like any make up sex I'd never had before. This was another building block in our foundation. We were stronger now. We both felt it, that much was evident. And then it happened again, another deeper level of emotion than I ever believed possible. For a second my body tensed, fighting my old fears. The ones that said I'd mess this up, that we'd both be hurt, but I let it go, falling further under her spell. Seemed she wasn't scared either. She was just as enthralled by me and that made my head spin.

Words failed me so I said the only thing I could muster. "Me too. So much, Bo." I rolled us to our sides and wrapped my limbs around her, keeping her tightly in my grasp. My mouth couldn't resist a little trip down her neck, nipping and sucking here and there in the way I knew she'd purr with contentment. A sound I loved to hear. As sound that filled me with a great amount of gratification being the one to bring her to such bliss.

I closed my eyes and let my other senses be engulfed by all things Bo. The salty-sweet, sex tinged taste of her skin. The smell of her light musk perfume. The touch of her silky skin. The sound of her shallow breaths that she was working so hard to control. I worked my way back up to her lips then placed my hand on her cheek and sighed. When I opened my eyes, the only way to describe her was glowing. She was glowing and it made me smile like crazy.

I hid my face in her chest and laughed as she held me tight. A few seconds in her arms and I pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Thank you for this."

"For morning sex?" She winked and kissed my nose.

"No silly." I chuckled. "For bringing me here. Letting me meet your family and see the other side of Bo Dennis."

Her face scrunched up and she looked away. "You mean the ugly, unbearable side?" Her arms loosened their grip, but I didn't allow her to let go.

"Well there was that," I teased. My fingers found her chin and pulled her shimmering gaze back to me. "But I meant the vulnerable side. The imperfect one. I want to know all the sides of Bo Dennis. So thank you."

"You're welcome, but you may not really understand what you're in for." She smirked.

"I think I can handle it."

"I know you can. You've certainly proven that repeatedly. I'm not easy to love, but damned if you're not tough as nails."

"Like you said, I'm devoted to things I love. That means never giving up and being steadfast in my faith in them."

We were silent as we laid entangled in a mess of sheets surrounded with the lightness that comes with professing true love.

Bo groaned a painful groan. She was to meet her father at one. "We better order breakfast so I can get to this meeting on time."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be. And I haven't forgotten, Lauren. Tonight we can talk about it all."

"I wasn't going to pry. I just wanted to help you."

"I know. I want to tell you, to let you in, just not now. This morning has been perfect and I want to keep it that way."

That was a sentiment I could understand.

"I'll be here whenever you want to talk. I'm not going anywhere." I began to unravel myself. "Except to the bathroom."

She laughed. "What would you like me to order for you?"

"Surprise me," I said as I stood and stretched, not missing the open appraisal of my naked body by her. Just for that I put a little extra sway in my hips as I walked away.

"Killing me woman," she yelled out with a giggle.

If only she knew what she did to me.

**XXX**

"Oh my god, those sweet potato pancakes were heavenly." So amazing. The sweetness mixed with the side of thick cut bacon and mixed berries was perfect. Let's just say that breakfast in bed with the woman I loved while looking out over the foggy, lush evergreen forest was one of those little moments I'd hang on to for a long time to come. Not to mention she has power curtains for than giant window across from the bed. How have I never gotten those at home? Something to look into. "I could get use to this."

"Oh yeah? That could be arranged, but I think you'd get bored."

"If this was all we did, yeah. I love my work. But mornings like this? No. I wouldn't get tired of them."

"I'm really liking the vacation idea. Have you ever just wanted to take a month off and travel?"

"Not really. I have traveled some, but I guess I'd never been in that position before, or had the right motivation."

"And now?"

"Now I've certainly found the motivation. I'd love to spend a month with you. And now I am in a position where I could do those kinds of things if the opportunity presented itself."

"Good to know. At the very least I'd really like us to take a long weekend or even a week sometime soon, if that's agreeable?"

"Definitely."

"Great. I was also thinking, I mean if you could... or wanted to... maybe we could stay another night? My parents leave at five and we could go tour the city, or the mountain, or just stay here? I gotta ask Paul, but he rarely has any plans and he loves the extra money. What do you say?"

"I'd like that. Let me know and I'll just text Bob that I won't be in tomorrow."

"I'll let you know in a bit, but now, I have to get ready for my meeting. You're welcome to come up to the house with my mother, or hang out here, or walk. I could even have George take you somewhere. You can take the car out. Whatever you want."

"I definitely want to take that car for a spin, but it would be more fun with you. I think I'll go for a walk. I hear there's plenty of room and it's safe."

"There's also a hot tub out back I neglected to tell you about."

"Holding out on me, huh?"

"Only because I selfishly wanted us to skinny dip in it."

"Hmm, I guess I can hold off using it until you're back."

"How considerate."

"I try." I kissed her cheek. "As much as I hate for you to go, you better get moving."

"Yeah. Would you mind coming up and joining us all for a bite at four? I'm sure they'd like to say goodbye before they go and I have kind of kept us away from them this weekend."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Thanks."

I stayed in bed in nothing but my robe and watched Bo dress from afar. I figured it was best to keep my distance and not serve as a distraction. Whenever we were close things tended to get out of hand. Every now and then she'd look at me in the reflection of the mirror and smile or wink. I'd return a simple gesture as well, but the moment her eyes left mine she would fall into a deep trance. She was troubled by something. Her father, they're conversation, the burdens of her family, or maybe something else, but the weight on her shoulders was obvious. I wanted nothing more than to take some of it off of her, to help ease her pain, but there was nothing I could do but support her. At least until she let me in, but I wouldn't push. We all had our burdens to bear and I was sure Bo wouldn't keep me out for long.

She kissed me goodbye and walked out of the room; her shoulders back and her stature tall, almost as if to psych herself up for this business meeting with her father. I could only hope it went better than last night. Either way, I'd be there for her when it was over. I would always be there for her.

**XXX**

The private walk on a cool gray day was just what I needed. The dry, red desert was something I always loved, but there was something peaceful and almost zen about the wet, green environment. I did love the mountains and nature and this property was absolutely gorgeous. The surroundings set me at ease and allowed me to process in solitude. Nothing but me, the sounds of nature and my own soft footsteps on the wooded trail that wrapped around the property.

Unfortunately, my peace was short lived as my mind was consumed by last night's events. What could Bo's father have said that sent her hurling off the deep end? What were they talking about now? Was any of it about me, or all part of a longstanding family issue? Would it be an issue that would end up driving a wedge between us? Were we all over the tabloids? What trouble would that cause?

That nagging fear in the back of my brain was running wild now. If I wasn't hundreds of miles from home I'd more than likely retreat into my sanctuary of the dealership. That was my safe place whenever anxiety set in. That was where I had control. That was where everything made sense. But I wasn't home and being trapped in Washington forced me to focus on what I could control outside the dealership. Our relationship.

So much had been happening so fast and so far I was proud of the way I'd been handling things. Maintaining that cool collected outer shell was easy for me, even when I was dying on the inside, but I'd managed to do well keeping my inner panic to a minimum too. Part of it was Bo. When we were together she brought me a sort of serenity. I was happy when I was with her and nothing else mattered. Maybe that was a false serenity. Maybe I was fooling myself and it would all come crashing down. But until then, I was happy being a fool. A fool in love with an amazing woman.

I shook my head and tucked my arms into one another across my chest, pulling the ends of my fleece around my finger tips. There was a nip in the air today and no sign of the sun. The temperature wasn't all that much cooler than we'd get back home, but the humidity chilled me to the bone. The cold was sobering though, clearing my head of the energy sapping 'what if's' and finally allowing me to bask in the peace Mother Nature provided.

My whole life I'd never had to deal with this much emotion. How on earth did people deal with it on a regular basis? The shit's exhausting.

I glanced at my watch. Hard to believe I'd been walking for an hour. I had time though. Pulling a u-turn, I headed back toward the house. A quick nap, then a shower before I had to be at her parents place. Sounded like a perfect plan.

**XXX**

Bo said four o'clock. The proper thing to do would be early, which I prided myself on doing anyway, but there was a bit of dread. I wasn't really keen on being stuck alone with mom and possibly sis. In no way was I intimidated or scared, but getting in the middle of family things wasn't really on my list of to do's this weekend. But I was a big girl, so I sucked it up and put on a smile as I approached George at the front door.

"Good afternoon, George. How are you?"

"Fantastic Ms. Lauren, and yourself?"

"I am well, thanks. Enjoyed a marvelous walk around the property. No bears." I winked.

He laughed and patted my arm. "Never. I'm glad you had a good time. It's grey, but I always found it oddly comforting."

I nodded. Comforting was a good word for it. "It is actually. I'm so used to bright and dry. This was a welcomed change."

"Good to hear." He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. "Mrs. Dennis is expecting you. She is in the great room down the hall on the left."

"Ah yes, remember seeing it the other day. Beautiful view."

"The best."

"Thank you. I will see you later."

George bowed his head and pulled he door shut. Did he have to stand out there when it rained too? Surely not. Well, I hoped not. "The things that came to mind when visiting the home of the uber rich and famous," I snickered to myself.

I paused for a quick moment to check myself in the mirror. I took a cue from them yesterday and dressed in my own set of Columbia pants and shirts. My tan pants were perfectly pressed as, was the blue button down underneath my fleece jacket. I fixed a few strands of hair, took a deep breath and headed toward the sound of Evelyn's voice.

When I entered the room, she was on the phone. Her face was etched in worry and words fell from her mouth a minute. She seemed to be trying to negotiate something. What had she gotten herself into? Did I want to even ask?

She dropped the phone from her ear with a sigh, oblivious to me standing behind her.

"Are you all right?" I decided to ask because its polite, not because I wanted to be nosy. Lord knows I didn't want to be involved in their business.

At first there was no answer and I wondered if she'd heard me, but then she turned and forced a polite smile. Evelyn waved her hand like it was nothing. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Have a seat. How are you today Lauren?" She paced the room. Her head clearly somewhere else.

"Doing well today. Thank you for asking." I sat in the large antique leather chair near the window. This would be the perfect place to occupy my mind while the family did whatever this family did that seemed to annoy Bo. I watched Evelyn roam the room for another minute before I decided to ask again. "Are you sure you're okay? Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not. Seems I've gotten myself into a bit of a pickle." She forced a smile. "I'm the head of a charity drive for the Torchlight Foundation. We help women who have been victims of domestic abuse get back on their feet. We give them housing, job training and help place them. Everything they need."

The tight lipped worried expression I'd held since I stepped in the door faded, replaced by an honest smile. "That is wonderful."

"Yes. Yes, it is." She frowned. "The problem is, we were going to sell tickets to win a car. They were just about to print the tickets until I received a call that the dealership we were buying it from went bankrupt and shut it's doors. The owner was going to give us a wonderful deal. So now, I need a replacement that fits the foundation's budget by tomorrow so the tickets can be printed on time for the local businesses to sell before the charity ball."

Cars? Now we were talking. I slipped right into work mode. Calm and cool. Short and to the point. Ready to study her responses to my questions. "What kind of car was it?"

"It was going to be a BMW Three Series."

"Is that what you want again, or was that just the best deal you found?"

"We wanted a lower cost luxury style car that appealed to most people in hopes to sell more tickets. A nice SUV would also work considering we are in an outdoorsy state."

"I can help you."

"You?" She practically scoffed at me. "How do you plan to help me?" She resumed her pacing and typing on her phone, blowing off my offer to bail her out of a jam.

Usually I'd take offense, but not today. She didn't know me and now I wondered how much digging she'd really done into my personal business. "Evelyn, you know I own a car dealership. You probably also know that my family owns half of the ones in Vegas." I folded my hands on my lap and stared at her with a neutral expression. The one I used on customers all the time.

She stopped again. Her head darted my direction. The look on her face told me she didn't look that far into me and probably wrote it off as a small time operation.

"I can get whatever you want. In fact, I have an idea." Typing a few keywords into my phone brought a picture up. I pushed myself out of the comfy leather chair and met her in the middle of the room. "Like you said, this is an outdoor and eco-friendly friendly state. One with a good population of upper middle class and high class. But you want majority, so how about a Jeep Cherokee Trailhawk? Loaded up wit all the latest in comfort and technology. It's the most four by four capable in its class. Plenty of roomy and great gas mileage?"

She took my phone and looked at the picture. Her head bobbed in the way people did when they were considering things.

"But, I can also get you the BMW though, if you prefer."

"That Jeep is a good looking vehicle. We do see plenty of them on the road and we do get some snow here from time to time. Let me make a quick call."

"Oh, and Evelyn?"

"Yes, Lauren?"

"I will donate it one hundred percent, so all the funds can go toward helping women who need it."

"Oh no, that is too much money."

"I insist. I have plenty of money." I said it every bit as cocky as the words sounded. I wanted her to know that I wasn't here for Bo's money. I was successful in my own right and could do whatever I pleased, just as they could. Albeit, on a lesser scale. Millions didn't equal billions, but still, I was one of the "privileged" ones.

Her brow rose at my words. The corner of her lip threatened to tug up into a smile, but she pressed it back down.

"Besides, it would make me happy to help out women in need," I added, because that was the real reason I was doing it. Just happened to be a time where I could help her out as well. And you know, show off my own wealth a little. I was every bit as proud of what I'd accomplished in life as they were.

"Well, I..." she paused for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she gave real thought to my words. In the blink of an eye she returned to the regal woman I'd first met, standing straighter, her chin up. "On behalf of the Torchlight Foundation, we thank you very kindly for your generous donation. I will make sure to get you the proper paperwork for your taxes."

"Thank you." I held back my usual victory grin, maintaining the same stoicism she held.

"You must come to the ball next month. You can help me present the car to the winner."

"I'd be honored," I answered with a warm smile.

She smiled and clasped both of her hands over mine. "You're not what I expected you to be, Lauren."

"How's that?"

"Pardon my saying so, but I didn't expect someone so warm and generous. You know how many successful women can be."

"Ah yes, the hard nosed bitch with something to prove."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, that's my Ysabeau."

I had to laugh at that. Bo definitely worked hard to keep that persona. "Thank you. I'm pleased that I didn't fit that bill." I walked back to the chair I'd just occupied and claimed it once again.

She smiled and walked to the liquor cabinet. "Scotch," she asked over her shoulder.

"Please. Neat."

"A lady who knows her scotch. I like that." She let out a tiny chuckle as she poured two glasses of what I could only assume would be the same fine liquor Bo had at her place. My mouth watered at the memory of the oaky smoothness. She handed me a glass and picked her phone form the table. "I'll just be a minute. They should be done soon."

I waved her to go on about her business and not worry about me. Pleased that I had done my part to win over one of Bo's parents, I sipped my scotch and stared out the window at the passing clouds speeding by. The amber liquor was every bit as good as I remembered. Finally having a moment to myself, I took in the sight of the enormous space. I was too in awe of the home to notice the details yesterday. Pecan and heart pine wood beautifully adorned the floor and walls. The random light and dark brick fireplace stood out against the wood grains giving the place a warm feel.

"Well, well, if it isn't the woman of the hour."

Kierstyn. My head spun toward the sound of her voice. She was sporting a wicked grin on her face. What was she up to now? "Pardon?"

"You and Bo sure put on a show last night. It's all over the internet today," she said as she sashayed over to me.

If she was trying to rile me up, she was in for a let down. I was in the zone. "Mmmm, Bo does know how to wow a crowd."

"This was her all time best though. And you leaving her there? Epic! I'm surprised you're still here."

"Yes, well it's good to see you too."

"I didn't mean it like that." She shrugged. "I just figured you would've bolted from the craziness that is our family. You got spunk, I'll give you that."

"It's going to take a lot more than that. I'm not going anywhere." I lifted the glass to my lips took another sip. Letting my eyes return to the scenery out the window, I did my best to ignore her.

She leaned in so only I could hear and whispered, "The money keeps them hanging around."

That got my attention. I looked her right in the eye with a the same confident, neutral expression I used on Evelyn. "I have my own money."

"Yes, right. The cars." Kierstyn stood back up and took the seat beside me.

I didn't reply.

"So." She fiddled with her nails, acting nonchalant as if speaking of the weather. "I suppose this is where you say you love my sister and will be together forever."

"I don't know what the future holds, but I do love her, even when she has a bad day. Like I said. I'm not going anywhere."

"See? Like I said, spunk." She was pretty pleased with her assessment.

I turned the conversation to her. "What is it that you do Kierstyn?"

"Whatever I want."

"So, there's nothing you're interested in doing or investing in?"

"I haven't found that yet I guess. Life is short. I want to enjoy it. I'm able to so why not, right?"

True. I was about to dig a little further into her lack of anything productive when a deep voice called out, "Evelyn?"

Alyn entered from an adjoining room, pulling all attention to him as he made his way over to his wife. He caught sight of me and his lips pulled into a tight, forced smile. He didn't look happy. Maybe he never did. But this was different. The anger didn't seem directed at me personally, but I still registered some kind of discomfort from him upon seeing me.

Bo walked out behind him. Her usual cheery expression was gone. Instead she wore her lips pulled tight and a crease in her forehead. These two were worse than me and dad. The moment her eyes locked on me, it all washed away. Her bright smile lit up the room and all the tension was gone. The sudden change made me warm inside knowing that I could elicit such a response. That was the same thing that happened to me whenever I saw her.

"Hey, Lauren." She rushed over and pulled me up into a hug.

Kierstyn rolled her eyes, then flashed a smile only I could see as she got up and brushed past us.

"You okay," I whispered into Bo's ear.

She nodded. "We'll talk later. I promise." Bo released her hold, but let one arm wrap around my waist as she led me over to the sofa.

Alyn and Evelyn followed behind and took their places across from us. We'd barely been seated before George and an older woman brought in a pitcher of water, a bowl of cut fruit and a plate of perfectly cut mini sandwiches and placed them on the table between us.

I let them go first, not wanting to commit an etiquette faux pas. Bo nudged me and poked her chin toward the food. I only took a little. Unsure of what drama might unfold, I didn't feel like enduring it with a full stomach.

Alyn swallowed his bite and did his best to look chipper as he glanced at Evelyn and then down to her glass. "So, scotch huh? What's the occasion?"

Evelyn smiled brightly. Her eyes darted from me to Bo to Alyn. "Well, Lauren just saved the Torchlight charity sale."

Kierstyn let out an exhausted sigh and fiddled with her nails in the way someone would do when they're bored. What a character. She was probably mad that the attention was on someone besides her.

"How's that? I wasn't aware there was a problem with it," Alyn inquired, ignoring his youngest daughter's antics.

"There wasn't up until about a half an hour ago." She gave him the details and fawned over my generosity, which he also saluted.

Then we fell into casual chit chat as we finished off the food. The run of the mill topics were a welcomed change of pace. They spoke of Bo's grandmother's latest exploits. Apparently she was quite the jokster. We even touched upon local sports teams and events on the mountain until it was nearly five and her parents were heading back to the city.

Alyn glanced over at us. Bo was tight against my side with her hand on my knee. That had become our way of grounding one another when we were in an uncomfortable situation.

"Lauren, I hope you enjoyed your time here," he said with sincerity.

"The tabloids sure enjoyed having her here," Kierstyn snarked. Not in a mean way really, but just to stir things up.

"Alyn rolled his eyes. "Please Kierstyn, it's nothing you don't already do several times a week."

Her face dropped at his response. All the effort of trying to rile us up went for naught. She slumped down into her chair like a petulant child and ate the last of her sandwich.

I took the silence as an opportunity to respond to their kindness. "Of course. You have a beautiful estate and I appreciate your hospitality."

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure having you here. You are always welcome to visit."

"Thank you, Alyn." I offered him a smile in return. He seemed to be warming up to me.

Evelyn finished her second glass of scotch and smiled when she looked at us. "What time are you flying out?"

Bo looked at me, then her parents. "Well, we were going to head out now, but we're going to stay the night and fly out tomorrow afternoon instead. I want to show Lauren around a bit." A smile pulled at her lips as she gave my knee a gentle squeeze.

"That sounds lovely. The mountain has some great views," Evelyn said as she leaned back and patted Alyn on the knee. She turned her attention to him. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we should be going. Kierstyn?" He looked to his youngest. "What are your plans?"

"I'm headed to Joey's."

"All right. Well try to stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" She honestly looked surprised to hear him say the words.

Bo mumbled something to herself.

Both parents rolled their eyes and stood up. They moved around the table to the three of us. "Thank you all for being here this weekend. Have a safe trip home."

One by one Bo and Kierstyn hugged their parents. Alyn gave me a solid handshake and an odd attempt at an approving smile. Evelyn pulled me into a strong hug, whispering she would call me Tuesday about the details of the car.

Not another pleasantry was wasted. The family gathering was over and we all scattered to the wind.

Bo and I walked hand in hand back to her place**. **We were barely in the door before she tugged my hand and pulled me into her arms. "So, where to?"

My arms hung loose around her neck as we stood eye to eye. This was one of the places I was happiest. Her eyes were so expressive. I could never mistake her feelings for me when I gazed into them. Could she look into mine and see the same thing? "Hmm, I thought about going to tour the city, but I don't feel like making the drive. I think I'd rather have some wine and give that hot tub a whirl." I flashed my best seductive grin. "You can always show me the city tomorrow."

"Naked?" I loved that one word was all she heard from me. She looked at me with so much hope that I wasn't teasing.

"Yup." I waggled my brows.

"Perfect. I''ll order up something yummy for dinner. If you want, we can ride up the mountain for sunset?"

"Sure." I slipped off my shoes and unbuttoned my shirt.

The second it hit the floor, strong fingers gripped my hips and pulled me back. Her voluptuous form pushed against my back as we stood in the center of the bedroom. I knew those curves by heart. My hands took on a mind of their own, reaching behind me and running down her already naked hips. How'd she get undressed so fast?

Bo nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Her warm breath beat against my skin. The simplest little thing that always brought a rush of calm over me. I was always amazed how her touch could either drive me wild or bring me to peace.

"This isn't the way to get us into the hot tub." I laughed.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to hold you. To feel you."

"I missed you too."

"Nice job with mom by the way." She kissed the bottom of my jaw. "She's never been impressed by anyone I've dated before."

"I'm pretty impressive."

"You are indeed." Her soft lips trailed their way down my neck at an agonizingly slow place. "Let me help you out of those pants."

Twenty minutes and some heavy making out against the wall later, we raced one another outside to the hot tub completely nude. Bo assured me her parents were gone and that no one would disturb us back here. Oddly, I didn't even care anymore. Being with Bo made me feel free and daring. We giggled like children as the cold air hit our skin before we plunged into the soothing hot water.

We poured some wine and relaxed against the back of the tub. I sat across from her, watching as the expression on her face shifted from happy to serious.

"So..." Bo slid closer, took my free hand in hers and fiddled with my fingers. The mood had changed and I knew what was coming. It was time to talk. "My father wants me to move back and take over the running of the company so he can retire."

I didn't want Bo to leave Vegas, but I wanted to be supportive and not judge; just offer her a chance to speak and sort it all out. "Is that what upset you?"

"No. I knew it would come one day since Kierstyn is useless."

"Okay."

"One of the things that upset me was the way he belittled my own company and expected me to drop it all and come home. He basically told me it was time to quit playing and come run the family business. I've built a billion dollar company of my own. I don't need family money."

"You've done well for yourself, Bo. I'm sorry he doesn't see that." How could anyone not see how amazing she was?

"Me too. I've worked hard. It pissed me off that he treated what I've been doing like I was out partying it up like Kierstyn. I wanted to tell him off, but I do love my family and I'm proud of my name, my heritage. I'm not opposed to running the company, but on my terms."

"You should be proud. It's several generations worth of hard work, but I can see both sides here." Alyn's had his dream for Bo for years and more than likely assumed she was planning the same.

"Yeah, I can too. Now anyway." She laughed.

"Is that what you talked about today?"

"Yeah. Partly."

I stayed silent, letting her say whatever she was comfortable with. Her hand gripped mine tighter. Her brows knitted together as something inside her shifted.

Bo shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Um, The thing that really set me off last night though was how he spoke about us."

"Us?" I knew that had to be part of it, but somehow it still shocked me to hear her admit that.

"Mhm." She looked away. "When I told him no, that I had my own company and I wanted to settle down in Vegas with you he got angry. He said that I shouldn't let you hold me back from fulfilling my rightful place in the company. He dismissed my love for you and said that you should drop everything and move here if I insisted on us being together."

I didn't know what to say to that. Probably wouldn't be anything helpful so I just kept quiet, waiting to see where she went next.

She shook her head. Her gaze dropping to the rippling bubbles in the water. "I would never ask you to do that. I told him to shove the fucking company if that's how he was going to be. I'm not his slave and no one will dismiss what we have together." Her words were sharp. Bo's eyes met mine once again. They were filled with determination, honesty and anger.

The quick change in mood made it easy to see that this was what put her over the top last night. My heart beat faster at her fierce demeanor. I was overcome with love and pride to see her so protective of our relationship. I didn't want to dwell on last night though. "So, what happened today?"

She took a deep breath and softened her grip on my hand. "Today I told him I'd consider it if I could stay in Vegas and come here for meetings. I can run it from anywhere. Besides, I don't want to be here where I would be under his thumb anyway. Things got rather heated."

"I would never want to hold you back, Bo." I set my wine glass on the ledge.

"I know. You don't. If anything you give me wings, Lauren. I mean it. As long as you'll have me I only want to be where you are."

I took both of her hands in mine and commanded her full attention. "Good, because I like having you where I am. And for the record, I'm not opposed to moving someday."

"Don't tell him that." Bo smiled and the heavy air between us began to lift.

"I won't."

"Bo, I'm glad you stood up for yourself. For us." This was a big hurdle for us to overcome and here we were, still strongly determined to be together.

"Always. I kind of feel like after this weekend it won't be a problem though."

"No?"

"No. I made myself crystal clear. He understands my demands now and what it will take me to carry out his dream. We can still make it work for both of us. Plus, you charmed the pants off of my mother. Heck, even my sister had good things to say."

"Your sister? That's surprising. But it was no easy feat to charm your mom. Now, if I could get your father to like me." I nudged her with my shoulder and grinned.

"He does like you, Lauren. He said as much."

"I sensed he may have eased a little at the end, but he's still not sure."

"It wasn't personal. He's always business and he felt you were in the way of what he wanted. No different than if you were a competing company. He actually laughed at the fact you left me there."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He said that was ballsy. I agreed."

"Well then, my work here is done." I let go of her hands and leaned back against the ledge again. I propped my arms up and gave he a cocky grin.

Bo laughed and scooted back over to her glass. "You've made quite the impression all right. Even George and Molly approve."

"They're sweet."

There was a few moments of silence as we exchanged

"I love you, Lauren." Bo broke the silence. "Thank you for coming with me this weekend."

"I love you too, Bo. Thanks for inviting me. And if you decide you want to run the company, we'll make it work. No worries, okay?"

"Okay. Now how about we enjoy the rest of that bottle of wine? I could use another drink."

"Please," I sighed in exasperation, bringing a ridiculous smile to her face.

Bo handed me my glass across the steamy water. We toasted to resolution and took big gulps of the expensive ice wine. Bo's eyes never left me as I sat across from her. She was giving me the kind of looks that made me long to be in her arms. So that's where I went.

I pushed away from the wall and innocently floated to the other side, but I had a not so innocent plan. All the while she stared at me intently. The hint of a smile on her lips grew as I got closer. She relaxed back, ready to receive me in open arms. Instead, in one swift move I stormed the castle. My hands captured her face and my mouth claimed hers entirely.

She was stunned. It took her a moment to react before her hands finally settled on my hips and she returned the kiss.

My tongue pushed it's way past her lips as I took exactly what I wanted. My body was on autopilot, knowing every little spot to touch and precisely how to kiss in order to turn her to putty in my hands. It was without a doubt the deepest, most passionate kiss I ever delivered and I reveled in the moan that I pulled from her.

Bo's arms snaked tighter around me. Our rising need was evident in the kiss as our breaths grew shallow and hearts pounded in sync against my chest. The steamy water temperature had nothing on the heat we could create between us. But I pulled back. My lips reluctantly left hers behind, turning into a mischievous grin as I took in the sight of a flushed, breathless and confused Bo.

I turned my back to her and settled into the spot between her legs. Her breasts pressed against my back and her legs straddled mine. The hot water was relaxing, softening the tight muscles. Tension that came from an emotionally stressful weekend and the intense focus it took to repress my need have her inside me.

"Wow. That was mind blowing. And all too brief." She inhaled a deep clearing breath, shuddering slightly when she exhaled.

And completely satisfying. And sexually frustrating. But I was enjoying this bonding time. I wanted us to enjoy the pleasure of this amazing afternoon and not lost in the pleasure between one another's legs. We could do that when the sun went down.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay over there all by you're lonesome," she spoke low into my ear.

Anytime she was this close it sent a shiver of excitement down my spine and spiked the desire between my legs again. As much as I wanted to make love to her here and now, I also wanted this intimate moment to last. I forced down my raging libido and went for a distraction. Humor. "Just long enough to enjoy the sight of your boobs floating on top of the water," I managed to say without a laugh.

But Bo couldn't hold it in. Her head fell back and the most melodious sound came out. "You always find ways to surprise me. That's the absolute last thing I expected to hear." She wrapped her free hand around my waist and let her thumb brush idly back and forth across my stomach. "Well I'm glad you decided the show was over. I prefer you right here."

"Me too. This is where I belong." And family or fears be damned, that was the truth.

**XXX**

**So there it is.** **Don't be shy, tell me what you think. You know I love to hear your thoughts.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, but now that TPOP is finished, I have only this to work on. If you haven't read "The Price of Payback," why not? Sure, it's a western, but give it a shot. Besides, I don't know how long I will keep it on the site, so do whatever it is you guys do with it if you want it while it's there. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading my fics. I see new readers every week finding my older works. I appreciate all of you and all of the support you have given me in reviews and on twitter. It is truly appreciated. **

**I hope things will settle down some this summer so I can post more updates, but who knows. The next one won't be for at least two weeks as we are off to celebrate our 18 yr anniversary. So I hope this will tide you over till then.**

**Chapter 13**

**Monday Evening**

The weekend flew by and Monday had arrived sooner than either of us liked. When I was with Bo, I would fall into an alternate universe where it was only her and I and time moved at a different pace. Too bad time always seemed faster with her, like no matter how many hours passed, there was never enough time for us together. In the blink of an eye we'd go from hello to goodbye and the countdown until our next meet would begin.

The red desert and concrete buildings passed by in a blur as Bo drove us home from the airport. In a matter of minutes we'd be back at the house and once again real life would resume. Hectic schedules, work meetings and a hundred other things would keep us apart. All the things here in Vegas that didn't exist when we were in Seattle. I wished our trip had been a little longer. We really did need a vacation and I wouldn't be opposed to spending more time in the rainy, green mountains of the Pacific Northwest. Las Vegas was such a polar opposite to Seattle. Both had their perks, but the change of scenery was invigorating and the private time with Bo was just what we needed to grow our relationship. That quiet couples time when there were no distractions or schedules or anything else to focus on besides us was important to me. Losing myself in work and life while convincing myself that what we had was real would be so easy to do, but I didn't want to wake up one day and realize that all we really had was sexual attraction and nothing in common, no chemistry. If this weekend proved anything, it was that we were compatible, we were both in this up to our eyelids and we definitely had chemistry.

I stared out the window, Bo's hand in mine, holding onto the little bit of time we had left as I sifted through the memory of an amazing day together. We'd done our best to make the most of our free time, steering clear of work or topics that took up most of our lives as much as possible. That was one of the reasons our morning was so wonderful. The property was quiet and serene. No one but Bo, me and a few staff remained after her family left. The chef prepared amazing Greek omelettes, which we ate on the back patio as we basked in the first rays of sun to break the clouds since we arrived. We lounged around for a while poolside under the cabana. Occasionally we indulged in some inappropriate, but thoroughly enjoyable, touching. Then after we packed up, Bo showed me a few highlights of Seattle. She drove me to a scenic place in Puget sound. The majestic snow capped mountains on the other side of the ocean were a beautiful sight to see. A sight I could get used to. From there we went to the city and roamed the market place, stopping at Pike's Place to watch them throw fish until it was finally time to catch our flight home.

The trip home was smooth and fast. We actually managed to avoid banging the walls down this time, but that didn't mean we kept our hands entirely to ourselves. We snuggled on the sofa and watched an old eighties brat pack movie, Pretty In Pink. Loving caresses and tender kisses replaced the fierce, needy passion that flared between us so often. But those were the moments I was becoming more and more attached to with Bo. The sex was off the charts amazing, but it was the way we were so comfortable with one another on every level that was taking root in my heart, mind and soul.

All in all it was a great trip; certainly a learning experience for us both. Our relationship grew stronger and even though I had my little hesitations, I could see more clearly than ever, a future with Bo. Never in any of my past relationships would I have stayed after a debacle like the gala. Nor would I have fought so hard to work through it like I did with Bo or dealt with her uppity parents. I could tell myself all kinds of things, but my heart wasn't letting her go anytime soon. That fragile little organ that beat so strongly for her was doing all the thinking this weekend and that was a first for me.

I rolled my eyes. Mandy and Shawna would have a field day with lovesick Lauren. But that would be fair payback for all the times I did the same to them. I needed to give them a call soon. Seemed like ages since we'd talked. Probably because I wanted to spend my rare free moments with Bo. Just like they used to do to me anytime they found a new love interest.

First things first though. What I needed to do now that we'd landed was head over to my family's Jeep store. I promised Evelyn I'd have details for her Tuesday and I was pretty certain she'd be on me early. The last thing I wanted to do was blow the headway I'd made with her. I wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of running into my dad, but if Bo could deal with her overbearing parent, I could deal with mine.

Bo flexed her hand in mine. She knew what was on my mind. She always did. "You want me to go with you?" Her eyes drifted from the road to me.

"You can if you want to, but I may be a while. After I set up the deal we'll probably end up having," I raised my free hand and made air quotes, "a little chat."

Bo laughed at my eye roll, returning her focus to the highway. "I get it. Our parents are just..." She took a deep breath and let it out with exasperated force. "Wow," she said through an easy chuckle.

"Yup. That's a good description."

"I guess I'll just drop you home then. I hate that the weekend is over already. Well, not the family part, but the us part."

"Me too." I pulled our joined hands onto my lap as she drove. Her warmth brought me comfort. "Thank you for everything. I enjoyed getting a peek into your life."

Bo glanced over from the out the corner of her eye. The edge of a broad smile was evident even though she was facing forward. The dimple never lied. "And I'm glad you didn't run for dear life."

My light-hearted laughter echoed through the car. "Never."

Bo held her smile, checking the road before returning to me. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Oh-ho, okay." I let out another hardy laugh.

Her eyes gleamed with more happiness than I'd ever seen and it sent a warmth through my chest that I was the cause. "Seriously though, sooner or later I'll have to see your parents again, Lauren, and preferably not when my hands are in your pants."

"Oh god, don't remind me." The memory of my mom and dad frozen in place looking like they were about to have a stroke still haunted me. "I know. We will. Maybe we can do dinner soon. I'm sure it'll come up when we chat." That was a definitely a bridge we needed to cross soon. Our relationship was moving fast and I couldn't keep avoiding them. Not when Bo was tearing down any wall I'd ever put up, making a mockery of every old excuse I used to have for ignoring love. In fact, I'd been mostly powerless against her. Early on it was frustrating and scary, but now I found I didn't even care to put up a fight. What idiot would fight that kind of happy?

"Well I do look forward to formally meeting them, ya know, face the firing squad like you did this weekend. It's only fair." She winked.

A soft chuckle fell from my lips. If it weren't for the awkward first meeting, there would probably be very little friction between Bo and my parents at all. Well, now we had the gossip from the gala that was sure to be a topic of discussion. "But of course."

"I doubt I'll handle it with as much grace as you though. You were amazing. You always are. You can be charming as hell one minute and stone cold business the next." She wore a proud grin that turned seductive in the flash of a second. "And have I mentioned how unbelievably sexy that is?"

"Hmm... maybe once or twice." I returned a flirtatious wink. "But really Bo, you're the queen of charm. It flows from you naturally. Unless you decide to use the super bitch of a public persona you've worked so hard to build."

"Yeah, I'm hoping to keep her under wraps for the most part. I was thinking of trying to just be me for a change. Except at work."

"Of course not at work. I always thought of it like being an actor. You go to work, play a part all day and then go home to the real you."

"I like that. It makes sense. It's fun to play Bo Dennis billionaire, but I prefer the me that I am when I'm with you." Her smile shone from deep in her soul, taking my breath away.

"And who would that be?"

"Lauren Lewis's lovah!" She cracked with a sly grin. Her genuine laugh doing things to me I'd never be able to comprehend.

"Oh lordy." I shook my head smiling like crazy at her. She could be so adorable. "Bo, I hope you know that you are so much more than that to me."

"Oh yeah? How much more?"

"You're everything." My voice shook as I said the words. I didn't know why. I'd already said I loved her and we were having an easy conversation, but the weight of this admission left me vulnerable. Love was love, but giving every bit of yourself... it was brave, crazy, heartwarming, frightening as all hell.

Her hand gripped mine tighter. She was silent, but the smile remained as we pulled into my driveway. Bo slipped the car into park and looked straight ahead like she was in deep thought.

My heart sunk. I'd enjoyed spending every minute with her and was sad that real life would be back in our way.

She took a deep breath then her eyes met mine. "You're everything to me too, Lauren. I want us to have a long, amazing life together."

"Me too, Bo."

"One step at a time, right?"

"Right."

"I mean, I'm so in love with you, Lauren. Its scary because all I want to do is whisk you away, buy a house together and jump into domestic bliss with you." She swallowed hard. Her nervousness was every bit as obvious as mine. "But I also don't want to run faster than we already are. I don't want us to go so fast that we trip and fall, because I don't think I could stand it if we didn't work out."

I nodded. Her sentiment echoed the thoughts bouncing around my brain. "I know exactly what you mean, Bo." Good to know she was in the same place I was. Excited, scared and stuck between wanting so much more and afraid to lose it all. But we could do this. "So we just keep going. No pushing, no jumping. Let it all fall into place, because I know I couldn't stand to lose you."

She pulled my hand to her lips, smiling as she pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

I flipped my hand around, cupping her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut on contact. "I guess I should get going. You gonna stay tonight?"

"No." Bo let out a disappointed sigh. "I'd really like to, but I haven't been back to my place in nearly a week. There's some contracts I need to look over and I could use some different clothes."

"Okay, well..." My breath left me, leaving me heavy and hating that it was time to part. "Thank you again. I had a wonderful weekend with you. We should do that again soon."

"We'll plan that vacation soon." Her words, just like her eyes were full of hope.

"I'd like that."

We leaned across the center console, our lips meeting slow and soft. We were both careful not to get carried away, which was so easy to do anytime we touched. Bo was intoxicating and her kiss, her caress, they were like a drug coursing through my veins, making me high on contact. If I didn't leave now, I might drag her into the house for the night. My eyes squeezed shut as I pulled away. My tongue swept across my bottom lip in an attempt to savor her for just a moment longer. "Goodnight Bo."

"I'll help you get your bags." She unbuckled her belt.

I held up my hand, stopping her mid-motion. "It's okay, I got them." If she followed me to the door right now, she wouldn't be leaving for the night and she knew it. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I couldn't want anything more. Good night, Lauren."

I smiled and pushed the car door open. I grabbed my bag from the back then walked to my door, smiling at Bo one more time as she backed out of the drive. She refused to leave until I was inside, shooing me with a wave of her hand. I shut the door behind me and fell back against it. The sturdy wood the only thing holding me up as my breath left me like a blow from a heavyweight boxer.

This love thing was hard. Was it possible to fall any deeper in love with her? I mean, any worse and I'd be glued to her hip like a puppy. We'd just spent three days together and I was struggling to be away from her for a night. If that wasn't a sign that I was in it deep, I didn't know what was. I think what made it worse was that I knew how our work weeks went. Sometimes we didn't see one another for several days and that was a hard reality to face after this weekend of closeness.

All I could do was take care of business and hope that tomorrow brought us at least a little bit of time together. Right now though, business included a trip to see my father for Evelyn's Jeep. That would be one way to take my mind off missing Bo.

I left my bags at the door, grabbed my keys and headed back out. "Let's get this over with."

**XXX**

A little after eight I made my way through the dealership and stopped outside my dad's office. He was in his usual spot scouring over numbers late into the evening instead of home with mom like most owners would be. I can't remember when the last time I saw him at work was, but it had been a while. His face was more worn than I remembered. His hair nearly all white now. I almost didn't recognize him and it made me sad. This was what I had to look forward to if I hadn't met Bo.

I knocked on the door frame receiving only an angry grunt in return.

"Hey dad."

He dropped his pen and spun his chair to me. His expression of annoyance faded into an easy smile. "Lauren, come on in. So nice to see you."

"You too." I smiled just the same as I made my way deeper into his sanctuary.

"What brings you by? You never visit us anymore."

I settled myself on the edge of his giant deep cherry wood desk and folded my arms. "I know and I should since I'm still part owner." My words fell out with a hint of humor.

"You always will be dear, even if you have your own dealership."

"I know and I've been meaning to stop in, but its been busy."

"Yes, business is good."

"Very." An awkward silence fell between us. Might as well get to business since that was all we ever talked about. "I came by because I need a loaded Cherokee Trailhawk."

"Oh? You tired of all those fancy cars you've been driving."

"Never." I grinned. He knew how much I enjoyed the high dollar cars even with my deep appreciation for classics and our family's bread and butter, domestics. "It's for the Torchlight Foundation as a fundraiser."

"Very well. I need their non profit number and well, you know all that stuff."

"Yes I do, but you won't need it, I'm paying for it. Just tell me the cost it would go to the charity for."

His brows shot up and his arms folded, matching mine. He leaned back in his chair assuming a defensive, but not aggressive nature. "Why would you write the check?"

And the grilling began. I took a deep breath and fell into the same state of emotionless negotiator that I would at work. This was how it went when we were together. "Because I want all the money to go to the cause. They help victims of domestic abuse get on their feet. It's my donation, or it could be our dealership's donation, if you'd like the press."

"Where's this Torchlight from?"

"Seattle."

"Seattle?" He shook his head. "I can't see why we'd do that. That's nowhere near our market."

"The event scores national news. The Dennis family puts on an event every year that has all the high profile people in attendance."

"It just doesn't make sense to me."

He never did have the same ideas about marketing as I did, but then again, our dealerships were completely different markets. I didn't come here to get him to pay half anyway. I just needed a jeep. "That's fine, I'll do it myself. And I'll be in attendance to hand off the keys to the winner."

"Is this because you're dating their daughter? Are you trying to impress them? Because you shouldn't have to prove yourself to anyone, Lauren."

"Except you?" He wasn't pleased with that remark. I didn't come here to argue. I sighed and moved past my unnecessary quip. "No, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I stand on my own merits as a successful business woman. And No, its not because I'm dating their daughter, although yes, I wouldn't have known about the foundation otherwise. I feel its an amazing cause and they have shelters all across Washington and Oregon. They help a lot of people, mostly women. It's time I start doing more."

"I've never heard you speak so passionately about something that wasn't car related before."

I heard his words, but his face gave nothing away, leaving me unsure if he was proud or disappointed. But Bo brought passion out of me in many different ways. In many ways I feel like I'd been in a deep sleep my entire life and she was the only one that could wake me up. I didn't give a shit what his opinion was. "I want one in black."

"Very well. When do you need it?"

"I'd like to have it shipped out in the next day or so, but I want to send a picture of it tomorrow for approval."

"Done. And I will split the cost with you, since it's for such a worthy cause."

"That's very kind of you." And quite surprising.

He gave me a nod of approval.

"You're welcome to join me at the banquet to present."

He dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand. "I'll let you do the honors, just be sure to mention all of our dealerships. So, now that we have that settled, let's have a little chat."

Great, here we go. "Sure dad. What would you like to talk about?"

"Just wondering how you've been doing. Your mom and I are worried about you."

"Worried? Why?"

"We caught wind of some gossip about you and the woman you've been seeing, Ms. Dennis."

"Bo?"

"Seems she has quite the reputation and she lived up to it the other night." His brow creased as a slight frown formed on his lips. "Very embarrassing. You really shouldn't be associated with that kind of behavior."

I had to temper my anger which flared far quicker than I'd ever experienced. I clenched my jaw and tried to remain calm in my tone as I spoke. "You know nothing about her or us, so I suggest you watch what you say."

"Of course. I just mean that those kinds of outbursts can be bad for business. It may not be important to her, but for you-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I held my hand up and pushed off his desk. "I'm a grown up dad and I can handle myself. Just an unfortunate incident. Bo and I have discussed it and we've moved past it."

"All right fine. He threw his hands up in surrender, the frown staying in place. "Not another word." We both stood silent, not meeting one another's eyes. "When will we get a chance to formally meet her?"

You mean when we weren't bout to have sex on my kitchen counter? I wandered to the book case looking at the pictures he had when I was young. I always loved the one of us with grandpa in that 100. I ran my finger across the old framed photo. He would've loved Bo. "Umm, I've been thinking about that. How about next weekend? We can all have dinner at my house as long as you agree to be civil." I turned around with a determined glare aimed solely at him.

"Laur-"

"I'm serious dad. No mention of this or her reputation. You come in with an open mind as if you knew nothing about her or don't come at all. I love her. She's a wonderful person. Her family were gracious hosts to me, so if you're going to act like a member of the media grilling her, then I'll pass. She has enough of that to deal with already."

"Fine. I promise we'll be on our best behavior. If you say she's not what she seems, then I trust you. You're judgement has always been top notch."

"Thank you." That was too easy. Was he beginning to learn that I was my own person or should I be suspicious?

"But it doesn't mean we won't be looking out for you. Surely you can understand our concern. Getting involved with high profile people can have dire circumstances."

Ah, so he'll play nice, but didn't mean this wouldn't come up again. I'll take it for now. "I know. And just like me she has her own business separate from her parents. She acts a certain way when she's at work or with her family, but I assure you, when you meet her, she's just so warm and down to earth."

"I never thought I'd see the day my daughter loved something besides cars."

"Thought or hoped?"

He rolled his eyes. Not hard to see where I got that from. "A father wants their daughter to be happy. You've always been like me, happy with cars, but if you manage to find something else then..."

"I will always love cars dad, but there is room for more than just this business. It's okay to allow more into your life and I want more with Bo."

He just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. He would never get it. Maybe he wanted me to be happy, but he had no idea what it really meant. He only knew business. I don't even understand his relationship with mom anymore. Were either of them happy? It took me finding Bo to realize how fucked up my parent's arrangement really was. I don't want that. I want to be truly happy. I thought I was until I met her. Bo is what makes the rest of life complete. Al the success and the money, that wasn't it. Only Bo makes it all worthwhile. "I'll talk to mom about what we're having and when." I let out a hard breath. Our chats were always exhausting for me, even if this one as less intense than usual. "I need to get home. It's been a long day."

"Of course. It was nice to catch up and I look forward to dinner."

"Me too." He approached and wrapped me into our customary hug. I always found it unsettling. He loved me, yet he could never truly express that love with warmth of touch or expression. He was all about his business and making me an owner was his way of showing me how much he cared. Some days, I'd have preferred a real hug though.

I patted him on the back like some estranged member of the family I was obligated to hug. For the first time in my life it really made me sad. "Goodnight dad. Say hi to mom for me" I peeled myself away and walked out.

I didn't look back, didn't say a word. The quicker I got to my car and out of here the better. My mind was a mess and over the course of the weekend I'd turned into an emotional mess. I wasn't equipped to deal with all this. Hell, I was still struggling with the intense amount of feeling that Bo brought out of me. Adding family to the mix was something I wasn't prepared for at the moment. Jumping into the driver seat of the Challenger, I turned the radio up then I sped out of the dealership and toward my empty house. I was already missing Bo.

I pressed the green button on the steering wheel. The automated voice chimed in prompting my command. "Text Bo. Thank you for an amazing weekend. I miss you and can't wait to see you again. Have a great day at work. I love you." With a quick review by the hands free system the message was sent. Not more than a minute passed before as response came. I smiled as I hit the button. My smile growing wider as the little voice read her message to me.

"Hey sexy car lady." The phrase sounded so weird coming from the computerized voice, but it didn't dampen the thump in my chest one bit. "I had an amazing weekend with you too and I'm counting the seconds until you're back in my arms. Sleep well and have a great day at work. I love you too. I'll never get tired of saying that."

"Me neither," I whispered into the empty cab of the car. My voice drowned out by the volume of the Sirius sixties station playing The Four Season's "Can't Take My Eyes Off You." How aptly appropriate. I caught a glance of myself in the rear view mirror and I was beaming. That's what Bo did to me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**XXX**

Another long day was done and I was happy to be headed home, despite the empty feeling of the place when Bo wasn't around. I'd barely seen her since we came back Monday night. Our work schedules had been hectic and as much as I still liked a bit of my own space, I found I was really missing her a lot more since our trip. Maybe she'd be able to get free for a late dinner or something.

When I opened my front door the bedroom hall light was on. Did I leave it on this morning? I rarely ever used it, so that wasn't likely. My heart sped up. Panic gripped me. My eyes searched for any disturbance or signs of visitors. There were none. Weird. Maybe I accidentally hit it this morning. My mind was in a daze when I left anyway. Being away from her so long was distracting.

Deep down I'd hoped the light meant Bo was here, but there was still no sign of anyone else in the house. A slight ache settled in my chest at the realization I was alone yet again. The panic slipped away and my shoulders slumped. I pulled my phone out and dialed Bo as I walked to my room. Her cell went right to voice mail and my mood plummeted, creating a strange sensation that I'd never experienced before. Loneliness. I missed her more than was probably healthy.

In my relationships up until now, even with Bo, I liked being with other people, but craved my own escape. I didn't want to feel trapped or to be expected to spend every free moment with whomever I was dating. After last weekend though, something had changed. Bo and I were connected on a level that was completely new to me. I wouldn't say it was bad, just different. Now I only craved her. Needy? Maybe. Clingy? Perhaps. But I was so in love with that woman it was ridiculous.

I shook my head and shoved my bedroom door open, then set my bag down. When I looked up, my jaw dropped. Bo was leaning against the light blue wall of my bedroom in her navy blue pin stripe blazer buttoned at the waist. Her shapely legs were crossed, bare skin peeking out from under the garter belts. A pair of dark six inch heels punctuated her attire with an exclamation point. Talk about short skirt and a long jacket, she was absolutely heart stopping.

"You wanna go out or stay in tonight?" Her voice was low and silky smooth. With the flick of a finger she unbuttoned the blazer revealing a matching navy pinstripe bra and panties that were edged with baby blue lace.

The octave of her voice resonated within me. As if being struck dumb at the sight of her wasn't enough, I was choking on my words now too. I moistened my lips and swallowed hard, finally finding a strong voice. What was the question? No matter, there was only one thing I could say as I stared at her in awe. "You. Are. Exquisite."

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question." She pushed off the wall and sauntered closer giving me a better look. Her makeup was different, smokier around the eyes and deep red lipstick. The flash of desire in her gaze sent shivers down my spine. The good kind. Really good. I could feel it in places that had been aching for her for days.

There was a new found confidence having her look at me that way. I stood a little straighter and willed my brain to function again. "Let me think about it." Taking my bottom lip between her teeth, I dropped my jacket on the floor and stalked closer to Bo.

I soaked in every inch of her body as my eyes traveled the length of her form slow and with purpose. Bo stopped in the middle of the room. I circled her, dragging one finger along the top of her shoulders until stopping behind her. My nose brushed against the crook of her neck and I husked into her ear, "I'm going to need to have all the information before I can make a decision." Light kisses were placed on her neck as my hands slid down the front of Bo's shoulders. With one finger on each side looping under the edge of her lapels, I pulled the blazer back, letting it fall to the floor.

Bo stood still, letting me do as I pleased.

I stepped back and took her all in. The air caught in my lungs. There was a very real struggle to contain myself. "Somebody went shopping."

She spun on a heel. A seductive grin formed when her eyes met mine. "I got something for you and something for me."

"This is for me?"

"Mhm. You like?"

"Mmm, very much so. What did you get yourself?"

She turned to face me. "A gift for a later date. Today is all about you."

"I don't know what to say."

"You can answer my question. In or out?" Bo bit her lip and put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm..." I circled her again putting on my most predatory smile. "Out."

"What? Really?" Bo was flabbergasted. "You'd rather go out than enjoy this?" With a hurt and perplexed expression on her face, she swept her hands down the length of her body.

"You didn't let me finish.," I said as I closed the distance between us. "I want you _out_ of that."

The confusion eased, replaced by that genuine smile that was reserved just for me. "I see. But don't you want to take a little time to appreciate it first?"

"Oh, I'm appreciating it." My eyes took another trip from head to toe before settling on the valley between her supple breasts. I licked my lips and snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her closer and getting a good look down between the swell of her breasts. "I'm appreciating it very much." The words tumbled out in a voice much lower than usual. I trailed light kisses down her neck, smiling when her chest vibrated with a content purr. With a mind of its own, my mouth blazed a trail to her breasts, only stopping when the offending fabric kept me from my destination. I narrowed my eyes, irritated that her delicious skin was obscured. "You are so damn sexy Bo," I growled. My voice hardly recognizable. What did she do to me? The pinstripe power suit lingerie was an absolute turn on. Her in that blazer that stopped at the top of her thighs showing off toned legs and a garter belt. Mmmm god, I was so fucking lucky she was mine.

I nipped at her hardened nipples through the fabric. Each contact making her gasp and jump. "This needs to go. Now."

Bo moaned and arched into me. "Yes, Ms. Lewis." Her words were growing heavy, each one accompanied by a panting sound.

Once nimble fingers fumbled in their quest to free Bo's body as quickly as they'd like. My frustration roared in a hurry. Stupid fingers. Stupid snaps. She should be half way to screaming my name by now. "Dammit."

"Easy there," she laughed, reaching back and undoing the snap. "Let's not rip it to shreds just yet."

"Then it should stop cock blocking me and let me have my way with you already."

"I've never seen you like this."

"Have you seen you in this," I huffed, my impatience shining through.

"Yes." Her wicked grin was all knowing. "And this is exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

My lips latched onto her nipple the moment t was freed from its confines. My hands gripped the curve of her ass in her barely there panties.

"I missed you so much, Lauren, she whispered through heavy breaths. "That feels so good, oh god, I uh-think I may be addicted to you."

"Mmm." I smiled as I moved my attention to the other breast giving dedicated attention for several minutes. The sounds coming out of her only spurred me on. I worked my way back up her throat and chin until I reached her bottom lip. Taking it between my teeth, I gave it a sharp tug. "Did you think of me each night before you fell asleep, touching yourself and wishing it was me?"

"Yes," she gasped.

I plunged my tongue past her wanting lips, taking all she had to offer before pulling back, leaving her dazed and breathless. "Did you dream of your body against mine and the way I make you feel things no one else can?"

"Yes," she uttered. Her face was flushed. She gulped for air. Her pulse pounded in that vein in her throat, a spot I loved to mark so often.

That meant she was done talking and ready for me to take her. But not yet. One hand slid along the inside of her thigh. I let a finger ghost across her soaked panties causing her hips to buck. She wanted more. "Do you wake up soaking wet with an ache only I can soothe, then count the minutes until you're at the mercy of my touch again?"

Bo's mouth dropped open. "God yes. Please Lauren." Bo sighed, dropping her head back against the bedroom wall. My words hit her deep. She ground her hips into mine. Her hands pulled at the edges of my blouse and fumbled blindly for my pant buttons. "Did you miss me?"

"Nope. Not at all," I smirked when she frowned playfully. I kissed her hard, pushing her into the wall with my leg firmly between hers. I encouraged her to ease the building pressure.

She complied, grinding against my thigh. Even through my pants her need was evident. "You're so bad." She attacked my neck. "And I love it."

'Mhm," I mumbled through soft nips and kisses as I worked my way down, headed for her toned belly. Stopping when I'd fell to my knees, my mouth ever so close to where I'd been dreaming last few nights. I looked up into dark burning eyes. "I love you." My hands slid her panties down at an agonizingly slow pace.

Bo squirmed and bit her lip.

She wanted me so bad right now. I'd never tire of that inferno that burned in her eyes. The one directed solely at me. Who could ever get tired of a gorgeous woman like her looking at them with such intense desire and love? "And I'd love to have you on your desk in this lingerie too, Ms. Dennis."

"That can be arranged. Now, are you going to keep teasing me?" Her body quivered with desperate anticipation. "Because I think I'm going to explode if you're not inside me in the next five-"

I silenced her words with one simple action that left us both speechless. There were no words, though I managed an awe filled groan at how ready she was for me. Every time was just as special as the first. Knowing that I was the one that could undo her like that, could touch her like that, made me feel powerful, humbled, honored.

Bo gasped as I eased into her, moving in and out at a slow and steady pace. Her eyes rolled back and her hips thrust in rhythm. "Fuuu-, yes. God yes, Lauren."

For several long minutes I took joy in drawing out her orgasm. Every curse, every attempt at begging for release brought smile to my face and a nip to her heated flesh. Her hips bucked, trying to increase the tempo, but she was a slave to my touch. She was so wet, so wanting, it was a struggle to harness my own desires to take her hard and fast. There was no greater drug that the sight and sound of her tumbling into ecstasy with my fingers buried deep inside of her. Yes, this was very much an exercise in control for me. As agonizing as it was to deny myself gratification, the sheer look of pleasure on her face made it all worthwhile.

Bo's words spoke of release, but her body never wanted this to end. Her legs trembled in an effort to keep her upright. I kept her right on the edge, teasing just the right spots to where she could hardly breathe, but had air enough to let out moan after delicious moan that was music to my ears. Her body was strung so tight it looked as if it might rip in two and when one of her arms fell from my neck, when all her fight was gone and she relinquished herself to my every whim, I gave her what she wanted.

A more beautiful sound had never been heard by me as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her jello in my arms as I steadied her against the wall. I couldn't imagine the look on my face when she gazed at me through a sex filled haze. If I was half as giddy on the outside as I was on the inside I probably looked like a crazy woman. I leaned in, tugging on her lower lip with my teeth before thrusting my tongue inside. Bo whimpered, kissing me back just as passionately as I lowered us to the floor. If there were any doubts before, there were none now. I didn't need words to know that every ounce of Bo's being belonged to me. And lord knows I belong to her.

**XXX**

"So, I've been thinking," Bo mumbled as she snuggled her naked into my side. Her head was on my shoulder and her arm draped across my waist with a possessive hold.

What could she be thinking about after all the sex we just had? I was exhausted and could barely form a thought. "About?"

"About the fact we both agreed it would be great to take a vacation, yet we've done nothing to plan one."

I liked her post sex-a-thon train of thought."Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. As long as you're there." She rolled up onto her elbow. Her finger began tracing lazy circles on my stomach as she watched me with a sleepy smile on her face. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'd give the same answer, but then we wouldn't be getting anywhere." I winked. Her finger traced across a sensitive spot spreading goose bumps up my neck.

Bo laughed. "One week, or longer for all I care. We can go where ever you want. Europe, Asia. An island. The beach. The mountains. You name it."

All of the above. I could leave it all here and travel the globe with her on the drop of a hat if she asked. "Boy, those all sound great, but I'd like to go somewhere we can get to quick and easy. I don't want to spend a lot of time traveling. I just want to relax with you."

"Okay..." She settled back onto my shoulder, but her fingers continued to traverse my skin, soothing me and sending me closer to sleep. "So, beach or mountains?"

"Mmm," I hummed, trying to stay awake. I was excited to plan this, but our escapades wore me out. "If it was winter I'd say mountains. Since its not, I choose beach."

"Perfect. I get to see you in your bikini all week." Her laugh reverberated through my body bringing a lightness to my soul. "If you want, we can stay at my place in Malibu. It has a private beach."

Sold. I was dying to know more about her. What better way than to stay at her place? "I'd love that. Plus, I'd get to learn a little more about you being in your own house." My free hand moved to her arm, beginning it's own teasing journey with light patterns drawn against her creamy skin.

"True. I guess the penthouse hotel isn't really personal."

"No, but I loved our trip to Seattle, getting a glimpse into your life."

A quick laugh of disbelief flowed through her lips."My crazy dysfunctional life?"

"We all have that," I answered with a lazy laugh. "But yes, it made me love you more, seeing where you came from and what you've built for yourself. You're amazing Bo." My hand slid down, capturing hers in mine and quieting her movements.

Bo kissed my cheek and whispered, "I think we've already settled that we're both hot, amazing, kick ass babes."

"I believe you're right." I turned my head to capture her lips one more time before I passed out. Her lips were my kryptonite, leaving me at her mercy. "So, when does this vacation happen?" I was starting to slur my words.

Her hand slipped out of mine. I was too slow to grab it back, but a split second later it was on my cheek. Like second nature, I pressed into her touch. My heart skipping a beat from the tenderness of her caress.

"You say the word. We can take the jet," she spoke soft and low. "I can fly us, leave Paul here. Or we can road trip. It's about 5 hrs by car."

My eyelids grew heavy, fluttering. "Mhm."

"But we can talk about it in the morning. Sleep well. I love you." She kissed me again, then resumed her place, her arm keeping a tight hold on me.

"K. Bo?"

"Yeah babe?"

With the little bit of coherency I had left, I mumbled, "Road trip. I want you to myself." A smile fought sleep to tug at my lips.

"I'm all yours, Lauren."

Those were the words dreams were made of.

**XXX**

There you have it. Another chapter down and who knows when it will end. It's by no means a work of art, but it's just for fun and will go on with meaningless BoLo fun till I run out of ideas. Unless you guys object to that idea? Let me know- R&amp;R!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello! Just wanted to say how much I appreciate all the reviews, tweets, favs... I try to reach out to registered reviewers and Twitter folks as often as possible to share the love, but I feel I can never keep up. So, never doubt how much I love you guys and all the support you give.**_

_**Also, I've received a few suggestions, which I will try to accommodate in the next few chapters. Once again this story is just for fun and just for you. I never planned to go this long, so let me hear your suggestions and we'll see where it all goes. **_

_**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you'll find the humor and sexiness as entertaining as I did. Enjoy! **_

**XXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Saturday Evening**

Bo's arms slid around me from behind startling me from the robotic trance I'd fallen into while seasoning steak. Her breasts pressed into my back. The warmth of her body enveloped me, permeating deep into every cell. God that was a great feeling.

"Are you okay?" Her voice held a genuine concern as she spoke low and soft.

My eyes fluttered shut. I took a big breath then let it out slowly through parted lips as I took a second to enjoy being in her arms. The scent of her light vanilla perfume made me feel more at home than grandma's cookies. I loved the way it lingered too, making sure she was always on my mind even when she was gone. "Sure. Why?"

"Umm." Her hands covered mine, quieting their weird, nervous massaging of beef they engaged in. "Because you've been rubbing seasoning onto the same steak for five minutes. I think the others are getting jealous." She let out an awkward laugh. "Heck, I think I'm jealous."

Her attempt to disrupt my inner monologue worked and I had to smile. She knew me so well. "Sorry, I guess I got a little lost in my head."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She squeezed me tighter and rested her chin on my shoulder.

The comfort that accompanied her body flush against mine made me sigh. In an instant the tension eased from muscles I didn't even know I'd clenched. Amazing. Hope her calming effects worked on my parents tonight too. "No. I just want dinner with my parents to go well."

"It will." She kissed my cheek. "I left bratty Bo at the office."

"Mmm, well it wasn't her I was worried about, but good to know."

Bo worked her way down my neck, peppering my skin with gentle nips and open mouth kisses. "I love this shirt on you," she mumbled, but cared nothing about the shirt since she was tugging the collar down in the pursuit of more skin.

My body was humming. That never took much with Bo. I arched back into her. "Yeah? Thanks. It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. That shade of green..." She kissed the tip of my shoulder. "Makes the little flecks in your eyes shine." Again her lips graced my skin, but this time moving up. "And the cut of the sleeves." Her mouth claimed my ear lobe. "Really show off your arms." She ended in that spot just behind my ear that drove me crazy, swirling her tongue in a way that set me ablaze. "You got some hot guns babe," she whispered low and husky.

Fucking Bo. How was I supposed to not have sex with her right here and now?

I swallowed hard and struggled to find my voice. "Careful, talk like that might get my parents a repeat of their last visit here." My worlds trembled, betraying themselves. I didn't care about my parents. Bo had me wound so tight at that point and not much else mattered.

Bo froze, her lips dusting across the heated flesh at the corner of my jaw that was screaming for her attention. "Tempting as that may be." She tipped her head up to me. "It would be pretty darn hard even for my charm to overcome a second meeting like that. Besides, aren't they supposed to knock now?" She stood straight up, putting some space between us.

Dammit. Why did I say anything? We could have had a quickie and probably been done before my parents arrived. Ugh, right, my parents. I said I didn't care if they caught us, but in truth I'd be mortified. I still hadn't gotten over the last time. Sex would have to wait, despite my body's protests to reconsider. But that would only be possible if she stopped touching me like that. "Yes. Yes, they are." I stood taller as well, trying my best to show her we were done playing hormonal teens for the moment.

"Good, so I can do this then." With a mischievous laugh her hands darted under the edge of my shirt. Blunt nails drug against my skin and her tongue tasted the sweet spot along my collar bone that turned me to putty in her arms.

I struggled to escape her teasing fingers, giggling like crazy, but it was useless. There was nothing I could do to suppress the sound it pulled from me as I sunk back into her body twitching and laughing while she tickled me mercilessly. She'd found that perfect balance between making me want to beg her to stop and yet, beg her for more. "You're so-" Oh my god I can't even talk I'm giggling so hard. "You're going to- pay- for this," I choked out between gasps for breath.

Her hands drifting dangerously lower was her only response to my threat.

I could so easily let her have her way until they arrived, but that would just lead to embarrassment. In my opinion, however, a fate worse than embarrassment was to suffer unbearable horniness while forcing a smile for my parents for hours on end. Was horniness even a word?

So many decisions. Fucking Bo.

I knew what I had to do, even if it wasn't what I wanted. I had to stop this before we got to the point of no return. With Bo that was usually about five seconds after we touched. Composure. I needed composure. And air. Air would be good.

I grabbed her hands, gripping them tight enough that she couldn't escape while I caught my breath. "You can do that," I husked between heavy breaths. "In fact, I'd love to encourage you to do more than that, but my parents may be greeted to a rousing chorus of "Fuck yeah!" I threw my head back and panted hard and loud, turning on my best fake orgasm ever a la "When Harry Met Sally." Bo froze, but I continued on, "Oh god, right there. Don't fucking stop!"

I slumped in her arms when I finished, smiling to myself as I continued my heavy breathing. That was a satisfying performance, even if did antagonize my own burning need for her to take me shamelessly on the kitchen counter like last time.

Bo was silent.

I turned around to quite the sight. Her mouth was agape and eyes fixed straight at the wall. I worried I might have finally broken her. "You okay Bo." Now wasn't the time to smirk, but one threatened to break free at any moment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that to me." Her voice was raspy and distant. She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "Do you have any idea how hot that was?" Bo's eyes finally broke free of her stare down with the wall and settled on mine.

I was face to face with a swirling inferno of desire that made my me throb in places that had never throbbed before. Maybe that wasn't such a great plan after all. An odd sound escaped my lips that was meant to be a laugh. Instead it was an embarrassing mixture of an impassioned groan and a girlish giggle. I returned to the steaks, quickly rubbing the other two down with spices so they were ready to grill later. Maybe massaging cold meat would take my mind off the ache between my legs. At the very least it might distract from the flustered woman beside me who's lust was burning a slow hole through the thin layer of clothing that separated us from our carnal desires.

Bo was still quiet. She stepped around to where she could look in my eyes. There was a curious glint I hadn't seen before. "By the way, you've never yelled anything like that before," she said with a touch of humor.

"No?" I washed my hands in the sink, quickly avoiding her gaze.

"Nope." She shook her head, studying me great intensity.

"Oh. Well I guess you haven't found that spot yet." I smirked and glanced up through my lashes to catch a view of her dumbfounded expression. Picking up the pan of meat, I walked out to the patio and left her alone with her thoughts.

"So you're saying someone else found it then," she called out. The jealousy was impossible to miss in her tone and it made me laugh. I refused an answer as I lit the grill and went about preparing dinner. Bo walked to the patio door and stared at me confused. "Hey."

"What?" She wasn't going to let it go that easy. I never had a doubt about that. A statement of that nature would keep her occupied for quite some time due to her competitive nature.

"What do you mean, what?" She moved closer until she was a few feet from the grill. "You drop a bombshell like that and walk away, knowing I can't do anything about it for at least a few hours."

I shrugged. "I didn't realize it would be a big deal."

"You so did too," she let out a laugh as her pitch rose higher. "You're a little minx." She winked. "And you know damned well I won't rest until I find out if this spot is a real thing or just a tease."

"Well, one of the things I love about you is your determination, Bo." I winked back.

Bo took quick steps around the grill. The doorbell rang, freezing her in her tracks. "You're evil and so going to pay later."

God I hoped so. I'd happily pay that debt over and over and over.

I laughed and waved her to the door with me. "You ready?"

"I guess so. It's gonna be a lot harder after that tease though."

"You'll make it." I leaned in and gave her a quick peck before I whispered, "And it's totally a real thing."

"You suck Lauren." She was smiling so wide when she said it.

"You love me."

"God, I do, but you're absolutely killing me tonight."

I laughed out loud as Bo's skin flushed. Lord only knew what she was thinking. I pulled the door open and greeted my parents with more enthusiasm than I'd had in quite some time. "Mom, dad, hello." With a quick hugs from mom and a pat on the shoulder from dad, I turned to Bo. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bo. Bo, these are my parents Arthur and Connie."

"So great to meet you both, really." She shook their hands with enthusiasm.

My parents smiled, playing nice for the time being. I just hoped it would last the entire evening. "Come on in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"The usual," dad answered as he looked everywhere except me or Bo.

No surprise there, but he'd loosen up as soon as he had a drink or two in him.

"Whatever wine you have is fine dear," my mother replied, alternating her attention between Bo and I with an uncharacteristic grin on her face.

She never smiled much. Weird, but I'd take it.

Bo continued to hold her smile with ease and gave me a wink. She seemed comfortable and was certainly well practiced at working a room.

I led everyone through the house and out onto the patio. They made themselves comfortable while I poured a glass of my best Merlot for mom and an extra strong Crown and ginger for dad. I took a swig of Crown straight up for myself. I'd be damned if I'd be the only one without liquid courage tonight. Hell, Bo already had two glasses of wine while we were getting ready.

I cautioned a glance over my shoulder. Bo was chatting them up nicely and everyone seemed happy. There was a wonderful sense of normalcy to the whole scene that left a warm feeling in my chest not usually associated with my family gatherings. The same feeling only Bo gave me until now and one I'd love to have more often if they'd let me.

With a smile that took less effort than I thought it would, I returned and handed off their drinks, holding up a toast to kick off the evening. We filled the air with easy conversation until it was time for me to cook. I kept the grill close enough to partake in conversation, but far enough away to mumble under my breath if they managed to annoy me.

Bo wouldn't be alone with them for too long. Most everything was already made. The baked potatoes would warm on the top rack while their three medium rare steaks and my medium one cooked.

"So Bo," my dad began, "tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay, well, as you probably know, my family owns Dennis shipping, but I've been out on my own since I turned eighteen. I started, and continue to run, several of my own successful companies, most recently taking over the family of MGM Resorts Intentional, among others."

"Wow, you're a busy woman. Much like our Lauren." Mother gushed. She seemed genuinely impressed.

Dad on the other hand...

"So what does your father think of you running your own businesses instead of the family corporation? I read you may be taking that over soon. Would you leave all that behind?"

That didn't take long. Dad was already on it like a dog on a bone.

Bo didn't flinch. I kind of expected her to given her history with her father, but she was cool as a cucumber. I'd give him a few minutes, because they needed to get to know one another, but at the slightest hint that she was uncomfortable, I was going in for the save.

"My father, much as I am sure is true for you, wants his daughters to be happy, but also wants the family business taken care of. Several generations have worked hard to build it, just as your has done." Bo was in her professional zone. Every word precise and intended, paying special attention to relating her points back to dad and our family. I was impressed.

My dad nodded in agreement.

"We haven't seen eye to eye on this to be honest. Despite my desire to make a name on my own terms though, I am very proud of my family and our legacy. I'm sure Lauren would say the same about you and all the hard work its taken to build what you have."

Boy was she good. He looked my way, weighing her words carefully. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, so I smiled and nodded in agreement. His lips pursed as if to speak, but instead he turned his attention back to Bo. Dad and I definitely disagreed on many things, but she was right, I was very proud of our family accomplishments.

"Anyway, I believe my father and I have worked out an arrangement for a smooth transition over the next year or so that will make us both happy. And no, I have no plans to abandon what I've worked hard to build. I'm proud of the fact that my accomplishments and fortune can stand on its own. Business aside though, I've found what I've always wanted right here." She looked at me, her eyes lighting up as her smile pulled a mile wide. "I've never been happier and I'm not going anywhere."

Mom looked at Bo, then me, then back to Bo, smiling even brighter.

I shot her a sideways glance. My brow raised questioning her sanity. Was she high? She never ever looked this happy. Maybe Bo really was that charming. She seemed to have won mom's approval from the time to door opened.

My dad analyzed her words, taking a sip of his liquor as he thought carefully before speaking. "You think you can run all of those businesses?" His question was loaded with doubt. "That's a heavy burden. It takes a lot to run one company, much less two of that stature. Won't leave you much time for anything besides work."

I love how he completely ignored Bo's mention of staying for me and kept chewing on the topic of work. Bo's lips quirked up the slightest bit. Only I would notice. She knew what I was thinking. I shook my head, keeping a steady eye on what was going on between them.

"I'm not concerned about that." Bo brushed off his concerns. "The family corporation is a well oiled machine and I have very trust worthy people to help take care of the day to days for both businesses. I never really had to go to work if I didn't want to go. I could just call in and check on things or handle it through email, but that's not me. I love negotiating. I love business. So I take a hands on approach."

"Good." He nodded. "You have to keep an eye on what's going on in your business. You can't place too much trust in others to do it for you. Everyone is out to help themselves."

Yeah, he always said that was why he worked bell to bell every day, but as I grew older I realized that it was more than that. He was never in touch with his feelings or interested in doing much with the family outside of a few times a year for holidays. He loved those cars and his work more than anything and that was sad. Until I met Bo, I was on the fast track to be just like him. I still loved my cars and my business, but she opened my eyes to so much more and I would love her forever for saving me.

Bo watched me as I fiddled with the food. Our eyes locked. "I understand that perspective," she said never tearing her eyes from me, "but we've had long term employees that have invested their lives and family lives with us to make it a success. I believe there is good in people if you choose the right ones." She leaned forward in her chair resting her elbows on her knees and zeroed in on him. "But one thing you can be sure of, as much as I love business," she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. Her voice strong and her gaze determined. "I love your daughter one million times more. I will always make time for her." Bo held his blank stare a moment longer before smiling over at me. "Excuse me a moment," She said as she pushed up from her seat and headed my way.

Hearing her say that made me feel things I had no words for. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face and the ridiculous grin my mother was still wearing as Bo passed them both and made a beeline for me. I had neither words nor breath. I was a spectator in my own body as she swept me into her arms, lifting me slightly and turning every muscle in my body to jello. She kissed me with such passion my heart both melted and exploded at the same time.

"Hey sexy car lady," she whispered against my lips. "Anything I can do to help?"

The giant lump in my throat and chest made anything besides a shake of the head impossible.

"You sure?"

I nodded yes and moistened my lips, still tasting her red wine on mine. "I uh..."

"Yes Lauren?" She smiled a knowing smile as she awaited my response. Her nose brushed mine. The embrace was strong, pressing her further into my body as physical boundaries blurred. Our bodies became one and the quick, happy pounding of her heart met my own. She inhaled deeply and let out a very satisfied sound. A sound that soothed the depths of my soul.

Seconds ticked by slow like minutes in her arms. The moment she set me down, the world went back about spinning at a normal pace. The strength in my legs returned and I stood on my own two feet. She was a sight to see at any distance, but when she was millimeters away and I could bask in the shimmering flecks of hazel in her adoring eyes, there was never a time she was more beautiful. How could I not grin like the luckiest damn woman on the planet in a moment like that?

I glanced over her shoulder at my parents. Mom continued to steal looks at us and whisper to him. Dad downed the last of his drink and ignored everything. Just like home. Except for mom's smile. She had to be on happy pills, but it did make me happy that at least one of my parents at least appeared happy and invested in my life outside of the dealership."I'm pretty sure you've done more than enough already." I kissed her one more time. My smile grew even wider against her lips. "Dinner's ready."

"Finally." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been dying to eat something since I got here." She winked and walked away. "Dinner's ready," she announced to my parents.

Heat raced up my neck and face. The blatant double entendre left me hot and bothered and on the verge of throwing my parents out. Or at least making them sit in the car for twenty minutes with the radio blaring. Fucking Bo.

**XXX**

The rest of the evening went well. Dad was on his best behavior, though it was plain as day he was ready to go home after the first hour. Heaven forbid he spend time away from the dealership or home office. But I was used to it and it wasn't a surprise, even if it was disappointing.

Bo rubbed her belly and sighed with satisfaction. "That was one of the best meals I've ever had." She smiled. "I think the wonderful company played a part in that."

Was mom actually blushing? Before she left tonight I had to get to the bottom of her odd behavior.

"Lauren has always been great at school, cooking and the car business," mom gushed, making me uncomfortable.

"She's always been top of her class, even when she earned her Master's degree," dad added.

Bo shot me a glance. I hadn't told her about college, but there were still plenty of things to learn about one another.

"But her real talent is cars. Driving them, running the dealership and selling them," he finished.

Of course that would be the one he focused on, but that was two compliments none the less and I'd take them.

Bo began to snicker to herself.

"What's so funny?" Dad sat back in his chair and folded his arms unamused.

"Nothing," Bo pulled herself together observing his displeasure. "It's just...I know first hand how skilled Lauren is in business. That's how we met."

"Really," mom perked up. "We haven't heard that story yet. Lauren keeps so much to herself. Do tell."

Bo motioned to me and I declined. "Please, you do the honors," I said. Sharing personal stories was not my specialty. Besides, Bo would make it far more interesting than I ever would. My version would be short and sweet. We met at the dealership. The end

"Okay, well..." Bo settled into her chair, the corner of her lip tugging up and that dimple threatening to appear as she recalled our first meeting. "I went there to buy a very limited edition Aston Martin, which she had in stock. There were only a few in the country and most were already sold. Then I saw that gorgeous, cherry 100S and insisted on buying it."

Dad let out a hardy laugh surprising us all. Seeing him like that was refreshing. But really it was all because he knew how much I loved that car. "I know that didn't go over well. She's so protective of that car she probably had security escort you out."

"Fortunately no, but I think she was close by the time we were through." We both chuckled. "She politely told me no in two very professional, very different ways. I'm embarrassed to say I showed a bit of my ass. I wanted that car and I usually had no problem getting the one I wanted. So, with a twinkle in her eye, honey in her voice and a smile on her lips, she gave me another 'no' and a 'we'd love to earn your business, but we'll keep the lights on without you,' then she walked away."

Mom and dad laughed. I had to smile at the retelling of the moment she captured my heart. The fire in Bo's eyes and the confidence that oozed from every pore of her stunning body was heart stopping enough, but the way my body lit up when she looked at me was something I couldn't deny or ignore. Watching her leave set the wheels in motion to do whatever I could to get a rise out of her and hopefully bring her back to me. Thank goodness it worked. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if it hadn't.

"But it wasn't over yet. Your daughter..." Bo pointed at me and smirked. "Proceeded to buy the only other available model on the west coast. I wanted to be so mad at her, but she was beautiful, strong and fearless. When she told me 'no,' I knew she was special. Lauren met me point for point and made me feel things I never felt before. I could have tried to get the one in New York, but I wanted to see her again. No... had to. I had to see her again. I surrendered the fight and bought the car. But I could never call it a loss, because in the end, I won her heart."

Mom was teary eyed. "That's one of the best meet cute I've ever heard."

"Mom," I groaned, but couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Dad seemed mildly amused at the story, probably because I got the sale.

"What? It's a great story dear. Has she let you near the car yet, Bo?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"We went on our first date in the car and I even let her drive it for a short bit outside the city."

My dad's eyes about popped out of his head. "Lauren let you drive the 100?"

Bo nodded with a bit of surprise on her face. She was aware I was particular about the car, but she didn't realize the extent of my craziness.

"I did. Bo was so gentle with her when she first got to see her and was so appreciative of how special she is that it just felt right." Everything about Bo felt right. I looked over at her in her chair. She was the picture of happiness and it still boggled my mind that her happiness was because of me.

"I see," he said, still a look of amazement in his expression.

A lull in conversation filled the room with silence. Now would probably be a good time to clean up since this was usually where dad made his escape.

I stood and reached for Bo's dessert plate, ready to clear the table and let dad be on his way. Bo blocked my hand and shook her head. "Lauren, you've done enough. Dinner was amazing. Let me get this." She pushed her chair back, took my plate from my hands and set it on top of hers, then took dad's plate.

Mom handed hers over, smiling softly and thanking Bo. She then looked to me and nodded her approval on the evening.

"I'm going to the washroom," dad announced and hurried away leaving me and mom alone for the first time tonight.

"Dinner was perfect dear. Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. I know dad's ready to go."

"Oh, ignore him. He's never been any fun." She laughed, but her eyes said it all. The fact saddened her. She wasn't alone. "Bo is wonderful and so beautiful."

"She is. I don't know how I got so lucky and I don't care." I laughed. I was through contemplating everything about our relationship. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. "I'm in love with her mom."

"I know you are. It's easy to see."

"Mom?"

"Yes Lauren."

"Are you okay?"

She pulled back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I searched for the words to ask what I wanted, but didn't know how proceed, so I just blurted it out. "I mean, I've never seen you smile so much. Are you on medication for something? Is there anything I need to know?"

"Oh Lauren," she doubled over in a fit of laughter. "I'm fine. Healthy as a horse. I'm just so happy for you. The minute you opened that door you were glowing. Both of you were positively radiant and it just made me so happy."

I didn't know what to say. Part of me was jumping for joy that the way Bo and I cared for one another was so obvious, but the other part was shy, fighting the blush that threatened to turn me beet red. Open affection wasn't much a part of our life growing up and being one to display that to my parents was daunting, to say the least. Almost like I was throwing my happiness in their face. But it wasn't my fault they settled, or whatever you want to call it.

Mom watched me carefully. Her hand reached across the table and covered mine as I fidgeted with the cloth napkin. "I know you're father and I haven't been the picture of happiness, but he does care for me and he's been a good provider. I was worried you'd inherited his penchant for solitude, but I was so wonderfully surprised to see you vibrant and alive when you opened that door. Bo's good for you."

"That she is." I smiled wide. Any mention of Bo always brought one out of me. "Thanks mom."

She squeezed my hand.

Bo was beaming when she entered the room and caught our mother-daughter moment. "Connie, I'm so glad we finally had the chance to get to know one another," she said as she returned to her seat. Bo didn't miss the chance to run her hand along my shoulder on the way past, her eyes gleaming with love as she looked down at me.

I caught the tips of her fingers before she could get away, keeping a tight hold of them even as she was seated. The simple gesture brought a sparkle to her eye that sent my heart into overdrive. I loved our connection, our need to touch one another and the effect she had on me when doing the most insignificant of things.

"Me too, Bo. This has been a very nice evening. I look forward to doing it again sometime. Soon I hope."

I peeled my attention from Bo, returning it to my mom, who just couldn't stop smiling at us.

"Definitely," Bo said. "And remember the banquet. Even if you can't get Arthur to leave the dealership for the weekend, you're more than welcome to join us. This is the one event I look forward to each year. Very laid back and fun and for a great cause. You'd love it."

"That's very kind. I'll work on him, but I may take you up on that offer, if its all right with Lauren."

"Of course it is mom. I'd love for you to go. I wouldn't hold my breath on dad, but that would be nice too."

"What would be nice?"

We all turned to the sound of dad's voice coming from the hall. He was getting his keys and mom's purse. Guess we were done for the night.

Mom rolled her eyes. She hated when he made an exit that way. "The banquet in Seattle, the one Bo invited us to earlier for the place you and Lauren donated the car." She pushed her chair back and made her way to meet him in the hall.

Bo and I followed her so we could make our goodbyes.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he mumbled with a frown. "I don't know. It's hard to get away and that's more Lauren's pace. Thank you though."

"Well if you don't want to go, I may go with them." Mom threw the words out there like she was talking about the weather as she took her purse from him.

He paused for a second then shrugged. "If that's what you'd like to do."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving me and Bo a look that said after forty years of marriage she still didn't understand the man.

Dad fixed his collar and looked at the two of us. "Thank you Lauren. Bo, it was a pleasure. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you."

"You will. The pleasure was all mine. Have a safe ride home." Bo extended her hand for a parting shake.

A brief moment passed before he accepted her gesture and forced the tiniest hint of smile.

I guess that was all I could have expected to get out of him tonight. At least he did as he said and was on his best behavior. "Thanks for coming over dad. I'll stop in after I get back from vacation."

"You're going on vacation?" He scoffed at the idea. "How long?"

"A week probably. Maybe a little longer."

His frown hardened. He didn't need to say a word to know he disapproved. Hell, he hardly ever took a day off much less a week.

But you know what? I had my own dealership and I no longer wanted to let work consume my life, so I stood my ground. Bo slid up beside me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Yes. I need a break. I've been working day and night since I was in high school and I've reached every goal I've ever set. What good is all the money and success if I can't take time to enjoy it once in a while?"

He didn't respond and his eyes refused to meet mine. The way his lip twitched seemed as if her were biting back a response.

Mom moved between us, pulling Bo and I into a warm, joint hug. "Thanks again and don't pay him no mind. You know how he is," she whispered. "Now you two girls have a great vacation. I'm glad you're doing that. Bo, don't you let her work now, okay?"

Bo chuckled. "Yes ma'am. No work for Lauren."

"Goodnight mom." I squeezed her tight, then pulled back and nodded to dad. "Goodnight dad."

Once my parents took their leave and the door was locked, Bo wrapped me into her arms and spoke into my ear, "No work for you during vacation. I have plenty of other things to keep you busy."

"I can't wait."

Warm, soft lips found mine making my eyes flutter shut. Teeth nipped my bottom lip. A determined tongue asked permission to take things further. My lips parted wider. A soft moan followed the moment Bo's tongue met mine. She led me through a long, passionate exchange of give and take, bringing the appetite for her I'd repressed earlier roaring back to life.

My hands fell to her hips, fingers slipping under her blouse to graze soft skin. When her lips were no longer on mine I opened my eyes. Both of us took heavy breaths, fingers gripping and releasing the flesh beneath in a way the demonstrated our hunger for the other.

Bo was slow to pull back, almost fighting herself as her head moved back and forth a few times brushing her nose across mine. Her mouth nearly reclaimed mine on more than one occasion as she went through an internal debate about whether she wanted to continue our dance right here, or pursue something else. Finally, she rested her forehead to mine and inhaled a slow, deep breath. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands to myself tonight?" Her voice was low and raspy giving away how much she wanted to ravish me.

"Nope. I never have that problem." I struggled to keep a straight face.

Bo smirked and bit her lip. The mood moving from sensual to playful. "Really?"

"Nope." I had to chew the inside of my cheek to stop from breaking into a gigantic grin. "All good here."

"Hmm, you mean there wasn't at least ten times tonight that you didn't want to say, 'Dinner's over, get the hell out,' and kick your folks to the curb?"

"Like I said, no. I was enjoying the evening. I think it went well."

"It did go well and of course you enjoyed it, you were busy undressing me with your eyes every chance you got. Very distracting and unfair Lauren." She pouted. She was adorably sexy.

I ran my fingers through her hair then draped my arms around her neck. "Is that so?" My voice dropped and I looked into her dark and stormy eyes.

"Yes," she choked out, teetering on the edge of control.

The mood was shifting back toward passion. "You handled it well. Thank you for exercising restraint, but I think you're mistaken. I was in no way undressing you with my eyes."

"What would you call it then?" Bo drug her lips down the side of my neck, making me shiver.

Her mouth on my skin made witty comebacks far more difficult, but I loved to egg her on, so I dug deep. "No description really, but if I was really undressing you with my eyes, you'd know it."

She leaned back in my arms and smiled. "Cocky aren't we?"

I shrugged with a playful grin. "What do you say we start vacation right now?"

"Perfect. I have a certain spot I need to find." She looked me up and down. No denying that that was an example of undressing with the eyes. She let out a moan and bit her lip. "And I plan on exploring every inch of you until I do."

I pulled her back into me and ground my hips into hers. "And I look forward to your persistent exploration."

"Game on." Bo nipped my neck. She grabbed me by the hand with a smile a mile wide and drug me towards the bedroom.

Game on indeed. Bring it Bo.

**XXX**

**OMG that ending was such fluffy cheese! Anyway, next up- Malibu vacation! **

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter and let me hear it if you have any requests. I can't promise I'll use them all, but I will try to get most of them in.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Wow it's been so long! I apologize for that, but I have been crazy busy with work and things. My first book will be available in July. It will be a rewrite of GOFP. The cover has been designed with the help of the wonderful, patient CindyB1017. More details to follow soon, but you can follow along on fb &amp; twitter at sw_andersen or at swandersenwrites dot com (I can't put in web or email on ff). There is an excerpt available there. I am very excited and if you happen to stop by either site please let me know what you think.**_

**_Also, I had the chance to meet a few twitter LG fans at recent con and its always a pleasure to meet new Faemily, chat about the show, ff and life. I'm always amazed when I'm told that one of my stories helped someone through a rough time or cheered them up and I can relate. Before I wrote ff, I read it and there were definitely times where a story would brighten my day. Even now, I do this for fun and I've fallen in love with it, but hearing things like that makes it so worthwhile and reminds me that even the simplest things can make a difference, so thank you. _**

_**Happy birthday to TheLostFoodie and lucifarus!**_

_**As for this story, it will still go on indefinitely. I do still have a few ideas and suggestions from you guys that I will pursue. Now let's get onto their vacation. Bo's got some exploring to do… **_

**Chapter 15**

I loved mornings like this. Waking up with Bo wrapped around me and no place either of us had to be was rare, but easily one of my favorite things in life. The two of us were always on the go, so we didn't get to enjoy the little moments as much as we'd like, but when we did, we made the most of them. Hopefully, we'd get plenty of them during vacation and so many more over the rest of our lives together. Moments when it didn't matter what time it was or whether or not we ever got dressed. If we wanted to lay tangled up in a room smelling of sweat and sex all day, then so be it.

Bo and I were ready to get away from work and have some undisturbed private time. As good as things have been, we really haven't had much long term one on one time and part of me found that scary. What if we were one of those couples that didn't get along if we spent long periods of time together. I'd be utterly devastated if anything were to burst this happy bubble I'd been living in. Bo was it for me. I knew that without a doubt.

If it wasn't for her I'd still be spending hour upon hour at work while mixing in random hookups when I felt the need. That life might sound sad to a lot of people, but for me it was everything and I was profoundly happy. At least until I met Bo, and then there was nothing else on this earth I wanted more than her. No other woman could've put me under their spell and if this relationship were ever to crumble, I'd know that I was only meant to love the car business.

My muscles ached from the fixed position I'd been stuck in the last few hours. I tried to move, wanting nothing more than to roll and face her, but Bo gripped me tighter. She clung to me like a body pillow with her legs draped over mine and her arms grasping my upper body tight. I settled for angling my head to get a good look at the woman who effortlessly moved past the cold metal objects on four wheels that held my heart and claimed it for her own.

Bo's forehead creased like she was in deep thought, though the slack jaw and light, breathy snores let me know otherwise. She was sleeping hard, but from the concentrated look on her face I'd bet she was still trying to find my "secret spot" in her dreams. It wasn't for lack of effort last night, that was for dammed sure. Bo pounced on me like a tiger and set off in relentless pursuit for hours. There were a few near misses and I knew she'd be more determined than ever now. I wasn't too sure I'd even be able to walk when the time came to get out of bed, but who could complain about being sore from great sex?

Part of me was tempted to guide her when she was close, but she was a "conquer things on her own" kinda gal. That's how she'd become so successful after all. But whenever she does find it, she'll probably glow with pride for a week. Honestly, it only happened once in my life and it was all luck. Just a quick drunken fuck with an unusually amazing finale for me, but I'd never tell her that. The spark in Bo's eye when I teased her last night was heart stopping. Hell, once we'd ripped one another's clothes off I had to fight to get a break long enough to make love to her. She finally allowed me a few minutes of satisfaction of watching her unravel around my fingers before she rolled me back over and charted another new course toward what she hoped would be "the magic spot."

The memory of how close she'd gotten made me ache. She may not have found the Holy Grail yet, but no one made me feel the way Bo did when she touched me, kissed me, or even looked at me. I wriggled one arm free. My hand couldn't resist traveling the vast expanse of her exposed back, nor could my heart refrain from beating a little faster from the combined effects of her content groan and sleepy smile as her skin prickled with goosebumps.

That smile.

Bo's smile did things to me. I couldn't say I was a sucker for it, because that hinted at something misleading or harmful, but I definitely strive to do anything and everything to put that smile on her face every minute of every day. There was just no better feeling; not from a car or closing a deal, nothing.

I dragged my index finger along the toned back of her arm and strained against her hold to place a kiss to her head.

She mumbled and stirred a bit. Her fingers gripped into my flesh as she stretched sending a ripple of arousal through me. As much as I was dying to get to her house in California, staying wrapped up right here was damn appealing as well.

"Lauren." Her whisper was rough, but her lips were soft as they found a place on my throat and worked their way lower.

I was practically purring already from a few delicate kisses. Bo knew just how to touch me for any occasion. She'd use a gentle stroke of the arm to remind me I was loved. A subtle caress along the jaw to give me goosebumps, leaving me anxious for more. There was a firm squeeze of the hips to say she wanted me just as much as I did her. Then there was the rough grab of the ass that screamed insatiable, giving me fair warning we'd be at it for hours. Like last night.

I loved every single way she touched me and still marveled at how in tuned we were with one another. Like right now, we were both content to enjoy a morning make out; maybe even turn it into a gentle love making session, but the slow intention of her hands meant we wouldn't be banging ourselves into a coma.

The swirling of her tongue around my breast forced an uncontrollable whimper as my eyes rolled back and my chest arched up into her. Bo slid her body atop mine, slipping her thigh between my legs and covering me completely. The dull throb that was torturing me seconds ago turned into a full roar. Guess I was still running hot from last night's love fest, because it wouldn't take much more to send me sky high. Between the friction from her slow grind and the magic her tongue was working on my nipple, explosion was imminent.

"Oh god," I gasped hard, gulping for air. The pleasure stripped my mind blank. My body took over moving along with the deliciously slow pace she set for us. "Fuck Bo... so close." I locked my legs around her waste and pumped my hips harder against her.

Bo released my nipple and devoured my mouth. Her tongue thrust in time with our bodies until I peeled myself free desperate for air as my soft moans and whimpers turned into loud screams of satisfaction. She rode me through my orgasm then slowly brought us back down with soft kisses and loving snuggles.

"No better way to wake up in the morning." She smiled lovingly then nipped my bottom lip.

My arms fell limp at my sides and my breath returned to normal, but my heart kept up the steady tempo it always maintained when Bo was in my grasp. "Agreed. I can't think of any way I enjoy waking up more."

Bo rested her head on my chest. Her fingers traced lazy patterns across my stomach that easily revived the ache I'd felt earlier.

I released a soothing breath in an unsuccessful attempt at calming myself. This was madness what she and I had. All I ever wanted was her. Forget work or responsibilities. My to-do list only had one thing, Bo, and I didn't meant it in a "nothing but sex" kinda way. I was happy to snuggle on the sofa, eat on the patio, swim in the pool, fall asleep holding her. I didn't care, as long as she was doing it with me.

"Lauren?" Loving brown eyes glanced up at me through dark lashes.

"Yes my dear?" I smiled and let my fingers dance along the silky skin of her back

A shy smile graced her lips before her eyes fluttered shut and her arms gripped me tighter. "Is it normal to want someone, like all the time?"

Laughter bubbled in my chest. We both broke out in a giggle at the same time. I didn't know the answer to that question, but I could relate. "I have no idea. It's probably under some obsessive compulsive disorder, but your not alone." I smirked and captured her lips in a heated kiss. When she asked for more I took her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled back. I released it and whispered, "We can suffer through it together."

The sight of her perfect, swollen lips only made me eager for more.

"If this is suffering, I'm all for it." She winked. Her hands gripped my ass, then she crashed her lips back into mine.

That tide turned in a hurry. So much for gentle love making.

"Me too." I shoved her shoulder, flipping her over and pinning her to the bed. "My turn."

**XXX**

So much for an early departure. We finally made it out of the bedroom just after noon and settled on the patio for a bagel and coffee brunch. Despite the late start we would have to our drive, I still wanted to leave today. Everything in me was screaming to get her all to myself as soon as possible. I hoped Bo would agree.

"So," Bo glanced at me over the rim of her coffee cup. Her eyes gleamed with a sexy wickedness as she teased my shin with her toes. "We're going to take off today then?"

_Focus Lauren. _I swallowed hard and cradled my mug with both hands, afraid I might drop it with her touching me that way. She made it so difficult to focus and she knew it. Reveled in it even. Fucking Bo. "If that's okay with you. I'm ready for some us time and don't see a reason to work for just one day, but if you need to wait..."

Bo sat back in her chair with a confident grin, ceasing her viscous tease. "Nope. I've been ready. I told you before I'd drop everything, you just say when."

It was so easy for her to drop everything and go. I was still struggling with letting go of the reins, though I had made great strides. I finished the last few ounces of black goodness that jump started each day. My eyes drifted shut to savor the last of the sip as it warmed my throat. I set the cup down and looked Bo right in the eyes. "When."

"Work-a-holic Lewis doesn't want to go to work?" She chuckled. "That's a first."

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "You're turning me into a slacker." And a sex fiend, but that was another story.

"So its all my fault?" Her hands covered her chest and her mouth dropped open in playful surprise. "Well, I've nevah."

"Absolutely its your fault and you know it. I never missed a day of work before I met you, now I'm leaving early and taking vacations and driving my father to an early grave with my laziness."

Bo doubled over in laughter. "Okay. I can live with that." She winked. "Let me run home and throw some clothes together. We can meet back in an hour, hour and a half?"

"Sounds good." I leaned across the table and pecked her on the lips. "What car do you want to take? I'd like something convertible."

"I have a convertible there, but we can take whatever you want. Your car, my car, makes no difference to me. As long as you're in it."

"Awwww, so sweet." I placed a hand over my heart.

She pointed a finger and narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell anybody."

I threw my hands up, then pulled one across my lips to zip them shut. "Mum's the word.

We both grinned and she bumped my knee with her foot in jest.

"So then..." She chugged her coffee and stuffed the final piece of her bagel in her mouth in a hurry. "I guess I should get going so we can hit the road," she mumbled through a full mouth and a smirk.

I chuckled at her silliness. "Don't choke and hurry back. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

''Yes ma'am." She ran off to the bedroom in was dressed and out the door within a minute.

I hated watching her go. I never wanted her to leave, but in this case I was anxious for her to go and get back so we could leave already. As soon as Bo was out the door I cleared the table and trotted to my bedroom to pack. That bikini she loved so much was a definite, and maybe a dress or two in case we went somewhere nice.

My phone danced across the dresser vibrating and flashing Shawna's name. Not wanting any distractions, I debated not answering it, but if I didn't talk to her now she'd be calling me every hour until I did. I chucked the linen shorts I was holding on the bed and hit the button to answer the call. "Hey Shawna, how you been?"

_"Ah there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you fell off the face of the earth. It's been weeks Lauren."_

"I know. I've been busy."

_"Mhm. Busy with Four-B, I get it. I'm fine by the way, not that you care."_

"Stop it, you know I care but between work and...wait, what's four-"

_"Four B?"_

"Yeah, what's that mean?"

_"Four B is what I refer to Bo as nowadays."_

"Okay, why?"

_"Buxom, brunette, billionaire, bombshell. And her name is Bo, so maybe it should really be Five B..."_

"Oh god, don't ever tell her that. How do you come up with that shit all the time?"

_"It's a gift and she'd love it."_

"Its a curse and I don't care."

_"You say potato...anyway, I was hoping we could get together soon. With or without Four B, your choice, but Mandy will be coming to town in three weeks and we need to party."_

"That sounds great."

_"Really? You think you can fit us in between work and bang sessions with Four B?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Are you jealous?"

_"Hell yeah! I want a hot billionaire that will sex me to death."_

"That's not all we do."

_"No, I'm sure you braid one another's hair in the backseat of one of those fancy cars and sing songs around a campfire made of hundred dollar bills."_

"Shawna, seriously, do you have a problem with Bo?"

_"No way, she's good for you. I just like getting a rise out of you, but I do miss you. What's her name and her girlfriend aren't nearly as much fun as you."_

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've ignored you. I guess I have let the relationship consume me lately."

_"It's fine Lauren really. I'd probably do the same if I had a chick like her. I'm just happy your relationship is finally with a real person and not work. It was intervention time is all. So you and-"_

"Nuh uh, don't say it."

_"I was gonna say Bo"_

"Sure you were."

_"Yeah well, before you rudely interrupted me, I was saying for you and Bo to plan on a girls night out on the twenty eighth. Put it in your calendar. No excuses. Got it?"_

"Got it. Thanks mom."

_"Good. Oh and speaking of mom, I ran into your's the way. She just gushed about you two. Guess meeting the folks went well huh?"_

"Surprisingly well. Dad's still dad, but he seemed to get the idea that Bo was more than just a fling."

_"That's a surprise. What sold him?"_

"That Bo and I were going on vacation and that I let her drive the 100S. You should've seen his face. Priceless."

_"Oh man, sorry I missed that. I think every one of us nearly shit when you told us about that. Never thought I'd see the day."_

"Me neither. Hey I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I have to finish packing for vacation. Bo will be back in an hour."

_"All right, have a great time. Don't spend it all in bed and don't come back pregnant. I'm not ready for that shit."_

"We'll use protection, but I'm not going to promise we'll ever see the light of day."

_"Damn girl. You've got sex on the brain. I like it. Have fun." _She laughed and hung up the phone.

For the next week or so I wanted more than sex from Bo. This trip was a big step for us. In Seattle we had the distraction of her family, but this time it would be just us for at least seven days. I was pretty confident it wouldn't be a problem. We'd flowed so seamlessly together, but you just never know. I was also excited to get another glimpse into her life. She owned homes in several places, but Malibu seemed to have a special place in her heart. That was the only place she'd mentioned spending any extended amount of time, or storing her cars, besides the family property. Somehow her inviting me there felt like something important and I couldn't wait to be a part of it.

**XXX**

We were making good time on the empty interstate passing through small after small town on a Sunday afternoon. Bo was happy to drive my Bentley coupe convertible since all the cars she had here were hard tops. With the afternoon desert heat though, we opted to keep the top up till sunset. Mile upon mile went by as we sang along with the radio so loud we could hardly hear one another. Half the time we didn't know the words but mouthed along or made up our own, laughing like a couple of school girls playing hooky.

One particular song by The Arctic Monkey's that Bo loved came on and her face lit up like Christmas. She cranked the volume to a deafening decibel and sung along.

When it arrived at the chorus she looked right at me as she screamed the words, "All I wanna hear her say is are you mine? Well are you mine? Are you mine forever? Are you mine? Or just mine tonight?"

When the song ended she turned the volume back down and giggle like crazy. "I love that song."

"Apparently so." I flashed a teasing grin and nudged her elbow.

"What? It's a great song."

"Yes it is and watching you sing it with such enthusiasm was better than I could've imagined. I wish I recorded that." I laughed when her brows shot up.

"Don't you dare. Seriously. I would die, Lauren."

"Relax, I wouldn't do that. I know how you feel about cameras and stuff."

"Good. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled and placed my hand on her thigh. "And Bo?"

"Yeah?"

With a gentle squeeze of her thigh I answered, "I am yours. Forever."

Her cheeks turned red. She couldn't hold my gaze. I positively loved being able to do that to her. Even more so, I loved that I meant enough to her to have that effect. That was one of the ways she always made me feel special. I'd never had that with anyone else.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she gushed, peeking at me from the corner of her eye. "I'm yours too, you know."

"I hope you wouldn't sing that passionately for just anyone," I teased again.

She bit her lip. "Stop."

"Really Bo. I know you are and I couldn't be happier."

The seconds of silence made the mood heavy, so I opted to lighten it up with random questions I'd read from some "get too know you" game online. "Bo, what song describes me to you?"

"Hmm... oh, that's easy. You've Ruined Me Now by Norah Jones." She smiled wide, proud of her quick answer. "What about you?"

Ditto. Guess I can't use that one now. "Umm..." I should've come up with a few answers before I asked. Coming up with one was tougher than I thought, but then it hit me. "Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"No reason. I like that song too. And we are on the way to Cali. Does this mean you'll get drunk on my beach?"

That made me laugh. Someone knew the lyrics really well. "I guess we'll find out. Will you be wearing those skin tight jeans?"

"Oh baby, you know I have a pair. Leather even." Her eyes grew smoky and got that sexy twinkle that drove me wild.

My mouth dried up and I forced a hard swallow. The mental image alone was almost orgasmic.

"That's what I thought." She winked with a wicked smirk. Her free hand covering my one on her thigh and she laced our fingers together. "I'll be sure to put them on at some point, if you're good."

Well shit, I'd be a perfect angel with a reward like that.

A few hours later into our trip we were in the middle of nowhere and starving. All of our energy was spent from our sing along and we needed to refuel.

"I say we hit the next restaurant we come to, Bo."

"Out here it'll probably be some dive."

"I don't care. I'm sure it'll be edible, besides, some of the best places are hole in the walls. At this point though, I'd even settle for snacks from a convenience store."

A row of buildings came into view at the edge of the horizon and my stomach growled.

Bo smiled over at me as I rubbed my belly. "Guess we'll see what they got up ahead."

As we approached the tiny town I scanned the signs and gave her the rundown. "Looks like we have a burger joint or Mexican. What do you feel like?"

"No preference." She shrugged. "You choose."

We passed the Mexican restaurant and I read another sign on the porch. "Ohhh, the Mexican place has karaoke going on." I waggled my brows, but wasn't sensing the same excitement from her.

"Burgers it is."

"No wait Bo, I love karaoke. Let's go there."

"Really?" Her voice chimed higher in disbelief. "Why? And how did I not know this?"

I shrugged. "You don't like it?"

"Drunk people torturing me with bad renditions of my favorite songs? No, can't say that I do."

"Come on. It'll be fun." I rubbed her forearm knowing she wouldn't say no to me.

"Will you be singing," she asked with a cheeky grin and a quirked brow.

I winked. "Maybe."

"That I'd like to see." She made a u-turn and headed back to the restaurant.

"Will you sing with me," I asked with a hopeful tone.

Bo directed a stern stare at me. "Oh no. No way."

She totally would. "We'll see about that."

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

I let her last remark slide without comment. Let's see what a couple of beers did to her steadfast refusal.

There was a decent crowd for six o'clock on Sunday, but it didn't look like there was much else to do around these parts. Bo found a parking spot right out front of the worn down wooden building. The front window was covered with all kinds of flyers and the name of the place, Taco Joe's, was hand painted along the top. There was an overhang for outdoor dining off to the side.

Bo shot me a questioning look as the muffled sounds of music permeated the car.

"What? It'll be fine, Bo. Let's go."

She narrowed her eyes then pushed open her door, cringing as she was bombarded by some woman shrieking the words to the Pink song "So what."

I laughed at her shaking her head and prayed that the food would at least be good. I'd never hear the end of it if I made her suffer through bad karaoke and bad food. We made our way inside and found a free booth that wasn't located next to the speakers. Luckily the waiter was on it and we quickly had a couple of coronas in hand and chips and salsa on the table. Both seemed to calm Bo down even though she continued to visible express her discomfort at the same woman belting out yet another slaughtered tune.

She leaned in close and yelled over the shrill sounds of the song from Frozen, "Tell me you don't sing like that, because if you do it may be a deal breaker."

I laughed and gave her a pat on the leg, taking a swig of beer instead of answering her question. I was a decent singer. I think she'd be surprised, but I was far from a pro.

"Lauren?"

"You heard me sing in the car."

"I couldn't hear much between the radio and my own voice. So tell me you're not that bad."

I waved her off as the waiter returned. We ordered up a couple of chicken burritos beans and guacamole and sighed a breath of relief when some guy finally pulled the woman from stage.

"Thank god. I hope whoever is next can at least refrain from piercing my eardrums. Are my ears bleeding?"

"Bo," I chided her, but bit back my grin.

"Seriously, Lauren. That shit hurt. My ears are still ringing."

Hard to argue there. "It was rather painful. Sorry. But she sure went for it."

"That she did. I'll give her props for effort." She continued to devour the chips. "When will I get to hear you sing?"

"If I sing, it won't be until after we eat. I'm far too hungry to do anything else right now."

"I know what you mean. These chips are my saving grace right now."

"This salsa is amazing."

"Mhm," she mumbled with a mouth full of chips.

Food came and went. We both agreed it was the best Mexican we'd ever eaten and I had to throw her a "told you so." Just as I finished my second beer she nudged my shoulder.

"So?" She nodded to the stage with a puppy-like innocence.

"Okay. Any requests?"

"Sing for me sexy car lady. Whatever you want." She kissed me on the cheek and slapped my ass.

Just for that, she was getting on stage. She just didn't know it yet.

I walked up to the guy and whispered in his ear. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. As he got the song ready I stepped on stage and grabbed the mike, taking note of the spare one on his table.

When the song started to play, Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Oh yes, a Teenage Dream it was.

I moved along to the beat of the song, the lyrics falling from my lips as I kept my eyes locked on Bo.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down."

Her smile was so bright as she watched me, it was as blinding as high noon in the desert.

Until I stepped off the stage and grabbed the extra mic. Then her smile fell off a cliff and crashed into a jaw dropping gasp. She shook her head and pushed back in her seat.

I just kept nodding "yes" as I sung on and stalked closer to her.

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever." I lowered the mic and leaned into her ear whispering, "Come on. Do it for me, my little buxom billionaire."

Bo gulped and took the offered microphone as everyone applauded. She looked around the room nervously, still not budging from her chair. I don't think she even registered the nickname, the one I pulled from Shawna's crazy mind.

"You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on." I extended my hand to her, wiggling a finger for her to come on, all the while never missing a lyric.

"I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back."

She finally took my hand and followed me to the stage to the hoots and hollers of the locals. Her hand was trembling. I kept her eyes locked on mine and gave her a nod to sing. She opened her mouth and followed my lead with a shaky voice.

"My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch."

Her voice grew stronger as we went and she started to loosen up, boobing her head with the music.

"Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back"

We finished to hearty applause. Bo beamed all the way back to our seats.

"You did so great Bo."

"Me? You sounded amazing. You've got a great voice, Lauren."

"Thank you. You should hear me in French?"

"You can sing in French?"

"I have many talents."

"I look forward to experiencing every single one of them. Let's get outta here."

**XXX**

By nine o'clock we pulled into Bo's driveway. It was a breathtaking three story home with plenty of windows to enjoy the view. We had the top down since sunset so I could enjoy the salt air. The roar of the ocean filled the otherwise silent night. With the press of a button the front gate opened and one of the garage doors rolled up. My jaw dropped as we parked between an all black 1967 Camaro RS/SS convertible and a classic beach style burgundy hot rod woodie.

"Holy shit Bo. They're gorgeous. You don't see a woodie very often. I love it." I figured she'd have a great collection, but I was surprised at the choices. Everything so far screamed sport cars and high end. Here was some good old American classics.

"Thanks. I knew you'd love them. I also have a mint green fifty-seven Bel Aire convertible in the next garage. Along with at two thousand and five Aston Martin DB9. It was the first one I bought with my own money, so it has sentimental value."

"Nice." I turned and met her smile with my own. There was a glimmer in her eyes that spoke of how proud she was of this place and how excited she was to share it with me. "I can't wait to see them. And this house. It's stunning from the outside, so I can only imagine what its like inside."

"None of it can compare to you, sexy car lady." She pecked me on the lips then distanced herself just enough to speak. "Come on, let's get settled in. There'll be plenty of time to see everything later."

I grabbed my bags and followed her inside. We traversed a long, off-white hall with large speckled gray tiles, past the laundry room and an half bath. There were some old black and white beach photos on the wall and a hand painted "it's five o"clock somewhere" sign that she probably got at some art festival. She explained that the area was a good place to clean up after working in the garage or yard without messing the house.

When we stepped into her living room my jaw dropped. I'd seen some beautiful homes, but wow! And I was actually surprised at the amount of color in the place. From everything I'd seen so far Bo was more a fan of black and white with a splash of red here and there. But this was totally opposite and I loved it. The dark wood flooring accented nicely against the colorful walls of various ocean blues and greens with white trim. Pictures on the wall were a mix of classic cars, fifties beach themes and surfing. All very retro among the very modern steel appliances and leather furniture. There was a brick fireplace in the corner and the entire wall facing the beach was a giant sliding glass window. Even though it was nighttime, the moon danced off the waves and white foam where they crashed illuminated the dark for a brief moment in time.

"Wow Bo."

"You like it?"

"What's not to like?"

"There's a lot more where that came from, but we'll get to it. Come on, the bedroom's over here."

Tearing myself away from the view outside was hard until I noticed the view of her ass in those tiny shorts. That was every bit as amazing. I followed her along another hall, not realizing I was biting my lip at the sway in her hips until we were half way down. Crazy. I was so ridiculously crazy about Bo. There were already so many surfaces in this house I'd love to make her scream my name on.

"Here we are," she exhaled and dropped her bags on the floor. When she spun around she had a grand smile on her face.

I let mine fall next to hers as I took in the room. It was set in the west corner of the house and two sides were nothing but glass for a breath taking look at the water. I could imagine the sunsets were spectacular. The bed and dressers were all dark wood, but the room had a bit of a Cape Cod-type look about it. She had a few pictures randomly placed around the room of her family and of her with her cars. A colorful abstract painting hung over the bed. A small bookcase sat in the corner near a big screen television and off to the right was another hall that most likely led to the master bath.

"Wow again. This is amazing Bo. How long has it been since you lived here?"

"I don't know. Almost two years maybe." She shrugged and started to empty her suitcase.

"It was probably a hard place to leave." I carried my bags to the dresser she pointed me to and did the same.

"You have no idea. I love it here."

"Why did you leave?"

"Opportunity to grow my business and paparazzi."

"Would you ever want to move back?" I didn't want to pump her for information, but with her opening up I was a sponge for the details of her past.

"If it was the right move at the right time, absolutely, but I was serious when I said I had no plans to leave Vegas. Wherever you are is where I want to be."

We exchanged warm smiles and made quick work of unpacking.

"Hey, how about we take a walk on the beach and then I'll give you a tour of the place. You're going to love the indoor-outdoor patio I had built. It's my favorite part of the house."

"Sure."

Bo kicked her shoes off and I followed suit. She slipped her fingers between mine and led me out the back. "How longs it been since you've gone to the beach," she asked without looking back.

"Too long. Um, I went to spring break in Florida one year during college." I followed her down the stairs and onto the beach sand. The sand between my toes was an instant relief. Vacation was officially in full swing.

"I would've loved to have seen young Lauren at an event like that. I bet you were crazy." Bo spun around, walking backward with her hand in mine while she grinned at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch. I mean after that little performance at the taco place, I think you've got quite the adventurous side." She did a little dance and laughed. "Am I wrong?"

I shook my head and started to giggle. "Nope. You are not wrong."

"Ah, I knew it." She tugged me into her. "So, what did you get your degree in?" Bo draped her arms around my neck and began to sway to an unknown tune.

"I did my undergrad in business and my masters finance, all at UNLV." The sound of the crashing waves behind me set the mood as the moon's rays danced in her eyes. I latched my hands behind her back and followed her rhythm.

"I think you should get a Phd. I'd love to call you Doctor Lewis."

"I don't know. I'm pretty fond of sexy car lady." I winked and brushed my nose against hers.

"Good." She tipped her chin up to give me a quick kiss, never breaking our stride. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too." I didn't just mean the vacation, but this, what we were doing right now. These little moments when we'd reveal a little more of ourselves were every bit as amazing as I hoped.

"You know, its hard to believe we've only been seven months since I met you." Bo looked to the waves, then back at me. "Because I can't seem to remember my life without you."

Same here. Bo had weaved her way so completely into my life that it was hard to think of a time she wasn't there. Guess the same could be said for her. "I know exactly what you mean, Bo."

"And I know we're pacing ourselves..." She slid her fingers up my neck and tangled in my hair. "But I also can't imagine my life without you."

The sensations of her teasing the nape of my neck brought forth a content sigh and a tender smile. "I don't want want to imagine such a thing." Truth be told, if this week went well I was planning to ask Bo to move in with me or get a new place of our own.

I closed the distance and tasted her lips, our bodies still swaying in place to the music of the ocean under the light of the moon. Her tongue glided along my top lip and I obliged, parting my lips for her. We kept it slow and innocently passionate with tongues exploring thoroughly for minutes on end. The water crept up to our feet, but the only thing I was endanger of was drowning in Bo's kiss. With a quick stop for air, we dove right back in ignoring everything around us.

I could stay right here forever.

_**XXX**_

_**Half of this was written under the spell of Nyquil so I hope it turned out well. You know I'd love to hear what you think as well as any ideas and how much longer you want this pile of fluff to go on. Thanks again!**_

_**R&amp;R Please**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone! It's been a while, but I am happy to announce that I have finally finished my book "Somewhere Between Love and Justice." Should you like a copy, you can find it on Amazon Books under S.W. Andersen. You can also follow any news or new events at swandersenwrites dot com**_

_**Also, if you're headed to DragonCon, I plan to have a giveaway or two for LGff fans. Maybe one with TheLostFoodie as well. Hit me up on twitter or PM. You guys, and Doccubus, really are the reason any of this is possible and for that, I can never thank you enough.**_

_**I appreciate all for the support and encouragement that has helped me grow over the last couple of years. You really are a wonderful bunch. Don't worry, I do plan to keep writing LG ff for a bit. I hope to have updates for this a little more frequent, as long as I have a story idea anyway. When you're tired of this story, by all means let me know, and we will put it to rest. **_

_**I've been struggling with a bit of a block here, so this is a little short, but I just needed to get it going. Hope its all right.**_

_**Thanks again and enjoy BoLo Malibu vacation part 1 of ? We'll see...**_

**Chapter 16**

Wisps of seabreeze slipped across my bare skin, hinting of salt and tickling my nose in a gentle nudge to my senses. They begged for me to wake and take in the beauty of their origin. A place that would surely have the brilliant sparkle of a billion suns rays dancing across the surface and giving to the ebb and flow of the waves. One eye peeked ever so slightly open, testing the brightness level of the room. I was facing the wall, but the reflection off the light blue paint warned me of the onslaught of light should I dare turn my head and face the day. I couldn't recall the last time I'd slept so well and it wasn't from overexertion. Bo and I made love soft and slow before drifting off to sleep with her limbs wrapped around me like an octopus. She clung to me as if she feared I'd run to the garage and take a joy ride in one of her cars.

My lips hiked up, grinning against the ridiculously high thread count pillow case that caressed my skin. I was definitely itchin' to drive the Woodie, but I'd never take it without Bo. I had a picture in my head. The two of us driving along the coast in our bathing suits with the wind whipping through our hair while some fifties beach song played in the background. Bo would be gorgeous of course, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, fighting with the unruly strands of hair that were too short to be pulled back and insisted on flapping across her eyes repeatedly. She wouldn't care though, because her face would be plastered with that extraordinary smile she only got around me, which in turn, would cause me to break out with one of my own. You know, the kind of scene that makes your friends threaten to vomit from your happiness? That would be it and if they were here, I'd hand each of them one of those fancy silver barf bags from Bo's jet and tell them they were in for a long day.

The possibilities of the day sent excitement roaring through my veins. My eyes opened wide and ready as I stretched my limbs and entertained the idea of rolling over and searching out Bo. Most of the time I woke first and she'd still have me in her clutches, but for all I knew it was noon. I really did sleep like a rock last night.

Would she still be in bed or would she be on the balcony enjoying the morning? Maybe in the garage or the kitchen? As much as I was loving the comfy spot I was in, I missed her already.

I shifted my weight, attempting to move from my left side to my right and face the day when I froze mid-roll. I caught sight of her sitting up on the far edge of the bed eyeing me coyly over the top of her magazine. Though I couldn't see her lips, the tiny lines beside her eyes gave away the full smile on show behind the glossy pages that tortuously held it hostage. My eyes drifted down her naked form in hopes of landing on one of my other favorite features. No such luck. The way she held the magazine mercilessly hid her naked breasts with her elbows and the crossing of her legs kept the one other place I loved so much obscured from view.

I bet she was biting her lip behind that veil of paper too. She knew she was devastatingly gorgeous and that pose was definitely doing it for me. Fucking Bo. God I love her. Man, how she'd look with a pair of dark rimmed glasses right now...

My eyes fell shut to strengthen my resolve as I took in a deep breath.

"Good morning sunshine," she said low and husky, forcing me to take a second, deeper breath.

When I opened my eyes, she hadn't moved. I cleared my throat, certain that should I attempt to speak otherwise I'd have croaked out my greeting like a pre-pubescent boy. She knew it too. How easily she could get the upper hand sometimes frustrated me, but I could turn the tables just as easily if I wanted. Right now, I didn't want to.

"Morning to you." I scooted in closer, which was no small task in this giant bed and not at all as sexy as I intended. "This bed of yours is far too big."

Her eyes sparkled as she watched me carefully. "It's a California king."

"No, mine is a California king. I think your's is actually the size of Texas."

Bo giggled and lowered the magazine to her chest. Damn her for denying me a glimpse of those beautiful, full breasts of hers, but I was correct about the lip. She was nibbling it with a mischievous glint in her eye as I finally made it across the seemingly endless miles from my side of the bed to hers. I threw my arm over her lap and slid our bodies together.

Pushing up on my elbows, I met her with a kiss and nipped her bottom lip before pulling back and whispering, "Whatcha doin' way over here?"

"I didn't want to wake you, besides, the view of your bare ass was hard to tear away from."

"Oh yeah? Were you trying to distract yourself with the magazine?"

"Oh this?" She blushed and closed it up quickly, making me question exactly what she was looking at while I slept. "Umm...yeah. I didn't want to pounce on you while you were sleeping so hard. You snore like my old Camaro with the straight pipes."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to make me laugh or turn me on, but you know how hot car talk gets me." My fingers walked their way up her stomach until they found the edge of the magazine. With a firm grip I yanked it from her grasp and threw it across the room as Bo's eyes darkened. I smiled in the victory of setting her breasts free and wasted no time taking the left one into my mouth.

She gasped and arched into me, her hands threading through my hair and holding me in place. "Oh yeah," she panted. "I forgot."

"Mhm." I tore my mouth from the left one, mumbling "you sure you did," on my way to the right. With a few sucks and a swirl of my tongue, I pulled back to meet her gaze. Wild and wanting and something a little devilish was flickering in her dark browns this morning.

She flipped me over and pinned my arms over my head. All I could hear as my arousal skyrocketed was the pounding of my heart and the roar of the waves through the open window. Bo's eyes traveled the length of my body while she held me still, then ever so slowly made their way back to my own. I was already so wet for her. I didn't plan on sex this morning, but I would never say no when the opportunity presented itself and with us, it never took much to get the engines revving.

Her right hand released me and made a path down my chest, stopping to drive me wild with the tease of my nipple before blazing a fiery trail further south. My legs fell open in a silent pleading to continue. She didn't need anymore invitation as she slipped one finger in and slowly slid in and out a few times. We groaned our approval in unison and my hips started their own sweet dance as the flames were stoked toward bonfire status.

A second finger joined in, but as quick as I could pull her down into a heated kiss, she pulled out. My head spun and my body ached with desire.

"Wha..?" My chest heaved and my hips still moved on their own as I squeezed my legs to dull the throb between them.

Bo smirked and kissed me hard. "I think we should save this for later. Daylight is a wasting."

She had to be kidding right? After getting me this riled up she wanted me to wait? If this was one of her little challenges, she would lose. Badly. I took a deep steadying breath and tried to hide my disappointment even though I was sure the shock was plainly written all over my face. "Fine. Have it your way, but the things I was going to do to you this morning..." I trailed off as I rolled over and quickly headed for the bathroom. A splash of cold water was a must. I had to get my head out of my crotch and the only thing that would do that was an icy shock to the system or a good fuck. Looked like shock was on the menu this morning.

"Like what?"

Leaving it left to her imagination would be wondrously torturous on its own. "You want coffee?"

"Lauren," she cautioned. "Like what?"

I patted my face and chest dry and then walked straight out toward the kitchen. "Guess you'll have to wait until later to find out." I smirked back over my shoulder and snickered at her mumbled curses as she padded along behind me. Two could play at this game.

The next few minutes were filled with silence as I fiddled with her Starbucks sized espresso, machiatto, anything ever related to coffee, maker. Bo placed bagels in the toaster, every so often risking a quick sideways glance my way. She was waiting for me to give in, press her against the counter and show her in complete detail what I meant, but she'd be waiting all day. As brutal as it would be on me to keep my hands to myself, I was certain it would drive her mad and that would be my payback for this morning's tease.

When I caught her glance again I smiled, but the unabashed way her eyes raked down my body brought back the ache I had struggled so hard to repress. I forced my eyes away, focusing instead on the ocean that lie beyond the expansive wall of glass. The gorgeous view of the beach fifty yards out was a needed distraction from the breathtaking woman I loved, who stood naked as she made breakfast just three feet away. I gripped my coffee cup tight, willing the damn fancy Jura "Rolex of coffee makers" to brew two simple cups of black java a lot faster.

Bo leaned over my shoulder, her supple breasts lightly grazing the bare skin of my back as she spoke softly, "You need help with that?"

I knew what she was doing. My eyes fell shut as I forced down my desires and shook my head. "Nope," I answered without looking back. "All good. Coffee will be up in a moment." Or so I hoped. What was taking so damn long?

A disappointed sigh graced my ears as she pulled away and returned to the toaster. This would be hard, so hard and I wondered if it was all worth it, but I couldn't give in that easily. Not after she took me from slumber to full on horny before leaving me hanging. I released the mug from my death grip and sauntered to the fridge, brushing Bo's shoulder lightly with my own. The rush of cold air from the open door was a refreshing reprieve from the heat between us. I grabbed the milk and turned to face her fully, bringing that familiar bite of the lip as she smiled.

"What about you, you need any help?"

"Well," she shifted her weight like an innocent child, "this butter is pretty hard. Maybe you could help me cut it?"

The way she said it was so shy and adorable you'd think she was a damsel in distress. But Bo was anything but helpless. A hearty laugh escaped me, but as I settled down, I leaned in closer and husked, "You make me melt every time you touch me." I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure you can handle it." With that, I stepped past her frowning face, letting out an excited squeak that the coffee was finally ready.

She mumbled something under her breath as she went back to the bagels. I had to stifle my laugh as I poured us two cups, then stow away my smile when I turned around. "Where do you want to have breakfast?"

"Anywhere is fine," she replied without turning around.

"I'd like to sit by the pool. You said it was one way glass out there, right?"

She looked up with a teasing grin, "Maybe."

I clearly remember her telling me it was, so breakfast poolside in the nude sounded great to me. "Either way, I'd like to eat out there." I flashed her a smile and started walking, putting a little extra sway in my hips as I announced over my shoulder, "Your coffee and I will be waiting anxiously."

The warmth of late morning embraced me as I made my way across the patio. Bo said this was her favorite part of the house, besides any room that I was in. Again I couldn't help but smile. It had become a permanent fixture when we were together and most of the time we were apart. Being loved like that felt good; loved with everything she had and more. Every little look, every brush of her skin against mine, every smile, touched my heart. I hoped I did the same to her. Actually, I know I did.

I meandered around butt naked in the broad daylight, enjoying the freedom her tall privacy glass allowed. On the side opposite the ocean was a long outdoor bar complete with two televisions. Right beside the bar was a full stainless steel outdoor kitchen under the cover of a modern styled black overhang. A closed in sun room completed the back corner of the pool area. I was drawn across the sun deck to the dark wood pergola covered in perfectly manicured vines that shaded the lounge chairs. The spot provided an amazing view across the infinity pool, through the glass and out to the ocean.

Stretched out on the chair, my body slipped into relaxation as I stared at the water and sipped my coffee. This was heaven and now there was an angel headed my way. An angel with a devilish gleam in her eye and freshly tousled hair. A sultry-looking, naked, Bo strolled through the door with tray in hand and catlike moves that sent a low growl rolling through my chest. Not to mention other sensations in places I was trying desperately to ignore. Just like that, relaxation disappeared and the struggle to restrain myself returned.

Heaven could be such sweet torture.

Bo flashed a charming smile and leaned in closer than necessary. She held out the wooded platter filled with breakfast items as if she had no intent of tempting me to eat something other than a bagel. "I didn't know what else you wanted on your bagel, so I brought jam and honey. They taste great on anything," she said, her voice dropping an octave at the last few words.

My eyes never left hers for fear of landing on something far more appetizing than what was under my nose. Dammit, this was all her fault anyway. I chewed the inside of my lip and gave her a cheeky smile of my own. "Thanks, but I'm not in the mood."

Her smile faltered for a quick moment before she recovered and gave me a mock bow. "As you wish, milady." She set the tray down and studied me carefully.

I took one plain buttered bagel and then looked back to the ocean. From the corner of my eye I caught her stretching seductively in her lounge chair. I chuckled and shook my head. "What I wish..." I set the food down and stood from the chair, executing a long stretch of my own, reaching up over my head and then flexing left and right. It was hard to contain my smile when she crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together.

Touché.

What the hell were we doing anyway? This was more like a scene from when we first met.

"What do you wish?" Her eyes narrowed, trying to read my intentions. "You know I can make them come true," she added with a sexy smirk.

"I wish," I turned and started walking, "for a dip in this pool. I want to perch on the edge and stare out to the ocean." I reached the edge, checked the depth and turned to face her again.

"That's an easy one." She let out a little laugh. "Give me something harder."

"I'll give you something harder later if you're lucky." I threw her a wink, smiling at the sight of my blushing Bo swallowing hard and shifting in her spot. I took a deep breath, drove my hands over my head, arched back and dove into the pool. The water was the perfect temperature and not at all the shock I was expecting as I smoothly resurfaced into a backstroke. I never told Bo I was a state champion swimmer in high school. With four smooth strokes I flipped and glided to the wall, coming to a halt and resting my arms on the edge while I stared out to sea. Only one thing could make this better and I wouldn't have to wait long. I smiled at the splash that meant Bo was on her way. She was never far behind and I loved that about her.

Mere seconds later, the water against my back was displaced by a sexy brunette who'd pressed herself flush against me. Bo's breasts against my back made me sigh. Her arms moved up along either side, trapping me against the wall while she placed several soft kisses from my shoulder to my neck.

A deeper sigh escaped and I relaxed back into her. "Perfect."

"I couldn't agree more," she returned with a breathy whisper.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Bo."

"I'm happy you choose this one." She placed a kiss behind my ear then rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Tell me more."

She laughed, allowing her hands to travel up and down my arms. "Like what?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. It didn't matter what she said, I just wanted to know more about her. "Anything."

"Well... there used to be another house sitting right here actually. When the owners put it up for sale, I bought it right away. Ever since the day I moved in I had a vision for the place. I expanded the guest side and added the sun room to keep the pool hidden from the road. Landscapers came in and built the dune on the side for added privacy. The privacy glass was put in later when paparazzi got out of hand." Her words and her movements fell silent like she was deep in thought. Her chest rose in a long deep inhale, pressing her tighter against me.

I couldn't see her face, but I imagined she'd have that little crease between her brows and a determined look in her eye like she always did when she pondered something. When her right hand reached my wrist, I flipped my hand and grabbed hers, gently bringing it to my lips. The simple gesture brought her back to the moment and her other arm slipped around my waist in comforting embrace.

"There's actually a switch that will tilt the panels to let the breeze in and allow an unfiltered view, but I've never found a reason to use it. I was so content here. It felt good to have something that was my own, a sort of sanctuary from my parents. It's far from the biggest place on the beach, but it was perfect for me for years. But then I started to expand and I wanted to move where I could fly under the radar a bit."

"You did an amazing job Bo. It's beautiful here."

"I think I did an amazing job finding a girlfriend."

"That you did."

"The only thing I wish was that I'd brought a maid in for the week so she could bring us drinks."

"But then we wouldn't be naked."

"Good point. And I wouldn't be able to do this." Her left hand raked across my stomach and snaked down between my legs, stopping along the inside of my thigh. So close. Agonizingly close.

Vicious tease.

"I sure hope not. I'm not into sex with an audience." Although, when it came to Bo, rationale was about as reliable as driving racing slicks in the rain.

I placed my hand over hers, unsure if I wanted to stop her or urge her on.

She laughed, low and deep, the vibration reverberating into my chest and stirring my need.

It was a stupid game anyway. With a gentle squeeze of my hand on hers, I escorted her fingers to their long awaited destination. A gasp fell from my lips and Bo groaned as she began a slow pace. She held me tight from behind, steadily rocking into me deeper and deeper. The angle lighting me up in a way I'd only experienced once before. Was it the build up from the tease or the pool or that she let me get another little peek into her past? I couldn't say, but as my vision blurred from the ecstasy, my sight drifted from ocean to the sky to the back of my head as her fingers reached a rare place, I knew there would never be another for me.

My legs gave out, but she held me up, never missing a beat as she slipped a second finger inside. The water allowed her to balance me in a way that was impossible on dry land. I was merely along for the ride now and what a ride it was.

"God, I love you so much, Lauren," she panted, squeezing me tighter against her as she continued to thrust without mercy. "So much. I-I can never get enough of you."

As much as I wanted to return the sentiment, no words could be formed, at least none that made sense. Just curses and groans and whimpers as my body alternated between flying and burning up. My toes curled. The fingers that were still wrapped around her forearm dug in hard. The pit of my stomach clenched and I braced myself for what might possibly be my most intense orgasm ever. As the power began to roll through me, a scream formed in the back of my throat, releasing itself loud and uncontrollable as it found a home with the salty air that surrounded us. The entire moment was like an out of body experience. My voice sounded foreign and my movements were not my own as every fiber flexed involuntarily in response to the passion Bo had unleashed.

We might have been sitting there for days for all I knew. All time was lost to me as I slowly returned to myself.

Bo held me tightly, kissing my neck as she slowly removed her fingers. She worked her way to my ear, nibbling it then whispering, "I think I found the spot."

She did and it was far better than that drunken rendezvous with Mandy. I nodded my head, struggling to reign in air and my voice. "Fuck yes!"

Bo laughed and spun me around and steadied me against the wall. She brought her hand up, cupping my jaw while her thumb brushed idly across my cheek. With a fierceness I'd never before seen in here eyes, her movement paused for only a moment before she trailed a finger across my lips and then lunged forward, capturing my mouth in a way that told me this was forever.

When dizziness forced us to part, her breath danced across my skin fast and heavy. "Now you're all mine." The words fell breathlessly against my lips.

"Bo, I've always been yours."

She pulled back, not much, but enough to look into my eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded and kissed her hard again. "Would you like me to show you?"

Her eyes darkened with lust and love as she nodded and an expression that hinted at questions. Despite her confidence, she still had her fears, worries, insecurities.

But there was no question in my mind, so with a deep, thorough kiss that brought a moan from her and a slight of hand that made her gasp, I set forth to remove any lingering doubt that remained.

**XXX**

**So there's that...R&amp;R. You're reviews always get me back on track. E.M.- you're up! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the great reviews and PM's and also for the warm reception for my book. You guys are the best! I say it a lot, but its definitely true.**

**I know that many of you are headed to DragonCon next month and I have a few giveaways planned. One will be for a signed copy of my book, one for a signed hard copy of Adventures in Advertising and then a special something with TheLostFoodie-tbd. **

**So this is officially my longest fic, word wise. Go figure. **

**To guest reviewer "Grabby Paws" here's mooaaaarrrr fluff! And btw, I sincerely thank you, for everything.**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around Bo's waist from behind and pulled her against me, carefully backing us under the warm spray of her enormous dual spray shower.

She giggled as I kissed my way up her neck. "If you don't stop we'll never leave the house today." The words flow out with a sigh, all the while craning her neck to give me more skin to tease.

"Well, if that happens," I mumbled between sucks and nips, "there's plenty of other days left. I rather like having you all to myself."

She spun in my arms, draping her own over my shoulders. A soft kiss reached my lips. Dark eyes met mine, glistening with love. "I rather like you having me all to yourself."

I tightened my hold and grinned like the lovesick fool that I was. "Sounds like its a win-win then."

She agreed and then stepping us to the side, shutting her eyes and leaning back into the spray to let the water cascade down her face.

So beautiful. I could stare at her all day, but I had a question and I'd curse myself later for disrupting the almost slow motion porno scene playing out before my eyes, but I needed to know. "Bo?"

"Hmm?" She tipped her head up, pulling her arms from me to wipe her face and squeeze out her hair.

"I was wondering..." Actually, I wished I could stop wondering.

"Yeah?"

"When we were...at the pool..."

With a wicked laugh she grabbed me by the hips and squeezed. "You mean, when I rocked your world?"

Boy did she ever. Even now the mere memory made my legs quake. Focus Lauren. "That you did. But what did you mean when you said that NOW I was all yours?"

"Oh um..." The steel grip on my hips weakened and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Bo..."

"Its silly. Don't worry about it." She attempted to flee the shower, but I was having none of it. My hand found her wrist, halting her mid-escape. "Bo, nothing is silly. Tell me. Please?"

She let out a hard sigh. Her head fell back and her shoulders dropped as she gave into my plea. Bo turned to face me again, an embarrassed tinge of pink graced her cheeks as her soft brown eyes drifted to the wall behind me.

What could possibly have her so nervous?

"I uh... well, we'd both forged this great relationship, you know? Admitting that neither of us had ever before been in it this deep before means something to me, Lauren. Its special to me to know that I have you in a way no one ever has."

I offered her an understanding smile, but in truth, I wasn't really following her line of thought. She had me, all of me, right from the start. Did she think otherwise? "You do, Bo. You have all of me and that means something to me too. You know that, right?"

She nodded, but there was something more. My confirmation of feelings did nothing to erase the placating smile on her face. "Okay, so?" I was still missing the underlying problem.

"I..." She shook her head and tried once more to escape, mumbling how silly she was and that she didn't want to ruin a good thing.

Again I held firm, never letting go of her wrist and tugged her back to me once more. "Bo, look at me."

Glassy brown eyes found mine with a look of vulnerability I'd never seen in the usually confident, sexy woman I loved so much. "No secrets. If something is important to you, then its important to me too. I promise, Bo. No judgement."

For a moment there was silence. The wheels turned as she searched for the words and debated running for a third time, but resignation fell across her face and she blurted out, "That was the one thing that someone else still had of you. That moment. That experience. I wanted all of you and I didn't have that, but now I do." Her eyes darted back to the floor and her weight shifted uncomfortably.

"Bo." I held her tighter to me, breast to breast, as the shower continued to pound against my back. One arm held her in place with possessive intent while the other offered two fingers to gently lift her chin until her eyes came back to mine. "You definitely do. You always have and you always will. Even before, no one could compare to you. Do you know why?"

Her throat rolled with the force of a hard swallow, but she kept held my gaze with her own questioning one. "Why?"

"Because I am insanely in love with you." I pecked her lips. "And no one can make me feel the way you do. With you its not just sex, Bo. It wasn't just a great orgasm because you found some silly spot. It was great, because it was you."

A shy smile tugged at her lips and her cheeks blushed.

"I'm sorry if that's been bothering you. I had no idea. But if it makes you feel better, you definitely made that hands down the best orgasm ever."

"That's what I like to hear." She smiled wide and delivered a deep, lingering kiss that left me dizzy.

When we parted, she reached behind me and turned off the water before pulling back to look at me. "So, you still up for that drive?"

"Absolutely."

**XXX**

Pacific Coast Highway was a road I'd always dreamed of driving, but first things first, we needed food. Bo called in an order to some little diner she loved that was on our way. We picked up the food, traveled a bit up the way and pulled over to eat at a small pull off that overlooked the ocean. She was right, they really did make a killer turkey avocado club, not that I tasted much as fast as I ate the damned thing. Our stop was brief. We were both anxious to explore the coast together, so we inhaled the sandwiches and hand cut fries within minutes.

Bo spoke of many things to see in Santa Barbara, but what most tempted me was the story of the best chocolate shake she'd ever had at a tiny soda fountain near the beach. That was a pretty bold statement because I'd had some amazing shakes, but I was always up for another challenger to the throne. We loaded back up and tore off down the road. Bo navigated the twisty turns to perfection as we rode in silence for the first twenty minutes or so wallowing in our greasy meat and potatoes meal.

Much the way I imagined it this morning, we were cruising along the Pacific Coast Highway towards Santa Barbara in the woodie with the windows down. Bo had that amazing smile that melted my heart stretching from ear to ear. One hand held the wheel, a pair of Gucci glasses kept the afternoon rays at bay and stray strands of dark hair flapped against her shoulder. Some random fifties beach song played on the radio. I didn't know the words, but it fit the moment to a tee. All I could do was smile and take in the moment from behind my aviators.

"So." Bo directed her smile at me as she pulled her eyes from the road for a quick glance. "Since we are all sharing today..." Her eyes darted back to the road and then back to me. "Care to share anything that might be on your mind about me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just the crazy one. Every couple has one." She laughed and focused back on the road.

I chuckled with her, my hand coming to rest on her lap. "No, you're not. We're both a little crazy and a whole lot in love."

"That we are."

"I do wonder about you. The old you," I spoke with caution.

"You mean the bitchy, party girl that lived in the headlines?" Her eyes twinkled as she threw me a glance.

"No. I read all about that girl already. I mean the one when she wasn't in the news. Like the story you shared about the house. You haven't spoken much about your youth."

Bo's focus on the road grew more intense and her fingers gripped the wheel a bit tighter. She cleared her throat. "I've uh... worked hard not to be that person anymore."

"I know." I wanted her to understand that I wasn't judging or prying. I just wanted to know the woman I loved more intimately. "And you've done so well for yourself. But there was a version of you before that and even then you had experiences, stories, things that were for you and not the media. Those are the little things I love to learn. The things that made you the woman you are today."

"You made me the woman I am today."

"That's sweet and true," I threw a teasing wink her way in response to her widening grin. "But there's so much more to you, Bo. You're determined, smart and savvy in business. How did you go from self-indulgent, billionaire, heiress playgirl to self-made, billionaire, business woman?"

"Oh it's been a long road. The thing that got me to look twice at myself was my sister. She was of the age where she could be out on her own and she went crazy. Well, pretty much like she does now. One day I saw a picture of her flipping the photographer a bird as a valet let her out of her car. It was front page, front and center, with several smaller stories noted along the side, like "Aliens killed James Dean." I actually opened the paper and read the article. I never had before. I didn't care. I had billions and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. That's what I told myself anyway, until I read them scathing words spattered across glossy paper. The trashy magazine left ink on my fingers and a mark on my pride. I was ashamed. I didn't leave the house for weeks. I read every piece of news I could find about me and when I was done, I wasn't very happy with the face in the mirror anymore. I may have been "the billionaire bombshell," but I was an ugly human being and that wasn't the real me. That wasn't me growing up or in school, despite my parental model, but there I damn sure was, assing it up everywhere I went the same way I despised in my parents. I sat down, made a plan, took some of my inheritance and went to work. From that day on my goal was to be better, but as you've witnessed, that behavior doesn't just go away overnight." When she finished her lips pulled into a tight line. There was no doubt she wasn't proud of her past behavior.

"Wow."

"Yeah." She let out a hard breath and shook her head. "I'm still a work n progress. Probably would have been longer if you hadn't come along."

"I can only imagine the interaction we would have had if we'd met back then." That would have been a pissing match for sure.

"You would have hated me. Never given me a second look."

"You're hard not to look at Bo, but you're right, I never would have been interested. But life is a journey and its all about timing. Here we are and the time is right. I'd say life has put us right where we needed to be. What about you?" I hoped to lighten the mood.

"I tend to agree, Confucius." She smiled finally. "Boy, all this sunshine vacation time has you spouting fortune cookie lingo. Lauren Lewis, auto baron and philosopher."

"Auto baron. You're funny. I just believe that life gives you what you need at the time, good or bad, it makes you who you are. The only thing you control is how you respond and whether or not you're open to what's handed to you. For so many years I'd slammed the door shut on relationships, but along comes Bo Dennis and you blow the doors in. I could have ran away, but instead I ran to you."

"I'm glad you did too. I'll admit that after the first meeting, my spite was on a rampage and I wished I'd had a way to buy that dealership out from under you after you bought that other Vantage. Dammed if I didn't love your spark though, the challenge in the gesture and those damned soft brown eyes that could burn a hole through me, yet make me follow like a puppy. I was a goner."

"Oh believe me, there were pitchforks shooting out of your eyes when I left you. You were still sexy as hell, even when you tore out of there leaving marks on my new pavement."

"Our whole relationship since that meeting has been so easy though. Well, except for one little hiccup. If someone were writing this story people would think it was boring. All happy and lovey, very little drama."

"Please, they'd be jealous it wasn't their life. I don't like a lot of drama. I find it exhausting. That's another reason I avoided relationships. Anyway, we would have one thing going for us though."

"What's that?"

"Sex," I said with a huge smile. "Our story would have lots of sex. Sex sells."

"You're so right and I am sure I can come up with a few more scenes to keep that book entertaining."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"I am pretty good in that department. Do you care to argue that point? I mean, after the other day I'd have to say you have very little ground to stand on there."

"Wow, okay counselor. Cocky lawyer Bo is pretty hot."

"Most every Bo is hot."

I laughed and shook my head.

She cocked a brow. "Rebuttal?"

"None. I have none. You're absolutely correct. See? No drama. All cheese."

"Cheese is awesome. I love cheese and I am so happy I get to cheese it up with you."

"Okay, now I'm getting nauseous. Are we there yet?"

She swatted my arm and laughed. "Almost."

**XXX**

Thirty minutes later we arrived in Santa Barbara. Bo found us a nice parking spot near the beach. We both exited the car and met at the front as we headed north up the street. Just like second nature, her hand slid into mine and we walked together like any regular couple would do, looking in the windows of little shops and commenting on things we liked or joking about the ridiculous. We happened upon an old tee shirt shop with retro designs. Metallica and Bon Jovi designs made me simultaneously laugh and blush at the memory of my most embarrassing moment.

"What? What's up with you right now," Bo asked, amused at my outburst.

"Nothing." I waved her off. "Just a stroll down memory lane at the sight of those shirts."

"Lauren, remember? Its sharing day." She smirked and gave my shoulder a push.

"Oh god, really?"

"Yup. I shared. Your turn."

"Okay fine. When I was seventeen, I wanted to impress my first girlfriend, so on our first date I borrowed my father's brand new Corvette. She was wearing a Metallica shirt and Bon Jovi was blasting on the radio."

"I take it that daddy didn't approve of that field trip."

"Nope. He called the cops. In the middle of a hot and heavy make out session in the passenger seat my father flanked by two of Las Vegas' finest knocked on the window."

"Oh that's just awesome." She doubled over in laughter. "First base? Second?"

"If you must know, I froze mid-kiss with my hand under her shirt groping her breast while I stared at the three of them."

"Grounded?"

"Mortified and grounded. Yeah, so that's that."

"I love sharing day," Bo chanted happily as she clapped her hands together.

I shook my head and walked back out to the street, turning to see her happy, smiling face. "I think I'm ready for that shake you've been bragging about now."

"You've earned it," she said and slipped her hand back into mine.

Bo was really enjoying herself and I couldn't help but feel for her and how many times in life she's been denied this simple pleasure. I also realized that we really hadn't done this, even in Vegas. We always stay in or go to one of her properties, but we never just stroll anywhere. It was nice, relaxing, normal. We walked for a god knows how long talking about nothing, stopping for the famed milkshake, which really did compete with my top three ever and then took a seat on the beach to watch the sunset behind the surfers.

Yes, a well deserved, perfectly domestic day for a woman who has craved that very thing for most of her life. I was beyond happy that she got to enjoy it with me. We were truly filling the voids in one another's lives. I slurped the last of my shake through the straw with a giggling Bo making fun of me. Nothing was as beautiful as Bo when she was light and free. I loved that I could make her that radiant and there was no other place else in the world I was supposed to be than right here by her side.

**XXX**

Bo opened the large glass wall in the living room that faced the beach and walked to the kitchen. The rush of salty air and ocean noise flooded the room sending a wash of relaxation through me like never before. Beach living was amazing. Would it ever get old? Probably, but not anytime soon. It was day four of nowhere to be and nothing specific to do. Yesterday was a perfect day. Very little clothing, plenty of sun, booze and Bo by the pool, followed by an evening much the same on the beach as we ran toward the ocean buck naked and giggling like we just snuck out of our parents house.

I moved a chair to the open window and sat staring at the water. Nothing crossed my mind. Nothing until Bo appeared with coffee in her hand wearing nothing but a half-buttoned, white linen blouse that barely covered her ass.

She smiled as she handed me the coffee. "Enjoying your morning?"

"Yeah. More so now," I answered through a sly grin.

"Oh?" She pretended not to notice, but her smirk never lied. "Why is that?"

"My two favorite things. Coffee and you."

"I see coffee was listed first."

"Baby, coffee ain't got nothing on you in that shirt." I bit my lip as she blushed, setting her cup on the small table beside me as a distraction.

Before she could sit, my hand found her wrist, tugging her gently to me. I positioned her in front, blocking the wall of beach so she was the only thing in view. "I'll admit the view of the ocean is pretty amazing, but this is the only view I want to see every morning."

"Aren't you just all compliments this morning?" She straddled my lap, lifting my arms over her shoulders as hers draped around my neck. She leaned in close enough to tease me with the swell of her breasts falling out of the shirt.

I made no move to avoid my gaze, only licked my lips as I thought about how amazing those full breasts would taste for breakfast. "That's another view I rather enjoy. I do love mountains too."

"Oh my god Lauren" she giggled and rested her forehead against mine. "Its nice to see you enjoying vacation. I wondered if you would worry about work."

"I did too, but no, it hasn't crossed my mind since the karaoke bar. How about you?" I finally tore my eyes away and let them travel along her neck, jaw and cheek bones on their way to her warm brown eyes that were smiling at me.

"Nope." She shook her head with a ten mile grin. "Nothing even remotely work related. You're not tired of me yet?"

My face scrunched in deep thought as I let me gaze drift to the ceiling. "Surprisingly no." I laughed and she pinched my arm with a wicked grin. "You tired of me?"

"No and its a wonder with a charm like that."

"But you love it." My arms worked their way down and locked tight around her waist.

"Mmm, yeah," she made a sour face and shrugged. " I kinda do. Lucky you."

She started to remove herself from my lap, but I wasn't done just yet. My hands slid down, placing themselves firmly on both ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

Bo growled and bit her lip. "Is there something else you need, Mistress Lauren."

"Just one thing before you go."

"I am at your service."

I lunged up, nipping her bottom lip between my teeth before thrusting my tongue inside and devouring her mouth like my life depended on it. Bo whimpered. Her hands tangled through my hair and her hips ground uncontrollably into my mine.

Delicious.

Her lips tasted like the sweetest fruit, the finest chocolate or the most savory of foods that I could never indulge in enough. It wasn't meant to be so aggressive, yet once I started, I couldn't stop. You'd think we'd be tired out by now, but my desire for her, and apparently her for me, never dies.

The furious pace slowed. Bo pulled away, but not without my lip between her bottom teeth and a playful giggle. I gripped her ass tighter and went in for one more quick kiss before leaning back in my chair to just look at her. She was glowing, sitting there on my lap with sparkling eyes pulled into a squint from the enormous smile on her face.

"Mmmm," she licked her lips savoring our kiss," thank you for that."

"Anytime. Especially if you're wearing that."

"This old thing," she asked not so innocently as she smoothed down the collar to the one button holding the shirt closed across her breasts.

"Mhm. You in just that shirt...I think could solve the world's problems. We'd have world peace."

"I highly doubt that, but my only concern is you and I," she replied. We may have been joking, but her sincerity rang loud and clear.

"Well, I would most certainly do whatever you asked."

"I will definitely wear it more often then. Damn, I should wear this to the adult store." Her words held humor.

She'd hinted at the store before. She wasn't comfortable enough to ask me to go with her, but there was no doubt we'd be heading there soon. Part of me feared she would wear only that shirt just to drive me insane. That would be trouble. Bo is just a cheek length blouse with those toned thighs and to die for breasts...I shivered at the image of her and I in a room full of sex toys. I prided myself on restraint, but Bo had a way of breaking that down. "Please don't. We'd be arrested."

"Why would that be?"

"Are you kidding," I asked with a sharp huff of disbelief that I would admit I was so weak. "I'd be tearing open packages like a kid at Christmas to having my wicked way with you in the aisle."

Bo grabbed my hand and jumped off my lap. "That's it, we're going right now," she smirked and pulled at my arm.

I pulled her back harder, making her stumble into me as we both laughed like crazy. "Too late. Besides I really don't want anyone else to see you in that."

"But what about world peace," she asked with an innocent pout.

"Fuck world peace. They can figure it out for themselves."

"Wha-" Bo covered her heart with her hands and feigned a look of utter shock. "Why Lauren Lewis! I can't believe my ears."

"Oh really? And what if it were me in that shirt?"

Her lips twitched before forming a frown. "The world would burn. You're not going out in that. That view would be for my eyes only."

"Exactly. So now that we've established our boundaries on saving the planet, do you want to stay in again today or venture out?"

"I suppose we could go out. Any place you had in mind?"

"Why don't we head to L.A.? I haven't been there in years."

Bo groaned.

I know it was probably the last place she wanted to go, but I was hoping to get there at some point. Plus, it would be good for her. "We don't have to. There's plenty of other places to go."

"No, its fine. I just know the paparazzi are always out in force there and if we stop anywhere you can pretty much bet we'll be busted."

"I see. Well, its bound to happen at some point right?"

"Yeah, I just like being a normal person with you."

"We will keep it low key, okay?"

She nodded.

"If you want, we can get some wigs and go undercover." I chuckled and nudged her in jest.

"Ummm...no. That's okay." She laughed. "If we were made that would be far to embarrassing to explain. Tel you what, I can take you to my first hotel. I haven't stopped there in quite a while. It would probably be good to stop in anyway, but I'm serious, there will be photographers."

"I'm fine with it Bo. I'm proud to be with you and if any of them get pushy, I will take care of it?"

"Oh, I love protective Lauren."

"I gotta take care of my woman."

"And you certainly do that baby. Come on, lets shower and then we'll face the insane city."

"Really Bo, we don't have to go."

"No, like you said, sooner or later...you'll be with me so it'll be fine. I should be showing you off anyway."

"Oh boy."

"Now you're wishing you hadn't brought it up, right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and there will be plenty of other things to draw their attention."

Bo let her shirt fall to the floor. My heart jumped into my throat. Some things never got old.

"Then I hope you'll be wearing more than that, because you've certainly got my full attention."

"That was kinda the plan." She winked over her shoulder just before she turned the corner to our room.

As if she ever needed a plan for me. Didn't mean I didn't appreciate the effort. Now it was time for her reward.

**XXX**

**There it is, another chapter down. There will probably be 1-2 more vacation chapters before we get home and start getting to the gala. There may be a few small bumps along the way coming up. We'll see. But if you love the story, by all means leave a review and let me know what you're fav part has been or what you'd like to see. I am trying to get in as many suggestions as possible for you guys :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG this was brutal! Sorry, I know its been a while, but I just couldn't seem to get this one together. Hope it came out okay. Also, It was great to meet so many of you at DragonCon and I appreciate you all so very much. Finally, Thank you for all the lovely birthday wishes and well wishes when I've been down. Faemily rocks!**

**Chapter 18**

L.A. traffic was a disaster and it wasn't even rush hour. I had always loved big cities, but I could never live here. How much of your life would be wasted sitting in traffic everyday? Weeks probably, if you did it five days a week for twenty years. That just wasn't for me and judging by the stern frown, twitchy lips and burgundy nails that were digging deep into the leather steering wheel, Bo wasn't enjoying this part of her trip down memory lane either.

There were so many things we could be doing and they were all appealing, but I was really excited about taking this tour of Bo's past. How very appropriate that we would drive her first Aston Martin to the first hotel she ever bought. She was opening up, we both were, yet a visit to her old stomping grounds was a surprising suggestion from her. For some reason I figured she'd avoid it as long as possible since she was less than proud of her time here. It was funny how we'd been together all these months and got along famously, yet we'd managed to sidestep sharing much of the history that made us who we were; those little adventures, good and bad, that made for interesting stories and character development. There were many to be sure, because Bo and I were definitely interesting characters. She never ceased to amaze me and the way she was so willing to evolve was enviable. That was something I never did... until I met Bo. I was staunchly set in my ways and saw no reason to change despite anyone's input. But then, Bo walked in, to the beat of her own drummer I might add, and that was one of the sexiest things about her.

My intense staring finally got to Bo as she gave me the old side-eye and quirked her lip. "What?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and looked away, turning my attention to less beautiful things out my side window.

"Then why are you staring?"

"When am I not staring?" My focus darted back to her, a seductive grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "You're gorgeous."

Her head fell back against the seat as she chuckled with amusement. "And you're avoiding, but I like the way you're doing it." She turned her full attention to me as we waited for the light to change again. "I'm sorry its taking so long. We're almost there. I promise."

"Its fine, Bo." I reached across the console for my hand to find its happy place on her thigh. "We're together."

"Yeah. I like that part too, but this traffic is so freaking miserable. I'm so glad I don't live here anymore."

"Did you have to drive to work when you were here?"

"I did for a while, but then I just took a room at the hotel during the week. I couldn't deal with all the wasted time when I went into business mode. Funny how I never gave it a thought when I had nothing else to do," she mused, her gaze falling off into the distance.

I smiled and turned back to the road ahead, taking in the many lanes of slow moving traffic and skyline below the line of haze as we crept closer too our destination.

**XXX**

Forty-five more minutes ticked by before we finally turned into the hotel drive. It was a typical towering skyscraper-esq hotel that lined this area of L.A. with plenty of glass for views of the city and dozens of hotel staff dressed to perfection in red uniforms the way you would see in an old movie. The valet even wore the little round hats that reminded me of an old resort my parents used to take us to in upstate New York when I was a teen. The valets worked each side of the drive with enough of them to handle each door that housed a passenger for each car that pulled up and a line of runners to deliver the fancy cars to the garage. At the giant revolving doors there were more staff to assist your every need and a large, muscled security guard on either end where the robust, red brick pillars stood.

My attention was drawn to a herd of people rushing a young man. Dozens of flashes went off and shoving ensued as a barely legal, teen sensation of the week with stupid hair and a giant posse of thugs pushed toward an overly shiny and expensive car he had no business driving. It was madness. You hear about these things and see it on tv, but to see it in person was different. There was almost an air of violence to it. Was this what Bo had to endure when she was here? How often did it happen? No wonder she dreaded it so much. This was way beyond anything in Seattle or Vegas.

Bo muttered under her breath and waved the nearest valet forward. "I don't want to wait," she grumbled and started grabbing her things. "Let's go in while they're distracted with that little flavor of the week."

"Whatever you're most comfortable with, Bo." I unbuckled myself and waited for her cue.

She opened her door as the young man reached the front of the car, catching him off guard. He rushed forward with a worried expression on his face. "Ma'am? It will just be another moment. Please-"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry..." she looked down at his name badge, "Robert. You see, I own this hotel and if you wouldn't mind taking my car, we'd like to get inside unseen."

"Oh...um... certainly Ms. Dennis." He stammered and stood a little straighter before moving out of her way. "Sorry, I uh...I didn't recognize you."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't exactly been around." Bo offered him a smile and pressed some cash into his hand. Without another word she strode around the front of the car with her shades on and her head down, making a beeline for my door. She swung it open, causing two more valets to rush over in a panic until Robert waved them off.

Bo offered her hand with a sexy smile. It was a sweet gesture that had me grinning wide in return as I accepted, slipping my hand into hers to be helped from the car. Hand in hand we made our way toward the entrance. Just when Bo had let out a breath in relief, a young man exiting the hotel with a camera made us and headed our way with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Shit," Bo spat under her breath.

My fingers tightened around her own in support.

The tall, athletic young man with perfectly styled wavy, blond hair who looked every bit like an Abercrombie model slowed his approach and smiled. "Ms. Dennis, would you mind if a took a couple of photos?"

Bo put on a smile and tugged me closer as we continued to press forward. I smiled as well, whispering that photos were fine with me.

"Sure." She smiled, but gritted her teeth. I could almost hear them cracking under the force. "But we're in a bit of a hurry," she added.

"No problem. I won't hold you up. Thank you." He snapped a few in silence as we walked by. "You look happy," he said out of the blue.

"I am," she answered without delay. "Very happy." She reaffirmed with a smile and a glance thrown my way that made my heart skip.

"And who is this with you today?" He never looked up from the camera, continuing to snap at a rapid pace.

"I believe she can speak for herself," Bo replied, though not harshly.

The young man blushed and lowered his camera. "Of course. I'm sorry, Miss...?"

I laughed at his manners. The politeness was almost too much considering his job and the hoard of his colleagues that were pushing and shoving over another story just fifty feet behind him. "Lauren. My name is Lauren."

Bo smirked and I smiled. He was definitely not what I was expecting. Bo slowed our steps to a halt and turned around. "What's your name?"

"Scotty." He stopped taking pictures with a look of alarm, but forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you Scotty. How come you're not taking pictures of Johnny Q? He's all the rage nowadays. I'm sure he's a much bigger story."

"Oh uh..I already did. He lets me get them first before he leaves the building. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Bo laughed again and I had to wonder what was on her mind. "Are you a paparrazi? You're far too polite."

"Yeah, I don't see the need to be rude." He glanced over his shoulder and then back at us.

Bo shook her head like a mother teaching a lesson. "You won't make it long if you're not one of the sharks."

Scotty shrugged. "Well, its worked so far. Johnny, Justin and Taylor all give me first dibs, because I'm not like the others. Plus, I only sell my work to two writers that try to keep the stories from getting skewed."

That bit of information made Bo's eyes light up with intrigue. "Is that so?"

"Mhm." He smiled proudly.

Bo released my hand and reached for Scotty's. "Nice to meet you, Scotty."

He was taken by surprise, probably bracing for the infamous Bo Dennis wrath, but it never came.

"Allow me to make a formal introduction, I'm Bo Dennis and this is my girlfriend, Lauren Lewis. We're just visiting. I was just showing her where it all started for me."

"Hi Bo," he replied nervously. "Nice to meet you Lauren," he shook my hand as well. "Scotty Bryant. And if I may add, you're not what I was expecting," he admitted rather shyly.

"We can say the same for you," I shot back, drawing a comfortable chuckle from all three of us.

"Well, I guess we all have reputations, right," Bo added casually.

"True." he nodded. "May I ask what's brought on the big change?" He was growing bolder, but in no way gave off a vibe of being harsh?

"Well," Bo started as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I finally had a reason to grow up. Now I'm sorry, but we really must get going before the vultures notice, but how about one more picture for the road?"

"Absolutely, Bo!"

Her arm tightened around my waist and her giant smile shone like the sun, which I matched in an instant. Seeing her happy and carefree made me happier than I imagined it would. Scotty took a quick couple of pictures and then thanked us for our time and wished us a great trip. Before we left, Bo pulled out a card and handed it to him, asking him to please send her a copy of the photos and adding that if he grew tired of his current job that she could use a publicity photographer in Las Vegas, which earned her a shining smile and much appreciation.

We reached the giant revolving door and Bo whispered, "That Scotty paparazzi was a sweetheart. Why can't they all be like that?" She led me through as she added, "We'll find out tomorrow if it was all a crock of shit."

I laughed and followed her through. I started to reply, but was immediately overwhelmed by a tall, dark and handsome, though rather flamboyant, Hispanic man screeching, "O. M. G! Look what the devil dragged in. Cheyenne, look who it is." He shook the overly thin, red head beside him by the shoulders as he beamed at Bo.

She squeezed my hand and offered him a wide smile of her own. "Javier. I appreciate you keeping my hotel top notch. Hello Cheyenne." Bo gave her a nod.

"Nice to see you again, Bo," she returned rather coldly and I had to wonder what the history was there.

"Well you know," he shrugged, "I do what I can." His hazel eyes stood out against his complexion. They drifted from Bo and locked on me. "And who is this hot little lady? I thought you gave up on models?"

Oh boy. I fought the urge to roll my eyes since it wasn't spoken with the usual underlying tone of suck ass.

"This hot little lady is someone very special. Javier, Cheyenne, meet my girlfriend, Lauren Lewis."

Cheyenne's brows shot up. Given Bo's old antics, it was probably quite the surprise. I just smiled and accepted his outstretched hand. Cheyenne continued with the glare, never offering a greeting.

"Lauren, this is Javier Francisco, the manager of Hotel Bonneville and Cheyenne Martin, the assistant manager. They've both been with me from the start. Even before I started my own company, actually."

"Girl, don't get me started on the stories I could tell you...mhm. This one time-"

"Oh no you don't, Javier!" Bo shoved him playfully. "I'm trying to keep this one," Bo joked, but when she glanced up through her lashes, her beet red cheeks gave her away.

I'd read the stories online. I knew the reputation. None of that mattered to me. She wasn't that Bo Dennis anymore. Still, I loved to give her some shit when I got the chance and I'd definitely love to get some inside scoop from a friend.

"I don't know, I might like to hear about wild and crazy Bo Dennis." I nudged her in the side. "See if it matches what we did last night."

"Oh I like her!" He sided up to me, for some reason checking out my biceps and nodding in approval. "Beautiful and feisty. Wherever did you two meet?"

"In Vegas. I tried to buy a car from her and she told me to piss off," Bo's words carried through a laugh.

"So Bo used the old billionaire charm on you, huh?"

"I guess it worked." I nodded with a smile. "She was all I could think about from the second she stormed out with eyes blazing and left a trail of rubber in my dealership drive."

"Did you get the car? Bo always gets her car."

"One of them, but more importantly, I got the girl."

"Okay, this is sickening. I gotta..." Cheyenne trailed off as she grabbed her key ring and walked toward the elevators, bringing a laugh from Javier and Bo as if it was typical behavior for her.

I, on the other hand, found it odd and wondered what her deal was, but somehow I already had an idea. Bo had a long history with women, but none of that mattered to me now.

"So, what are you going to do while you're in town? I bet there's lots of people who'd like to see you," he wiggled his brows and did a little dance.

"No, no. I'm just wanting to enjoy some down time with Lauren. I was going to show her around and maybe have a drink on the roof top bar and hit some dinner at Tony's."

"Oh god, I love Tony's. Wish I could afford to eat there more often. He used to let me dine free as a perk for running the hotel until my ex showed up and pissed him off, accusing him of trying to get in my pants."

"Was he?"

"Please, you've seen that handsome hunk of man. If he really wanted me, I woulda kicked Renaldo to the curb and run off into the sunset. Or at least for a quickie." He nudged Bo in the ribs.

"Oh lord. Sorry, Lauren."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not here to judge, besides if this Tony is anything like a male equivalent of you, then I'd have to agree."

"See?"

"Please don't encourage him, Lauren."

"Wait," he practically screamed, his face overrun with excitement. "What are you two doing later tonight?"

Bo looked at me and I at her before she started to answer that we really hadn't made any plans, "We were going to-"

"You should come to the Z tonight," he gushed and slapped her on the shoulder. "Everyone will be there for DJ Blast's grand opening. He bought the club and you know he'd just die if he found out you were in town and didn't stop in."

"I'm sure, but we were just going to keep it casual tonight."

"Come on."

"Our clothes are in Malibu," Bo continued to protest.

"Puh-lease! You can hit Rodeo and buy anything you want and you own a hotel, hello? Shower, change, fit in a quickie, whatever you want before eleven."

I was enjoying the banter and seeing Bo all flustered from her friend's persistence at revisiting an old stomping ground.

Bo waved her hands, finally bringing the bouncing man to silence. "First, we'll think about it. Second," she smirked at me, "we only do marathons."

"Oh girl," Javier glanced between the two of us a few times and bit his lip. "Seeing the way you two look at one another, I can believe that. B.T.W., I am jealous."

With a roll of her eyes, Bo slipped her hand into the crook of my elbow and tugged me in the opposite direction of Javier. "Okay, we'll be going now."

"See you tonight," he waved and hopped in crazed excitement. "Everyone will be there. It's gonna be epic!"

Bo looked at me. I shrugged, then she shrugged and we made our way through the elegantly retro-styled halls of the hotel, ignoring his continued pleas to commit.

Once we were free of Javier, Bo's mood shifted. There was an uneasy silence between us for several minutes and I hated every second of it. Bo was lost in her own head and I was sure it had to do with revisiting her past. We strolled along the poolside bar next to the waterfall. Her discomfort was palpable. "Bo if you do or don't want to go tonight... I'm fine with whatever."

"I don't know Lauren. They weren't really friends... most of them."

"Okay, well, just know that I am happy with whatever you decide, but I'd really love to go shopping either way. I've never been down Rodeo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I drove through once when I was younger, but I'd kinda like to do some shopping now that I'm a big girl."

"With a big wallet," she added with a raised brow.

"Not as big as yours," I nudged her shoulder, "but yes."

"Then we shall shop. And eat, cause I'm starving."

"I can think of something I'd like to eat," I remarked with a growl.

"Oh really?" Bo bit her lip. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist and she yanked me flush against her body. "It just so happens I have a key to the penthouse. Javier did say we should squeeze in a quickie."

"It's been a while, but I bet we can figure out how to do one of those."

"Yeah, I mean it is good to shake things up right? Add some intervals training to our marathons." Bo laughed in the sexiest way imaginable.

"Definitely," I agreed with a wicked grin that spoke of how much I couldn't wait for our workout to begin.

Bo rushed us to the top floor and proceeded to show me around the suite that was always reserved for her. It was what you'd imagine any high dollar hotel room would be like for some one in her economic class; giant tv's, fancy furniture and panoramic views, but the only thing I paid any attention to was the way her fingers kept tracing circles on my wrist as she gave me the grand tour. Each pass gave me a shiver and the gleam in her eye as she knowingly took longer than necessary made me ache.

"Yup, its beautiful Bo." I really didn't give a shit at this point about seeing anything besides her with clothing half ripped open, breathless and screaming from my skilled fingers sending her exactly where I wanted her. Any surface of the immaculate room would do. Or all of them. Maybe there was a fifteen minute challenge in there somewhere...

When silence filled the room, I realized Bo was staring at me in wait of a response to something I hadn't heard a single word of. With nothing left to say, I let my fingers do the talking. I closed the space with one long stride and before Bo knew what hit her, the button of her pants was undone and she was on her back on the leather lounger. That was the one thing she had brought along from her Seattle home and its convenient placement made me glad she did. See? I did pay some attention to her tour, but now I had a tour of my own in mind.

Taking full advantage of her position. I quickly covered her body with mine and attacked her neck. Seemed a quickie was like riding a bike. My hands moved fast and with purpose, discarding her blouse in a flash and yanking her pants down to her ankles. Her eyes were dark as midnight and her full breasts adorned with black lace heaved as she watched my every move. She gasped when I pushed her thighs apart and screamed out in pleasure as I buried two fingers deep inside her. Foreplay be damned, but she didn't seem to mind. Bo was wet beyond belief and wasted no time meeting me thrust for thrust with her hips as she raced toward the finish line. The delicious sounds that emanated from her drove me crazy and I was hit with the deep, burning desire to make her scream loud enough for Javier to hear us in the lobby.

Considering we had almost never had sex lasting less than an hour, I had no problem being motivated to take her hard and fast, even if part of me would love nothing more than to lose myself in her for the rest of the day. In no time at all, Bo clenched around my fingers, letting out a scream of epic proportions as her orgasm ripped through her body. Part of me wanted to steal them, to hoard every little sound born from our act of love for myself, but the other part really did want everyone hear us. I wanted everyone to know that Bo Dennis was mine.

Slow and gentle I removed my fingers as she returned to consciousness. I couldn't resist a taste. As I sucked my fingers clean she caught me. Her eyes blazed with renewed vigor and I knew I was in for a ride of my own.

"Congratulations Lauren, you passed quickie 101." Her eyes sparkled and I braced myself for whatever came next. "Now its my turn."

**XXX**

We both passed in the quickie refresher course, but we couldn't resist round two. The first one was such a tease that there was no way either of us could go shopping with out satisfying our craving. All total though, we managed to finish in record time, which for us was about twenty minutes. With a quick freshen up, we made our way to Beverly Hills to hit the shops for a few hours.

Shopping on Rodeo with Bo was much like the movie "Pretty Woman." Our every whim was catered to with three helpers and a glass of the finest champagne. By the third store I was on my way to tipsy and had to cut back. Bo thought it was "adorable" and kept egging me on, but that's just because she was trying to get me to agree to another quickie in the dressing room. She thought I was too buzzed to catch on, but no such luck. I'd bought a couple of dresses, blouses and a few random other things and a pair of designer jeans that Bo noted would make it hard for her to keep her hands off of my ass. I couldn't wait to test that out.

All the teasing in the dressing rooms left us revved up for another round when we returned to the hotel, somewhere between deciding on the club and deciding what to wear to dinner. As we lay naked in bed with Bo coming down from her high and me resting on my elbows between her legs with a satisfied grin, I joked that I couldn't eat another bite, but the rumble of my stomach ruined the moment and sent us both into a fit of giggles.

So, dinner at Tony's it was. It was perfect and amazing and now here we were a little past midnight, leaning against the bar in the VIP section of Z bobbing our heads to the beat of DJ Blast while Javier and his new boyfriend, Louis, went on and on about the man candy in here. There were some good looking women as well, but my eyes always found there way back to Bo. There was simply no other woman that could compare and apparently, I wasn't the only one that thought that way.

Across the floor, a curvy blonde with crystal blue eyes and giant tits who vaguely resembled someone famous was visually devouring my girlfriend with zero shame. I was secure enough in our relationship to have no worries, but damn, that woman needed to step down. Even though I had no concerns about Bo's commitment to me, I was still overcome with jealousy at her brazen attitude.

"Right Lauren?"

"Huh?" Clearly I was supposed to be participating in this conversation.

"I said, Javier thinks I'm full of shit that we were able to handle a quickie not once, but twice today," Bo yelled above the music. Thankfully, it was a little quieter up in the VIP section.

"Sorry, its true boys. Though that doesn't mean I haven't thought about sex the whole rest of the day, so it was a marathon in my head, but in real life...Bo and I nailed it!"

Bo high-fived me with a "suck-it Javier" smirk on her face as Javier and Louis laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh you nailed something all right," Louis threw back and they toasted to us. "I hope I find that kind of love someday."

Javier's head fell back as an obnoxious laugh fell out. "You mean that kind of love or that kind of crazy, hot sex?" It could be behind bachelor hottie-hot with the long black hair and ripped abs over there."

Louis leaned in closer and mouthed "yummy."

Clearly those two were not a match for true love. After a few moments of laughs and raunchy comments, Bo and the boys engaged in conversation while I was content to take in the surroundings. Clubs were a great place to do some people watching and the dance floor was always primed for some great laughs. When I turned, I came face to face with the blonde that had been staring at Bo.

She eyed me up and down, then held out her empty glass. "I'll take another gin and tonic and while you're at it, I believe the trash needs to be taken out."

Was she seriously talking to me? My brow rose, although not as fast as my temper, but I couldn't make a scene. I had to be the bigger person, so I smiled, took her glass and set it down on the ledge beside me before answering sweetly, "Not a problem, I will have the bouncer escort you out immediately."

"My, aren't you cheeky? I don't know who you are, but you're excused now. Bo is here to see me."

The woman attempted to push past me, but I stood my ground.

"Move it bitch," she yelled above the heavy bass shaking the walls of the club.

I wasn't going anywhere.

At the raised voice Bo turned around, a look of shock when she saw the blonde trying to reach her."Desiree? What the fuck? Get the fuck away from me."

The woman was rude as all fuck, but if Bo had been excited to see her, I would've relented. Seeing Bo's reaction, however, set off my protective nature. With a swift move, I forced her back a step and sided up tight to Bo. She wrapped her arm around my waist and a light smile played on my lips at the glare I received.

Desiree held her smirk in place. She must've believed she still had a chance in all this...whatever this was.

"Bo. Darling, I-"

"No," Bo growled. "No darling, no anything. Leave now before this gets ugly for you."

Javier jumped between us and Desiree waving his fingers and glaring. "Uh uh. Honey, there ain't no room for washed up Hollywood skanks in here."

A light went off in my head. This was Desiree O'Shaungnessy. She was an actress with a few big hits years ago, but she's spent more time in the gossip columns magazines than she ever did onscreen.

Desiree's frown deepened, but she wasn't deterred. "Seriously Bo? That's what you've stooped to? Look at her, she's pretty sure, but she screams missionary position. I bet she doesn't even know the meaning of the word adventure. How long until you get bored of her too?"

Bo's face turned bright red. She was about to blow. The last thing I wanted was for her to have another public incident, so I stepped in. "Look Desiree, I appreciate your concern for my girlfriend's sex life and all, but you know nothing about me."

"Is that so?"

"It is. You see, I'm the Bear Grylls of sex baby. I make Bo scream for mercy more times than pampered, plastic celebs like you do when Bear forces them to repel off a two hundred foot cliff ten minutes into the trip. And you know what else?"

She was silent.

"Just like Bear, I have plenty of ropes and harnesses, so if you'll excuse us, I do believe its time for another adventure."

Her eyes narrowed, but her jaw fell slack. No witty comeback followed as I held my arm out for Bo and kissed her cheek. "Shall we lover?"

Bo grinned, but said nothing. She too seemed taken aback at my retort, but her eyes held a twinkle as she mouthed a thank you. Whatever their history was, I didn't care. I'd come to expect that being with Bo meant certain baggage and some of it was rough, but to be honest, that was tons of fun. With nod I leaned in and whispered, "Better stop for some Gatorade, it marathon time baby."

Bo shivered at the promise of what the night held. Then she giggled a shy giggle, her hand drifting lightly up and down my arm. "Did you bring the ropes and harness," she whispered back.

I tipped my head to see her. Those dimples arrived in full force making me weak in the knees. "I am more than capable of improvising." I kissed her hard and deep, then pulled away, ready for our escape.

Fanning herself with an easy laugh, Bo glanced around the room and played along, "Oh my."

Desiree rolled her eyes with a huff and stomped off.

Bo threw me a seductive grin and asked, "God Lauren, that was fucking sexy. I love the way you get all protective over me," her voice dropped an octave to the tone that drips of sex, "or was that all just for show?"

"Let's get out of here and you'll find out." I winked and waved at the boys before yanking Bo out of the club like the place was on fire.

**XXX**

**So there's that. Let me know if it was total shite. I will try not to make you wait too long for the next one, but life has thrown me a major curve ball and this may have to take a backseat. Hopefully not though. And remember, your reviews make me smile :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise! I had a quick burst of energy amid my currently crazy life and I put this together. I didn't want to make you all wait ages for me to get re-inspired, so this is short but uber fluffy. Enjoy! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 19**

**The Next Day**

Our "adventure" last night took us way into the morning, so it was a good thing we had nothing to do today. I was beginning to rethink having Bo call the maid service for brunch. I was starving and a little hungover, so cooking was the last thing I wanted to do. Then I realized we were at the hotel and room service was absolutely what the doctor ordered.

One eye cracked open to peek at the clock. One in the afternoon? Ugh! I groaned and tried to roll out of bed, but something caught my wrist. Looking back over my shoulder, my eyes traveled down my arm to blue material tied securely around my wrist. I followed the trail of sky blue across the steely gray sheets until it disappeared under Bo's body. We'd consumed a good bit of alcohol when we returned to our room, but if I recalled correctly, the other end of the silk scarf was tied to the bed frame. Seemed she was better at tying knots than I thought. A smile took over my face. A huge one. We went all out on the Bear Grylls themed sex-a-thon and it was amazing. Was it normal to have this much sex? Pfft. I wasn't about to complain, because I always wanted all of the woman lying beside me. I wanted all of her all day, every day. I'd never been able to say that before and maybe it was a tad obsessive or something, but I could tell in the way she looked and touched me, that the feeling was mutual. So there...we could be committed together if we were crazy.

With no way to escape without undoing the knot, my semi-conscious self rolled over and started to pick at the knot. Frustration didn't take long when you were starving, hung over and had to pee. Bo stirred and turned her head to me. She grumbled and peeked out one eye, a small smile forming at the sight of me pouting and holding my wrist up like a wounded animal.

The other eye popped open. "What's the matter babe?" Her voice was thick and raspy and her smile grew as that familiar sparkle took form in her eyes. Even this early she was full of fire and it was sexy as hell.

"Bo," I whined. "I really have to use the bathroom. Please help? Its too early for puzzles." My hand fell limp to the bed.

She laughed and positioned her body to face me, freezing for a moment to get her bearings. "Shit, guess we both had too much to drink." She pecked me on the lips, then pulled back just a wisp. "I'll untie you as long as you come right back. I want to snuggle."

"Deal, but hurry or we'll be snuggling in a puddle."

"Thanks for the image." With a simple pull she undid the scarf, smirking as I frowned at the ease of it all. "You are free. Now fly little birdie and come right back to me."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I hurried form bed. "By the way," I threw back over my shoulder, "Its way too early for all that chipper."

"Noted. Now go." She shooed me away with the flick of her wrist.

A few minutes later I returned with two glasses of water, which I insisted we drink before snuggling. Bo rolled her eyes, but thanked me right before she yanked me back into bed so she could play big spoon.

**XXX**

At two-thirty we finally crawled out of bed. We showered and slipped into the plush hotel robes that were provided. Room service delivered waffles, strawberries, bacon and coffee and without much chit chat, the two of us plopped down across from one another and dug in. Like wild animals we tore through the food only coming up for air long enough to flash the other a smile or cast a glance out the window that overlooked the city.

Bo's phone chirped. After a quick look, she shook her head and took another sip of coffee. "Its my sister. That's usually a bad sign."

"Do you think its about last night?"

"Probably. Should've gotten some whiskey for this coffee." She lifted the phone, pausing in mid-air before lowering it back down, then reconsidered. "Let's just get it over with." Her lips pursed tightly as she clicked open the message.

I studied her in silence waiting, for the bomb to drop, but seconds later her stressed features eased. A slow, sly grin took hold and a sudden burst of laughter broke out. I hoped it was a good laugh and not a crazed "I can't believe this shit" kinda laugh.

"That's good right? You laughing?"

"Oh yeah." She settled herself. "You're not gonna believe this shit. Look." She passed the phone to me.

Her sister sent a picture of the National Inquirer cover. My eyes scanned the headlines, but they didn't have to go far. A nice bold headline with a picture of Desiree trying to push past me at the club stood out. The look on her face was priceless as I stood my ground between her and Bo. I mumbled the words, "Washed up starlet tries to break up power couple."

"Scroll to the next one," Bo said.

With a swipe I was onto the story inside. There was the picture Scotty took of us in front of the hotel with Bo's quote, _"I am happy... I finally found a reason to grow up." _The story was very pro us, talking about how happy we looked and how we were in town to visit and that we had been together for months._ "Billionaire Bo Dennis has been seen several times with Las Vegas auto mogul Lauren Lewis over the last few months. Seems they are official and Bo has never looked happier."_

I scanned further down.

_"Well known Hollywood harlot, Desiree O'Shaugnessy, never misses a chance to sink her hooks into anyone with money. She and Bo have a history but according to witnesses, that's exactly what it is, history. A source says that despite Desiree's aggressive play at Z last night, the pair handled it with class and smiles on their faces." _I read the last past aloud, "Seems Bo Dennis really has grown up."

"That's true." She leaned across, placed her hand on my thigh and looked me in the eye. "No more girls. I wanted a woman and found the most amazing one. Now I just want to be woman enough for you."

My heart just melted. "Aww. You are, Bo. And I hope I can be all you eve want and need." I covered her hand with my free one

"You most certainly are, Lauren. Ya know, for a couple of dysfunctional daters, we've kicked ass in this dating thing."

"Well, its easy when you've found the woman of your dreams."

"Oh you have, have you," she joked.

"I meant you," I snickered and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ha ha. I cannot lie, its true."

"It's true for me too," I agreed. "So how do you feel about the article?"

"I'm okay actually. I mean...it wasn't really a secret that we'd been dating, but I am sort of happy its out in the open. I mean damn, look at you." she laughed. "And look at me. You did pretty well yourself. Winning!" She high-fived me.

"Oh lord." I laughed along with her and shook my head. I was happy to have it out there too. I hoped it would relieve some of the pressure on her and not make it worse.

"What about you? Are you okay with it?"

"I'm fine. And last night went well."

"It did. And Scotty held true to his word. This easily could've been, "Bo Dennis and her lover cause bar brawl or some shit."

I shrugged and groaned. That was true and sad and served as a reminder of the microscope I now lived under with Bo. "But it didn't. We're good."

"We're great."

We both smiled and went back to enjoying our brunch. Life was good.

**XXX**

**Several Days Later**

My limbs numb and my body heavy, I was stuck somewhere between sleep and real life. The crack of suns rays trickling in through the curtains pulled me from my dream state. Truth be told though, the entire trip had been pretty dreamy. The week vacation turned into ten days, much to Bo's surprise, and I'd only called work three times, besting the once a day number she had her money on, though I'd never tell her about the couple of texts Bob and I exchanged. I could stay right here forever, but deep inside I was longing to get back to work. She was right that being idle would get boring for me, but time with her never did. I wanted more time with Bo. If this vacation did anything, it proved that we were good together in so many ways and we were both willing to grow into this relationship to make it stronger. Today I would pop the question. A huge step for me to ask someone to live with me, but I knew without a doubt that it was what I wanted. I was ready for us to take the next step.

A lazy arm slipped across my back, tugging me closer to the beautiful warm body that lay beside me. Just her touch was enough to awaken every nerve ending and bring a ridiculous smile to my face.

Bo mumbled into her pillow.

"What?"

"I said, I don't wanna go home. You sure you don't want to run away with me?"

"Like you said, we'd get bored eventually."

"Are you bored with this trip?"

"No, but I can't deny that I don't have the itch to get back to my dealership. Sad I know."

"No, I get it. That's been your baby forever."

"Your my baby now, but yeah, its important to me. But Bo, I have loved every second with you and look forward to each one to come."

Bo climbed atop me smiling down at me before she kissed my lips softly. "Yeah?" Her eyes shone with hope and happiness.

"Yeah." I kissed her again.

One hand brushed the hair from my eyes and continued to twirl the ends while her eyes scanned my face. "I've never been happier. You make me so happy Lauren."

"Me too Bo. You make me happy. I thought I was happy until I met you. My life almost feels complete."

"Almost?"

"Mhm." I twirled a thread of her dark hair around my finger, distracting myself from her eyes as I fought my urge to chicken out

"What would make it complete?"

"If we moved in together." As I spoke the words I met her eyes, hopeful of the blinding sparkle that accompanied ideas she loved, yet dreading the possibility of darkness if it was one she wasn't ready for.

Her lip quirked up as she studied my face. A hint of glassiness shone in her eyes as she contemplated my seriousness. "You sure?"

"Very. Will you move in with me Bo Dennis? Or we can find a new place. I don't care, I just want to know that every night we will be together. That I will come home to you." I cupped her jaw and forced a nervous smile as a tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes. I want that too. I've missed having a home and you make me feel like home."

"I like the sound of that."

"I can think of something else I like the sound of," Bo purred as she kissed her way down my body.

**XXX**

**Two days later- Vegas**

"That's all of it," Bo said as she set the last box down in the living room.

"Really? All you had was two suitcases, two boxes and a ton of suits."

"Yeah well, I sort of stopped acquiring things since I moved so much and like I said, no where felt like home...until now. But I will totally get more stuff if you want me to." she smirked and made her way closer to me.

I laughed. "I get it and that won't be necessary, unless its something you want."

"I just want you. And my cars...and that pinstripe suit lingerie that made you drool."

"I remember that well."

"So...now what," she asked as she sauntered to within arm distance.

"First..." I pulled her against me and wrapped her in my arms. "Welcome home, Bo." I pressed my lips to hers and delivered a long, slow, soft kiss that lasted just long enough to get my point across. I was so happy to

"I love home." She kissed me again, slow but deeper. It was all consuming in a way that made us both moan before we broke out in giggles. She wiped a stray hair from my face and asked, "What did you want to do tonight?"

"I want to enjoy a nice, lazy evening in our house with the woman I love, a cheesy movie and some takeout. How's that sound?"

"You have no idea how perfect that sounds. Wine?"

"Plenty."

She released her hold and pulled away. "Yes!" She threw a fist into the air and skipped toward the kitchen. "Hey Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

She stopped short of the kitchen and turned around, her expression dead serious. "If you feel even half as happy about taking this step as I do, then you know how full my heart is right now, but I don't think you can comprehend what it really means to me to be able to enjoy something so simple with you."

There was a flutter in my belly at the look in her eye and an ache in my chest, but not in a bad way. No, it was more of a deep pride that me being in her life meant so much and knowing that she had changed my life as well. "You're right, I know exactly how loved you feel, because I feel it too and while I can never truly understand what your life has been like, I can tell you one thing...you have no idea how amazing it feels to be the one to give this to you. To see your eyes pop in excitement and the smile that you get over something as simple as wearing sweats and eating on the couch. I love that I'm the one you found that happiness in."

"Me too." She lit up like Christmas and I fell a little more in love. "So much."

"Now grab the wine and let's order. Chinese, Italian or Mexican?"

**XXX**

**Idk when another update will be, so I hope this was a yummy one. Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. This chapter covers a lot of topics, but it needed to move along a little, so I hope it turned out all right. Also, I am finally fulfilling a reviewers request for a little Bo jealousy. Even if it takes a while, I do try to work in as many as possible, so if you're still reading this, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 20**

**One Week Later**

There were three piles of crap on the floor as I sorted through my closet to make room for Bo's clothes. There was more than enough space in the giant walk in, but since I'd never had to share a closet before, things had sort of...spread out. Okay, to be honest, I was a bit of a slob when it came to this room. Everywhere else I was organized and neat, but this was the one and only place I ever let such behavior happen. Shoes would be kicked off, jackets thrown to the side and bags of clothes heaped in a pile. There were things I'd never even taken out of the package on the shelves. So, I decided it would be a good idea to call it a rare, early day at work and surprise her by organizing my shit.

Bo would have one entire side. I knew it would be welcomed because apparently, she was meticulous when it came to her suits and gowns and though she hadn't said anything yet, I read her silently appalled expression when she first set foot in the closet last week. Had I planned this moving in together thing better, I would have cleaned the area ahead of time, but as it stood, Bo did get to see one of my hidden secrets of shame and seemed she still loved me anyway. I'd seen some of her uglier moments, guess it was only fair that she experienced one of mine. That's what this relationship stuff was all about right?

The sound of the front door and heels down the tiled hallway signaled Bo's return. I scrambled to straighten as much as I could before she walked into the bedroom. The door swung open and her brief case hit the floor followed by the sigh of another long day over and done.

"Well it's official. Lauren, my mother loves you," she called out.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. That was not what I was expecting to hear. We'd made strides, but "love" was pushing it. "Ummm...okay. What?" I dropped the pair of shoes in my hands and walked into the bed room, pulling the door shut behind me as a surprise later.

Bo was leaning against the door frame with an easy smile as she reached down to slip off one Prada heel at a time. "She thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread or ice cream and apple pie or whatever analogy you'd prefer." She smiled wider and made her way toward me. Her fingers undid the two buttons of her black blazer then commenced freeing her of her cream colored silk blouse.

I wet me lips in response to her salacious smile. She could be the devil sometimes. We were trying to talk about her mother, yet she was giving me a slow striptease. "That's great news," I said, but my brows knitted in confusion. "Still the question of why?" My mind was focused on Evelyn, but my body was exclusively tuned in to the subtle actions of the gorgeous brunette with dark eyes and silky skin half naked before me as she let the blouse hit the floor before she slid her arms around my waist.

Bo's smile grew the longer I stood there in silence, my eyes falling to the bountiful cleavage just inches from my mouth. She moistened her lips and then pecked me on the cheek, gliding her mouth along my skin to to my ear. I shivered at the tease of her hot breath as she whispered, "She's read every single possible story this week about our vacation and has decided that you are the best thing to ever happen to me and desperately wishes you had a sibling that could tame her other wild child."

I laughed wholeheartedly. My hand moved up to her cheek, pulling her face so that we were eye to eye. I kissed Bo hard and deep. I commanded her full attention until her knees buckled. When we pulled apart her eyes had that wild shine that held so many possibilities and always made my heart skip.

"First off,' I ran my finger across her swollen pink lips, "that was a proper 'welcome home' kiss. At least until we've been together thirty years."

She attempted to nip my fingers, but I pulled them away and winked.

Bo bit her lip and smirked before she replied, "My apologies my dear."

"Apology accepted. Second, I'm sorry that I'm an only child, but more than thrilled that your mom approves of me. Especially with the gala coming up soon."

Bo's hold on me tightened and she let out a low, sexy growl. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up like that again. You were drop dead stunning."

"Thank you. You weren't too bad yourself." We shared another slow, passionate kiss that threatened to escalate, but when Bo's hands slipped under my tee I remembered something about my mom and that I really wanted her to see the closet.

She groaned in protest when I pried my lips from hers leaving us both a bit breathless. "Oh umm, which, by the way, my mom is begging me to go shopping with her soon."

"Mmm, that's great." Bo's lips drifted to my neck as she mumbled, "I love how excited she is."

An easy sigh escaped me as I tipped my head away. The closet was quickly becoming and after thought. "Me too."

She tugged at the collar of my shirt, exposing more of my neck as she continued, "Any news on your dad yet?"

"No, but I expect him to attend...god that feels good, Bo." My hands slid down to cup her ass. "I think he's gotten the picture that we are serious and that meeting your parents would be a good idea. As much as he like to hide at the dealership, image is as big a deal to him as it is to you're family." I tipped my head to the other side. telling her I'd love the same attention on the right.

She smiled against my skin as she dragged her tongue across my pulse point en route to the other side. She nipped my collarbone causing me to jump and she laughed devilishly. "Yeah, I get that vibe from him. He just prefers the solitude of his office though huh?"

"Mhm. And speaking of image, I need tips on what kind of dress to get when we go shopping. Or you could come with us?"

"I could probably make that happen, even though I know you'll pick out something jaw dropping." She smiled. "Your mom is going to have such a great time and think her and my mother will get along famously."

"Agreed. I'm excited for her. She loves to go out, but hasn't gotten to do it in a long time, ya know, cause dad never wants to go."

"Well, she will have plenty of opportunities with my family around. So buckle up."

"Oh boy." We both laughed for a moment and then settled into a comfortable stare. Our eyes locked in a comfortable silence saying so many things. Every one of them made my heart swell, my stomach flip and my breath falter. I still couldn't believe that this was me. I was in love and with the most amazing, sweet and beautiful woman on the planet.

"Hey," she whispered. "How I give you a little more than a proper welcome home kiss?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see, but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

"Commence the welcoming then."

Bo smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but I jumped out of her arms.

"Wha-? Lauren?"

Bo was shocked and confused, but I took her hand with a grin and led her forward. I really did want her to see the closet, sad as that sounded, but I was oddly proud of myself for cleaning it up and wanted to enjoy the look on her face when she saw it.

"Wait, I want you, god knows it, I always do... but I wanted you to see this first." I pushed the door open and stood back as she took it all in. I'd even had time to get most of my stuff in order, but her side was perfect and the radiant smile I was seeing was totally what I was hoping for.

"Wow!" Bo laughed. "You did all this today?"

"Yeah. I knew it was bugging you and you needed to have your own space in our house, so..."

"Thank you so much."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Look how happy my suits look too," she chuckled.

I nodded and ran my fingers down the navy blue jacket sleeve. "Yes, they already thanked me."

"Oh good. I tried to raise them right."

"You did. They were very gracious," I purred, feeling my heart pump faster at the seductive way she was strolling the room. she could make anything sexy.

"Perfect. Thank you. But I do have one question for you, Ms. Lewis. Did you unpack _all_ my stuff?"

"No, I left the boxes."

"Good."

There was a twinkle in her eye that left me curious. "Hiding something Ms. Dennis?" I teased her with half-hearted pokes through her suits.

"Maybe a little something for a rainy day Ms. Lewis. And no peeking," she ordered while she spun me around and pushed me out the door.

I turned around and pouted. Bo just laughed and shook her head. Then, with two big strides, she swooped down and wrapped her arms below my ass, lifting me up as she carried me to the bed. "Now...about that welcome party..."

**XXX**

We dragged ourselves from bed around ten in desperate need of some grub. Bo and I parked ourselves on the sofa with my back to her front in our bath robes and just fucked hair. We fed one another left over beef stew and watched Jimmy Fallon in a lip sync contest with Ellen Degeneres.

Bo was always beautiful, but this simple evening and the way she was so at home here made her even more so. The passing thought of how many more times I could possible think she was any more beautiful crossed my mind. It was impossible of course, yet seemingly insignificant tasks had a tendency of making her even more radiant to the point sometimes I could hardly speak. Like tonight. I stole a glance at her as we ate. Bo was currently sporting a wicked grin on her face and I didn't know why. She hadn't said a word the last several minutes. I was growing suspicious. "What? What are you thinking about that's making you all smiley?"

"You." Her eyes never left Jimmy.

"Me? Suck up," I huffed jokingly. "No, really Bo, tell me." I nudged her with my knee, then laid my head back on her shoulder so I could see her face.

"What," she asked incredulously. "I was thinking about you. You and how you'd kill Jimmy in a lip sync off, Lauren."

"Oh god no." I may always regret singing to her. Not really. The look on her face when she heard me and again when she finally got up and let loose would be one I'd always treasure.

"Oh yes. That karaoke of yours is still burned in my mind and I know you could kill it."

"Thankfully, we will never need to find out. Doing that in front of millions is not the same as one hundred drunks and my hot girlfriend."

"I could arrange it ya know?"

Shit. She absolutely could. "Please no."

"What about just a private one? You, me, Jimmy and some close friends?"

"I'd rather not, as much as I love Jimmy. Wait, would you also be participating in this contest?"

Her eyes grew large with the flourish of new ideas. "Is that what it would take?"

"I'd still rather not, but I would definitely require you to partake." I loved our playful bantering. We could get so ridiculously silly.

"Noted." There was silence for several moments before Bo yawned and stretched her arms to the sky. "You ready to go to sleep? I don't know about you, but someone wore my ass out."

My mouth dropped open in feigned surprise. "Really? Are you seeing someone else on the side? Because I didn't touch your ass."

"Funny. You're funny." She pressed a kiss to my temple. "You know there is only you and yes, you were far more interested in other areas."

"But I do love your ass."

"Thank you. And you can be an ass, but I still love you."

"Sounds like the perfect pairing." I tipped my head up so our lips could meet in a tender kiss. I loved these moments more and more. Just settling into a normal life with billionaire Bo Dennis doing the most unglamorous, mundane things and feeling like it was the best day ever.

"I like to think so. Now come on," she urged me with words and her attempts to free her body from mine. "I need sleep and I'd prefer if you were in bed with me. You can watch tv in there if you want."

"Care if I keep eating too?"

"Umm...no. I guess not. Is that something you do a lot, because you haven't done that with me yet, well...unless that eating somehow involved our other bed time activities."

Untangling ourselves, we finally got free of the sofa and continued our mindless convo all the way to bed.

"Yes, we did ruin a pair of sheets with all that edible body paint. But no, I don't do it often, but sometimes its fun."

"My my, I am learning so much about you, Lauren Lewis."

"Yup, now you'll know all the ugly truths about why I've been single so long."

"Please, its because you were waiting for the right woman. The only one who could challenge your love of cars. And most of the time, I win that battle."

"True. That reminds me, its time for a ride in you know who."

"Ah yes, your other woman. Is that an invite?"

"Only if you want to. I may take her out for a spin Sunday before I take mom shopping."

"I think that would be great. I'd love to go out with my two favorite ladies."

"Good. Me too. Oh and Mandy and Charlie will be in town Saturday and the girls want us to go out that night for dinner and dancing."

"Sure that would be great. I do have a business meeting with some of my fathers advisers and a skype with him after, but I can meet you at some point. I have no idea how long it will all take."

We each climbed into our assumed sides of the bed and rolled to face one another in the center. Bo's fingers ran through my hair while she stared deep into my eyes the way she would every night before she fell asleep. Her gentle rhythm would relax me and I'd keep our gazes locked as her eyelids fluttered until they finally fell shut and her movements would still. I'd send her off to dreamland with a soft kiss to her forehead, taking care not to wake her. It only a matter of minutes I'd get to do it again.

"Is this the proposal of the final plan for taking over the family business?"

"Mhm. That's shy we set it for a Saturday when we had all day if we needed it and into Sunday, but I'm confident that won't be necessary."

"Are you nervous or are you happy with it? I mean, now that its all about to happen."

"I don't know. I mean...I never wanted it, but always knew I would be the one to take it on. Does that make sense?"

I nodded.

"So now that its about to be real... I don't think I could ever really be prepared, but I do feel like I am in the right place in my life for it to happen, ya know."

I nodded again, remaining quiet as she sorted through her feelings. "Heck, even two years ago I was still a bit of a mess personally; still finding my way, but now, I feel solid and I have you. Besides, it really does practically run itself, but I have to keep an eye on it and help shape its growth so it will be around for future generations."

My mind immediately drifted to the idea of having children with Bo, something I'd never really given a moments thought to and had no intention of bringing up now, but the idea didn't horrify me like I thought it would. "You're going to do great things Bo. You already have."

"Thank you. Its going to amp up the spotlight for a while once its announced. Will you be okay with that?"

"Bo, none of that bothers me. Its you and me against the world."

"Remember you said that," she smiled and kissed me softly, fighting off a yawn until her lips left mine. "Seriously, I need sleep. Let's go so I can snuggle up to you and pass out while you finish off the rest of the fridge in bed."

I smacked her arm playfully. "I'll leave you something for breakfast."

"See there? That's true love," she managed to mumble while losing her fight with sleep.

"It really is. Sleep tight Bo."

And just like that, she was out like a light.

**XXX**

"Hey Bob, how's it hangin?"

"Lauren! Good morning! I've been waiting for you." he hopped from his chair and rushed toward me.

_Uh oh._ "Oh yeah? What's up?"

"No, no." He waved me off and tugged my elbow. He leaned in and spoke low. "This needs privacy."

"Are you in trouble?" i spoke as quiet as I could even though I was quickly becoming agitated. Things were going too well. The last thing I needed was workplace drama. "Because I swear to fuck Bob-"

"No, geez, Lauren." He rolled his eyes and frowned. "I've been good. Real good actually. But this news is not public knowledge yet."

Bob stared at me with sincerity and hurt in his eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He was a good friend. He'd known me all my life and even though he had a penchant for getting himself into shit, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

He nodded letting me know we were all good.

"Walk with me. We're having a good month. How's the used inventory?" I would keep the topic to business until we got to my private office.

"Good turn over, only a handful over sixty days, but we'll get rid of them in a hurry."

"Great. I want a list of them. I may trade out with the Jeep store, but until then, I want a two hundred dollar bonus on them."

"Got it."

Bob followed me into my office. I shut the door behind us and crossed my arms as I leaned against it. "Okay, so...?"

"So," Bob started as he moved to the window and stared out across the lot. "Word is old man Dallenbach is ill and wanting to sell. I thought it was just rumor until Smitty overheard one of the bankers that service their cars here talking about working on a loan for someone to buy out both stores. I knew you'd thought about adding another store, but i don't know if this is what you want. Anyway, I wanted you to hear about it quick."

"Thanks Bob. That's very interesting news. I'd actually thought of buying a store out of the area, but this changes things. A Ferrari store and a Northwest Car Agency? Hi and low end cars...its perfect." I quickly sent off texts to my banker and lawyer warning them that I was jumping on this in a hurry. If the banker was already working on a deal for someone, there might not be much time. Ernie Dallenbach and my father had a long history of not-so-friendly exchanges, but he had always been nice to me. Then again, my father had quite the abrasive personality most of the time anyway.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"If you'd excuse me Bob, I have some business to attend to." I smiled and threw him a wink as I dialed Dallenbach Motors.

"Go gett'em!" He half skipped out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The phone rang twice before a perky operator answered, _"Thank you for calling Dallenbach Motors. How may I direct your call?"_

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Ernie Dallenbach. Tell him Lauren Lewis is on the line."

_"Hello, Ms. Lewis. I will page him. Please hold."_

My smile grew as I wandered closer to the large window that overlooked my massive dealership. Maybe the timing was right for me to expand just like Bo was. Everything else had been going so well, I planned to strike while the iron was hot.

_"This is Ernie."_

"Ernie, hello. It's Lauren."

_"Well Lauren, I thought Joann was pulling my leg when she said you were on the line. What the heck can I do for you?"_

"Actually, its what I'd like to do_ FOR_ you, Ernie. I've got a proposition."

_"I'm all ears."_

His stores were as good as mine.

**XXX**

**Saturday**

_"Lauren. You're not gonna bail on us tonight right? We haven't had a girl's night in forever and I need a wing woman for fucks sake. I need to get laid."_

"Calm down, Shawnna." I rolled my eyes. We needed to get her a girl. My wing woman days were over. Hopefully Mandy would do it. "Yes, we will be there and one of us will wing woman you."

_"Doesn't Bo know any hot single ladies looking for a good time? Shit, I could go for a rich one too."_

"That's never come up in conversation, sorry."

_"Fine. Don't forget us little people now. You know, the ones that loved you when cars were all you ever talked about? Hook a sista up."_

"How could I ever forget you?" I had to laugh at her dramatics.

_"Never. I rock your world."_

"You do. You really do. I'll keep an ear out for you."

_"Sweet. Don't be late. Davidoff's at seven, Miguel's for dessert, then we hit the town."_

"I will be there. Bo will meet us later. She has meetings tonight, but I will be prompt and ready to party, as instructed."

_"You better be. Later Lo," she yelled and hung up._

This was perfect. We could celebrate my new acquisition and Bo taking over and Mandy and Charlie each got nice endorsement deals. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**XXX**

As predicted, Bo missed dinner, but she assured me she had a nice meal during the meeting and that she would catch up to us at whatever club we ended up hitting. Dessert was next. There was a special little place we always like to go to for girl's nite that had the best homemade cakes and delicacies and the waitresses were nice to look at to the gills, I almost wanted to call it a night and head home, but I had been looking forward to a night out. so had Bo. we've kept low key with the exception of some dinners and shows, but both of us were the type that needed to let loose on occasion. So here was our chance.

Charlie, Mandy, Shawnna and I hopped into our rented limo knowing damn well we'd already had a few too many and the night was still young. Our party was shifting from stuffing our faces to burning off calories at Vesuvius, the top rated club in the city, which was also in Bo's home hotel. Not only was it the best, but it made it easier for Bo to just come down stairs when she was finished. She'd sent me a few texts, all with a frustrated tone of how this was taking longer than she wanted and there were some sticking points among the board. She hadn't even had the one-on-one skype with her father yet as the evening approached eleven o'clock.

I couldn't wait to see her. We'd both left for work early this morning and it had been a long day of annoying, entitled customers that wanted to meet me more now than ever and the tedious task of looking over the final contracts. I got Ernie to put us on the fast track. He wanted to travel and spend time with the family while he still could and didn't want to waste time with the sale. He knew I'd take good care of what he had worked so hard to build. When I left my dealership, I dropped off the contracts and made it all official. I now had two more stores under my own belt to go with the Lewis Family motor corporation.

"Hey," Mandy startled me when she leaned in close, "what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Oh um, nothing much."

"Mhm, sure Lauren. I know you better. You're thinking about work."

"How do you know?"

"You get that crinkle in your forehead."

"What if I was thinking of Bo?"

"Nope, because then your lip curls up on the left and your eyes sparkle."

"Should I be worried that you know me so well?"

"Pfft. Come on, I know you better than you know you. We were practically married for a few years."

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry."

"No worries. What's up? I thought everything was good?"

"It's great. Better than great. I'm crazy excited for the new stores. My mind is racing with possibilities. It's been a hectic day. And Bo...her's is even crazier."

"Yeah, you two are the definition of lesbian power couple. And adorable b.t.w. Those articles from when you were in L.A. were fantastic. I woulda loved to have seen you smack that Hollywood bitch down."

"My bitch smacking days are behind me, but if anyone could have brought me out of retirement, it would have been her."

She laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Well you two are disgustingly beautiful and I couldn't be happier for you my friend."

"Thank you. What about you? Anyone on the radar?"

"Everyone!" She threw her head back with a laugh before her eyes dimmed. "Actually, I was crazy over this one chick. We dated for about a month, which is like a record for me."

"What happened?"

"We're just at two different places in life and she couldn't deal with my schedule and travel. I really liked her and that sucked."

"I'm sorry. You'll find it one day."

"Yeah well, I'm back in play so everybody watch out," she said with a wry smile and wiggled her brows.

"Oh no honey," Shawnna crossed her arms and quirked a brow in challenge. "Don't you go stealing all the hotties with your 'I'm a famous soccer star' shtick. I'm also on the prowl."

Charlie and I sat back and giggled at their continued ridiculous banter. If Charlie was ever glad she had finally settled down with someone, it was now.

We finally arrived at the club and piled out like the limo was on fire. Everyone was ready to dance and drink. I checked my phone quickly before heading inside. Bo had left a text saying she hoped she would only be another hour. I let her know that we'd just arrived and how I couldn't wait to dance with her. The cheesy smiley emoji made me smile like a crazy person as my cheeks blushed. Must've been the alcohol because it was the silliest thing, but even the little things with Bo always brought about a reaction from me.

One hour passed and no Bo. We headed to the dance floor with drink number who knows what in our hands as one hour turned to two and then I lost track as we drowned ourselves in top shelf booze and techno music in the VIP area. The lights were flashing, the bass pounding and I was a sweaty, nearly-drunk mess. Bodies pressed on either side of me. A pair of hands slid up my thighs and along my ribs, brushing past the curve of my breast and then up my arms as I lifted them over my head, never missing a beat. My eyes fell shut at the contact of the warm body flush against my back that moved in all the right ways and I knew that Bo had finally arrived.

I slipped my fingers up under my hair, lifting it to cool myself as our bodies swayed as one. The light touches and grind of our hips were driving me crazy and all I wanted to do was taste her lips. My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the strobes. Just as I was about to turn and kiss her with all I had, my gaze locked on a familiar breathtaking brunette in a bright red halter top and tight black jeans on the other side of the floor with a devastated look on her face.

My mind reeled. The woman looked exactly like Bo. But she couldn't be Bo, because I was dancing with-

The brunette's head dropped. She turned abruptly and walked away. My heart thumped a million times per second and my stomach twisted with the feeling that something horrible had just happened. I spun around, certain that I had been mistaken and that Bo would be there smiling at me, but there was no Bo. Only a trashed Mandy giggling and dancing absurdly, reaching for me to resume our positions.

The churning of my stomach ramped up like a cement mixer. The room began to spin. I wanted to rush after Bo. I wanted to...vomit.

And I did, right on the dance floor like a stupid college student that couldn't handle their shit. By the time I had recovered Bo was nowhere to be found. I rushed outside where it was quiet, leaving my friends behind and finding a wall to lean on while I fumbled to call Bo. Three tries and no answer. I sent off a text and thought about where she could be. Maybe she went to our house, but first... first I wanted to try her penthouse.

I shoved off of the wall and did my best possible sober walk to the penthouse elevators. Robert was working them tonight, which was good because I didn't have the key card Bo had given me.

"Hi, Robert. Did Bo go up?" I was sure I was slurring by the look on his face, but he forced a smile and nodded. "Great. Please take me up."

"Absolutely Ms. Lewis."

"I fucked up Robert." stop it Lauren. He's a stranger. Don't tell him things. But he was Bo's personal doorman so to speak.

"She did seem upset."

"But I didn't even do anything really. It was just a miss understanding, see... I though it was Bo behind me."

"If I've learned anything these past many months with you two, its that you have something special. You'll be fine. We all do stupid things sometimes. Maybe sometime when you're sober, I'll share one of her silly moments."

"Thanks Robert."

He offered me a supportive smile. "Not a problem, Ms. Lewis. We're here. Good luck and drink plenty of water so you won't have such a hangover."

"I will, thanks." I pressed a fifty into his palm and stumbled out into the hall. There were two penthouses one on each end and I made my slow walk to Bo's private suite. I rang the bell and waited. My arm on the wall and my face pressed into it; deep breaths helped to both calm me and stop the room from spinning.

_"Who is it?"_

Obviously she wouldn't know who it was with my head on the wall. With all the energy I had, I replied, "It's me, Bo. Please open the door."

It was several seconds before the door opened, or at least it felt like it was. I wondered if she had to debate letting me in or if it was just the alcohol that made everything feel like it took longer.

She swung it open and walked away, leaving me to let myself in. Her shoes and clothes were strewn across the floor and she wore a bath robe with her bra and underwear giving the impression that she had no intention of coming home.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to take a bath. It's been a long day. Is that okay?" The words were harsh. She never gave me a look, only disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just..." I needed to sit before I fell. "Yeah," I mumbled as I fell into the black leather chair.

Bo called out, "Do you want me to get you a ride or were you going to keep the party going downstairs?" The bathwater was running and the smell of bath salts carried through the air.

"Bo?" I croaked out. My heart was breaking. Was she even planning to come home tonight? Were we done?

Finally, she stepped into the doorway and hit me with wounded eyes, but remained quiet.

"What you saw, Bo...it was all wrong. I thought it was you behind me until I saw you standing there. Even then, I thought I was just drunk and that you were the one touching me that way. Nothing happened, Bo. You have to believe me." I spoke quickly, not even knowing if my words were coherent, but I had to get them out. "I would never..."

"It hurt Lauren. All I wanted was to see you and when I stepped on the floor I saw you all right, with her all over you and you enjoying the hell out of it..." she trailed off and cast her eyes down. "I just needed to get away. I was going to go home after...I just..." She pushed off the door frame and took slow steps toward the bar.

Hearing the word home sent a wave of relief through me, but it did nothing to diminish the agony consuming me over hurting her. "I'm sorry. Really I am." I was feeling sick again. This whole thing made my more nauseous than the alcohol. "Nothing-"

Bo poured herself a shot of her favorite scotch and downed it in a flash. "I know," she interrupted. "Nothing happened."

"Right."

Refilling her glass, she spoke slow and careful,"It hurt more because it was her and you two have a history."

"I know, but-"

"Lauren, let me finish." Bo set the bottle down, took her drink and turned back to me.

I nodded and sunk into my chair, dropping my head in my hands.

"I'd just gotten done with my father drilling me full of stupid ideas and conspiracy theories and rants about bad publicity and you know what the worst part was?"

It took a ton of effort to lift my head against the force of gravity. Everything was still spinning, but I had to see her. As my eyes drifted upward, I expected fire but was met with water. Bo's glassy eyes peered at me with hurt and shame and love.

"The worst part was that I trust you, Lauren, with everything and I knew nothing was happening, but all I could think about was how the press could have a field day with that. Isn't that sad?" she huffed in disbelief, shaking her head at the way she responded to the scene.

"I never should have put us in that position, Bo I'm so sorry." I truly was. I had to be more aware. I never, ever wanted to hurt us.

"It looked bad Lauren. Really bad, but I'm sorry I let that get to me. You were having fun and had I not been so late listening to his shit, it would have been me there with you. It should have been me. But it wasn't and I won't lie, I kinda wanted to beat her ass for touching you like that."

A half smile crooked my lip at the twinkle in Bo's eyes. She would definitely go to blows over me, but thankfully that didn't happen. Talk about bad press..."I'm glad you didn't. She was trashed and it used to be normal for us. She would never do that on purpose Bo, believe me. She loves that we've found one another."

"I know. But Lauren, are you really ready for all the scrutiny that comes with being with me once I take the reins?"

"You know I am," I said with confidence even though it felt like a flock of pterodactyls fluttering in my chest. "How often do I get shit faced?" We smiled at one another. "Bo, I love you more than anything. More than cars."

She raised a brow.

"Okay, all but one car." I smiled at the knowing grin on her face.

"That's better."

"What I mean is, I want you, for better or worse, paparazzi and gossip columns for as long as you will have me."

"Careful Lauren, that sounds awfully close to marriage."

"We'll get to that someday." I threw her a wink. I didn't know if it came across right in my state, but she blushed anyway. "But know that I am in this with you to Hell and back. Hopefully, not too much Hell."

"God I love you sexy car lady." Bo stood up and met me at my chair, kneeling to meet my eyes. She kissed my cheek and sniffed me. "You wreak of vomit and booze. I will order you some food, but first, get out of those clothes and join me in the tub. I'll grab you a glass of water."

She helped me to my feet and I caught her gaze again. "Bo, are we okay? I need us to be okay. All I ever want is you."

"We're fine. We'll get through this, because Lauren, I would give this all up just to be with you. I'm sorry for my reaction, it just...struck a chord." She wrapped me into a tight embrace.

Breathing in her light lilac perfume set me at ease and all felt right in the world again. I was less nauseous and less dizzy. When I was in her arms, everything was clear. "I get it. I'm sorry too. I love you."

"No more 'sorry's.' I love you, now get naked and get in the tub. I want to hear all about your day and then I will tell you about the perfect woman I met for Shawnna."

That got my attention. I pulled back in surprise, anxious for the details. "Yeah? Who?"

"Nope, we gotta start with your day. Besides, she's probably downstairs meeting her right about now." Bo smiled and released me from her grasp as she walked away and grabbed her phone to dial room service.

And then the spinning returned. I disrobed successfully without falling down and quickly brushed my teeth. The chirp of my phone caught me before I could attempt getting into the tub. It was a text from Shawnna.

_Lauren, where the fuck are you guys? You're never gonna believe this shit!_

I smiled, silenced the phone and tucked it away, feeling a massive weight lift at the gleam in Bo's eyes as she made her way back to me.

Without a word she pointed sternly to the tub. I saluted her and answered, "Yes ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear," she whispered as she brushed my hair back off my shoulder. and kissed me gently before helping my stupid, drunk ass into the tub.

The water was the perfect temperature with bubbles up to my chin. Bo settled in behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder as she drew lazy circles on my belly. My hands came to rest atop her own, a relieved sigh falling out as I relaxed back into her in a comfortable silence.

Now this was more like the night I had in mind.

**XXX**

**Read and review please. I may actually tie this one up soon and then reserve the right to add to it if the mood strikes. **


	21. Chapter 21

**The ending is in the history books now and it feels so damn good to have our Doctor and Succubus together! It makes me love my very first fic "My Savior" even more. I love Lost Girl more than is probably healthy, but heck, I know I'm not alone. I am so proud that the writers were brave enough to give us that ending and who knows, maybe there will be more LG at some point. They left plenty of openings.**

**In other news, I don't know that I will write any more multichap ffs, maybe just some random oneshots or a collab as I have limited time and want to publish again. I will say that if you want the ff version of "Love By Design" you should get it as that one will most likely be taken down to publish in the near future. I love you all and can't thank you enough for the support you've shown me here and publishing as SW Andersen. What a wonderful journey this has been and I am so happy we took it together. Faemily forever!**

**Now, as for this story, I have been struggling mightily, both with time to write and motivation, soits shorter than I wanted, but many of you have been waiting patiently. I am planning to tie it up in 1-2 more chapters, but like I said before, later if the mood strikes I could add to it. I appreciate all who have stuck with me and I hope you enjoy these last bits of Drive.**

**Chapter 21**

A little after noon Bo drove us home. She refused to leave the hotel before I had a nice greasy hangover breakfast, which even though I protested, really did hit the spot. Seeing as how I'd missed the chance to take Bo and my one hundred S out for a morning ride, my new plan was to get cleaned up and take mom shopping. There was just one month until the gala and she was beyond excited. I wondered if she was more excited about meeting Bo's parents or actually going out to a formal event? As long as she was happy, so was I. What we really needed was to get dad to go. I actually thought he would have jumped at the chance to hob nob with a bunch high powered business owners or at least want to meet my girlfriend's parents, but then again, I never understood his motivations. That didn't mean I would stop trying to change his mind though. I was every bit as hardheaded as he was.

"You okay?" Bo's hand on my thigh yanked me out of my thoughts and back to the present. She wore a look of concern, which given my state this morning, she was probably afraid I would throw up in her car.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh boy." She laughed. "That could mean trouble."

"No silly, nothing bad. Just about dad and the gala."

"Maybe he will change his mind."

"Maybe."

"Have you seen my clutch from last night?"

"No. I don't think you had it when you came up."

"Great."

"Maybe Mandy or Shawnna have it."

"I hope so."

"You were so trashed baby."

"I know. Well I don't really remember that much, but I can tell it was bad and thank you for taking care of me."

Bo's mood shifted with a frown, sending a surge of worry through me. I searched my memory for the bits and pieces of the evening, putting together that I had hurt her somehow before I stumbled upon the source of her discomfort. I quickly realized that she was upset thinking I didn't remember our talk, but that was the only clear moment of the evening that remained after we arrived at the club. It was as if my brain, even in its drunken stupor, recognized that I should pay close attention to those few important moments before it fell back into an alcohol haze.

I covered her hand with my own, slipping my fingers between hers. "I do remember one thing." I offered a smile that I hoped conveyed how sorry I was.

Bo came to a stop at the corner before looking me in the eye.

There was an undercurrent of sadness mixed in her loving gaze that made my heart squeeze tight in my chest. It was hard to see her like that, especially being my fault. That would end right now. I only ever wanted her to look at me with joy and excitement. "I remember that I threw up on the dance floor."

Bo smiled softly and looked down at our hands.

"And I know that I hurt you. I can't exactly recall how or anything up to getting to your room, but I very clearly remember our conversation." I squeezed her hand as her eyes returned to mine. The usual sparkle that I was accustomed too started pushing the sadness aside as her smile grew.

"So we're good?" We seemed fine this morning, but after the last few minutes, I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, we're good." She pulled our joined hands to her lips and laid a gentle kiss on the back of mine.

**XXX**

As I climbed out of the shower the doorbell rang. We were picking my mom up in an hour and I hadn't gotten any other messages, so I had no idea who it could be.

"I got it," Bo called out.

A sinking feeling in my stomach hit me out of the blue and it wasn't the remnants of alcohol. This was more like a "something bad" was going to happen. Curiosity got the best of me. I quickly dried my feet and hurried to the bedroom door to listen in while I finished toweling off.

_"Hey Bo. Is Lauren here? I brought her clutch from last night."_

_"Hi Mandy, yeah she is. Come on in." _Bo was pleasant, but I recognized the undertones of her controlled agitation.

Shit! Bo's comment about kicking Mandy's ass suddenly rang loud in my mind. The towel became an after thought as I rushed to grab clothes and get back to the door. I wanted to rush out there, grab my purse and shoo Mandy away, but I knew better. Last night would simmer in Bo and become an explosion waiting to happen. Maybe it was best to deal now. I'd just get dressed in case I needed to intervene.

_"Thanks. Sorry you weren't able to join us last night, Bo. We were all looking forward to it."_

_"Sorry, but I did make it down there, I was just quite late."_

_"You did," Mandy asked in surprise. "You should have danced with us."_

_"Well, that was my plan, but something came up."_

_"Oh man that sucks. Sorry. More work?"_

_"I wish."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Actually it was the sight of you all over Lauren on the dance floor and her letting you."_

_"Shit...umm, Bo..." _Mandy stammered._ "I'm so so sorry. I don't remember," _she continued with a tremble in her voice,_ "but we didn't mean anything by it. It's like an old habit I guess."_

_"Maybe. That thought did cross my mind, but it didn't keep me from wanting to take you behind the curtain and beat your ass." _

Bo spoke with such pride and confidence. I could imagine her smirking and probably with arms crossed creating that daunting presence she uses at work so often.

_"A few years ago I would've gone all out bitch on you. I have to say that it was a struggle to contain myself after seeing..." _Bo sighed._ "Anyway, I had to get some air before I did something bad. Lauren saw me and came after me."_

_"That explains her disappearance, but Bo please believe me," Mandy begged. "I am truly sorry. I swear on my life that it will never happen again."_

_"Let's hope not. She was as much to blame as you. I know you two are like best friends and I don't want to come between that, but if you ever-"_

_"I won't. I promise, Bo. I'm really happy fro you two and I give you full permission to slap the shit out of me if I ever disrespect your relationship again."_

_"It sounds like we have an understanding then?"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Good, because I like you and the rest of her friends." Bo's voice turned lighter, happier as she spoke, "In fact, I had wanted to ask you and Charlie to attend my family's charity gala for domestic abuse next month in Seattle. Now that I am taking the reins, I'd like to get away from the stiff old rich couples and raise more awareness through a wider range of faces and since you two have ties in that area, I thought you might like to take part."_

_"I'll ask Charlie, but yes, I would love to be a part of that. Thank you."_

_"Great. I'll get you the details."_

_"Great."_

Silence.

_"I really am sorry, Bo."_

_"I know and I don't think I've ever seen Lauren that drunk. Let's just move on."_

_"Okay, cool."_

As they fell silent once again, I figured this would be a good time to make my appearance. I was thankful, and quite frankly surprised, that it went so smoothly. I pulled the door open and stepped out cautiously. They didn't know I'd been listening and part of me felt a little bad for doing it, but it also set me at ease to see that they could settle this like adults. Mandy could be almost as brash as Bo when the mood hit her.

"Hey Mandy." The words came soft and hesitant as I eyed the two of them standing ten feet apart in the living room.

"Hey, glad to see you're sobered up."

"Mostly," I chuckled. Mandy and Bo smiled at me. Mandy didn't seem too hungover either, but she was used to partying.

"I brought your clutch."

"Thank goodness. I was worried. Do you want to sit and have some lunch or something? We have a little bit of time before we meet my mom for shopping."

"No thanks. I already ate a nice greasy breakfast about an hour ago. I have some plans today, but you all have fun."

"Well make sure you don't leave town without stopping by first. I mean it."

"I know. I know. And I won't. Maybe Tuesday night we can grab a quick bite or something?" She glanced at Bo who just nodded in agreement and then to me to confirm.

"Sounds great Mandy." I approached my best friend with open arms and pulled her in for a hug. "See you Tuesday. We'll go easy on the alcohol."

"Definitely," she agreed and hugged me tight.

I stepped back to stand beside Bo with a smile as Mandy took her leave. Bo's arms slid around my waist and pulled me in close so we were face to face. "You were listening weren't you?"

Busted! A flush of embarrassment swept up my spine. "Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't want any fights."

"Really? Most would love two hot chicks fighting over them."

I let my arms circle her, holding her just as tightly. "I've already got the hottest chick and no, I don't want any fights. Thank you for handling it the way you did. I will never put you in that position again."

"How about we forget about it and get ready to give your mom the shopping experience of a lifetime?" Bo kissed my lips softly and leaned back in my arms.

"Deal!"

**XXX**

That afternoon Bo treated my mom to her very own "Pretty Woman" experience when she booked the most exclusive store in town and brought in her own personal seamstress to fit us. Complete with a chauffeured ride in a Rolls limo, champagne, horderves and the whole shebang. I teased Bo about trying to buy my mom off, but I knew that she was really truly enjoying letting her have her moment. It made me love Bo that much more. Mom bought a lovely black and silver sequined dress that showed off her shoulders and draped at her feet with matching silver heels. She was definitely where I got my great arms from and even in her fifties she looked amazing.

Bo and I went with semi-matching black and turquoise form-fitting, floor length gowns. Hers cut low in front to show off her very proud assets and mine low in back, because Bo always tells me how sexy my back is. I wanted the tailored ladies tux that I could wear without a blouse. I enjoyed dresses, but I never could resist a nice suit and what better time to buy one? Bo nixed that one however, saying there was no way on earth she'd be able to behave all night if I wore it. She did buy me the jacket though and whispered in my ear that she would love me to wear it during a nice evening in. How could I say no to that? But if I was going to do that for her, she needed to pick one out for me to admire as well. She did and let me just say that Bo makes a white silk suit jacket sexy like no one else on the planet.

When the limo pulled up to my parents house late Sunday evening, we were surprised to see that my dad was home. The driver opened the door and as my mom hugged us both and thanked Bo I stepped out. "I want to talk to dad. Be right back." Mom and Bo just looked at one another, nodded and went back about their conversation. Bo's eyes darted to me one more time and I gave her a wave that I wouldn't be long.

"Hi dad."

"Lauren? Where's your mother?"

"She's chatting with Bo. She'll be in a moment and wait until you see the dress she bought for the gala. She's a knockout."

"She always has been." He smiled shyly and poured himself a drink. A moment later he held one up in offering, but I declined. My stomach turned at the mere thought of a drink after last night.

"Congratulations on your acquisition," he said raising his glass in a toast.

I returned the gesture with a smile. "Thank you. I've been thinking of expanding for quite a while. The opportunity was right."

"Yes, that should be a gold mine with you running it."

"Mhm." I stepped closer, choking down my hesitance at bringing up the gala again. "Dad, do you love mom?"

His forehead furrowed and a flash of anger flared in his eyes. "What kind of question is that, Lauren?"

"Just answer me, please?"

"Yes, of course I do," he answered with a growl and downed his drink.

I nodded with a smile, ignoring his steely stare. "Do you love me?"

"Lauren," he cautioned.

I refused to relent. Closing skills weren't just for selling cars. "Dad, answer the question. I know you love my ability to make money, but...Do. You. Love. Me? Its a simple question."

He sighed and leaned against the bar. "You know I do."

"Do I?" I knew he did, but he was horrible at showing either of us any affection and sometimes it hurt. I know it definitely hurt mom.

He shook his head. "Of course I do. You're an amazing woman and I couldn't be more proud," he answered. The anger had left him, but confusion had set in. Confusion as to why I would ever doubt him.

I smiled with teary eyes at his confession. He was never one for showing affection and this was more than I had gotten from him in years. I took his glass, set it down and pulled both of his hands into mine. I looked him in the eyes and pleaded, "Then please, please come with us next month."

He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let go. "You know I hate those things," he groaned.

"I know." It was a struggle to stifle my laugh at the way he was pouting right now. "But I also know that love means compromise and doing things that make the ones you love happy, even if you don't enjoy it."

He was silent, so I pressed on. "Mom would be so happy and so would I. Besides, I really, really want you to meet the parents of the woman am going to marry someday."

His eyes flew open wide and he stammered, "Y-...your getting ma- married?"

I even surprised myself with that announcement, but even saying it felt right. "Not yet."

Nope, not yet, but it was definitely on the horizon. Something I'd never given a moment of concern to had begun to pop up at the most unexpected times. "There's no engagement yet, but I know I want to marry Bo in the not too distant future and it would mean the world to both of us if you would just put you're stubborn streak aside for one weekend and come to Seattle."

He swallowed hard and looked away, probably hoping for an escape, but there was none. I wanted an answer. A 'no' would be heart breaking, but not unexpected. A 'yes' would be...well, it would make me a very, very happy daughter.

"Umm..." he studied me the way he does his customers, looking for any signs of a bluff.

I was dead serious.

"Fine. I'll go."

Did he just say yes? The words trickled through my mind, taking a moment to settle in. He took pleasure in my uncertainty, allowing a tiny smile to crack the corner of his mouth. My heart soared at the realization, but I had to double check that I'd heard him correctly. "Yes?"

"Yes. are you happy now?" He half smirked. "I always said you were one hell of a closer, honey."

"You have no idea how happy." I pulled him in for a tight embrace, tears filling my eyes as I whispered in his ear, "Mum's the word on the marriage thing okay?"

"No problem honey." His arms wrapped around me, returning the hug.

Mom and Bo walked into the room, clearing her throat, "What's going on? Everyone all right?"

I released my hold and turned with a brilliant face splitting smile. "Perfect actually. Guess who's joining us in Seattle?"

Bo threw me a wink and a smile. Boy you should have seen my mother's face. The victory made me feel like million bucks, but that picture was worth billions.

**XXX**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Yes Bo. I told you I was planning to be home for dinner tonight." I pressed the phone harder against my ear, clicking away at my computer keyboard as I spoke.

_"Well, you've said that ten times in the last two weeks. I've hardly seen you since we all went shopping."_

"I know, but I've been-"

_"I know you're tied up with the new store, just promise me tonight you will come home?"_

I sighed quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear the annoyance that was emanating from me. This was why I never did relationships before. I love Bo, I do, but I also love my work and until now she had been accepting of that fact. Why the sudden change? "Yes, I promise, but I may be a little late."

_"Don't be."_

"Bo..." I cautioned.

_"Lauren..." _she countered just as strongly._ "Come home. See you in an hour."_

An hour? Never gonna happen. "I ca-"

_"One hour Lauren. And you know I hate to be kept waiting," _she said with the same commanding tone as the day we met.

A awkward silence fell between us. I was annoyed that she was pulling me from all the work I needed to do to make this dealership as profitable as I knew it could be, but I was also happy to hear her voice.

_"Lauren?"_

I relented. My eyes drifted from the screen to the wall as my fingers froze mid-click. "I heard you Bo. Anything else?"

_"Just tell me you love me."_ Her smile filtered through her words. She was so sexy when she was in control and even more so when she dipped her voice low. She was gloating, but damn, how could I ever be angry?

I sighed again, loud enough for her to hear this time followed by a light-hearted laugh at the woman who'd changed my life faster than a gas and go in a NASCAR race. "I love you."

_"Good, because I love you. See you soon Lauren,"_ she said before leaving me with a dial tone and a million things running through my mind.

Dammit. The trip home would take ten minutes or so, leaving me with about forty-five minutes to do some work. I skimmed through my mental checklist for what I could get done while mumbling incomprehensible ramblings about lagging front end grosses, finance closes and how much shit I needed to things apparently would have to wait. In all honesty, if I started anything else tonight I would surely be late. While I may be happy in my own little world here, it sounded as though life back home would be less than happy if I left her waiting again.

My fingers tapped on the old yellow desk. I needed to replace it because it was ugly as all hell and often broke my focus, making me feel like I was back in grade school with Ms. Franklin. I hated her class. Another pet peeve was the lack of windows. Maybe I would just move the office all together, although I didn't plan to spend much time here once everything was running like a well oiled machine. This was supposed to be a way to grow and lend itself to more time off by settling in like all the other rich, fat guys who just called once a day to bust the managers balls, but in typical Lauren Lewis fashion, I dove in head first and still haven't come up for air.

But god I loved it!

Thirty-five minutes left. Quickly I dialed one sixty-two, an extension I'd gotten all too familiar with. Daniel was the general sales manager of the new store that I was trying like hell to train. He liked to do things his way, unfortunately, his way wasn't making the kind of money we should be, so I'd given him thirty days to turn it around or he could hit the pavement.

"Daniel, I'll be heading home in a few. Text me when you leave and tell me how many we got out for the day and average gross and for fuck's sake don't dare say some weak shit like five hundred dollars."

"I'm on it Ms. Lewis. Have a good evening."

**XXX**

As I walked through the front door the aroma hit me. My stomach growled and immediately I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Bo?"

"Be right out."

"Okay," I muttered as I set my bag down and headed for the bedroom to change.

Within minutes I returned to find Bo setting dinner out on the table.

She smiled wide and motioned for me to take a seat before she poured some red wine. "How was your day," she asked in a casual manner as if she hadn't demanded that I be home tonight and it threw me off guard.

"Fine. Busy. The usual," I answered slightly confused as I set my napkin across my lap. "Yours?"

"Same. You know."  
"Ahh," I mumbled with a nod and surveyed the spread. "This looks great Bo." A couple of steaks and some sweet potatoes, broccoli and and sauteed mushrooms were on the menu and I couldn't wait to dig in.

"Thanks. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." I glanced up at her smiling face and returned the gesture even though something felt off. We ate in relative silence, only making some small talk about the upcoming gala or work.

Since I'd sat down, I received my fourth text from the stores with daily updates and one from Bob complaining about the lot porter. That damned porter was killing me. I set my fork down and tapped out my reply with lightning quick speed. Bob needed to fire him and he needed to do it before- "What the...Bo?"

She had ripped the phone from my hand and was holding it away from me defiantly, a move that really pissed me off.

"What the fuck? I'm working," I fumed.

"Lauren, all you do is work. I've hardly seen you the last two weeks," she spoke softly. "You are home with me now and I want you to be WITH me."

My lips pulled tight into a frown and I folded my arms defensively across my chest. "I'm right here eating dinner with you."

"You're here physically, but you're certainly not here mentally. I miss you and I didn't move in here just to see you for a few minutes at breakfast. Boy, you weren't kidding when you used to say that work was your wife and anyone else was your mistress."

The alarms went off in my head. My heart clenched. Shit. Was she leaving me? I thought I was doing a good job of balancing my life, but right now was hectic. I had to make her understand how big this was and how much it needed my full attention. It wasn't forever. "Bo-"

"No, listen Lauren..." She set the phone on the counter and sauntered back to me. Bo placed her hand on my chest and gave me a slight push, asking me to scoot my chair back. When I gave in to her demand, she lifted her leg across my lap and straddled me. Her arms looped around my neck allowing her fingers to massage the nape of my neck, soothing the lion raging inside of me as if I were a common domestic cat. She leaned in close and whispered as if it were a secret, "I. Love. You."

"I-"

"Shhhh," she silenced me with a finger across my lips. "I'm talking, okay?"

I nodded.

"I love you, workaholic Lauren Lewis," she leaned back to look me dead in the eye and her expression turned serious. "But, I will not be second best. I understand how you can get, I really do. I'll let it slide from time to time when you ignore me at home and text and email all night, but I refuse to let it become a habit. Understand?"

I nodded again.

"Tell me you don't miss me."

I couldn't.

She reached down, taking each of my hands in hers and bringing them to rest on her hips. "Tell me you don't miss this." Bo leaned in, nipping my lips softly before claiming my mouth with a bruising, possessive kiss that made my head spin.

My fingers gripped the denim of her jeans. The sheer amount of emotion she poured into me was like electricity exciting every single cell. God I missed her. Who in their right mind would love work more than this?

Bo broke the kiss, pulling away when I attempted to continue. "See what you're missing when your have your nose in numbers and misguided adventures of your boys at the lot."

She moved to get up, but I pulled her back down, digging my grip even deeper to prevent her escape. "Point taken. I really do miss you. sometimes I just forget how much. It won't happen again."

"Now Lauren, don't say things like that. Of course it will." She smiled. Her hand moved up to caress my cheek. "That's who you are, but as long as I know you I can bring you back, that you want us, we will figure this out."

I swallowed hard. There was so much love staring back at me and that was a sight I never wanted to lose. It was a sobering thought; one that stole the breath right from my lungs. I struggled to find my voice so I could make things right. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let's see..." her gaze drifted to the ceiling as she playfully tapped her chin and lightened the mood. "You could," she brought her eyes back to mine, "clean up the kitchen and snuggle on the sofa with me for a movie."

A smile replaced my frown as all the tension fell from my body. All of a sudden I could breathe again. "Is that all you want?"

"Well, we might not make it through the whole movie..." Her eyes darkened, sending my pulse soaring, not just the one in my chest, but the one between my legs as well. "But right now, I want you to kiss me again."

This was why we worked and why we could have a long term relationship. Bo was strong enough to battle for my affections and not feel threatened by my drive to manage every detail at work. She was my equal in every way and together we could maintain a perfectly balanced engine. God I loved this woman. "Yes ma'am."

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading. R&amp;R if you please and maybe it will keep me going long enough to give you one last update without a long wait.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, hope you are all doing well and in the mood for some BoLo fluff. **

****Just a note, a guest tried to leave me an email address in a review, but on ffnet you cannot type a regular address. Please hit me on email, twitter, PM or spell out the address like so: somewhataddictedfanfic at yahoo dot com and I will happily respond. **

**Also, I'd love it if you'd follow me at SW_Andersen on twitter for all the news about my books. A second is in the works!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

"Hope everyone has everything they need because we're just about to the hangar," Bo announced and glanced around the car.

"We're all set dear," my mom answered with an ecstatic smile. One hand was on my father's knee. She gave him a quick look before finding me.

I was happy he decided to come along and even happier to say that he hadn't been a stick in the mud since we picked them up in the limo twenty minutes ago. Dad genuinely seemed like he wanted to go on this trip. When his eyes met mine I offered a warm smile, which he returned until we were all distracted by the stopping of the car.

Seconds later the driver opened the door revealing Bo's black jet out on the tarmac. I stepped out first to the greeting of the same crew I'd met the first time quickly grabbing our bags from the trunk and taking them to the plane.

"Wow," my dad gushed. "That's your private jet Bo?"

"Yes sir. You like her?"

"Beautiful. I've always had a fascination with planes. Thought about taking flying lessons once, but never got around to it. That's a G6 right?"

"You nailed it. You know your planes."

"Bo's a pilot," I interjected.

"Really?" My dad perked up even more. Bo was scoring all kinds of points today. "Will you be flying us today?"

"I was planning to relax with you all today and let Captain Paul do all the work, but if you'd like Arthur, you could join me in the cabin and I will get us in the air?"

I couldn't remember ever seeing my dad's eyes light up like a five year old at Christmas morning, but Bo's invitation did the trick. "I'd love to and Bo, please call me Art."

Mom and I looked at one another in utter shock. Not many people were allowed to call him Art outside of family. It usually took an act of God for him to warm up to someone that much and that act certainly took more than a few short meetings.

"All right Art." Bo threw me a cocky glance with a half smirk. One that would usually have me pinning her to a wall within seconds, but parents and all... "Let's get us in the air."

Mom scooted against my side and whispered, "I don't think we'll ever have a problem getting him to go away with us anymore. That just made his weekend and then some."

"I think you're right mom."

"Can Bo really fly this?" Her voice was filled with awe.

"Oh yeah and god does she look hot in her captain's hat." As soon as the words left my mouth I blushed furiously as my mom laughed. I couldn't believe I said that aloud to my mother.

She squeezed my elbow. "I bet there's not a thing she doesn't look great in dear. She's beautiful."

That she was. Beyond beautiful inside and out.

What I considered to be one of my most awkward of moments, didn't seem to faze her. I nodded in agreement, but held any further words until I could get the memories of what Bo did to me wearing that hat on our first getaway out of my mind. That would be no easy task.

I swallowed hard and followed the crew to the plane. A quick glass of something strong before takeoff sounded like a great idea.

**XXX**

Mom and I sat comfortably in our seats with Paul while Bo did just as she promised and took us to fifty thousand feet with my father in the co-pilot chair.

Once we were smoothly at altitude, my mom turned with a grin and nudged me with her elbow. "A girl could get used to this."

"Mhm. There are definitely a lot of perks to being a billionaire." I smiled, watching as she ran her hand over the Italian leather seats and gawked at the interior of the gorgeous plane. She commented on the televisions, full bathroom and the bedroom, which I had shown her during a quick tour before take off.

A few moments later Bo stepped out of the cabin. Her eyes caught mine and sparkled like the sun over the ocean. The corners of her mouth pulled up into the brightest, most genuine smile I'd ever seen and I had a feeling this family trip was something quite special to her. She tore her gaze away to talk to Paul, flashing back to me every few seconds, but her expression would brighten every time our eyes met and it made my heart flutter.

Mom leaned in and whispered, "A girl could get used to that too. Being looked at with such love, like she was the only woman in the world."

I didn't answer as Bo started toward us.

"Art's going to stay in the cabin for a bit. I have a feeling he may reconsider those flying lessons when he gets back home."

"That would be wonderful." Mom placed her hands together as if in prayer. "Not to mention a small miracle if he actually did something besides work."

"I'll do my best to encourage him," Bo added happily before leaning in to give me a chaste kiss. "I missed you," she whispered and sat down in the chair beside me. She turned her attention to my mom, who was smiling ridiculously at us. "Are you comfortable Connie? Can I get you anything?"

"Everything's wonderful, Bo. Thank you."

"Well don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay. You've already done more than enough, though I won't complain about you spoiling me."

"A lady should be spoiled," Bo replied smoothly.

Did my mother just blush? I seriously think she blushed. Bo was definitely a master at laying on the charm. First my dad and now my mom, who was practically swooning and I'd admit that I loved every second of it.

It wasn't just mom though. Bo had a way with people. Given the strong feelings I had for her, I was more than pleased that my parents, dad especially, had taken a liking to her. If I had my way, she was going to be around for a very long time.

**XXX**

We had to listen to my dad gush about Bo letting him take the Bugatti for a spin at the airstrip. She had left it there from her last visit. That was one of is dream cars that he hadn't had a chance to drive yet and he took full opportunity to put some of his old racing skills to work at the urging of Bo. "I know that your family respects an automobile just as mine does. You treasure the qualities and enjoy each one's character. Go ahead, get on the gas, but remember, you break it you bought it."

He laughed and waved and then climbed behind the wheel. He tore down the strip.

Not many people know that Arthur Lewis actually had a fantastic amateur racing career. He taught me a thing or too and its no doubt where I got my driving skills from.

I told Bo she didn't have to feel pressured to give my parents every little thing, but she put her hand on my arm and looked at me with complete sincerity when she said, "Lauren, I trust them just as I do you with all that I have. The same way you trusted me with your most prized possession, the one hundred S. Besides, Art has a classic dragster he's gonna let me drive when we get back."

Ah, so that was it. "Yes, the dragster. Its pretty awesome. You won't be disappointed Bo."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the Cadillac Escalade and headed up the mountain. When we entered the large gate of the Dennis Family estate, both of my parents jaw dropped. They'd been to local parties of well to do families before and even held their own, but this was a whole other ball game. This was like American Royalty.

My mother fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress. I reached across and calmed her, "Relax."

Who was I kidding? I wanted to jump out of my skin at the idea of our father's meeting. They were both all business all the time that I didn't know what to expect. I knew my mom would be fine with Evelyn, even if she put up an icy front, but the whole idea of our parents finally meeting was nerve wracking in a way that said this was the final step in our relationship. Sure there was marriage and stuff, but in-laws were a big deal, or so I've heard. More than anything, I wanted them all to get along. I didn't want to deal with bickering at holidays or any of that shit when we had family gatherings.

We came to a stop and were greeted by George and two young men assisting us out of the SUV and taking our things. My parents looked on as the staff scurried about.

"Welcome home Miss...um..Bo," George stammered, remembering how she hated to be addressed formally.

"Good to see you George," Bo replied and wrapped him into a hug. "You remember Lauren?"

"Hello George," I greeted.

"Of course I do." He beamed. "I'm thrilled to have you back."

"Thank you. It's great to be back." His smile helped me relax, feeling a little bit at home on my second trip. "George, these are my parents, Arthur and Connie Lewis."

"A pleasure Connie." He shook my mom's hand gently, before straightening up and extending a firm handshake to dad. "And Arthur, nice to meet you. All of you things will be at your lodges when you are ready," George announced with a smile.

"Thank you George," my mom and dad replied appreciatively in tandem.

"Of course. And anything that you should require, do not hesitate to ask. Also, there is a breakfast and dinner menu in your lodge. Just call the extension listed and let the chef know your preferences and the time you would care to dine if you will not be joining us in the main hall."

Mom and dad looked at one another in shock before nodding their understanding.

"Guess its time to meet the parents," Bo shrugged with a cautious smile. She took my hand, lacing our fingers and I could feel the slight tremble of nerves that contradicted her cool exterior.

I squeezed her fingers and offered a soft smile before I glanced back to check on my folks. They followed us in through the giant door and into the beautiful log home with wonder in their eyes, much the way I did the first time. I had to admit, that this place made me yearn for a mountain home.

The clacking of heels on the wooden floor meant the meeting was imminent. I took a deep breath and watched as my father took his place beside me, chest and chin high the way he always did at work. Mom was next to him, his hand in hers, with an air of confidence as well.

We were still millionaires after all and my parents were more than familiar with dealing with the rich and famous. I just hoped that it wouldn't take long for all the pomp and circumstance to die down and everyone just be themselves.

Seconds later, Bo's parents, trailed by her sister, made their appearance. Just like last time they looked like they came right out of an outdoor magazine in their North Face clothing all perfectly pressed. Alyn and Evelyn wore bright smiles while Kierstyn had her usual, "I'm smiling, but I'd rather be shopping" face on.

The mood was warmer than our first meeting, which set me at ease some.

"Yseabeau," Evelyn exclaimed and threw her arms around her daughter, whispering something in her ear that had Bo blushing when she was released.

Curious.

"Mother," Bo smiled before turning to Alyn. "Father." She accepted his bear hug as well.

This was definitely not the same greeting, but I rather liked it.

"Kierstyn," Bo mumbled and then ignored her completely as she turned to us.

"You all remember Lauren."

"Of course," her parents answered with big grins.

"So glad we didn't scare her off," Evelyn smiled warmly before she gave me a hug as well.

"Agreed," Alyn said as he followed suit.

As soon as he let me go, his posture tensed as he approached my parents. A slight shift in the air as the two men faced one another.

"Alyn, Evelyn," I started nervously. "I'd like you to meet my parents, Arthur and Connie."

Dad extended his hand gently to Evelyn first and then tightly to Alyn, with a pleasant smile, "A pleasure. Thank you for inviting us to your home."

"So happy you could both join us," Alyn replied and the handshakes moved to my mother.

"Yes, it will be a lovely weekend," Evelyn agreed.

"Your home is breathtaking," mom exhaled, making Evelyn beam.

"Thank you. I picked out most of the decor myself."

So far so good as we were ushered into the family room with our fathers chatting about business and mothers about decor. Bo and Kierstyn snarled at one another for a few moments before the woman stormed off to another room leaving Bo with a satisfied grin as she took my hand once again.

We spent the first hour having sandwiches and getting comfortable with one another. I hated feeling like this was all too easy, but it lingered in my gut anyway. Suddenly Alyn mentioned a classic 1955 Porsche 356 and my dad's ears perked up. That was one of his favorites. The next thing I knew, the two of them were out the door, in a golf cart and headed to some garage up the hill.

"We won't see them till dinner. Boys and their toys." Evelyn laughed and mom nodded with a chuckle.

"Not just the boys mother," Bo interjected, nudging me with her elbow. "This one has her fair share as well."

"I do," I said with a shrug. I loved cars. So sue me.

We all shared a laugh at the way people could bond over automobiles.

"I'm glad they have that shared interest," I added.

"Yes, something besides our two beautiful, uber successful girls," Evelyn gushed.

Apparently I'd done a fine job of winning Bo's parents over. At least Bo and I had both been successful in that endeavor.

"Yes, we certainly do have that in common. Bo is just lovely. We adore her and how happy she makes Lauren," my mom stated with endearment.

"Same here. Lauren is wonderful and Ysabeau is over the moon. We've never seen her like that with anyone."

The two women scooted closer and continued to gush over us. Bo and I both shifted uncomfortably, our cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Okay, well we're umm..." Bo stood, tugging me up with her. "Gonna take a walk." She led me out. "or something," she mumbled with a wink.

Mom and Evelyn waved us away and continued on like excited sorority girl.

Bo's steps grew faster, her hand pulling mine until we were at a trot, through the hallway, out the back door and down a grassy hill toward a lake.

"Thank god," I let out in a ragged breath. "But at least it went well."

"Yeah, its safe to say the parents love us." I pulled her to a stop and back into my arms as we stood by the water. "Your dad was so different."

"Yeah well, mom said he's chilled out alot since he retired. And you did such a great job winning them over the first time." Bo pressed her lips to mine.

"I nailed it huh?" I mumbled against her mouth between kisses.

"Mhm." She paused and pulled back. "And your folks seem comfortable. Went better than we could have imagined."

"Now how about we find some way to entertain ourselves till dinner?" I bit my lip as her hands drifted down to my ass.

Bo let out a low growl. Her nose brushed along my neck making me shiver as she whispered, "I'm sure we can think of something."

**XXX**

So far the weekend had been a complete success. Now it was time for the gala.

"You ready?" I looked back over my shoulder and my breath hitched. Every single time I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, she blew me away again. I hoped that never stopped. "Wow." The single word said it all, falling out in a breathless whisper.

"I'll never get tired of leaving you breathless," she said with an endearing smile, a soft blush tinging her cheeks to let me know my appraisal was appreciated.

"Glad to hear that. I rather like being breathless."

"You look," she let out a heavy sigh, "just unbelievable, Lauren. I'm a very luck lady." She closed the distance and draped her arms around my neck. Her eyes fell shut and a goofy smile crossed her lips before she leaned her forehead against mine.

"That makes two of us," I responded shakily, feeling every bit of Bo's heat through the thin fabric of our gowns. My arms wrapped around her waist, locking behind her back to prevent any chance of escape.

I pressed forward, tilting my chin up so I could claim her lips, slowly, softly, drawing a soft moan from her as her hold on me tightened. We kept it innocent, all to aware of how easily we could lose ourselves. I eased myself away from her luscious lips, running my tongue along my own to savor her before opening my eyes.

She was smiling wide and bright, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. "You're killing me, Lauren."

It was impossible to love her any more than I did already. A wicked grin spread across my face. I took a certain pride in making her knees weak and I strived to do it in as many ways possible. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Let's do it"

We unraveled ourselves and grabbed out coats and clutches. "I can't wait to see my mom and dad. She hasn't shown him her dress yet. I doubt he's seen her that dolled up in years."

"That should be interesting. I had Melinda, who does my mothers hair and make up for these special occasions, stop by to see if she wanted any help."

"You did? Thank you."

"I kind of like spoiling your mom."

"She is most certainly enjoying it."

"And you."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to. I only want you."

"I know, but you do love all my cars."

"Yes, yes I do." I laughed. "But I love you most, Bo Dennis."

"Good." She kissed my cheek.

"As for my mom, I may need to watch out. I think you've swept her off her feet."

"I tend to have that effect on the ladies." Bo winked.

"And my dad too." I tried to suppress a grin over the fact that my girlfriend could charm the pants off of anyone.

"I tend to have that effect on the gentleman as well," she replied full of confidence.

"That's the truth. And I imagine that smooth operator will be in full effect tonight schmoozing for charity?"

"You know it. But I'm not the only smooth one. Care to partake in a challenge?"

Intriguing. I did love a good challenge. "What did you have in mind?"

"The one who gets the most donations tonight wins. A friendly competition in the name of charity."

"Rules?"

"Just two. No family and no personal contribution. But you can have Mandy and Charlie."

"Please Bo, I'm a closer. I don't need you to spot me a lead."

She threw her head back and laughed. "All right fine. You know I love some feisty Lauren."

"Mhm. Don't try to distract me. What's the winner get?"

"It was worth a shot," she snickered. "The winner gets absolutely anything they want."

"You're on." We shook on it. "Look out Ms. Dennis, I have plans for you."

"Do you're worst Ms. Lewis. I've got plans of my own." Bo held out her elbow. "Let's give away a car and raise a shit load of money."

I took a hold of her elbow and let her lead me out the door where the limo driver was patiently waiting. This was going to be an interesting evening.

**XXX**

Bo and I arrived in the first of three limos. There was one for each couple so everyone could enjoy their own moment on the red carpet. My parents were next. I wanted to be close to enjoy this moment with them, especially my mom. Last was Bo's parents so they could so no one would be hurrying them along. As we came to a stop and the door opened, a blinding flood of flashbulbs went off. Bo had warned me that the media attention would be insane since she had recruited more celebrities, but it was still shocking. She stepped out first, then turned and offered her hand. I was greeted by that stunning Bo smile that I loved so much. I wasn't too sure how she wanted to handle our walk, but when her arm slipped around my waist and she placed a tender kiss by my ear, I shivered with excitement.

The flashes continued to bombard us as she whispered "You ready? Is this okay?"

I nodded and returned a smile, trying to contain the blush that threatened to rush up my neck and cheeks from both her breath on my skin and the honor of being so publicly escorted by this amazing, stunning woman.

Bo started our walk, pausing for pictures here and there. Her hand never left my hip, keeping a possessive hold on me the length of the walk. She moved us gracefully with kind words and proud smiles for all, leaving no question about whether or not Bo had finally settled down. When we reached the entrance we turned back to the crowd all clamoring for our attention. All I could see was my mom and dad looking the happiest they had in years as they waved at us and started their own trek inside.

We pushed through the front door of the ballroom to pose in front of the charity sign and was greeted by a familiar face. "Scotty?"

"Hi Lauren, Bo. You two look positively radiant tonight," he beamed, looking drop dead handsome in his tuxedo even though he was there taking photos.

"I hired him as our official photographer for the event."

"Yes and thank you so much. I'm having a great time and I hope everyone loves the photos."

"I'm sure they will be wonderful. Thank you and make sure to get some dinner later okay?"

"Will do boss." He gave her a thumbs up and took our picture.

"See you later Scotty."

"Later."

We made our way through the crowd into the gigantic ballroom packed with people and surveyed the scene. The Jeep I was giving away was parked in the center. Mandy was in the corner looking quite cozy with Kierstyn. Mandy was wearing the same tux I almost bought and wearing it well. Guess it was a good thing Bo talked me into the gown. Their interaction was interesting. Go gave me an intrigued look echoing my own curiosity. I would definitely have to check in on that later.

To the left, Charlie and her fiance' Derek were dressed to the hilt and mingling with another couple that I'd recognized from the sports world, but I couldn't place the name. I'd only seen photos of Charlie's fiance' on her phone. Staring across the room at him now, he looked a lot like Hugh Jackman. She certainly landed and handsome one. I just hoped he treated her well.

The waitress brought us champagne and we started a lap around the room. Moments later my parents made their entrance followed closely by Bo's. They were getting along famously.

"Your parents are adorable Lauren. I wouldn't have said that before, but seeing your dad now all relaxed and doting on your mom just makes me smile."

"Me too Bo. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you."

"Me?" She was shocked "You're the one that got him to come with us."

"True, but if I hadn't met you, he would still be buried in his office and you know what? I'd be doing the same. So thank you." I moved closer and delivered a chaste kiss to her lips.

Bo beamed. Her smile and her eyes shone brighter than the two giant chandeliers in the center of the ceiling and sparkled with joy.

After a few hoerderves and a glass of champagne, we went our separate ways in search of victory in the name of charity. We kept our eyes on one another as we moved from one person to the next, putting our own unique skills of persuasion to good use.

Bo winked at me as she slipped another check into her gown strap and I fanned myself with the one I just accepted from some computer guru. It was a subtle tease back and forth that was quite the turn on. But maybe that's because everything about Bo turned me on. I also liked talking people out of money. My two favorite things made for an excellent night. Plus, the food was good and both parents were having fun so it was a win win all around.

When we'd hit everyone in the room, Bo and I returned to the donation table where Sally the volunteer totaled them, wrote the sums on two separate slips and then handed Bo the sealed envelope to be opened later.

"Enough with business," Bo said with a seductive smile on her lips. "Time for pleasure. Care to dance sexy car lady?"

"I'd love to, my buxom brunette billionaire bombshell."

Her brow quirked and she nibbled her lip as she laced our fingers together and led me onto the dance floor. There were a dozen or so other couples that were swaying in rhythm to the orchestra including our parents. My mother was shining brighter than the sun enjoying dad leading her smoothly to the song. They looked so happy and I could only imagine that this was what they looked when their love was brand new. I forgot how good a dancer he was and it had been so long that I'm surprised he even remembered.

As Bo and I paired up breast to breast, hand in hand, I caught sight of Alyn over her shoulder giving me a gracious nod and a smile while he floated around with Evelyn. Of course they would look like Fred and Ginger out there. They always did everything to perfection.

Finally, my gaze settled on the woman who always held all of my attention whenever she was in the room. She had a smile that refused to contain itself to her lips. Every part of her radiated as she stared into my eyes. We moved together with ease, though I heard nothing but the beat of my heart as my body melted into hers. Her arm around my waist gave me a feeling of safety that I never knew I wanted or needed. The love I felt in that moment was so complete, so overwhelming, it nearly brought me to tears. To distract myself from being "that woman," I surprised Bo with a twirl and a dip that made her giggle, reminding me of one more thing I found irresistible about her...the dimple.

We continued on for several songs, ignoring everyone around us until we were summoned for the closing of the evening. With great reluctance, we parted ways, immediately longing for her return. How lucky I was to be the one to take her home. And the best part of all? I knew she felt the same way about me.

"God, you guys are rich, stunning and nauseatingly adorable. It's so unfair," Mandy spoke low into my ear, startling me from behind.

I had been caught up in my thoughts and the stunning view of my girlfriend as Bo and her parents thanked everyone for attending and announced how much money was raised. "I know," I answered back in a hushed tone, "but you look amazing tonight too. So, what's with you and Kierstyn?"

"Nothing. I don't know. We're having a good time, but boy is she not at all like Bo."

"Right? Amazing how different siblings can be. But who knows. Bo had her awakening and one day maybe Kierstyn will too." Or not. Time will tell.

" Maybe. Neither of us are the settling down type, besides, I think she's looking more for an experiment, but we'll see. I know all about her reputation."

"I know you're a big girl, but I worry about you."

"I know you do and you can stop."

"Never. You're my best friend." I smiled and she returned one just the same.

"I know what ya mean. I used to worry about you all the time and now...now I have a lot more free time," she let out a soft chuckle. "I am so freaking happy for you Lauren. I'm surprised you two aren't engaged yet. I know you don't think of such things, but I'm sure she's dying to ask."

"Actually..." I turned to face her. "I have been thinking about it."

"Oh my god! Really?" She quickly covered her mouth to hush her excitement.

I nodded. "I was tempted to ask her last weekend. I was at the jewelry store looking at rings..." My eyes followed Bo's every move as if hypnotized.

"And? Why didn't you? I mean, come on. You two are perfect."

"I didn't want it to overshadow this night. Its supposed to be about the charity and if we showed up with an engagement ring, that's all anyone would've been talking about." That wouldn't have been fair to the charity and in truth, when I thought about it, I wasn't quite ready yet. I wanted it to be perfect and special and I hadn't found that idea yet.

"True. So when then?"

"Soon. I don't know yet, but soon. Mums the word."

Bo approached us with our clutches and jackets in hand signaling that we were ready to head back to the comfort of being alone. It wasn't that we hated events, we actually enjoyed them, but we enjoyed vegging out in private far more.

"Got it," Mandy whispered.

"Hey there." She helped me into my coat while smiling at Mandy. "Thank you for coming Mandy. I hope you had a great time."

"I had an amazing time. Thank so much for having me and I am happy help out more in the future."

"Great to hear it. I spoke to Charlie and she said the same, so I look forward to setting that up. We will be in town until tomorrow evening if you'd like to come out to the estate. I'm sure Kierstyn would be happy to see you again." Bo winked and her face scrunched up in a teasing grin.

"Oh boy, I don't know," her words stumbled out around a laugh. "We did have an enjoyable evening though. But actually I have to fly out for an appearance in L.A. so rain check?"

"Absolutely. Well, we are going to call it a night, so safe travels to you and we will see you again soon."

"You too. Goodnight ladies." Mandy hugged us both and then scooted off to meet Charlie and Derek.

"This was a fantastic evening Bo."

"Yes it was. Even better having you and your parents here. Now, how about we get home so we can get out of these restrictive dresses and into something more comfortable...or nothing at all?"

Mmmm I purred, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "That's my favorite outfit on you."

Bo's cheeks reddened. I loved being able to do that to her. She was beyond sexy and to make her blush never ceased to give me a sense of pride. This time I held out my elbow. Bo smiled and looped her arm in mine as we left amid another sea of flashbulbs. Just another day in the life of a billionaire. One day I might actually get used to it, but as long as she was by my side, nothing else mattered.

**XXX**

Hand in hand we walked back into the house going on and on about all the fun we had tonight. This event was far different from the first one we attended together. Everything was so new and tentative with us all those months ago and of course, there was Bo's blow up. But this time was smooth and easy, like we'd been together forever. That's one of the things that amazed me most about being with Bo. We had grown together quickly, trusting each other with our fears and dreams instead of playing games and it really did feel as if we had been together twenty years, with the exception of our sex drive. There wasn't just one thing about Bo that made me love her. There was a thousand little things. The way she smiled at me and made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered. How my body responded when she touched me or my name rolled from her tongue. The simple things she did to show me how important I was and most of all, the way she fought tooth and nail for me to keep me from disappearing in my work.

We fit perfectly and as every new day passed it sank in more and more that I had finally found someone that meant more to me than cars. I never believed it to be possible, yet here she was and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I asked her to be my wife. I may have had my reasons for waiting, but didn't want to waste another minute with Bo. Much like everything else in my life, as soon as I knew what I wanted, I went after it whole-heartedly and it seemed I knew from the start that Bo was what I wanted. For the rest of my life.

"Hey whats on your mind," she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing into my back.

God she felt so good. I folded back into her in an instant, melting into her arms as I always did. "Wondering who won our little challenge." I spun in her arms and smirked, loving the playful grin I got in return.

"Let's find out then." She relinquished her hold and reached into her clutch. Out came a sealed envelope, which she held it out to me. "Would you care to do the honors my love?"

I shook my head. "All yours my love." We were both alpha females. Winning was all we knew, but only one would be the victor today.

She nibbled her bottom for a moment before smiling and tearing it open. Inside was two slips. "Lauren, you raised forty thousand six hundred dollars. Very nice."

"Thank you," I said with a curtsy.

"And now," she waved the second slip, "I raised..." her eyebrows rose up and then her eyes met mine. "Forty thousand eight hundred and fifty dollars." Her smile grew leaps and bounds. "Looks like I get whatever I want."

"I guess so. Seems I should have let Mr. Schenkle grab my ass a little longer."

"What?" Her arms fell at her sides and an appalled look took over where joy was a second earlier. "Did he?"

"I was just kidding Bo."

"Good." She pulled me in tight, peppering light kisses across my shoulder. "Because," she mumbled, "I didn't want to have to kick an old man's ass. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Mhm." I dropped my head back allowing her to devour my neck. I was quickly losing myself to her touch. Hell, it never took much.

"God I love you so much, Lauren. I am so proud to be with you." Her tongue traced a path up my chin just before her lips met mine in a feverish kiss.

"I love you too, Bo. You have no idea how much."

She kissed me again. "More than cars?"

"Let's not get crazy." I laughed aloud at her pout. "Let's call it a tie."

"That's a big deal, Lauren. I'll take it." She nipped my bottom lip.

I loved this playful side of her. "Did you decide what you wanted as your prize oh great champion?"

"If I say I want you right now," she said, her words coming out in a low growl, "does that count?"

"Are you saying I'm not worthy to be your prize," I purred in return.

"Never." Bo pulled back so she could meet my eyes. "There is nothing I could ever win that would be more prized than your love."

"Good answer." I reached behind her, unzipped her dress and let it drop to reveal Bo's bare skin in nothing but her black heels and black lacy thong. My hands maneuvered skillfully along the shape of her hips.

"You handle those curves better than the ones at the track," Bo whispered as she relieved me of my gown.

"Your curves are more exciting," I answered. My hands traveled up her sides and along her breasts, cupping them together as I took one erect nipple into my mouth and sucked.

Her hips bucked into mine accompanied by a moan as she arched into me. "Then feel free to take as many laps as you please," she said between heavy breaths, "because for my prize, I want you to have your way with me."

Her words resonated, halting my movements as a plan formed in my head. I grazed her nipple with my teeth and then stared up at her with a wicked grin that gave away how much pleasurable torture she was in for tonight.

A light tremble shook Bo's body and she bit her lip.

Sometimes coming in second place was just as good as winning.

**XXX**

**And so, the next chapter may be the last official one for Drive and then an epilogue or some add on adventures may pop up from time to time. Thanks for reading. R&amp;R if you please.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay so I couldn't wait to give you this part, so that means you will get one more chapter sometime soon, but in the meantime, I hope you like this one :D**_

**Shameless plug time: Don't forget to head over to SW_Andersen on twitter or swandersenwrites dot com for updates on my next book. A hearty thank you to all who have supported my journey into publishing. You guys are the best!**

**Oh and thanks to Patriotsgirl for the proposal idea :D**

**Time for some BoLo goodness!**

**Chapter 23**

**Twenty seven days, twelve hours and sixteen minutes later**

I wandered through the shops downtown in the middle of a Monday afternoon. No one would ever believe I was capable of such a thing during a work day, yet here I was, thinking and walking. My feet carried me along without input from my busy mind to some direction I had yet to figure out. Most everything was a daze anyhow, so where I ended up didn't matter.

Ever since we got back from Seattle, my mind had been spinning over asking Bo to marry me. Like some kind of clock was counting down in my head, each moment of my life revolved around the heart-stoppingly wonderful, yet terribly agonizing, chore of ring shopping and mulling over how to propose. Every second longer that I waited, the weight of it made it harder to breath. If I didn't act soon, I might suffocate. It wasn't that it was a horrible idea or that I was going to dread being married. Quite the opposite really, but it was such a daunting task and one I had absolutely no idea how to navigate. Shawna and Mandy had given me some advice, but despite their encouragement, I had yet to put anything into motion.

I'd stopped at several ring stores and shopped around on the internet. The whole idea was frightening even with the unquestionable amount of love I had for her. I wasn't alone. Every time she looked at me I could see it. She practically emanated love to the point that I could feel it. And when she touched me...so tender and careful, there was really nothing like it.

Twenty minutes later I paused in front of a familiar shop and stared through the window. Every muscle in my body was buzzing with a nervous energy.

Despite our love, there was an immense amount of fear. Marriage was a big step for anyone. For me, it was more like a Grand Canyon sized leap considering I had never given it a moments thought before I met Bo. But damned if that brunette bombshell didn't walk in and obliterate every truth I held to about my wants and needs in life. I still wanted to sell cars and make money. I still wanted to close deals and put snooty customers in their place, but not long ago I believed that those were all the things I ever needed. Just like dad.

But now all I needed was Bo.

The other things were great, but I could never go back to the way I was before I met her. So with that thought planted firmly in my head, I forced down the nerves in my stomach and pushed through the door of the antique jewelry store. A few weeks ago I had stopped in and found several rings I thought Bo would like. One had caught my eye the most. It was a one of a kind beauty, just like Bo.

I balled my fists to hide my shaky hands. I couldn't believe how nauseous I was buying a ring. How bad would it be to actually ask her?

For a moment I contemplated walking out. Maybe Bo would ask me. That would be the best solution, but the vibe I was feeling was that it was all on me. I was the one that always made the first move, but I was also the one that expressed more fears along the way. Bo had never pushed our pace. She had been content to let our relationship take its course and maybe that was because of the all cautions flags I kept putting out. Even though we had enjoyed more than enough green flag laps with one minor red flag during the first trip to Seattle when Bo went full out bitch, she always had an ease about her. Like she knew we would be together despite any of her own nerves and she was just waiting for me to come to terms. Or maybe she just had a better game face than I gave her credit for. Or...or maybe, just maybe, Bo Dennis was every bit as scared as I was and completely petrified to fuck it up.

God I better not fuck this up. But why would she ever say no?

I'd pretty much psyched myself out and decided to get the hell out of the store when Beyonce's "Single Ladies" came on the store radio.

"If you like it then you better put a ring on it," I mumbled though a heavy sigh before I turned and approached the counter.

_Suck it up Lewis and make Bo Dennis yours for life._

The older lady from last my visit smiled warmly. Her blue eyes sparkled upon recognition."Ms. Lewis, welcome back. Have you made a decision or are you still shopping?" She reached up and brushed some stray silvery hairs from her glasses as she awaited my response.

"Umm..." I was truly going to be sick. I glanced around nervously. There was only one other couple in the store. They clung to one another desperately with blinding smiles as they gushed over the possible choices. I imagined the smile Bo would have when I was down on one knee with ring in hand. "I'm ready. I think." My eyes drifted along the case looking for the one I wanted. My heart sunk a little when I didn't see it. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't see it." My shoulders slumped and an ache settled into my chest. There were a couple I liked, but I was set on one and I really didn't want to have to think about it anymore.

"Which one...ohhh wait," she said with a beaming smile. "I know the one you want. It's being polished. Be right back."

In a flash she bolted to the back room, returning seconds later with a small green box and a smile ten times bigger than when she left.

"Is this the one?" She opened the box slowly.

The moment I caught sight of the ring, my heart skipped. It was so very Bo and just like that, everything changed. My smile jumped to the edges of my face as I looked up at her. She was just as excited as I was. "Yes. Yes, that's the one."

_Thank god._

"I need it sized to a six please."

"It's your lucky day. That's what its sized at right now. Would you like to take it today?"

I nodded, unable to form words as a category five hurricane of emotions blew through me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

This was real. I was going to do this. I was going to ask Bo Dennis to be my wife.

A half hour later I left the store with the certified vintage eight plus karat oval cut diamond set in a diamond and sapphire encrusted eighteen karat rose gold band tucked tight into my pants pocket.

Every few steps I'd reach down and pat my pocket to be sure it was still there. Part of me was settled now that the purchase had been made, but the other part was feeling the pressure now more than ever.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it from my back pocket and read Mandy's name on the screen. She was going to flip out that I finally pulled the trigger.

"Hey Mandy."

_"Lauren, what's goin' on?"_

"Not much. Work. What's goin' on with you."

_"Eh, ya know, S.O.S."_

"I know the feeling. season's almost over right?"

"Yeah, so I'll probably be down to bother you guys soon."

We shared a laugh. We used to get into some good trouble during her off seasons. That was all changed now, but I still looked forward to spending time with my best friend.

"No girlfriend yet?"

_"No. Not officially anyway. I have been seeing this one chick a few times for fun."_

"That's how it all starts."

"_Yeah, well how about you. Have a fiance yet?"_

"No. Not officially."

_"Geeze Lauren, what are you waiting for? You're not a slow lane kinda gal. Pedal to the metal babe."_

"You really have no idea the stress of buying a ring for a billionaire much less asking someone to marry you."

"_No I don't. Never been close to marriage, but how hard can a ring be? Just pick a shiny one."_

I could see her rolling her eyes at me, but this really was no easy task. Bo had everything. What do you get her? And what would she expect? She didn't seem to care much about shiny objects, but what she did have was the best.

"Mandy, how do you buy a ring for a billionaire?" I sighed. This had been a large part of my struggle. "I mean, she can afford anything. Far more than I could give her and while that isn't the point of a ring, I don't want it to be something that feels inferior to her standards or whatever. Ya know?"

_"Yeah, I guess I see your point."_

"Then there's her parents, who I don't even want to hear any shit from them about the size of the ring. Her mother walks around with one of the biggest diamonds I've ever seen. I don't think Bo cares about that, but still..."

_"I get it, but relax. I'm sure whatever you get will be fine. She loves you and that's all that matters. Besides, if I know you, you won't be going all cheapskate either."_

"You're right about that. I just dropped a pretty penny on a unique vintage ring."

_"Holy shit! You bought one? You have to send me a picture."_

"I did and I will when I get back to the office. I'm too afraid something will happen if I open the box in public," I said in a nervous laugh as I patted my pocket again for reassurance. I'd never bought anything besides a car for ninety grand.

_"I wish I was there. Congratulations Lauren. You guys are disgustingly perfect together."_

"Don't jinx me Mandy."

_"Puh-lease. You got this. You got her forever. Get used to it, because very soon she will officially be yours."_

Mine. I like the sound of that.

_"Too bad her sister isn't more like her. I could use a billionaire wife. Then we could globe trot together in our fancy private jets." _She laughed.

"Maybe one day my friend. Hey, I gotta go, Bo's calling. I'll let you know how it goes. I hope to do it this Sunday."

_"Good luck. Later Lauren."_

A quick touch of the screen shifted my call to the woman I loved more than I ever imagined possible. "Hello Bo," I purred.

_"Hello to you. I was just thinking about you and I had to hear your voice,"_ she purred right back.

"I love that you think about me." My smile stretched farther and farther toward my eyes.

_"I love to be thinking about you. Especially when you're naked."_ Bo had her sexy voice on. The one that made me tingle all over. _"Have you thought about me today?"_

"Me? About you? Nah, sorry. I've been super busy," I teased envisioning her cute little pout when she didn't get the answer she wanted.

_"Is that a fact? Well, I guess I will have to work harder then. I want to be the only thing on your mind."_

If she only knew that she was practically all I'd been thinking about for the last month. Still, I had to rile her up. "You can try, but I am a very busy lady."

_"Too busy to have dinner tonight?"_

"A girl does have to eat. What time?"

_"Seven. I will meet you at the dinner table."_

"You got a date pretty lady."

"_Perfect. ___I've hardly seen you the last few days."__

"I know. We've both had a crazy schedule, but we will remedy that in a few hours."

_"Great. I love you, Lauren."_

"I love you too, Bo."

I hung up the phone with a renewed confidence. I had to strike while the iron was hot. Without delay, I pressed the voice dial button on the phone. "Call Evelyn."

On the third ring Evelyn answered her cell. _"Hello Lauren. How are you and my daughter fairing?"_

"Hello Evelyn. We are well. How are you and Alyn?"

_"Fantastic. Enjoying a week in San Diego. I adore the weather here."_

"That sounds wonderful. Glad you are enjoying yourselves."

_"That we are. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_ Her voice had a certain confidence to it, as if she already knew the reason.

"I was actually hoping to speak to Alyn, but I didn't have his number."

_"You're in luck, he is right here. Hold on."_

I heard the muffled sounds of her telling him who was on the line. Thankfully, he didn't sound annoyed. I would hate to disturb him.

_"Hello Lauren. What can I do for you?"_

My confidence dissolved into a ball of nerves again. "I um.."

_Don't stammer. You're a closer. You got this, Lauren._

I cleared my throat and started again. "As you know, Bo and I have been together for close to a year now and I love your daughter more than I ever imagined being able to love another person. She makes me unbelievably happy and I want nothing more than to do the same for her for the rest of our lives. Alyn, I would like your permission to marry Ysabeau."

_"Lauren, you've witnessed first hand the trials and tribulations that come with being a part of the Dennis Family."_ He paused, leaving me in agony.

Oh god. He's going to say no. I could die right now. This shit was so hard. Who's idea was it to ask parents for permission anyway?

I swallowed hard as he finally began again.

"_With that said, you have handled them with beauty and grace and made our daughter happier than we've ever seen her. It would be our honor to have you as a part of our family, as long as you recognize and respect that marrying Ysabeau comes with new responsibilities."_

"Yes sir, I do and I willingly accept all that comes with loving Bo, now and forever."

_"Then you have my blessing and that of Evelyn. We hope you two will have long happy life together." _I could hear the smile in his voice and Evelyn voicing her approval in the background._  
_

I let out a slow, relieved breath. My head spun like crazy, making me stop and lean against the wall to steady myself. I was happy I could form words at all. "Thank you Alyn and please send my regards to Evelyn as well."

_"I will. Be sure to have her call us as soon as she says yes."_

"I will." My heart raced and I wiped my sweaty palm on my pants. "Thank you again. I must get going. We are meeting for dinner soon. Have a good evening."

_"You too Lauren and take good care of our Ysabeau."_

"You know I will." I hung up the phone and walked with a little extra skip in my step. One major hurdle down and one to go.

Sunday would be the day that I would close the most important deal of my life.

**XXX**

**Sunday**

I had it all planned out and now my biggest problem was not acting so nervous around Bo. She'd already questioned me a couple of times and I'd caught her watching me with suspicious eyes a few others. Cool. I needed to be cool already.

"Bo, you ready for our ride?"

"Of course. You know how much I love that car." She strode up beside me with a jacket and her bag in hand. "And you." She pecked me on the cheek.

"Mhm. I like how I was the afterthought there." I had to tease her knowing good and well she'd have a comeback with my affection for the old Austin- Healy.

"Don't even. You have no room there Missy." She smirked and nudged me as we walked out to the car.

"I know, I know. I love that car, but I had to give you a hard time."

"I would expect nothing less from you."

We exchanged smiles as she got into the passenger side and I placed the picnic basket in the trunk. I reached under the blanket I had stashed back there earlier that hid the ring and my surprise, checking once again that everything was set. Before I closed the trunk, I took one more deep breath in hopes I could calm down. I knew she would say yes, yet the closer the time came, the more nervous I got.

I shook out my hands and moved to the driver door, forcing a big grin on my face as I glanced at Bo and then plopped behind the wheel. As soon as I backed out of the driveway, our fingers found one another and interlaced on the center console has we had several times before in this car. With Bo's left hand in my right, I chanced a look down. This would be the last time we would do this without a ring on her finger. That one thought sent my heart into overdrive and an honest smile stretched across my face. I couldn't resist pressing the accelerator a little harder as I raced toward a future with Bo.

It was a perfectly clear Las Vegas morning in Red Rocks. There was a chill in the air as winter set in and brought night temperatures into the forties and fifties. I loved the cooler weather. Sweater weather was invigorating, even though it was a bummer that Bo often covered up as well. At least in Vegas that was only a small portion of the year.

I drove us to the site of our first date. We'd come here a few times since it was one of my favorite places, so at least Bo wouldn't be suspicious. We strolled hand in hand along the trail, stopping a few times to enjoy the amazing views or to steal a few kisses. Conversation was good and the mood light. Everything was going perfectly.

When we returned to the car, I grabbed the basket, wrapped the blanket to hide my surprise and escorted my girlfriend and soon to be fiance to our favorite rocky overlook.

There was no way I'd be able to eat before I asked her. Originally my plan was to enjoy our snacks and relax, but there was absolutely no way I would get through that without either throwing up or giving myself away. My body was a buzz with nervous excitement, much the way I felt before my first rally car race. I reached deep for control, trying to get into the zone so I wouldn't be a stumbling fool when the moment came, but no matter what happened, I knew that in the next twenty minutes my life would change in the most beautiful of ways.

New plan.

I assigned Bo the task of unloading the basket while I set out the blanket and poured mimosas. She handed me the glasses, champagne and orange juice and went to work setting the food on the tray. I quickly spread out the blanket, setting the box below eye level, before pouring our drinks and setting them aside and waiting less than patiently as Bo finished. She smiled at me as she set the tray full of goodies beside the drinks.

"This was a great idea Lauren. I'm really seeing why you love this place so much. Every time we come here I see something new, especially as the seasons and lighting changes. Beautiful." She smiled softly and ran her hand down my arm.

We were going to love it for a whole other reason in a minute. "Glad we can share this place. It is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Her cheeks tinged pink as she thanked me and placed a sweet kiss upon my lips.

I offered my hand to help her get situated on the rock. It wasn't very high, but afforded us the best view. Her legs dangled a few inches from the ground and she smiled down at me. "Coming up?"

"Just one second."

Her brow rose quizzically and a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"I got you a little something," I said as I scooped down and opened the box to my surprise gift with a bigger surprise inside.

She watched me closely as I came back up with a model of my Austin-Healey One Hundred S painted exactly to match.

"I know this was the one car you always wanted and didn't get, so I wanted to give you one of your own." The words flowed smoothly, but now that the moment was upon us, my heart was creeping further into my throat and breaths grew more shallow. I prayed that the most important words of my life so far would come out.

Bo beamed and accepted the car going on and on about the level of detail as she turned it this way and that checking every angle.

"It even has an engine and everything opens just like real," I choked out with far more confidence than I was feeling. It took all my strength not to fall down the way my knees were shaking.

"Oh yeah. Cool," she gushed as she stared at the engine and opened the driver door. She turned it so the trunk faced her, smiling brighter when she saw a little picnic basket inside. "Aww." She reached inside, "This is amazing. Thank you ,La-" her words caught in her throat, her mouth dropped open in shock.

Bo's eyes turned glassy reading the handwritten proposal inside and when she looked my way, she nearly dropped the car. Her free hand covered her mouth as a gasp escaped at the sight of me on one knee with a ring box held high displaying the antique diamond I'd bought her. "Lauren, oh my god. Is this...oh my god." Tears flowed freely now and I had to fight not to turn into a blubbering mess along with her.

Seeing her so overcome with joy made all the thought I'd put into this so much more special. This was everything I'd hoped for, now I just needed to finish strong.

"Ysabeau Marie Dennis. From the moment you walked into my dealership you had a hold on me and when you stormed out, you drove away with my heart. I didn't know right away why I was so driven to keep you from buying from anywhere else, but the moment I saw you again, I knew that there was no going back. I no longer want to be Lauren Lewis married to the car business. I want to be Lauren Lewis married to Bo Dennis, the kind, beautiful, amazing woman who I love more than cars. Every single one of them. Bo, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I'd made it through, not without tears, but I was steady and sure and my question was met with a resounding yes after she carefully set the car down and then jumped into my arms. The force knocked me backwards, barely keeping the both of us from tumbling backwards as she kissed me harder and with more passion than I'd ever been kissed in my life.

"Yes." She giggled and kissed me twice more. "Yes, Lauren Lewis. I will marry you."

Quickly I slid the ring onto her finger and then wrapped my arms around her tight. I lifted her slightly off the ground as I parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Everything about this moment felt right. I couldn't picture anything better. "I love you, my buxom, brunette, bombshell."

"You forgot billionaire," she laughed and peppered my jaw with tender kisses.

"My apologies, Ms. Dennis."

"Well considering you nailed this proposal, I will let it slide."

"Thank you." We were all smiles. Ridiculously gigantic smiles.

"I love you too, sexy car lady. I can't wait to be your wife."

Bo and I stood there frozen in time in our favorite place, sharing passionate kisses under a perfect morning sky. Her left hand cupped my cheek. The cold of the golden band against my heated skin sent tingles through my body in a rush like I'd never before experienced. I never thought kissing her could ever feel more wonderful than it already did, but something about slipping that ring on her finger and seeing the love sparkling in her eyes that was only for me, made each one sweeter. I couldn't imagine how it would it would feel after we said "I do."

"Me neither, Bo. Me neither. But right now, I am beyond excited to call you my fiance."

She nibbled her lip and stared deep into my eyes. "I love the sound of that." She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to mine once more as my hands threaded through her hair, moving slowly in a dance we've danced so many times before, but never with as much emotion.

My heart was full.

Best. Close. Ever!

**XXX**

**Finally! So what did you think? Did Lauren do good? And do you want an engagement party before the wedding? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Holidays!**

**So here it is, the final chapter of fluff. Thanks for sticking with me and thank you to those that helped me through a few unexpected rough times. I hope this is everything you want it to be. This story will be staying on ffnet, but "Love By Design" will be coming down around New Year, so get it while you can.**

**And for my one favorite anonymous reviewer who seems content to torture themselves with the horrific task of reading 23 chapters of "**boring boring boring typical drab lesbian fiction,"** here's one last chapter for you to indulge your masochistic side.**

**You're welcome ;)**

**Chapter 24**

**Two weeks Later**

Engagement party plans. Wedding plans. Getting the new dealerships on track. Overbearing parents. It was a never ending mess since I proposed to Bo and this day alone had been way too stressful. Not that I ever wished I hadn't popped the question, because that was the one thing I would never want to change, but all the rest of the crap I could do without. I wish we could elope. Life would be so much easier especially since I didn't care about the whole ceremony thing anyway, but mom would be crushed. Her and Bo's mom were off and running the moment we told them the news. For the most part that was fine, but Bo and I had to put our foot down. We didn't want a huge, crazy wedding. We did want a big party though.

But right now all I wanted was to snuggle up on the sofa with Bo and watch some kind of fluffy, feel good movie and shut the world out. I craved her arms around me. No matter what was going on around us, we always grounded one another. Unfortunately, she was going to be tied up at work reviewing contracts tonight. So, my next option was to pay a surprise visit with some takeout.

As I approached her assistant, Marni, She perked up and waved me in with a smile. "She will be so relieved to see you. Its been a crazy day."

"Same here. Thanks Marni."

I hoped Bo was up for a surprise visit and some Mexican. The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt, but I couldn't suppress the urge to see her, knowing just a smile would make my day light years better.

I pushed the door open slowly and poked my head in. Bo had her eyes glued to the papers on her desk. Her pen flicked rapidly against the hard wood of her desk in obvious frustration. With a deep breath she closed her eyes, rolled her shoulders and then released a ragged sigh before opening her eyes once more. When they fell on me, her stressed lines washed away, replaced by an ever growing smile. "Lauren? Thank god," she exhaled and threw her pen down.

"I love that response." I smirked and admired my ring on her finger. Two weeks in and I would still turn giddy at the sight of it. I couldn't wait to marry that woman.

She laughed. "Come in and please distract me from this cluster fuck of a day."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, maybe I can distract you with some of your favorite enchiladas from Sombrero's." I stepped inside and held up the bag as I shoved the door shut with my foot.

"You are a goddess. I love you so much," she gushed and hopped up to meet me. "I have some amazing tequila we can wash it down with."

"Perfect. I could definitely use some of that." I set the bag on the side table.

"I know something else I could use." A sexy smirk tugged at her mouth as she took my hand and pulled me hard against her.

I smiled at the warmth of her against me, already feeling the tension ease from my body. I'd been waiting for that for hours. Plus, our little games were always enjoyable. "Yeah?" My brow rose up with a hint of suspicion to play along. "What's that?"

"Some kisses." Bo shifted from seductive to child like as her lips turned to a pout.

So damn sexy and so unbelievably cute. "You want to start with dessert," I teased.

She brushed her nose against my cheek and whispered, "I'm never opposed to that, however I was thinking more of the appetizer variety and we could save the dessert for after Marni goes home."

"I like the way you think Ms. Dennis." Maybe Marni could be excused early.

"You like a lot of things about me, Ms. Lewis."

"You are correct." I leaned in, brushing my lips across her her cheek before going in for a kiss.

We started slow and tender, but as the seconds passed and we yearned to push the bullshit from the day out of our minds, our movements grew feverish.

Marni who?

Our jackets hit the floor. Determined hands yanked to free edges of fabric and undo buttons. Bo's mouth frantically tasted every inch of my neck and my fingers tangled in her hair, pushing her down toward my breasts. Her warm, silky skin on mine would definitely provide a welcomed stress relief. Judging by her wanton gasps and moans, she was just as needy.

The buzzer went off as Marni chimed in _"Ms. Dennis?"_

Bo froze and fell limp against my body. "Fuck," she mumbled through heavy breaths. "Will this day ever end?" She glanced up at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry hun." I offered a sympathetic smile, but held her tight. I was struggling to catch my breath while fighting the urge to keep her to myself.

Fucking Marni.

I swallowed hard and cleared the lust filled haze from my brain. "I'll be right over there when you're done." I nodded to the small table near the window that overlooked the strip.

_"Ms. Dennis,"_ the woman repeated, still awaiting Bo's response.

"Yes Marni," she answered and unraveled our limbs. She walked back to her desk with an exhausted sigh while fiddling with a few of the buttons I had undone.

So close. I smirked and laughed to myself. I could never get enough of Bo Dennis.

_"It's Mr. Rosenfeld. He says its important."_

"Of course he does. Its always important." She looked at me and complained, "Probably needs someone to scratch his ass for him."

I stifled a laugh and went about unpacking our dinner.

She answered the call politely. Her voice was sweet, but her expression the complete opposite as she rolled her eyes. A few minutes of back and forth, Bo's frustration visibly increased. Her mouth pulled down into a hard frown. "Martin, you've had this project for three months." She leaned back in her chair. "I brought you on board for this specific deal. You ran your mouth about all the amazing work you've done, but all I've been hearing is a lot of excuses. I don't pay you for excuses. I pay you for results."

She paused and rolled her eyes as he spoke. In a quick motion she bolted forward and slapped her hand down hard on the desk. The flare in her dark eyes mixed with her ruffled hair and half unbuttoned blouse made her a sight to behold. God she was beautiful. Business Bo was such a turn on.

"If you lack the skills to handle it, I will get someone who can. You have two more weeks Martin, two weeks to get your shit together and close that deal or you will be out on your ass and you can be sure everyone who's anyone will hear about your lack of competence. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes met mine and the corner of her moth curled up into a salacious grin. "Good. Now the next time we speak I only want to hear good news or you can peddle your bullshit resume down at Burger King."

She slammed the phone down and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a hard breath as she focused back on me. "You sure we cant just elope? I'm ready for that two week honeymoon. You and me someplace without a phone or any of these incompetent assholes who think they can bullshit there way around. I don't know if they really think they're that good or if its just because I'm a woman, but god it pisses me off to no end."

"Nope." I shook my head vehemently. "I promised no eloping. Besides you begged me for that date, though you refuse to tell me why, so no. No eloping."

"Man, I'm marrying a real stickler," she laughed through her words as she stood and made her way back to me.

"Mhm and you seem to like it." I arched my brow and smirked as I waved her toward the table. "Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Bo smiled wide and kicked off her heels. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes and you're kinda breakin' my heart," I whined, forcing my lips into a pout.

"Aww. I can't have that now." She leaned across the table a delivered a tender kiss. Not one to drive me crazy, but one that made my head spin with the sensations that always accompanied her lips on mine. "I love you so, so much Lauren Lewis," she said with her lips ghosting mine as she spoke. She kissed me once more fully, before sitting across from me with a smile so bright it challenged the sun and brought out my favorite feature; her dimple.

My eyes drifted down to the exposed valley between her breasts covered by the lace of her bra, then made their way back over full lips and into knowing eyes. "I love you too Bo Dennis and I'm gonna marry the hell outta you."

She bit her lip as I smiled. Her eyes never left mine as she took her first bite.

It was the little moments like this I enjoyed so much and I was looking forward to many more during my life with Bo.

**XXX**

**Three weeks Later- Engagement Party**

Our families were already here, milling about the house and around the yard where we'd had a canopy set up for the party. Our mothers were tending to the caterers and any other final details, allowing us to relax and enjoy the moment. I breathed out a sigh of relief that this first circus would be over soon. Bo and I were finally able to corral our moms and, believe it or not, her sister, and keep them from turning everything into a media spectacle. I knew this was a big deal on the gossip pages and for her family, but to Bo and I, it was private and we wanted to maintain some of that just for us.

After much discussion, we had all came to an agreement. The engagement party would be a private affair here at the house with catered food from Gaspacio's, my mothers request, and a string quartet, Evelyn's request. We would have Scotty take pictures to be released to the public and tomorrow we would grant two interviews. One to some big business magazine that Alyn revered and one to People Magazine, Kierstyn's doing, which had me nervous beyond belief.

As for the wedding, Bo had a certain date set in her head since the day after I proposed. She refused to tell me why, but I was sure it would come with an epic surprise meant just for me. That was something I absolutely adored about my soon-to-be wife; the way she would find these ways to surprise me that didn't include over the top material things. Although Bo was very much 'go big or go home' in her gestures, the sentiment was pure and not merely to impress with money. Like the Foo Fighters private concert or last week when she surprised me at work, dragging me out early to take me to Lake Mead for a sunset sail.

Bo had chartered a private sail boat with a chef that prepared a fabulous Italian meal of salad, garlic bread, beef tortellini and panacotta. We toasted champagne as the sun went down and then Bo stopped my heart when she dropped to her knee and presented me with her great grandmother's engagement ring. She told me that this one and the wedding ring had been passed down to the boys to give their intended's over the generations. Her mother currently wore the wedding ring given to her by her father, but her grandmother had held onto her ring. Until now anyway. When Bo had flown home the previous weekend, grandmother Elizabeth sat her down and presented her with the ring, telling her how proud she was of the woman she'd become and how she couldn't wait to see her wedding day.

Bo's eyes glistened with emotion as she continued, telling me the ring was a symbol of truly being welcomed into the Dennis family and that even though we were already engaged, she didn't feel complete without returning the declaration of love.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched her slip it on. The feeling of placing my ring on her finger was amazingly wonderful, but the feeling of having her ring on mine, was indescribable. Almost as if the little circular metal and stone band made this all the more real than it was five minutes ago. It was one thing to have others see that she was mine, but wearing a symbol that I was hers, made me feel more complete than I ever dreamed possible.

I dropped down to meet her, pulling her in for a kiss that I hoped spoke for the way I loved her. So truly and completely. Bo was absolutely it for me and from the way she kissed me back, I knew I was it for her too. We tumbled backwards to the ground when the sailboat rolled over a wave, laughing like crazy. It was only a moment before we pulled ourselves onto the lounge chair and wrapped in one another again until darkness replaced the colors of day.

That was a great day. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. The fact that we had so many more wonderful days ahead of us made me grin even more. But first, we had to make it through the insanity that was our families. I will say one thing though, our families worked fast. It was a bit like a scene from some kids movie about Santa and his elves, but instead of toys there were catalogs, cakes, dresses and phone calls. Within two weeks they had planned the entire wedding reception at the Bellagio Hyde room and the private ceremony Bo and I wanted out at Red Rocks near our special place. Now all there was to do, was pick out wedding attire, decide where to honeymoon and enjoy the pomp and circumstance that came with marrying a billionaire.

I leaned back on my elbows, my legs dangling over the side of the bed as I watched Bo put the finishing touches on her makeup. I couldn't help but smile as her eyes would find mine in the mirror every few seconds. Her dark browns sparkled each time that she'd make my smile grow. My attention drifted to my left hand and the ring that graced my finger shining every bit as bright as Bo's smile.

The Victorian era emerald cut diamond was surrounded by a halo of European cut emeralds and diamonds mounted in eighteen karat gold. Eye catching for sure, but what I loved most about the ring, was what it wasn't. It wasn't just something to put on my hand because I had given her one or to make sure people knew I was taken. And it wasn't some gigantic, store bought generic ring who's purpose was to show off her wealth. No. The ring carried deep meaning. Giving away a family jewel wasn't just done on a whim. Also, it wasn't gaudy. Originally Bo's great grandmother's ring, bought when the family was just beginning to amass their fortune, there were a few stones added over the years to dress it up, but the overall beauty of humble beginnings was still intact. I loved it and felt the depth of what it meant to wear the Dennis family ring. By them agreeing to Bo giving me the ring, they were trusting me not only with a valuable and sentimental piece of their family and to represent them respectably, but they were trusting me with Bo; that I would always treat her right and hold her heart above all else. I certainly didn't need a ring for any of that, but knowing it bore the Dennis family stamp of approval made me feel like I belonged, even if that never seemed important to me before.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice her standing in front of me. Shaking out of my daze, my mouth dropped open at the sight of Bo staring at me with her lip quirked and hand on her hip. She was wearing a stunning black Dolce and Gabbana strapless dress with metallic print throughout, a lace tie closure in back and a concealed zip on the side that hugged every curve as close as skin. Let's face it, Bo looked great in everything and nothing at all, but I had to admit, this was one of my favorites. Her makeup was minimal, just enough to highlight her features and her hair was pulled back from her face with a slight curl to the long tendrils that fell over her shoulders. So elegant, yet so simple. That was so often the case with Bo and it was one of the most unexpected things from a woman of her pedigree. The fact that she had the world wrapped around her finger, but didn't spend all her time making it obvious, was endearing.

"You ready," Bo asked with a purr to her words.

"To show you off?" I slid off of the bed and stood before her. Taking her hands in mine, I smiled like the lovesick fool that I was, searching for the right words, but there weren't any that truly said it all. "I can't wait. You look...wow, Bo."

Her smile stretched to the far reaches of her face, even leaving its mark in her shining eyes. She lifted my arms and draped them around her neck, pulling me withing inches of her lips. "And to think, all this 'wow' is yours, my love."

Staring into darkening eyes, I licked my lips, overcome with the usual desires that swamped my body like a tsunami whenever we were this close. "I'm a very lucky lady," I replied, my voice low and husky.

"I didn't do too bad myself. I love this suit on you." Bo smoothed down the lapels of my jacket, her hands coming to rest just above my breasts.

"I'm glad you approve." The minute I saw it, I knew she'd love me in the matching cream, tailored, waist length tuxedo jacket, silk blouse with plunging neckline and boot cut tuxedo pants. My ass really did look great in these pants.

"I do. Something about you in one of your tailored suits that just drives me crazy. All I want to do is get you out of it." She hummed as she ran her hands around my waist and down to my ass.

"Sounds like this afternoon will be a test of wills, because I would love nothing more than to see that gorgeous dress of yours in a wrinkled heap on the floor."

"God I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too." I kissed her again, soft and slow, but innocent; avoiding her attempt to rile me up with a gentle request of her tongue. If I let her in, we were both goners. I turned my head just a touch to break the kiss, but she continued up to my ear, nibbling lightly on my lobe and turning my knees to jelly.

"Bo," her name fell from my lips, hushed as if it were a secret. I struggled to maintain a sound mind. We had a party to get to. Just outside as a matter of fact. We didn't need our parents to come knocking and hearing god knows what kind of sounds.

"I love it when you whisper my name like that. I love it even more when you scream it," she growled seductively. A soft laugh reverberated against my chest. Bo finally relented, pulling back with a sexy, but wicked, grin.

"Evil temptress," I groaned, but the hint of a smile let her know I wouldn't have it any other way.

Bo reached up, her thumb rubbing something from my cheek. Probably lipstick. "You love it."

"Oh, I definitely love it and I look forward to plenty of screaming later tonight." I wiggled my brows at the pink tinge in her cheeks. "Let's do this. The sooner we start, the sooner I can have you all to myself again." I slipped my left hand into her right, our fingers intertwining like second nature as I led her from the room and out into the back yard to the applause of our guests.

**XXX**

The party had gone perfectly. We made the rounds, each of us getting to meet the rest of the other's respective family. The food was great. Everyone got along. There were no snafu's and our parents had finally relaxed, even though Bo's dad kept casting glances our way. Whatever was on his mind, we were sure to know soon enough.

An hour later, I ushered the last of my family from the house, repeatedly shutting down my dad's insistent comments about a prenup and the need to protect our family business. If Bo wanted one, I wouldn't have a problem with it. Actually, I was sort of expecting it, especially from a family with old money. I shut the door softly and leaned back against it, surprisingly exhausted from the few short hours of the party. The caterers were cleaning up. The tent was coming down. And Bo was sporting a serious frown as she spoke with her father, who appeared rather agitated himself.

I debated whether or not I should intervene. Hell, I was soon to be family and more importantly, I wanted to save my fiance and prevent the afternoon being ruined by a disagreement with her father. As I approached, Bo's eyes met mine with a mix of sadness and relief. She flashed a soft smile and reached for my hand.

"Hey you." She kissed my cheek.

"Hello to you," I returned with a smile of my own before addressing her father. "Hello Alyn. Thank you for the beautiful party."

"You are most welcome. I am so happy for you both. I know you two will have a wonderful life."

A small blush hit my cheeks hearing that from a man who was usually so reserved. "Thank you. We will."

I glanced at Bo and found her frowning once again with a hard glare pointed at her father, who was happily ignoring her. She chewed her lip, a subtle sign that she was about to speak her mind and from the look of her, it wasn't going to be friendly.

"Really father? You think we'll be happy?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ysabeau, of course I do. Lauren is wonderful. You are a perfect match," he said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Then why are you so insistent on this prenup. Forever doesn't need a prenup and I refuse to put stipulations on our marriage," she seethed.

"Dear, its nothing personal. Surely Lauren understands. We have to protect our family legacy. We-"

"No. Lauren will be family. There will be no prenuptials or any other kind of contracts. The only one that matters to me will be the vows we swear to one another on our wedding day." Bo's agitation was increasing and her father was at a loss.

I squeezed her hand her in the eye. "Bo, its really not important to me. I don't need more money. I can sign whatever if it makes it easier."

That was the wrong thing to say. Her killer glare stabbed me in the heart as she yanked her hand away.

"I can't even..." she shook her head sadly and walked away without another glance. "Goodbye father," she called over her shoulder as she stomped toward our bedroom.

"I am sorry Lauren. I didn't mean to ruin your day," Alyn muttered, flustered and embarrassed.

"It'll be fine Alyn, but maybe you should go."

He nodded and made his way out to his wife.

I was the one who needed to worry. I had taken her dad's side over Bo's thinking it would solve the problem and instead I made it worse. I didn't realize how important it was to her and I should have. I should know about everything that's important to the woman I will be spending the rest of my life with. My heart sunk at the revelation. The moment her parents were out the door, I sped off to our room to right my wrong.

Gently, I pushed the door open. Bo was standing at the picture window, her arms wrapped around her chest, watching the workers clear the last of the tables.

"Bo," I said softly as I took cautious steps closer.

"I can't believe you took his side," she said, still staring out the window. Her voice cracked and I knew she'd been crying.

My heart crumbled. I had to fix it. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. I just... its not important to me. That piece of paper or your money. None of that matters and I don't mind signing it if it makes things easier. I only care about you. Us." I hoped she would understand my point of view.

"I know and that's one more reason I don't want the prenup. I trust you, Lauren, with everything I have. My business. My money. Most importantly, my heart. I can always make more money, build more businesses, but my heart...there's only one and it only belongs to you."

"Oh, Bo." I wanted to rush over and wrap her in my arms, but I kept my distance, not feeling the warmth between us return just yet.

She turned to me with glassy, red swollen eyes, still wrapped tight in her own embrace. "Not just that, but also because when we're married, I want us to be equal partners in every sense of the word and a contract is the complete opposite of that. No one is going to dictate terms in the most important part of my life. Only you and I will decide what happens between us."

Tears welled from the depth of her honest admission. I've said it a million times, but it will never be enough, God I loved this woman. "I get it. I really do and I really am sorry that I hurt you. I want to be your equal and I love that you trust me with your heart. I will never ever take that for granted. I love you so much, Bo." I reached for her, hoping she would take my hand and let me back in.

Seconds dragged on like days before she accepted, lacing her fingers with mine. A soft smile appeared where the tight lines of her mouth held a frown a moment ago. The pounds of weight that had found a home upon my shoulders fell away as I pulled her into my arms. I burrowed my face into her neck, inhaling the light vanilla fragrance she wore so well that always made my body sing and my heart lift. My lips dragged along her silky skin and I whispered, "I hate that our party ended in tears that weren't the happy kind, but I am so unbelievably honored that you feel that way about us."

Bo sighed and tipped her head away, purring from the soft nips and kisses I was bestowing upon her. "Me too, but I'm sure we can rewrite that ending."

"Mmmm I'd like that." My lips covered hers and my hand slipped to her side, slowly lowering the zipper of her dress. Anxious fingers wasted no time finding warm skin to caress. I captured her moan with deepening kisses as my other hand slid to her back to undo the tie. Within seconds, the designer dress was pooled in a heap at her feet. I much preferred it there anyway, instead of hiding the masterpiece that was Bo's body from me under overpriced fabric. She stood before me in nothing but a black thong and black heels.

Breathtaking.

In an instant, I was headed to my next destination. I nipped her bottom lip and then kissed my way down her throat to her breasts. Sucking a taut nipple between my teeth, Bo groaned and arched closer. I dug my fingers into her hips with intent, determined to never let this woman go.

"I'm liking the way this revision begins," she purred between heavy breaths.

Glancing up through my lashes, I was treated to the sight of her all flushed and full of desire for me. Bo leaned back in my arms with a twinkle in her eye and her bottom lip between her teeth. So fucking sexy.

My jacket hit the ground. The matching blouse and slacks were close behind. Underwear was thrown across the room. Bo wanted me naked and when Bo wanted something, there was no denying her. Like I ever would anyway.

As soon as we were both free of any and all fabrics that might deny us the places we so desperately wanted to be, Bo's body landed atop mine on as we fell onto the bed. Her toned thigh found its place between my own, pressing the very place that had been aching for her since we teased one another earlier. Without delay, hips rocked. Tongues danced. Hands roamed. Eyes met with a deeper meaning of togetherness. For long minutes on end we moved together, basking in each and every soft caress and firm stroke.

My fingers slipped inside, groaning at the overwhelming wetness that never failed to greet me. Not to be outdone, Bo followed suit, sending shock waves through my body that was already strung tight from her very talented mouth. Bo always knew just how and where to touch me.

"Together," she panted and I nodded, unable to utter a single word.

With gazes locked, her thrusts set the pace for us both. Deeper. Harder. Our pulses skyrocketed with the quickening whimpers and gasps of passion fulfilled. The feel of her tightening around my fingers was euphoric. Our rhythm grew erratic as we inched closer to release. My eyes rolled back in pleasure, our bodies tensing together with screams pleasure as we were both propelled into the heavens together.

Bo collapsed on top of me as we both gasped for air. I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight until our breathing returned to normal. She started to giggle, her body shaking against mine and the laughter vibrating throughout my chest.

"What?" I brushed the hair from her face to catch a glimpse of my beautiful fiance in all her afterglow glory.

She shook her head and grinned even wider. "Now that's the ending this day deserved."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Definitely." I tipped her chin up to capture her lips fully once more. "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Me neither. I'm getting a shirt made with a checklist for each city we plan to visit. Across the top it will say, 'I took my wife in,' and we will check each box as we go."

My mouth dropped in shock, yet I was amused and aroused. I was such a goner. "No you're not."

"I might." She wiggled her brows. "And there will be two boxes to check for Paris, since it is the city of love and all."

"Oh my god, you're so cheesy." I gave her a playful shove.

"You love it." She winked and planted tender kisses along my jaw line that made me sigh.

"I do love it. I love you, Bo. And I will proudly wear that shirt in every city after you have your wicked way with me." My heart thumped and my core ached at the possibilities.

Being married to Bo Dennis was going to be a never ending adventure and I couldn't wait for it to start.

**XXX**

**Wedding Day**

I stood at the alter on a perfect Vegas evening in our special place staring at the love of my life standing across from me with her hands in mine. We were surrounded by our immediate family. Mandy, Shawna and Charlie were along side me. Mandy held the ring. On Bo's side was her sister, her best friend from college who I'd just met, Colleen, and her closest cousin Susan, who she grew up with.

When we went shopping for our wedding attire, Bo and I agreed not to see one another and that we liked a bit of a "Gone With the Wind" theme. So here I was in a three piece cotton-wool blend, silvery-white tuxedo with a waistcoat, peaked lapel and wide knotted tie and Bo in a long flowing, strapless white gown, tapered along her curves.

I had been wrong before. This was my favorite Bo outfit ever. And the way she was smiling at me...with complete adoration...it made my stomach flutter and heart skip to the point I thought I'd need to sit down. She was divine. Angelic. A sight that was instantly burned itself into my memory for the rest of my days.

The minister opened the ceremony, but I didn't register much beyond the sight of my beautiful bride to be and the way she left me breathless. When the moment was upon us, the minister smiled and nodded, giving us the signal to read the vows we had prepared ourselves.

Bo took a deep breath and smiled brighter. "Lauren," she began with a tremble in her voice. "From the very first moment I saw you, you caught my eye, but it was your fire that stole my heart. You're passionate about the things you love; your work, cars and life and I am so very lucky, that I can say you are passionate about me. From the moment I met you, you've been making me a better person. Though its only been a little over a year, I can't imagine what my life was like before you and I never want to know a life without you. I love you Lauren Lewis, my sexy car lady, with all of my heart and then some, and I am so happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

My turn. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath of my own as I fought back my rising emotions. "Bo. You were impossible. Impossible to ignore. Impossible to do business with. And an impossible dream I never knew I had. I was in a committed relationship with my career. In love with cars and sales and enjoying my blissful ignorance and then you walked through my doors. I finally realized what people were always talking about when they spoke of true love. You did the impossible Ysabeau Dennis. You stole me away from cars and showed me what it was to really and truly be happy. I love you, my billionaire, buxom, brunette, bombshell and my heart will only beat for you until it doesn't beat anymore."

"Now, if you will repeat after me, "Do you Lauren Leigh Lewis, take Ysabeau Marie Dennis, to love and to cherish through good sales months and bad. In sickness and in health. To be patient during year end close out and billion dollar mergers. As long as you both shall live?

With an enormous smile plastered on my face I answered without hesitation, "I do." Mandy handed me the platinum eternity band with ten karats of brilliant round diamonds set with shared-prong. I slipped it onto Bo's finger until it was pressed against her engagement ring. I stared for a moment, trying my best to deal with the swelling of emotions rising up inside as I ran my thumb back and forth across the metal and gems. My gaze traveled up to meet hers. Such joy and love looking back at me gave me feelings I couldn't put into words, but I had never been happier in my whole life.

Bo flipped her hand, taking my fingers in hers as she repeated her vows with a smile just as big, ending with a teary eyed "I do." Kierstyn passed her the matching ring, which she slid onto my finger while mouthing the words, "I love you."

There was only one thing left to do and I couldn't wait. I just hoped we could keep it PG. With the words, "You may kiss your bride," I was surprised when neither of us jumped. Instead, we both smiled, savoring the moment as we closed the gap slowly. My arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close and her hand cupped my cheek. Our gaze never faltered until just before our lips met and my eyes fell shut. Our breaths mingled. Bo never tasted sweeter than she did right then. The kiss was everything that spoke of forever love. Slow and soft, deep and sensual. I could have kissed her for days had the hoots and hollers not caused Bo to pull away. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she dropped her head in the most bashful moment I'd ever witnessed in the typically bold woman.

I'd actually forgotten that we weren't alone and as private as I usually was, today, I was more than happy to share my love for Ysabeau Dennis with the world. Bo snuggled her face into my shoulder with a small laugh that just made me smile. I wrapped her into my arms and held her tight as our families applauded. "Its official, Bo. Your all mine," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me with an adoring smile. "I've always been yours, Lauren, and I am so happy your mine." One more soft kiss and we turned to face everyone. Hand and hand as wife and wife, we made our way down the aisle where we would take the wedding photos and then head to the Bellagio for the reception.

In typical Bo and Lauren fashion, we had our own plan. We did the wedding party photos with the red mountains in the background. Bo and I did one there as well, but the rest of our photos were taken with the One Hundred and a hand written "Just Married" sign on the back. One with me and Bo kissing against the door. Another in an embrace by the hood. The last couple were in the car itself; hand in hand, kissing and finally, me driving us away with our joined hands in the air.

My wife and I laughed like crazy and sang along to the radio all the way to the Bellagio. All we had to do now was enjoy the party.

**XXX**

The Hyde room at Bellagio was the perfect place for our reception party. It offered a fine menu, room for dinner, an expansive view of the fountains and ten thousand upscale square feet of indoor-outdoor nightclub space for the band we had hired. The design was complemented by Italian marbles, reclaimed woods, lavish chandeliers, and towering glass doors that led to a secluded Tuscan garden. When we arrived, the guests were already dancing, enjoying the horderves and having a great time. Exactly what we wanted to see. I was looking forward to the rest of our evening, but even more so to it being over and having Bo all to myself.

They announced our arrival and all eyes turned to us as we made our entrance. The entire scene felt almost royal. I squeezed Bo's hand tighter and pulled her in close as we passed through the crowd issuing thank you's to all of our well wishers.

Dinner was magnificent, the toasts were beautiful and now it was that time. Bo's smile was breath taking as she led me by the hand to the dance floor. We'd danced many times since we'd started dating, but none had the emotion of this moment. This was the beginning of a lifelong dance that neither of us knew the steps to, but were excited to learn as we went. Bo was my wife and I was hers and that held an immense amount of weight in my heart.

A woman's voice carried through the room, soft melodious and soulful as she sang Norah Jones' "You Ruined Me Now." We'd chosen that song because of our trip to Malibu when we both agreed this song represented the way we felt for one another. That still held true today and I couldn't imagine a second of my life where I wouldn't feel completely spoiled by our love for one another. Hand in hand, eye to eye, we moved in rhythm. The music and murmurs of how happy we looked fell away until there was only me and Bo. Time stood still as we danced in a universe all our own.

But like any moment, it had to end and ours was culminated by adoring applause from our guests as the song came to an end. Our movements came to a halt. We remained in place with eyes locked and loving smiles until the next song began. I relaxed my hold, ready to make our way off the floor when Bo's hand tightened on my waist.

She gently tugged me back against her where warm breath danced across the skin of my neck. "One more," she whispered.

How could I say no. "As many as you like my dear," returned between soft kisses along the edge of her jaw.

There was a man singing now, but I barely registered anything outside the universe of my stunning wife.

Dave Grohl.

"So...is this the reason you were so adamant about our wedding date?"

"Yeah. When they did that private concert for us, Dave said he wanted an invite to the wedding and when I called him, he offered to sing a few songs. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it. I can't believe he's singing "Teenage Dream" though. Its kinda funny, yet oddly romantic."

"It really is. He's such a sport though."

"Yes he is." I turned my head to the stage and mouthed a "thank you" to Dave as we danced. He gave us a nod and a wink without missing a beat.

Dave and the boys sang several songs and then joined us for a drinks before catching their flight to their next concert back in Toronto.

We continued to dance and the night away with the girls and our parents. Once the second band was done, a DJ took over and the club lights kicked in. Even our parents were on the floor bouncing to the beat of the latest dance mixes. It was definitely a night to remember.

**XXX**

Around one A.M. the night was coming to an end, for us at least. The Hyde room was rented till dawn for the guests to party and one entire floor of the Bellagio had been reserved for all of the guests so no one had to drive. Bo and I however, were more than ready to embark on our two week honeymoon.

We made our escape to the cheers of our guests, stepping faster and faster until we yanked off our heels and broke off into a jog toward our getaway car.

I tossed her the keys to the One Hundred. "You drive."

"You sure?"

"Never been more sure in my whole life."

She smiled bright and nodded to herself as she opened my car door for me. As soon as I was seated, she tucked the edge of my dress inside and shut the door softly. Bo's fingers ran lovingly across the top line of the car as she made her way around the hood. Her eyes picked up mine for a split second, sparkling with a new kind of excitement. When she got behind the wheel, it was much the same as her first time. A gentle caressing of the wheel and sincere appreciation of the beauty of a classic. That gesture meant as much to me today as it did on our first date. I felt safe knowing that Bo would always handle the things she cared about with kit gloves. It wasn't an act or a ploy. She was honest to goodness that woman who wasn't just in it for the material things. Odd as it may seem, its very much the same as the way she looks at and touches me. Enraptured. Nothing else exists and there is nothing and no one in the world she would ever want more. There was no better feeling in the world than to hold the complete attention of the stunning beauty that is my wife, Ysabeau Dennis.

She turned her attention to me with wild eyes full of excitement that made my stomach do three-sixties and my heart rev like a top fuel dragster. "Where do you want to fly to first, my beautiful bride?"

I reached across, taking her hand in mine and lifting it to my lips for a soft kiss. "How about the moon?"

She smirked as she turned the key and the engine roared to life. "I only shoot for the stars."

"As long as we're together, Bo, nothing else matters."

**_FIN_**

**_XXX_**

_**So there you have it! Review if you please.**_

_**And just like our ladies, I will also ride off quietly into the sunset. While I will never call it a retirement, because I love Lost Girl so damn much, I have no plans to write another multi-chap fic in the near future. I may add to this later. I also have no plans to quit reading ff, so I hope there will be plenty of great stories for a long time to come.**_

_** No words can express what you have all meant to me and how much writing fanfic has helped me, but just know that this experience and all of you, my Faemily, has meant the world to me. Thanks so much for all of your support and encouragement and even your criticisms. They all build character :D**_

_**While I plan to focus on publishing, first my body has not-so-subtly commanded me to take it easy, so that's what I will do. I hope we will continue to keep in touch on twitter, fb or even here with PM's. **_

_**You can find me under S.W. Andersen on amazon or sw_andersen / somewhataddicte on twitter. And you can always email me at somewhataddictedfanfic at yahoo dot com**_

_** Much love to you all! **_

_**Faemily Forever!**_

_**SW**_


	25. Chapter 25

Due to a few of you politely and persistently requesting one more chapter of this story, I finally decided to give it a go. It's the least I could do since you have all been so wonderful to me. I wrote it fast, there maybe errors, but it's short and sweet and I hope delivers what you were asking for.

**EPILOGUE**

**Five Years Later**

"So, are you enjoying your anniversary present?"

"You are kidding, right?" I asked through a laugh, never allowing my eyes to deviate from the road as trees and pavement passed in a blur. "We're in Germany at a one of a kind Volkswagon test track and I am currently driving your Bugatti one hundred and eighty-nine...scratch that, one hundred and ninety three miles per hour. It's pretty much otherworldly."

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, the both the car and I were comfortable enough to try for two hundred. That had always been a dream of mine, but never anything I had ever dared attempt since it was nearly impossible to try safely...except for here. Nine kilometers of straight highway with no other cars.

A touch more pressure on the accelerator and my goal was met. There were no words, but I couldn't retain my excitement. "Two-o-two, Bo! Holy shit this is amazing! I love you."

"For real? Thank god you're a professional driver."

"Don't worry, I won't try to top it out."

"I trust you to do what you're comfortable with. I know you won't do anything crazy."

The end of the track was in sight and I eased onto the brake with disappointment. It was a shame it had to end. I set the car in park and let out a breath. My fingers were were nearly imprinted upon the steering wheel from the force of my grip. Seeing me stretch them to relieve the cramp, Bo reached across, took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm.

"That was amazing, Lauren. It didn't feel like we were going that fast."

"I know, the car handles like a dream, but wait till we get out on the road and go forty, it's going to be so aggravating."

Bo laughed and squeezed my hand. "I'm glad we're doing this. It's been a busy five years and now that we both have all of our businesses where we want them, we can start doing more things for us."

"I agree." I removed the seat belt and stretched across to give her a kiss. "Do you want to drive?"

"I will, but you take it for another round. You're so sexy when your in control of something powerful." Bo smirked and winked, both of us recalling the last time she'd said such a thing. It was on our honeymoon and Forbes magazine ranked her in the top ten most powerful business women in the world. Cocky Bo was such a turn on that I pinned her down and had my way with her.

"Hmm," I do rather enjoy it." I slid back into place and strapped in. I couldn't wait to be pushed hard into the seat by the G-Force as I smashed the accelerator down once more.

Bo giggled as the tires squealed.

The speedometer raced upward and I felt so at home. I really should have done more racing. Maybe next year. I will add that to my list of things to do. Then the question of what else Bo had in mind surfaced. "So, what other things would you like us to do, wife of mine?"

"Well, we always talked about taking a month to see Australia, New Zealand and Japan, or a trip to Antarctica. Maybe charter that yacht and sail for a bit. Maybe have a baby."

"A baby?" My foot slipped off the pedal, bringing us quickly back down to zero. I stared at the stationary concrete in front of us.

"Yeah." Bo shrugged shyly. "We've talked about it in passing over the years, but I've been thinking more and more that I would like us to start a family."

We had definitely talked about it, but it was never a life goal of mine. Then again, neither was getting married, but Bo changed everything. She still was. I could see a family with her, but I guess it had always been more of those things you think on, but never really make a set decision about.

"Lauren?"

I turned my eyes to a concerned Bo, her forehead creased and her eyes full of worry.

"That's a big deal, Bo."

"Do you not want kids? I thought you said you were open to it?"

"I am, honey. I am." I pried my hand from the wheel and set it on her arm. "It's just not something that had been on my mind is all. We can talk about it, I just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't think I want to get pregnant. At least not right now. I can't promise you when, I mean , certain things about the idea creep me out."

Bo laughed. "Like what?"

"Like the way their belly button pops out, the waddle or that line that forms down their stomach. Plus I hear all those stories about morning sickness and back pain, I don't know-"

Bo pressed a finger to my lips to shut me up. "Lauren, honey, you forget that you're not the only one that can carry a baby in this relationship."

She was right. I smiled against her finger.

"I'd really like to have one and then later, if you decide you want to try, we can have another one."

I kissed her finger. "How many do you want?"

"I don't know. Two at least, but if we had only one that would be fine and if we end up with seven, that's great too."

I nearly choked as the words hung in my throat. "Seven?"

"Relax, Lauren. Let's just start with one"

"Okay."

"Unless I have twins or triplets."

"Not helping."

Bo laughed again. "You all right?"

"Yeah, but maybe you should drive now?" I can't believe you pick now to talk about this. Was that all part of the plan," I teased.

"Maybe. I mean what says us better than fast cars? I figure, it'll be in the kid's blood. No better time to start planning."

"You never cease to amaze me Bo."

We both push open our doors and get out. At the front we meet and I pull her into my arms. "I love you so very much, Bo."

"And I love you so very much." Bo's lips found mine in a deep passionate kiss that lasted just long enough to get my own engine revving. "And I can't wait for you to rub lotion all over my protruding, striped belly."

"Oh god," I unraveled myself from her arms. "What a buzz kill," I said with a huff before laughing at her pout.

Bo wouldn't let me get away, as her hand found my wrist and she pulled me back to her. "I can't wait to have a little one of our own to spoil, but we don't have to do it right away. I'd still love to do some of those trips we'd been putting off."

"Sounds good. You're going to spoil that kid so hard aren't you?" I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Yup."

"I'm going t be the mean mom, aren't I?"

"Maybe, but you're going to be an amazing mom."

"Shall we get back to our drive? Our track time is almost up."

"Yes dear."

**XXX**

**Six Months Later**

"Oh god, Lauren, I'm so close. Do it now."

"Okay." I exhaled hard and looked up from my place between her legs. As I grabbed a hold of the disposable syringe full of semen and considered the reality of what we were about to do. Bo and I were going to try and make a baby. Like right now. If this were successful, everything would be different. We would be-

"Babe, you're killing me here," Bo whined, her body writhing as she reached between her legs to keep her edge.

My eyes traveled from the syringe to Bo's darkened browns begging me to act fast. But I was caught in some kind of baby making trance. "We could be parents soon."

"I know." A wistful smile curled her lips as she stared through hooded eyes. "But not if you don't slip me the mickey you're holding."

'Right." Heat rose up my neck to rest in my cheeks. Why I was so shy about it?

"And then _please_ make me come. They say orgasm help increase your chances, not that I need any other reason than you're really, really good at it, but I'm on the edge here."

"Got it, okay, here we go." With the syringe in one hand I settled back down and gently slipped it inside as instructed. I reached up, gently massaging her clit, loving her gasps and moans as I pushed the plunger down at a slow, but steady pace. Reaching blindly, I set the empty tube on the bed and focused on making my beautiful wife sing my praises. When she had screamed my name for the last time, her body settled and I kissed the inside of her thigh wondering if we would be successful. "I love you , Bo." I looked up into adoring eyes, bright with love and happiness she only ever had for me, before I climbed up her body and cuddled against her.

Bo's arm slipped around me and held me tight as she kissed my head. "I love you too. I've got a good feeling about this."

XXX

Nine Months Later

"Push baby. She's almost here. You're doing so great." The head crowned and my heart raced.

"Arrghhh! Lauren! You are so carrying the next one!"

I laughed until she squeezed the feeling out of my hand. Bo was super strong anyway and contractions seemed to have turned her superhuman. What could I say though? So I just grinned and agreed. The moment was beyond comprehension anyway, with family and friends in the living room awaiting our new addition. I was thankful the pregnancy had been simple and that we could have a home birth. Bo would be much more comfortable in her own bed tonight with our baby girl.

"Oh god, come on!" Bo practiced her Lamaze breathing as another contraction tore through her.

"I think just one more will do it," the midwife, Katie, said as she helped guide our daughter's arrival.

I kissed Bo's forehead and brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her brow. "You got this," I whispered. "One more."

She nodded and screamed as she pushed with all her might, and then there was crying. Our baby girl was here and she had a set of lungs on her.

The there was more crying as I held Bo and kissed her, telling her what a great job she did and how much I loved her.

Katie wrapped our baby and set her down, then held the cord up. "Lauren, would you like to do the honors?"

I looked to Bo who nodded with a weary smile. Katie handed me the scissor and with a trembling hand, I made the cut. I stood in a daze as I stared at Katie cleaning and wrapping the tiny human tightly.

"Everything went perfectly. She's beautiful." Katie stood up and carried the little one to us.

Bo and I looked at her then to one another and smiled through happy tears. I reached out to hold her for the first time. So many fears swept through me. Would I be a good parent? Could I really handle a child? Would I work too much like my father? But when she was safely in my arms, all worries washed away. I would do anything for her and I would be there for her. Just as I would the woman beside me. These two girl's held my heart and I would never let them down.

"Look Bo," I choked out. She nodded and smiled so brightly the entire neighborhood could probably see. I stepped to her side and leaned in, gently placing the baby on her chest, then kissing them each on the head. "Welcome home Kaylie Elizabeth Lewis-Dennis."

**XXX**

**THE END**

**So there you have it. I hate coming up with names, but wanted something different. Thank you all again for following this story and for all the amazing reviews. **


	26. Chapter 26

_**So here's a little Christmas fun that crept into my head. I hope no one minds a little BoLo fluff for the holiday. Enjoy!**_

**Drive Epilogue Continued**

**Christmas Eve- 7 Years Later**

"Unco Bob!"

The older man I had known as Uncle Bob since the day I was born just sat there, fighting back a laugh as my six year old daughter stood with her hands on her hips and her head cocked. Kaylie looked exactly like her mother, with dark hair and deep brown eyes that could search your soul. She was even giving him the same expecting glare Bo did whenever she wanted you to concede to her will. I pulled out my phone and started to record. Bo was going to get a kick out of this.

Bob shook his head and finally said, "I gotta think about it, sweetie." He shot me a wink when he noticed me spying from the corner of his office.

"Why?" she asked. Silence followed as the two stared one another down and just like a pro, Kaylie refused to speak first after asking a question.

Bob finally gave in., happy to play the tough customer with her. "Well...It's a big decision."

"Why?"

"Because I have lots of cars already."

"But you wike it," she reasoned.

"I do."

My daughter shrugged her shoulders, her hands flipping palms up. The quizzical expression on her face blatantly exhibited that she did not understand his reasoning and it was quite comical to see. There had been many a times when I had felt the exact same way with a customer, but to see it on the face of a six year old was something else.

Bob snickered and shook his head. "It's a lot of money."

"You said you could buy anything in the whole woold!" Her arms swept around in a circle, a look of sheer admiration for her Uncle who has spoiled her rotten, much to me and Bo's disapproval.

I covered my mouth, hiding the sound of my laughter so Kaylie's voice could be heard in the video as she continued to press. We were in for big trouble with this one. She was a natural closer. Bo's name flashed across the screen and I stopped recording to take the call. Stepping behind the corner, I quietly answered, "Hey Honey."

_"Hi. How's your day?"_

"Good. We've had a great turn out considering it's Christmas Eve."

_"That's great to hear. Will you be home on time?"_

"I plan to be, but..." I became distracted by Kaylie turning a scribbled paper around to face Bob, just the way she had seen me do with customers. My smile couldn't get any wider.

_"But it's Christmas Eve. You're the boss,"_ Bo groaned, clearly not happy about the idea of being late yet again, but I wouldn't be. Not this year.

"It's not me, Hun. Kaylie may have other plans."

_"Oh really?" _Bo chuckled, knowing how persistent our daughter could be. _"Do tell."_

"Well...she's busy closing Bob on a car right now. I may need to help her out with paperwork."

The sweet sound of Bo's laughter carried through the cell making my heart flutter with joy.

_"Is that so? Can't wait to see what she buys with her commission."_

"Me neither."

_"That's too funny. Wish I could see it."_

"I recorded some of it."

_"Great. I can't wait to see it."_

"She's really good."

_"Why wouldn't she be? Both of her mom's are awesome closers."_

"Yes they are."

_"If her brother develops that skill too, we'll probably go broke."_

"I wouldn't worry about that. Ryder only seems interested in driving fast. Did you see him on that big wheel? He'll definitely be a racer."

_"He's only four, so anything can happen. I mean, look at you."_

"True."

"Mommy! Mommy! I sold Unco Bob a caw. A pwetty wed one!"

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetie!. Here, tell Mama." I set the cell to speaker.

"Mama! I sold a caw!"

_"Wow, that's great. What kind?"_

"Ummm..." she looked up at me and asked, "What kind, Mommy?"

"A Porsche Cayenne."

"A Posh Ca-" Kaylie stumbled with the words before giving up. "What kind?"

"Cayenne. It's okay sweetie, Mama knows what it is." Bo and I laughed. Our daughter was so full of enthusiasm. I needed more sales people like her.

"_Kaylie, you ready to come home? Santa will be here in a few hours."_

"Yay Santa! Bye Mama." She practically dropped the phone in my hands and ran off, yelling her goodbye to Bob as she hurried to my office to grab her toys.

"Okay," I laughed. "I guess we'll be home in a few then. Need anything else while we're out?"

"_Nope. Just you two. My family is all I ever need."_

"I love you, Bo."

_"Love you too. Now get your sweet ass back home!"_

Shit! I should have taken it off speaker. My ears burned red hot with blush and I cringed as Bob howled with laughter. Quickly, I scurried to my office hoping no one would see the tomato shade of red my face had become.

**XXX**

Kaylie and I arrived home to Bo sitting on the front step smiling contently while Ryder played with a remote control dune buggy. The moment she spotted us, her eyes sparkled with joy and she jumped up and strode toward our car.

"Mama!" Kaylie squealed with delight as she struggle to unbuckle herself.

"Hang on, Sweetie." She wasn't the only one excited to see Mama and if she'd hold still, we'd get there a whole lot quicker. Finally, she quit pulling and the buckle released, leaving me ducking to avoid excited hands and feet as she scampered from the car.

Bo blew me a kiss and then swooped down and lifted her high in the air, Kaylie giggling like crazy. The entire scene still seemed so surreal, even though I witnessed it daily. I loved my wife more than I ever imagined loving anyone and these children that I never had an inkling of having... now I couldn't imagine life without them. They were my everything.

**XXX**

**Christmas Morning**

Eight a.m. sharp, both children came busting through the door going on and on about all the presents under the tree and hurrying us along to open them. Over the years, Bo and I had found our best strategy was to set our alarm for seven thirty and then enjoy a half hour snuggle before the craziness of the day ahead. It's been a solid plan. That way, we weren't cranky about the abrupt awakening or missing our quiet time, which was hard to come by with two kids.

We freshened up, put on our robes and grabbed our slippers. We had instituted one major rule for our Christmas morning ritual-nothing formal. After the first couple of years of getting up early and dressing the kids in stuffy clothing that they hated, we came to the conclusion that all that work was ruining Christmas. So, casual it is and that includes our guests. No suits, ties or tucked shirts. At first, our parents complained, especially Bo's, but now, they all seem to enjoy loading up in their robes and slippers and heading over to open gifts as a family.

Bo and I indulged in one last, highly-inappropriate-for-children, kiss before heading downstairs to get things started. The seven foot tree with twinkling lights and a gazillion ornaments that Bo could never seem to stop buying, towered over Kaylie and Ryder, who were dazed and drooling over the abundance of presents like starving dogs over a steak. But they were behaving, which was a nice way to start the day. Bo and I gave one another a knowing smile and brushed past them on the way to the kitchen.

"You know the rules," Bo said. "Not till eight thirty when everyone else gets here."

Loud grunts and groans of displeasure carried from the living room, making us laugh. It would only be about a twenty minute wait. They needed to learn patience. Bo got the coffee going and I pulled the fritatta I had made last night from the fridge and placed it into the oven to warm, then separated the biscuit dough and put them into the toaster oven. By the time everyone arrived, breakfast would be ready.

"You guys want milk or OJ?" I called out.

"Chocowate milk," was the reply from two very anxious children.

"Okay. Come and get it." While Bo set out the plates, utensils and fruit, I got the kids set up and occupied until our guests arrived.

Right on schedule, the slamming of car doors could be heard outside and the kids rushed to the window. Leaving Bo to finish up, I greeted both of our parents and helped relieve them with their arm fulls of presents so they could swoop up their grand kids. It was great that Bo's parents have been making the trip for the holiday so we could all be together. This year we also planned to spend New Year's with them up in Seattle and let the kids play in the snow for the first time.

I set the giant bags beside the tree wondering what could possibly be in all those packages that the kids didn't already have. Whatever it was, it was gonna be one helluva mess in this house when it was all said and done. As I stood back up, a gentle yet possessive arm snaked around my waist and pulled me in close. Bo pressed a soft kiss below my ear, then smiled against my skin, giving me familiar warm fuzzies throughout. She knew that was a favorite spot of mine and she took advantage whenever possible. She especially loved doing so when she could sneak up on me.

"Look at our family," she whispered full of pride and love. The same pride and love that filled every crevice of my being every time I took a good look at what we had made together.

On one couch, Ryder, decked out in his favorite Lightning McQueen pj's, bounced on Alyn's lap, laughing hysterically as Bo's mom tickled him. On the other, mom and dad doted on Kaylie and how cute she looked in her Chewbacca onsie, while our little girl bragged about selling Bob a car. "I know. I love it. Thank you, Bo."

She slipped around front, looking me in the eye with intense curiosity. Her brow arched when she asked, "For what?"

With one arm snaking around her waist, I pulled her flush to me and brushed a lock of unruly morning hair behind her ear. God she was beautiful. "For this," I whispered. "For you. For us. For dragging this work-a-holic out of the dealership and giving her a family. You're beautiful and amazing and will always be the only gift I ever want under my tree."

Her blush made me giddy as she ducked her head and laughed softly. And then it appeared, that Bo smile with dimples so deep they threatened to drown me in the best possible way. "You're welcome, my love. But what you did was no small feat either. You knew my reputation and never gave up on loving me, so thank you. I'm so glad I walked into your dealership."

"Me too."

As luck would have it, our moment was shattered before the kiss I so very much wanted could come to fruition. Ryder and Kaylie had wrapped their little arms around our legs and were urging us to get breakfast started so they could get to their presents.

"Come on mommy!"

"Yeah, mama!'

Our parents laughed and gave us those all-knowing smiles that spoke of the number of times they had had to endure the same interruption.

"Guess we should move this along then?" Bo threw me a wink and I nodded. Our time was just a few hours away.

To no one's surprise, Ryder's favorite present was the replica Shelby Cobra driveable toy car that our father's had conspired to have made. I, for one, was thankful they only allowed it to go two miles per hour, but they had informed me there was an option to increase the power as he got older. He really was just like me and I couldn't wait until he was old enough for a ride in my rally car.

Kaylie, on the other hand, seemed to love everything and would flutter about between clothes, Breyer horses (I see a horse in our future) and the driveable Jeep Wrangler toy she had been eyeing all year. Yes, our pretty little angel loved dirt, mud and grease. She could wear a dress and then build a remote control car kit. There was no doubting Kaylie would be into anything and everything, just like Bo.

Hours later, much food had been consumed and the living room looked as if a cat five hurricane had hit, leaving debris of shredded paper, torn boxes and toys in its wake. The second the excitement ebbed, my parents promptly gave Bo and I our Christmas gift. The same one they had given us the last three years-peace and quiet. They said we had everything anyone could want already, except a moment alone. It was the one thing they wished they'd had when they were young parents. Not that they didn't enjoy spending time with me, but I will admit, I was quite the handful sometimes.

The moment their car backed out of the driveway, Bo pulled me into her arms, dropped her chin to my shoulder and sighed. "I love them to death, but they're exhausting," she said with a tired laugh.

"They are. We have two very energetic children."

"That's putting it lightly," she scoffed playfully with a roll of her eyes. "Insanely curious. Adventurous. Daredevils. Those are better words to describe our children. Ryder didn't bat an eyelash at attempting the ramp Kaylie tried to make for his car."

"Yeah. Good thing it was cardboard, but we'll definitely have to keep an eye on them. If he's anything like me, it won't be long until ramps are made from real wood riding bikes and go carts over them in the street."

"Oh, he's exactly like you. I will put that on my list of things to look out for. Kaylie will most certainly be egging him on too."

"It's going to be a grand adventure." One I was cautiously excited about. There will most probably be hospital visits involved, but hopefully, only minor injuries.

"Yep and I don't want to miss a minute."

"Me neither. Speaking of adventure...what do you say we hurry up and clear out this wrapping paper wilderness so we can enjoy our time off?" It couldn't come fast enough. I'd been anxiously awaiting the moment we would be alone. Even after all these years, I could nevr get enough of Bo and I knew she felt the same for me. I could see it in those beautiful, expressive dark brown eyes.

"I'm all about that idea. I can't wait to show you what I got you this year." Bo threw me a wink and flashed her sexiest smile before pulling out of my grasp. She glanced back over her shoulder, biting her lip as she slowly bent over and wadded up some paper.

So damn sexy. I was the luckiest woman on earth and I couldn't wait to surprise her with a gift of my own later. I laughed as he shook her ass at me. Grabbing a few boxes on my way past, I smacked her on the rump and threw a devilish grin of my own as we went about cleaning and flirting for the next half and hour. We wasted no time finishing our chores and then Bo, as per her new tradition, snuck off to shower and change for our own "gift giving" time. This year, however, I had a plan. As soon as I heard the water running, I sprinted to the guest bath and grabbed a speedy shower. Knowing Bo was a creature of habit, I had about twenty minutes to prepare, so I had my whole routine planned out.

At fifteen minutes I had dressed, thrown on some light, smoky, makeup and positioned myself beneath the tree on my left side with my head propped in my hand as I awaited her arrival. I didn't want to miss the look on her face when she laid eyes on my sexy elf lingerie. I didn't have to wait long. In a matter of minutes, it was everything I could have hoped for as Bo stood awestruck in the entry way, the words of her customary "Here's Santa" failing mid-sentence as her eyes landed on me.

"Hello, Santa. I've been waiting for you," I practically growled, running my free hand along my nearly naked thigh. The green boustie with matching see through panties and white thigh highs that ended at my white stilettos had my wife stumbling for a reply.

"Wow!" Was all Bo could muster.

The fact that I had rendered her speechless and knocked her off her game was quite the ego boost. Deciding I could wait no longer for her to break free of her stupor, I stood and sashayed toward her, swaying my hips with each step and biting my lip. "What's the matter, Santa? Aren't you going to give me my present?" I asked in a silky smooth tone, the one that always got her hot and bothered.

Her blank expression finally gave way to a seductive grin and darkening eyes that never failed to get my heart revving as she replied, "I don't know. Looks like you've been naughty."

"Let me show you just how naughty I can be." Draping my arms around her neck, I pulled her down for a deep, languid kiss that left us both breathless and itching for the festivities to begin. Some of my favorite things in life was how Bo's pulse raced whenever I held her close, the way her skin would prickle under my touch and those chocolate browns going from milk to dark with the simplest flirtation. Yes, it was definitely nice to be wanted, but with her it was so much more. I would never get tired of this, the love that I've found with Bo.

Licking her lips as her eyes fluttered open, Bo smiled, her eyes sparkling with a mix of desire and love as she stared deep into my own. "Well then, Merry Christmas to me," she purred as she lowered us beneath the tree.

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading, for supporting me in my writing under S.W. Andersen, and for just always being so freaking awesome! Happy Holidays to you all and I wish you all the best of health and happiness in 2017!**


End file.
